


In love with the Spring Equinox

by outofmyleague



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Author loves to clown Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Lawyer Atsumu, Lawyer/Businessman Sakusa, M/M, NO BETA we suffer, Onigiri Miya, The arrange marriage au that no one asked for but I desperately need, The atsumu himbo agenda lmao, a little aged up characters, but i'll try to keep it very light, idk anymore man, lawyer AU, slow burn except there is no burn and it is just slow because author is a fucking snail, they all are either lawyer or businessmen, will add tag as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofmyleague/pseuds/outofmyleague
Summary: "I fell in love with him two seconds after I saw him. And I'll never stop loving him, even though it doesn't make sense anymore."In which Atsumu for the first time (not really) in his life puts his brother first before him, and then it is just a downward spiral from there (not really).
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 68
Kudos: 369





	1. The boom before the doom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fever dream (I'm not kidding I literally have a fever) which was rekindled into an inferno from this [ art ](https://twitter.com/anta_baka00/status/1308078554547023872?s=20) in twitter, and the extreme lack of arrange marriage aus in the fandom which made me take the matter into my own hand. 
> 
> So here we are, goddaammnnittt  
> and no I haven't watched marriage story and no I will not watch it either in the near foreseeable future, thank you very much.  
> Also please forgive me for every mistake I have made, English is my 4th language and I haven't proofread anything at all, I just want to get this idea out in the world that's all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the daily clowning of Miya Atsumu by the universe

It is all the fault of one Kuroo Tetsurou, Atsumu is pretty sure of it, there is no way it wasn’t. That black cat cryptid crossed his path this morning and everything has been going downhill since then. It started with the broken elevator and then the missing file and then the copier machine and then the spilt coffee on his desk and then an impromptu meeting with his father and brother for lunch and getting stuck in traffic and said brother complaining throughout the way about always being late, you get the gist of it. In conclusion, the universe is out to get him, he almost slipped on the sidewalk and broke his skull like a watermelon in summer before he entered the restaurant. 

And this meeting was no good, Atsumu feels like his stomach is going to fall out of his ass with how heavy it feels with nerves. The glaring one being him having a casual lunch with his father and brother in a restaurant. Atsumu can't believe this is happening with him, that too on this god awful day. No, no, it's not the father part that's weird or the brother part, or the lunch part, it is the restaurant part that's weird, like who even does that. That too when one of your sons has a restaurant of his own. Atsumu doesn't like this, he doesn't like this at all. 

_Damn you, Tetsu Kun_

“That’s some outfit you got on,” Osamu drawled the moment Atsumu stepped closer to the booth, making the other scowl in an instant. “Ya trying to stop the traffic?” he continued with a tantalizing smirk as he took a few pictures, definitely for blackmail purposes. But it is okay, Atsumu has his own share of the arsenal too. 

“Shut your ugly mug,” Atsumu retorted swiping at his twin and glaring while taking his seat, “the receptionist couldn’t take her eyes off of me,” he huffed.

“Yeah, because of how atrocious you look, and that ugly face doesn’t help any better,”

“You're just jealous ‘cause I can pull it off and you can’t,” Atsumu smirked, pulling out his phone and keeping it on the table jutting his chin in a challenging manner.

“All you need is a wig and a red nose to complete the look,” Osamu took the bait and put his phone beside Atsumu’s, “So forgive me if I’m ain’t a big fan of the clown look, you do enough of that for the both of us.”

Before Atsumu could go on a spile to defend his (non-existent) honour, a waitress approached their table asking if they wanted to order.

“Ahh, sorry we are waiting for someone,” Atsumu told her, giving her a charming smile, which made the waitress blush a little before hastily making her leave.

He turned back to Osamu, “See, another one to the list, they just can’t stay away from me,” Atsumu gloats closing his eyes as if basking in glory, “it is just you with your shitty taste,” he continued in a half pride-half accusatory tone.

Osamu just stared at his moronic brother for a moment wondering how is he even alive and kicking at this point, but he is smarter than to question the ways of the universe, “Yeah, more like creeped out,” he deadpanned.

Which made Atsumu scowl again and Osamu smiled a little at that. Atsumu pointed an accusatory finger at the other, “Shut up you pig, now tell me what did you do to bring us in this position, we are not here to have family lunch and you know it, so spit it out already.”

“Me," Osamu started in disbelief, "speak for yourself you dick, you are the one who is always getting stuck in messy situations, what did _you_ do again,” he turned back the accusation.

Atsumu snorts at that, and it’s anything but amusing. He leaned forward conspiratorially, Osamu can visibly see the lawyer in him taking over.

Atsumu wagged his finger in a mocking tone smiling condescendingly, “You see Samu, you can fool the whole world into thinking that you’re the better twin but we both know better. You are the same jerk and asshole as I’m,” he said leaning back and smirking, “You just hide it well and I don’t, that’s the only difference between us.”

Osamu rolled his eyes again, lawyer or not he will beat Atsumu’s ass but before they can fall into another bickering match another person joined their table, which shut them both up.

Miya Haruki is a respected, reputable and intimidating lawyer in his mid fifties and a very calm composed man. He is also a very loving father, or more like used to, until a few years ago. Now they just meet during the holidays. Haruki put his bag on the chair beside him. Both the twins greeted their father simultaneously.

“Sorry I’m late I got stuck in the traffic,” their father said as a form of greeting, which incited a snort from Osamu and a glared from Atsumu both directed at each other. “Did you two wait too long,” Haruki continued ignoring their usual squabble.

“Yes,”, “No,” came two simultaneous answers followed by another glaring contest. If it weren’t for the distance between them they would have started pushing each out of the chairs by now.

Haruki cleared his throat which pulled their attention from each other and back to their father. The nerves were starting to settle again in Atsumu’s stomach. The last time they had a similar meeting like this was almost five years ago when Osamu told them that he won’t be continuing as a lawyer instead he wants to open his own business. Which resulted in a shouting match between the two before inevitably breaking out into a full-blown fight.

Atsumu shook his head of the thoughts trying to focus back on the conversation. He doesn’t want to dwell on those things, especially not right now. When he feels like his life is going to be thrown upside down again.

He hastily gave his order to the waitress before shooting her another smile for extra measures.

They all ate in relative silence and by relative silence, it means that Atsumu babbled away about whatever case he was currently working on, while his father and brother listened. Quipping something or the other every once in a while. When the chatter died down and they were almost finished, Haruki put down his chopsticks. Which also slowed down the twins from competitively stuffing their faces.

“Osamu," Haruki started looking solemn, "are you still with Rintarou," he asked. Which stopped both the twins in their track for two seconds. Osamu let out a quiet sigh before putting down his chopsticks, while Atsumu resumed stuffing his face, but with a slightly slower pace. 

_Now that’s new, their father never asks about that. Whatever he gets to know is from their mother._

“Yeah, I am,”

“And are you serious about him, about this,” Haruki further inquired gesturing vaguely in the area around them, suddenly the hustle and bustle of the restaurant which Atsumu didn’t every gave a second of his attention to, felt died down although he is pretty sure it is just him. He is torn between trying to focus on the conversation or trying to swipe at the last few pieces of meat in front of Osamu.

Atsumu can also practically see the sarcastic remark that Osamu had to bite back and shove down his throat before answering sincerely, “Yeah, we are.”

So to make up for that Atsumu shoved the last few slices of meat down his own throat. He could see the glare Osamu was throwing at him.

Haruki solemnly nodded at that before turning to him, “What about you Atsumu, are you seeing anyone,” he asked, raising a brow.

It’s a little challenging. Atsumu curled his hands around the chopsticks, still chewing on the food in his mouth, he knows well that his reputation precedes him.

_But why does he care now, after all this time._

Taking a calming breath and gulping the food down, “No, I’m not seeing anyone, too busy with work, you know,” he shrugged. If anyone in his family gets his passion it would be his father without a doubt. 

Haruki nodded again, “well that makes things easier for me,” he says redirecting all his attention towards Atsumu, which just dries up his throat. Now don’t get him wrong Atsumu would have enjoyed it very much if it were any other situation but right now he just feels like his beloved Otto-san is going to drop a bomb on him.

_Damn you, Tetsu Kun_

Atsumu reaches for the glass of water as Haruki continues, “I have a proposal for you,” Atsumu was still downing his water, “a marriage proposal actually.”

Now if it were any other person they would have choked on that news but he didn’t. Atsumu _did not choke_ on the water, but Osamu however did, that too on air _damn courtroom trained him good_ he mentally patted himself.

“Atsumu are you listening to me,”

 _Right, right where were they. Aaahh yes marriage. Wait, whose marriage. He needs to stop doing that, damn his coping mechanism_.

_and damn you, Tetsu Kun_

Atsumu nodded vigorously as he put away the glass before looking back, “whose marriage,” he blurted out. He knows he is missing something but right now his mind is playing hop-scotch, as it does within the presence of any authoritative figure in his life and makes him look like a dumbass.

Osamu and his father just stared at him for a moment before sharing a look with each other, Haruki sighed while Osamu deadpanned, “Yours, you imbecile.”

_Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttt_

Osamu urgently turned to Haruki, “Oto-san, you can’t just make him do that, it ain’t fair,” he tried to counter, while Atsumu’s brain started to reboot altogether. If their father is bringing something to table then it means it's a decision, not a choice, never a choice. It is how they have always worked. 

Haruki directed his steely gaze at Osamu, “This is between your brother and me, do not interfere,”

“Then what’s the point of calling me here,” Osamu asked with gritted teeth but tone polite as ever.

“Because that’s how we have always worked,” Haruki replied simply

“You can’t just-” whatever Osamu tried to say got cut off with a stern look

“Stay out of it ‘samu, or do you want to be in his place,”

That shut up Osamu for good and sobered up Atsumu real quick. He stared at Osamu, his face steely and closed off. Atsumu’s mind was in overdrive, _aah there's the bomb_.

“Atsumu,”

Haruki addressed Atsumu again but this time it wasn't his beloved Otto-san but Miya Haruki proposing a negotiation. Atsumu has seen his father in work countless times but only from the side-lines. His father is the reason why he chose this career. He had seen this play out a number of times, and every time he wished to play this game, always dreamed of how it would have played out if it were Atsumu against his father. He knew that in their line of work it was bound to happen. And here they are but the one thing that Atsumu missed from the side-lines is the amount of power trip Miya Haruki possessed.

_No way_

“Atsumu, listen to me and listen to me closely,” Haruki started, “I have known Sakusa Yukihiko almost all my life, we have been acquaintances and friends for the longest time now. He wants his son to get married, and I want you to marry him. It would be good for both of the parties. I have always respected both of your choices in a partner, and I never interfered.”

Atsumu kept quiet but his mind kept reeling with every new word and information thrown his way, listing out all the possibilities and stakes.

_No way_

“This is the only time I’m asking something from you,” Haruki said as he pulled out his wallet and placed money for the bill on the table before putting his wallet back and looking back at him, familiar grey eyes drilling a hole in his soul.

“I’ve already made my decision, now it’s all on you, ‘Tsumu. However, you want it to play. But you also know how I work, we both are the same in that respect, ain’t we,” Haruki gave him a pointed look. “We just can’t give up until we’ve got what we wanted.”

_No fucking way_

They stated silent in the aftermath of that blast for a few moments, Atsumu can see Osamu clenching and unclenching his fist, but he was still weighing, poking and prodding every word told to him to react to anything at the moment.

_No goddamn fucking way_

“Alright, I have got to go. I have a meeting in an hour,” Haruki said as he gathered up his things, ready to leave “Come see your mother more often, she misses you guys.”

“Otto-san,” Atsumu called, finally breaking his silence, “what’s the name,” he asked despite his better judgement.

A ghost of a smile was on Haruki’s face, a precursor of a victory which Atsumu was very familiar with, he clenched his fist. He has seen that face countless times, in his father, in his brother and in himself as well. Only now does he realise that he hates it with a burning passion. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Haruki replied, patting Atsumu’s shoulder, “Think and let me know in a few days,” he said before finally leaving.

Osamu has yet to say anything, he just silently picked up his chopsticks to resume eating, Atsumu followed suit. Again in any other time or situation, Atsumu would have loved Osamu’s much overdue silence but right now it was just making him angsty. They stewed in their emotion for a few more minutes all the while cleaning all the plate and dishes of their food. When they were done and the bill was paid they both simultaneously got up.

Osamu finally looked at him when they were out of the restaurant. He looks like his usual murderous self (nothing new in the presence of Atsumu) but just ten times more. Osamu gave two very swift and very hard kicks to Atsumu, “Fucking die, you pig,” he yelled before shoving past his brother stomping on his way back to his own restaurant. _Do his employees know that their boss is eating lunch in a different restaurant, will this be considered cheating_ , Atsumu will have to ask Kita-san.

Atsumu stayed there for a few more minutes, “I still think it is Tetsu-kun’s fault,” he told no one in particular, before heading back to his own office.

For a moment Atsumu thought that his string of bad luck ended after that lunch meeting, boi was he wrong. He got stuck in traffic again and then his boss informed him of the back to back work they have booked for the next week or so. He shouldn’t have challenged the universe, because it out to get him, and always says “fuck you in particular” to Atsumu.

_Damn you, Tetsu Kun_

Well first thing first

**To Neko-chan:**

FUCK YOU, YOU EVIL BASTARD

DON’T SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME EVER AGAIN

**To The Best Miya:**

Oya

what’s this

**To Neko-chan:**

YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE

**To The Best Miya:**

you’re welcome

Also, See you tomorrow

_Damn that Neko bastard_

Atsumu will have to see a shaman, to get rid of this evil spirit in his life.


	2. Workplace Hazards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atusmu and Bokuto are choking each other in the workplace

Atsumu thinks Osamu is mad at him. Scratch that Atsumu is sure Osamu is mad at him. It has been five days since they last saw or talked to each other. It is more like five days since Atsumu has been engaged in a one-sided conversation with his twin, who hasn’t responded with a single dot and ignored all his phone calls.

So to make matters work (worse) Atsumu kept sending Osamu provocative messages which if said in person would guarantee his ass-kicking. Atsumu looks at the last message he sent yesterday.

**To The Worst Miya:**

Your pasta sauce taste like ketchup

Nope, seen but still no response.

It’s not like a piece of breaking news that Osamu is mad at him, they haven’t been fighting for the last twenty-five years of their lives for nothing. But usually, they make up after a few hours, and by making up he means that they act as if nothing happened. They only had two major fights in their lives so far which had any big significance.

The first was when they were six. It was during summer, it was extremely hot, and there was only one gari-gari Kun left in the freezer. So like any sane six-year-olds, they decided to fight it out to death in the living room. Kicks and punches were thrown, fists were flying mindlessly, they both were out for blood. In the middle of all these roughhousing, Osamu pushed Atsumu with all the force a six-year-old can contain in his body. Atsumu’s head hit the table. By the time Atsumu got up, there was already a red liquid dripping from the side of his head.

Long story short Osamu thought that his brother was dying and said brother was dumb enough to believe it. Their mother found the two five minutes later bawling their eyes and hearts out. After getting cleaned up, they found out that it was just a minor cut. That night Osamu curled up a little closer to Atsumu while sleeping and even let Atsumu cuddle his favourite fox plushie.

The second was when they were twenty and Osamu decided that he will no longer be continuing as a lawyer. That resulted in a shouting match before the family dinner, which inevitably leads to a brawl as they do usually in their case. Their father had to break off their fight, and that was the only time they didn’t talk for 3 days straight.

And it has been five days since that god-awful lunch and Osamu is definitely mad at him. Atsumu gotta intervene.

“Tsum-Tsum, you are not even listening to me,” Bokuto whined, “I’m never telling you anything ever again,” he huffed. They were in Bokuto’s office brainstorming through some of the legal papers after cutting a deal.

As much as Atsumu loved the prospect of the other not oversharing his life, he was also Bokuto’s lawyer and unfortunately, a close friend.

“Bokkun,” Atsumu started ignoring everything that was said earlier, “what’re your thoughts on marriage,” he blurted out before his brain could reign in his tongue.

Bokuto stopped his pouting at the papers to look back at him with a head tilted in a contemplative look, they stared at each other for a moment. Before Bokuto can get any ideas,  _ well it’s too late  _ Atsumu thinks _ , the damage was done the moment he blurted out those words _ .

“I’m asking about in general,” Atsumu rushed still trying to salvage, “especially arranged marriages,” he added further and internally he punched himself in the face for being a continuous idiot.

Bokuto stayed quiet for a moment, Atsumu thinks he lost the other after one and a half minutes of painful silence. When Atsumu was ready to burst at the seams and say forget it and book it from there to avoid unnecessary questions, Bokuto spoke.

“If you are asking why they do it, well I think it is the security,” Bokuto started his left hand on his chin in a contemplative manner, “people that go for arranged marriages obviously have different personal reasons but at the end, I think it waters down to the promise of security and companionship. Whether it works out or not is always a fifty-fifty per cent chance,” Bokuto shrugged, “as it is with any kind of relationship. Though it is not as common nowadays as it was in our parents' time, it is not that uncommon as well,” he finished. 

Atsumu nodded without saying a word, taking all the words in. 

“Maybe you can ask Akaashi he knows about family matters more than me, after all, he is the best,” Bokuto continued to brag about his husband unprompted and Atsumu tried so hard to not scowl at the other keywords being tried, but of course what else did he expect. 

“I’d rather not, I’ve heard enough,” Atsumu rolled his eyes. 

They both were silent after that, Bokuto didn’t ask any further questions and Atsumu was thankful for that. This peace was disturbed by their CEO Meian who walked in and stood over their head like a reaper of souls.

“If you two are done slacking off then I’d like that report anytime now,” he said looking down at them and then at the mess sprawled in front of them. 

“Seriously guys,” Meian started looking at them like any Asian father would look at their child who got a B in their maths test, “you are one of the best executives we have in our company but this is taking way too long.”

Atsumu brow twitched at the complaint,  _ and that’s it this is his limit _ , “Have you seen these papers,” he waved the paper aggressively which was currently in his hand in front of Meian who just rolled his eyes in response before taking the said paper and going through its content.

“Everything is so messy, was the deal signed off without reading,” Atsumu said in his angry frustrated voice which everyone knows will turn into a rant, “It seems like the whole deal was done by toddlers, might have signed it with a blue crayon while they were at it.” 

“Tsum-Tsum-,” Bokuto tried to stop Atsumu before their boss burst a vein but Atsumu wasn’t listening. 

“No Bokkun,” Atsumu shrugged off Bokuto’s hand, “You can’t stop me now, you’ve been whining to me for the last week about how much you didn’t get to see your husband because we both have been holed up in this place overworking our asses off correcting all the mistakes beside our usual workload,” Atsumu was an unstoppable force of idiot right now which will definitely result in him getting fired if the irritable twitches from Meian’s brows and jaw are anything to go by. 

Atsumu continued to rant animatedly to Meian, “You know how much I love working in this place, and how much _ I love working _ . But this, this is too much. Seriously who the fuck signed off this deal I just wanhmpfttttt-,” Atsumu was cut off by Bokuto covering his mouth and hold him in a chokehold under his arm. 

Meian let out a sigh, “thank you,” he sighed, “I thought that he will never stop,” rubbing his hand over his face which was answered by unintelligible grumbles from a still struggling Atsumu. 

“Tsum-Tsum means no offence boss-man, you know how he gets a little worked up at times,” Bokuto apologised to their boss still holding Atsumu under his arm as if he is his trouble causing four-year-old, “we are almost done with our work, it will take maybe one more day to compile everything and report, right Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto asked a now resigned Atsumu who had given up struggling who still has his mouth covered garbled something that sounded closely like an agreement but Meian can’t be sure with these idiots. 

“NO,” Meian replied after taking some calming breaths and leaning against Bokuto’s desk, “You are not doing this anymore.” 

“WHAT,” both the idiots exclaimed in unison, Atsumu quickly struggled out of Bokuto’s hold to hold Meian’s arms, “You can’t do this to us,” He almost wailed shaking the other aggressively, after that, it was a flurry of words and half baked sentences both them started to spew. 

Meian didn’t want to listen but he still caught bits and pieces 

“You can’t do this to me,”

“We poured our blood and sweat in this,”

“Tears bokkun tears remember that time we started crying,”

“Yeah and tears,”

“I have a family to feed,”

“My husband will die of poverty,” 

Meian does not get paid enough for this. “Shut up, both of you,” he yelled, which stunned the idiots into silence for a few seconds. 

“Bu-,” 

“If you say one more word, I’ll throw both of you out of this window,” Meian threatened, pointing towards the window behind Bokuto’s desk, “Understood,” the other two nodded like puppets. 

But since Atsumu is a certified idiot so he still opened his mouth to dig his grave deeper, “But boss we worked on this for two weeks straight you can’t take this away from us at the end moment,” Bokuto from beside him nodded aggressively. Meian pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at them solemnly. 

“After that rant, I definitely should,” he fixed them with a deadpan stare crossing his arms in front of him. 

“You know I didn’t mean any of that,” 

“Then why would you say them, Tsum-Tsum,” 

“To COMPLAIN Bokkun the fuck, also why’re you sabotaging me you’re on my side,” 

“Oh my god, for the last time shut the fuck up, both of you,” Meian boomed resigned, he stared at the very capable but very impulsive idiots before him. He rubbed his face again before levelling them with a serious stare, “I don’t want to hear one more word from either of you, how many times have I told you both to not overwork, it’s gonna bite back. You two are obsessed with work and I can’t deal with it if it is going to end up in ruckus and bouts of angry rants. And as for the deal, it was signed off by Barnes,” Meian said, raising an eyebrow at either of them to say any word. 

Both Bokuto and Atsumu winced at that before looking down.

“If you’d like I’ll relay your message to him,” Meian said with a very menacing and evil smile on his face, Bokuto and Atsumu were wildly shaking their heads in denial with extreme panic on their faces. Oliver was the acting CEO when Meian was not present, besides Atsumu love Oliver Barnes he is a very chill boss, he sure had his reason for accepting this messy deal, _ right, right _ . 

“Yeah, yeah I won’t,” Meian rolled his eyes at them, “But you two are packing up your things and leaving the office right now, go home and get some rest,” he focused on Bokuto, “Bokuto go spend time with your husband,” he ordered and Bokuto nodded happily but he looked like he still wanted to argue.

“And Atsumu, go home and take a bath, deodorant can only do so much, and do whatever that you do with your pathetic life on off days,” Meian ignored the shout of protest from the said offender, “I don’t want to hear one more word from you, at least not today. Go Home, get rest then come back tomorrow and complete this, now get out of my sight.” 

“Bu-”

“NO, GET OUT. I don’t want to see either of your faces here today if I do then I’m firing you then and there,” Meian declared to with Atsumu and Bokuto gave nervous smiles, because as much as it was an empty threat they push their luck and their boss too much to guarantee anything. 

“Understood,” Meian asked, glaring at them to which they nodded meekly before scrambling to get out of there. Bokuto started to pick up his stuff and Atsumu left to go do the same in his own office. 

When they were done they met in front of the elevator, when Inuaki and Thomas walked out of one of the conference rooms, both carrying stacks of files. 

On seeing them they both had identical amused smiles on their faces, “Where are you two going this early,” Inuaki asked in a jibing manner. 

“We got off early,” 

“Meian-san kicked us out,” 

Both Bokuto and Atsumu replied simultaneously and Atsumu groaned when the other two started laughing at them. 

“This is what the third time in the last six months he has kicked you out,” Thomas said, still chuckling. 

“Well, this time it was Tsum-Tsum’s fault,” Bokuto snitched proudly to which he received an elbow to his side from Atsumu. 

“How is it my fault, you’re just as guilty Bokkun don’t throw me under the bus just like that,” 

“What did you guys do this time,” Inuaki tried to stop the two before they got into a one-sided bickering match. 

“Well, Tsum-Tsum started to angrily rant to Meian-san about hoowwmppttt-,” Bokuto started but got cut off by Atsumu’s hand covering his mouth and started to drag the mountain of a man with him inside the elevator, “C’mon Bokkun we gotta go, Keiji-Kun is probably waiting for you, we gotta hurry,” Astumu rambled confidently pushing the button with one hand for the ground floor while still tightly holding onto Bokuto. 

Thomas and Inuaki were watching them with amused smiles plastered on their faces until the door closed and they started to descend for the ground floor when Atsumu was holding Bokuto tightly on a chokehold,  _ ha payback for earlier _ . 

When Atsumu finally released Bokuto he gasped for air, while Atsumu pointed an accusatory finger at the other, “Why do you keep throwing me under the bus bokkun, we’re partners in crime remember, we’re a team,” he tried to convince the other in a conspiratorial voice.

Bokuto’s eyebrow scrunched in concentration as if he is confused which let’s be real when is he not, “But Tsum-Tsum you kicked and tripped me during the workplace game last month and said “fuck team it’s every man for himself from here on” and still lost the game,” 

The elevator stopped as they walked out in the main lobby, Atsumu face palmed himself,  _ yep that was totally on him _ . 

“Bokkun that was only for the game, we were on different teams,” he whined as they walked through the reception, “that doesn’t mean you’ll keep throwin’ me under the bus inside work too,” he continued rambling on thousands of reasons why throwing your best friends and work partner should be treated with utmost love and care, although Atsumu’s words convey a pretty contradicting message. But he is trying and that’s all that matters. 

Halfway through his rambling Atsumu realized his supposed partner in crime is not listening to him, “Are you eve-,” he got cut off by Bokuto violently jerking him to get his attention. 

“Tsum-Tsum is that Washio and Sunarin near reception,” Bokuto continued to shake him all the while dragging them away from the door and towards reception waving at their friends. 

“Bokkun, stop they are not gonna run away,” 

After a few practised struggles, Atsumu finally freed himself from Bokuto’s vice-like grip as they came to a halt in front of their friends. Bokuto caught Washio’s attention first, while Suna was still talking to the lady at the front desk.

“Oi Tatsuki, what are you guys doing here,” Bokuto asked all excited as Washio gave them a small nod of acknowledgement. 

“We are here for an appointment with Meian-san,” Washio replied, “Motoya couldn’t come so he sent us,” 

“Huh, what’s this about,” Atsumu asked intrigued, “It’s not every day that you guys come here to personally meet with our boss,” 

“Wait Tatsuki, did you guys come here today, man you guys must be tired, you should come to our house. Akaashi would be happy to see you,” Bokuto said all in one breath, which made Washio smile a little at his old friend. 

“No, we came here two days ago,” Washio replied “it’s just the appointment was set for today, Rintaro was coming here for something,” his eyes shifted to Atsumu for a brief moment which didn’t go unnoticed by the later before looking back at Bokuto, “so we just came together, but I’ll make sure to drop by before we leave.” 

Just then Suna started walking towards Washio eyes still trained on his phone, “okay we still have half an hour to-” 

“Oye Sunarin you were in the town and you didn’t tell me,” Atsumu called tauntingly demanding the others attention.

Now if anyone who meets Suna Rintaro will say that the guy was always chill but Atsumu knew better, you learn a thing or two about someone whom you have known since high school and throughout college. Atsumu noticed Suna freezing over for a moment and his hands tightening around the phone as he looked up to stare impassively at him, he also noticed the hardness around the other’s mouth. 

There is no doubt in Atsumu’s mind that Osamu told Suna what transpired last week, heck even he is dying to talk about it to someone, but the only person he really wants to talk to has been ignoring him for the past week. 

“I’ve got to take this call,” Suna replied before he turned around and headed for the lobby. 

It was a minute before Atsumu realised that he has filtered out the chatter that’s still happening beside him, Bokuto is making plans with Washio about a meet up with all their friends but Atsumu couldn’t focus on that right now. 

“I’m leaving Bokkun, see you tomorrow,” he said without waiting for a reply with one last nod towards Washio he left the building as quickly as possible. 

Atsumu really needs to intervene. 


	3. Sharing a face among other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intricate and nebulous relationship between Atsumu and Osamu

Atsumu took the matter into his own hands by driving back to Osamu’s restaurant, which in hindsight he should have known that Osamu would not be there since Suna is in the town. So after making a futile attempt to throw a fit at the restaurant, he went to Osamu’s apartment. Atsumu is going to hunt down his twin brother if he has too, he violently knocks at the door.

Osamu opened the door after five knocks looking at the other impassively, Atsumu just shoved his brother to barrel inside the apartment. Haphazardly taking off his shoes in the genkan before going inside the living room, Osamu followed him wordlessly before going back to check whatever delicious stew that he was cooking, the smell wafting through the apartment. Atsumu dropped himself on the couch, hands folding behind his head, taking everything in the apartment. 

Atsumu hates caving first whenever they fight, it always feels like losing. But today just feels like he is at his limits. Everything just feels too much. 

“You kept ignorin’ my calls,” Atsumu looks to where Osamu was standing by the stove stirring the pot. 

“I’m busy, Tsumu,” 

“You don’t look busy to me, and your employees said that you haven’t been to work in two days,” 

“What’s your point,” Osamu finally stared back 

“And what the fuck did you even told Sunarin, I met him in our office building, he was being more of an ass than usual,” Atsumu whined 

“He is his own person, he can react however the fuck he wants,” 

“You didn’t even tell me Sunarin was coming,” Atsumu complains

“So,” Osamu raised an eyebrow, “do I have to tell you everything,” 

“Yes, if it’s my best friend,” 

“He is _our_ best friend and _my_ boyfriend,” Osamu gave him a deadpan stare daring him to argue.

“I don’t get what you’re even mad about,” Atsumu grumbles, finally relenting after a few moments of quiet.

Osamu glared at Atsumu from where he was standing, for a moment Atsumu thought that Osamu is going to chuck the spatula at him, won’t be the first time that happens but Osamu didn’t instead, he kept the spatula on the side, turned off the stove and stalked towards Atsumu. 

“Seriously, are you dumb or are you pretending to be one right now,” finally giving up on his patience Osamu crossed his arms and stood in front of Atsumu.

“You’re making too much of a deal out of all this,”

“Am I,” Osamu sneered, “Am I or are you taking all this too lightly, you dick,”

“Oh c’mon I haven’t even agreed to it,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, before narrowing them eyes at the other, “I actually wanted to discuss it with you but you’re being too much of an ass these days,” 

“Discuss,” Osamu shouted, throwing his hands up scoffing, “what’s there to discuss, you don’t even have a choice.” 

That really does it for Atsumu, from everything that he fucks up he at least likes to believe that everything that he does is out of his own decision, “What the fuck are you even on, there is always a choice even in this,” he snapped. 

“Really is there,” Osamu scoffed sarcastically crossing his arms again looking down at the other condescending, “because I don’t remember one instance where anything else happened after oto-san decides something,” then adding quietly looking away, “this time is no different.” 

“Why does it matter to you anyway,” Atsumu fired back, “It is _my_ problem and _my_ choice and I’ll deal with it whatever way I want, why are you even taking it all up your own ass, you twat,” 

Osamu was seething from those words, he minimised whatever distance they had between them and grabbed Atsumu by his collar, “Are you listening to yourself you selfish jerk,” he shook the other violently maybe in the hope of trying to shake some sense into his moronic twin brother, “we are twins, we are a set, we were always being treated like a set, we always will be, your problem is just as much as my problem,” and with that, the first punch was thrown by Osamu, always to throw hands first. 

Atsumu pushed Osamu off of him and took the same momentum to kick the other, “ _It is not your problem_ ,” he said with gritted teeth.

“I’m not giving up on Rin,” Osamu declared simultaneously all the while trying to make Atsumu trip and fall on his face. 

“Nobody asked you to,” Atsumu snapped right back, still pushing Osamu throwing weak punches here and there, their whole “discussion” had inevitably turned into an argument and scuffle as they usually do. 

“You sure about that,” Osamu pushed Atusmu off of him, “because oto-san damn well implied it,” he said with a kind of frustration and resignation that is so unlike Osamu that it stopped Atsumu in his tracks to throw another punch. 

They were both quiet for a moment, Atsumu laying on Osamu’s living room floor and Osamu sitting beside him both dishevelled, with red knuckles and bruising cheeks in the making, aching both physically and emotionally. They both stayed there for what felt like forever but could not be more than a few minutes all the heat of the fight suddenly gone. 

It was true though, they were a set, Atsumu and Osamu, Osamu and Atsumu, it was never one without the other. One doesn’t exist without the other. And people have treated them as such, always as a set, never apart, never one without the other. Although interchangeable (often). Filling up each others’ weaknesses and places where the other lacks. Friends, teachers, mentors, family, everyone treated them as such, probably family more than the others. 

“Well, who cares,” Atsumu said getting up and dusting and straightening his clothes with his hands before standing over Osamu, “Oto-san didn’t ask you, he asked me and I’ll choose whatever the fuck I want.” 

Osamu scoffed again humorlessly as Atsumu took a seat from before on the couch now in front of a sitting Osamu. 

“But haven’t you decided already,” Osamu asked with disdain, but it was rhetorical they both knew that. 

“No, the fuck, I didn’t, what are you even on, you sound stupider than usual,” Atsumu is all barks that too they both knew. 

But still, Osamu humoured him, “Back at the restaurant, why did you ask for the name,” 

“To do a background check what else,” 

Osamu laughed at that and it was anything but humorous, “Really and what did you found, tell me five things,” 

One of the few things that Atsumu seems to do seamlessly is bluffing about anything, anywhere, at any time to anyone. The only exception is Osamu Miya. So Atsumu stayed quiet. Because he didn’t, he didn’t do any background checks or even think properly about the whole matter until now. 

“I know you ‘Tsumu, I know you more than most people in this entire fucking world,” Osamu was staring at the ceiling before looking back at his brother, “that means I also know what you are thinking and when you are giving up without a fight,” he stared at Atsumu with indignance. 

If there is anything Atsumu hates more than losing to Osamu, it is to accept defeat, and this conversation was more or less over. So he just stayed quiet. Osamu waited for a reply that never came, he released a frustrated groan. 

“You’re the most pathetic person I know Tsumu,” Osamu continued to look condescendingly at his brother, “Wasn’t it you to say that you’re going to be happiest between us,” another scoff, “but look at you now, going into a business deal marriage,” Osamu laughed humorlessly. 

“I just said I haven’t agreed to anything,” Atsumu replied through gritted teeth.

“Oh yeah,” Osamu's face was back to being impassive, “and what excuse are you gonna give oto-san, that you’re still hung up on someone who was never yours.”

“Shut the fuck up ‘Samu, you don’t know anything,” Atsumu was done with this conversation, he got up ready to leave, but he will be damn if he doesn’t have the last words between them.

“Right, of course,” Osamu continued getting up from where he was sitting on the floor and going after the other as Atsumu walked towards the front door, “I don’t know what it’s like to be oto-san’s favourite son, but if there is anything I know it is that I get to do something I love and have someone who I’m in love with, we are not old yet but I’m still happier than you, Tsumu.” 

Atsumu didn’t say anything, he just continued to wear his shoes in silence, through the years, Atsumu has learnt the hard way how much words weigh. He knows he can hurt Osamu right that second if he _chooses_ to open his mouth, he also knows the amount of damage those words will have. It will be satisfying, yes, but no amount of retort is worth losing his twin, so he stays quiet. He also knows that it is one of the things that bothers Osamu greatly, judging by the scowl that is currently plaster on his face. 

“And I’ll keep on being happier while you keep on suffering from your self-expectations,” Osamu called from behind as Atsumu opened the door. 

Atsumu looked over his shoulder “Well celebrate then, ‘cause you will get the front seat to the show,” and with that, he slammed the door close. 

\-----------

Back at his own apartment, Atsumu laid his keys and bag at the table and threw his coat on the couch, he stalked towards his bedroom and quickly took off his clothes to get inside the shower. He finally got the time to shower properly in a whole week. 

Now that he got an actual break from his work which wasn’t for eating or sleeping, he, at last, got time to think about everything from the start. Recalling every conversation and flipping all the words and thoughts and ideas around until he gave himself a headache. His fingers started to prune and the hot water ran out by the time he got out of the shower. 

After wearing some comfortable clothes and putting a bandage on his cheek from where it was split open courtesy of Osamu. He laid on his bed, after a few minutes a slight weight settled on his chest, he smiled when his cat started to purr. 

“It's just you and me forever, Sushi-chan,” he said, petting the cat who just dialled up her purring in response. 

“ ‘Samu is being too much of a coward right now, don’t you think,” he asked her conversationally which was responded with a small meow. 

“Right,” he continued, “even Sunarin is being more of a dick than usual,” which was responded by another small but drawled meow. 

“Exactly,” Atsumu continued to pet his cat feeling slightly better than earlier, “Let’s not talk to them until they apologise or something,” sushi again responded with another meow as if agreeing, it made Atsumu laugh a little. 

“Let's go eat, aren’t you hungry,” he said after a moment which made the cat perk up, she quickly jumped from her place and started meowing excitedly, padding towards the small living room. 

Atsumu got up with a sigh, following sushi in the living room, “Yeah, yeah I’m starving too, ‘Samu didn’t even offer me food, can you believe that. He is such a dick,” he complained to her while putting food in her bowl. 

Sushi’s meowed again, Atsumu doesn’t know whether it was in response to him or food, he shrugged, smiling down at the cat who was still nuzzling around his feet, he crouched down to her level, “yes, I missed you too,” he said scratching her behind ears, “C’mon go on, eat your food, I’ll still be here when you are done,” and only then she moved towards her food. 

Atsumu washed his hands before opening the fridge, there are still a few leftover and side dishes left that Osamu dropped the week before. Atsumu felt his heart getting heavy again, as he took out the food to heat them. 

After getting the food warmed up, he laid them on the coffee table in front of the TV sitting on the couch mindlessly surfing through Netflix to watch something, and to fill the void with as much food as he can digest. 

A few minutes later Sushi joined him on the couch curling on one side of his legs and putting her head on his lap. 

Atsumu thought about this too, and about everything that is going to change depending on whatever he decides, or rather _when_ he decides to tell his father. Osamu was right, and even a part of him knows that the decision was already made a long time ago. Perhaps it was the reason why he wasn’t freaking out as much as he should. Although it could be him, or it could be his father, or it could be Osamu, or it could be all three of them together that influenced this decision.

Atsumu sat there overthinking, he didn’t realise when he ate all his food or how long he had been staring blankly at the TV without absorbing anything at all. The end credits have rolled on a long time ago. 

He looked at all the empty bowls in front of him before narrowing his eyes at the cat who was now grooming herself beside him. 

“You didn’t eat all of this food when I wasn’t looking, did you,” he asked, Sushi stopped grooming herself to stare at him passively like usual before meowing and going back to grooming herself again. 

“Right, right,” he said collecting everything and getting up to put them in the sink, “I forgot that you don’t like human food other than fishes,” he said chuckling to himself. 

Laying on his bed he thought for a while before eventually dialling the number, it was picked up after five rings. 

“‘Tsumu,” she inquired, “Is everything alright,” 

Atsumu felt like he was finally able to breathe, “Yeah, I’m fine ‘ka-san, is this a wrong time to talk,” 

“No, no,” his mother hurried, “we can talk whenever,” he can already feel her smile. 

“How have you been,” he asked, getting comfortable in his bed, Sushi sleeping by his side. 

“I’m doing good too,” she said soothingly, “But this isn’t why you called is it,” she teased lightly 

“Is oto-san around,” 

“No, he is out for a business trip to Sendai,” 

Atsumu heart felt heavy again, he took a moment, before asking, “You know right,” 

“I do,” Aiko replied, not explaining any further 

“What do you think,” 

“ ‘Tsumu,” his mother called in the way she would give hugs, “I don’t want to influence any decision you make my child,”

“It’s too late for that, don’t you think,” Atsumu chuckled 

His mother laughed at that 

“Have you talked to ‘Samu recently,” he asked quietly 

“No, but he did call the day after you guys met to rant,” Aiko replied in the same soothing manner.

“He is angry,” they both said simultaneously, Atsumu sighed.

“Did you guys finally fight,” Aiko asked, chuckling a little. Their fight was something Aiko used to get exasperated about but as they grew up it started to amuse their mother more than anything, she calls it _‘their love language’_. Atsumu is sure that they both got their sense of humour from their mother. 

“Yeah, today, I don’t know why I keep getting surprised after all this time but ‘Samu really doesn’t hold back on his punches,” he grumbled, it made his mother laugh tittering but unrestrained, maybe it is the situation he is in or it has been too long since they met but he didn’t realise until he is talking with her, _he missed her, a lot_. 

“He did tell me that he was going to kick you to hell,” she said, still chuckling a little, voice still full of mirth, “Just don’t kill each other,” she said patronizingly. 

“No promise there,” he replied coolly, Aiko laughed again. 

Another moment passed by in silence before he said, “I don’t get why he is so angry,” 

“ ‘Tsumu,” she called in the same way when she did when they were kids when he failed to understand something, voice full of love and patience, “I don’t think ‘Samu is angry, frustrated, yes but not angry,” 

“Oh no, he is angry, angry,” he said rubbing his sides, “Otherwise I wouldn't be sporting these bruises in my body,” he whined and complained just like always. 

Aiko chuckled at that, “Well, you both did always struggled to express how you truly feel,” she paused for few seconds before saying, “I think he feels guilt, more than anything,” 

“Guilt,” Atsumu echoed, “Of what exactly, this has nothing to do with him,” 

“ ‘Tsumu, we both know it has everything to do with him,” Atsumu stayed quiet, as his mother continued, “Keep yourself in his shoes for once, what if it was him getting married and you ...” she trailed off sighing. 

“Then he would have done the same,” Atsumu quickly supplied, “That’s why,” he whined, “I don’t get why is he so angry,” he groaned in frustration. 

Aiko chuckled again, “I have told you both this and I’ll say it again, I’m very glad the way you turned out, I’m very glad and thankful that you guys didn’t let your difference pull you apart,-”

“ ‘Ka-san,” Atsumu groaned so loudly that sushi woke up with a start from her slumber. She glanced at him once before jumping off the bed, probably going to the living room to sleep in peace. 

“-I’m always so thankful that you always have each other’s back and always so considerate about each other,” Aiko continued with some sort of mirth in her voice as Atsumu continued to groan in response. 

“ ‘Ka san,” Atsumu whined again, “Stop saying that, it’s embarrassing, I don’t care about ‘Samu, he is an ass and a bigger pain in my neck, and his pasta sauce taste like ketchup,” he continues to grumble, listing the worst. 

His mother started chuckling again, “oh, yeah, ‘Samu forwarded those messages to me, ‘Tsumu, that pasta sauce was mine,” 

“You know I didn’t mean any of that,” Atsumu whined again quickly flipping on his response, and Aiko continued to laugh at his expense. 

“Sure, whatever you say ‘Tsumu,” 

“Oka-san,” he whined again, drawing out the syllables. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop,” she relents eventually. 

“You never said what you think of this whole situation,” he asked again, running his hands through his hair before putting his hands over his eyes, trying to focus on his mother's voice. 

“ ‘Samu told me you already made your decision right then and there,” Atsumu rolled his eyes at Osamu, _yeah, ‘Samu, go ahead and broadcast it to the whole world while you are at it._

“I would only recommend thinking this whole situation through, all the risk and everything, before making any final decision,” she told in a roundabout way whatever that she wanted to tell. Atsumu wasn’t satisfied with the answer, he knew all these from the beginning. 

“Oto-san said that they are friends, that he knew the family long enough,” he started, Aiko stayed quiet, “did you too,” he asked tentatively. 

Although the answer might not matter all that or maybe it would, Atsumu just wants an answer to something that he already didn’t know. 

Aiko stayed quiet for a few moments, “Yes, I did,” she replied, again explaining no further, Atsumu didn’t push on the matter, he will get to know eventually like everything else. 

“Would it be so bad,” he asked quietly, he had been meaning to ask this from the start, Atsumu has always loved challenges, going into things headfirst is how he always lived his life, he doesn’t think this one is any different. The only risk in all this is that people will be involved, people he cared about, people he didn’t want to disappoint. 

“My opinion would be biased with how much I love you,” his mother lately replied, “But I don’t think it would be all that bad, hard, yes but not bad. You have always been a very considerate person no matter how you show yourself to the world,” she said lovingly. 

Atsumu could feel her smile, but he still groaned again embarrassed, his mother chuckled again. 

“Make whatever decision you want and then come visit me, we will talk about it in lengths then, in whatever way it goes,” she reassured. 

“Alright,” he smiled to himself, “see you next weekend then,” they said their goodbyes and Atsumu hanged up. After talking with his mother he felt a whole lot better than he has been this whole week. 

Atsumu thinks Osamu wouldn’t have been this helpful anyway even if the other tried, the only thing they are good at is being each other’s punching bag. Atsumu makes a mental note to get back at Osamu for today.

Sushi came back in bed and curled up again, purring beside him, “You are the only person who gets me,” he told her, Sushi didn’t dignify him with any response. 

\------------

After two more days of extreme thinking, some extensive research and headache, he sighed before pressing the call button. It was picked up after two rings. 

“Hello, Oto-san…”


	4. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atsumu is a little shit and Sakusa is going to be introduced to a new thing called 'patience'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how a business or law firm works (I'm a STEM major), I'm just pulling these things out of my ass. Forgive me.

Kiyoomi stared at his phone for the eighth time in the last half an hour. And the quickly finishing second cup tea in front of him. He clenched and unclenched his hands to keep the building anxiety at bay. Choosing the weekend for the meet up in a public place was a mistake. 

He had realised that far early but this was the only day the other person was free, according to his father. So he didn’t bother to change the time. 

Truth to be told the cafe wasn’t so bad. There weren’t as many patrons as there should be on weekends, it was also much more on the refined side, with sleek designs and a lot of open space. It was something Kiyoomi preferred, these types of cafe felt more hygienic than the cosy ones. He had chosen the table that was farthest from the crowd beside a window, it wasn’t all that bad, it’s just that it was too much exposure for Kiyoomi without having something or someone to divert his attention to. 

Five days ago when Kiyoomi was surfing through the internet for plausible apartments to rent, his father called to let him know that Miya Atsumu has agreed with the arranged marriage proposal. Kiyoomi wasn’t particularly shocked but more on the surprising side, given Miya’s reputation he didn’t think that the other would agree, that too, so quickly. 

Miya Atsumu, lawyer extraordinaire on the scene, one half of a twin set. He had seen pictures too, Miya was handsome, objectively of course. Kiyoomi also read whatever article he could come across, which surprisingly there were a lot of them, and all of them concluding too few words, genius, arrogant, ruthless. The look on Miya’s face doesn’t stray far from the truth, he thinks. Funnily enough, Miya Atsumu was very popular.

Miya Atsumu, one of the head executives of the MSBY Black Jackals corp. Rumoured to be in line for the next appointed CEO of the company. The same company that Kiyoomi applied for more than a month ago, the same company that he will be joining in two weeks. Kiyoomi wasn’t aware of Miya’s existence until two weeks ago. His acceptance letter came around the same time as his father’s news  _ talk about fate,  _ Kiyoomi scoffed at his own thoughts. 

Miya Atsumu, a rising lawyer on both the law and business scene, with a record of winning many big cases in the country. Son of another well-reputed lawyer, Miya Haruki. Miya Haruki, one of the personal lawyers of Kiyoomi’s father and longtime friend. 

Miya Atsumu, who is thirty-five minutes late to the first meet up with his possible future partner. Kiyoomi released a sigh, rereading the same paragraph for the last five minutes without taking anything in. 

He decided that he will wait for ten more minutes before leaving the cafe. Kiyoomi is generally not someone who has preconceived notions of people, especially of people he hasn’t met yet. But with the growing time and frustration, it is getting hard not to. Especially, about people who are not punctual. 

_ Miya Atsumu,  _ Kiyoomi tried again, still getting used to the syllables, before releasing another disappointed sigh.

The doorbell to the cafe chimed again, Kiyoomi had given up looking at the door after the fifth wrong person. He continued to reread the page he was on, when a pair of legs came to a stop in his hindsight, he looked up to see the man of the hour standing. Kiyoomi tried hard to not roll his eyes or scowl. 

For a moment they just stared at each other, Miya seemed a little breathless, hair a little dishevelled, still in his work clothes. Kiyoomi waited for the other to take a seat before starting to speak, after a few more moments of awkward staring, Kiyoomi quirk one of his brows in a questioning manner. 

That seems to break whatever trance Miya was in, he briefly looked away for a moment clearing his throat, hands rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, before schooling his features to a pleasant one as he took the seat opposite of Kiyoomi. 

“Thank you so much for waiting,” Miya gave a grateful smile, “I really thought that you would leave,” 

“I was going to,” Kiyoomi replied instantly, frustration leaking in his words. 

“But you didn’t,” Miya countered, “and I’m very grateful for that,” taking over the conversation still smiling pleasantly, Kiyoomi quirked a brow, from the pictures Kiyooomi had seen of the other he didn’t think Miya was capable of giving a normal smile, much less a pleasant one. 

“I apologise for the inconvenience caused, there was an emergency at work, one of our executives called in sick so I had to look over things, I hope you would understand the situation and find in yourself to forgive me,” Miya bowed a little at the end, which again stunned Kiyoomi a little. 

“Seriously, I apologise for making you wait so long,” he smiled again good-naturedly, and Kiyoomi already had an idea as to why Miya Atsumu was so popular, Miya was a sweet talker with all the professionalism in the world. 

“I’m going to get a coffee for myself,” Miya said getting up and taking off his coat and tie off in the process, and leaving it on the back of the chair, Kiyoomi tried not to stare too much, “Would you like another drink,” Miya stared at him like he was trying to find something on his face, Kiyoomi was sure he has done his part of the homework too, there was no way a person like him wouldn’t. 

“A green tea matcha latte will be fine, thank you,” Kiyoomi replied, Miya, nodded in response before going to the counter to place their order. 

While Miya waited for their order near the counter, a massive dread started to settle in the pit of Kiyoomi’s stomach. The realisation that this is all real and this is all happening started to hit him all at once. He suddenly felt the strong urge to run out that place right that second. 

Before he could hyperventilate more Miya was already back with their orders, placing the latte in front of him, before taking back his seat and putting his phone down on the table. 

Kiyoomi tried hard to focus back on the present. 

“So...” Miya started again, “where do we start,” he chuckled awkwardly, picking up his coffee in the process. 

Kiyoomi took few sips of his latte, while Miya continued to stew in awkwardness for another five seconds. Honestly, Kiyoomi doesn’t know any better about where to start, but if there is anything it is that he can pretend well, pretend like he doesn’t care, pretend that he is indifferent to everything, that’s what he has been doing his whole life anyway. 

“I was going to leave,” Kiyoomi started picking up from where he left the conversation first, placing the cup back on the table before looking at Miya, “In about five minutes before you came, the only reason I stayed is that it would have been awkward at work otherwise.” 

“I-” Miya stopped in his tracks to stare at Kiyoomi, “WHAT,” he exclaimed a little dumbfounded, narrowing his eyes a little as if trying to make sense of things. Kiyoomi thought that he liked this expression a lot on the other, better than the put together know-it-all Miya.

“I’m joining Black Jackals in two weeks,” Kiyoomi calmly replied.

“Err-what,” Miya parrotted again “Am I being punked,” he asked incredulously, looking around the cafe before looking back at Kiyoomi with narrowed eyes. “You are Sakusa Kiyoomi, right,” Kiyoomi didn’t think one could narrow their eyes anymore but Miya seems to do it, “Or are you a poser who was sent in his place to scare me away,” he accused.

Kiyoomi raised his brow again in a silent  _ ‘really’ _ . 

“Oh don’t be so cocky, Omi Kun,” Kiyoomi frowned at the sudden nickname and the familiarity in Miya’s voice and words. People don’t usually use nicknames with him, the only one that his Oba-san and Motoya’s family uses is  _ Kiyo-chan _ . 

“I have seen some stuff in my area of work alright,” Miya continued. Kiyoomi regrets that he ever thought Miya was professional. 

“No, wait, You really are joining Black Jackals, this is not an elaborate prank you are trying to pull on me are you,” he asked in a half serious-half incredulous manner, leaning forwards and putting his hands on the table as if to discuss something conspiratorily, “Because let me tell you, I have a twin brother, pranks were like war for us, we were born and bleed in pranks, you got nothing on me, I laugh in the face of adversity,” Miya leaned back feeling very smug of himself.

Kiyoomi pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, he very lately realised that he may or may not be going to marry an idiot,  _ dammit. _

“I’m serious, Miya-Kun,” there is no way Kiyoomi is going to give full respect to Miya, not after that odd nickname.

“You are,” Miya still looked a little dubious.

Kiyoomi nodded, Miya, frowned at the response, “why do I not know about that,” he complained frowning down at the table. 

Kiyoomi thinks it would actually be tough to deal with if you are suddenly bombarded with the news that the person that you are supposed to maybe marry is also joining the same company you work in, in two weeks. It would have been worse if he just showed up unannounced like that to work, as he initially planned. Now that he thinks about it, it does feel extremely stalkerish, if something like that happened to Kiyoomi, he would burn down the whole building, erase all his data, change his name and go live in Siberia or Alaska for the rest of his life.

So maybe he can sympathize with Miya a little here.

“You can ask that to your HR or CEO,” Kiyoomi replied nonchalantly.

Miya’s head whipped up at his direction, “Oh, oh, I will do that,” he promised nodding to himself, “I’ll do that sooner than later.”

“So you are joining Black Jackals huh,” Miya teased, “Is it because of me,” the look on Miya’s face is making Kiyoomi’s jaw tick and eyes twitch. Kiyoomi suddenly had an urge to hit someone. Miya continued to wiggle his eyes with a slightly dopey grin, totally unaware of Kiyoomi’s violent thoughts Not even fifteen minutes into the meeting and Kiyoomi is already murderous. Fuck sympathy. 

Kiyoomi took a deep breath, trying his best to not give a snarky response, “I applied for Black Jackal because it is one of the best companies there is, and they had an opening. I applied almost two months ago, long before I knew about your existence,” Kiyoomi replied, picking up his cup again. 

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Miya replied sarcastically, finally picking up his own drink too. 

“You sure it wasn’t intentional,” Miya couldn't help but tease again, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Miya,” Kiyoomi snarked, “I was just as surprised as you are to find out that you work here of all places,” he deadpanned. 

“Hey, what hell is that suppose to mean,” 

Kiyoomi didn’t dignify the other with a response. 

“You are being very mean to your future husband, Omi Kun,” Miya had the audacity to pout too. Kiyoomi couldn’t help but scowl at the other. But the statement makes his heartburn, Kiyoomi thinks he might not have still come to terms with the fact that he might actually be getting  _ married, married _ , with the person in front of him, the fact that he is sitting here, that this is all actually happening. 

“Nothing is fixed," Kiyoomi is already starting to feel the denial set in, "and do not call me that, my name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, address me as such,” snark is his go-to defence mechanism.

Instead of getting offended like most people, Miya just continued to smile his teasing smile, “Sure, sure, whatever, you say Omi-Kun,” he picked up his coffee again to take another sip. 

Kiyoomi instantly scowled at the other, which just made Miya’s smile widen in response. For one split second, Kiyoomi wanted to throw his cup of latte at the other so that it could wipe that smug smile off his face, but it was too much of a hassle, and the additional risk of getting dirty, that’s why he didn’t follow through with the urge. 

“Okay, back to what we are here for,” Miya said, finishing his coffee in a few large gulps and clearing his throat. And suddenly the air of professionalism is back on the table, it made Kiyoomi sit up a little straighter from his slouching position, the extreme change in moods is giving him whiplashes. “I have few questions before we take things any further,” Kiyoomi nodded agreeing, he too had few things to ask. 

“I take it that you are aware that this is an arranged marriage,” Miya starts and KIyoomi rolls his eyes again. 

“Yess, Why else would we be subjecting ourselves to this torture,” 

Miya just chuckled in response, “No need to get snarky Omi-Kun, I’m just reestablishing the facts,” 

Kiyoomi huffed, crossing his arms in front of him but nodding at the other to go on. Miya stared at his crossed arms for a moment before looking up to meet his eyes. 

“You are not being forced into this marriage, are you,” he asked in a serious tone gaze so intense that it made it hard for Kiyoomi to look away. Kiyoomi unconsciously curled his fist and felt himself frowning a little. 

“I’m not forced into this marriage,” Kiyoomi replied, trying to keep his voice as even and as monotone as possible, “But it is something that was asked from me,” he concluded being upfront with the truth. 

If Miya was surprised by the answer he hid it well and nodded in response, “Yeah, same,” 

Kiyoomi raised a brow 

“It was something asked from me as well,” he replied, voice devoid of any emotion as if he was reading the weather report, “May I know the reason if that’s okay with you,” he asked a little softer than earlier. 

Kiyoomi calculated for a whole of three seconds before nodding, “It is my grandmother, she is sick and she wishes to see me get married off,” he told focusing on his half-empty cup sitting in front of him rather than the person, “My mother died when I was a kid, and my father was always busy with work so my grandmother raised me, she is the person I cherish the most in this world and I want to honour her wish.” 

He looked up at Miya after a few seconds, usually, people look at him with pity and sympathy when they come to know about his parents. That’s the general response, Kiyoomi had come to be familiar with. Miya, on the other hand, was looking at him with something much more incomprehensible, there were a lot of split-second emotions on Miya’s face filtering in and out, emotions Kiyoomi was not familiar with. It felt weird to be at the receiving end of it so he looked away. 

“What is yours,” he asked after a few seconds

Miya again broke out from whatever he was thinking, he stared back at Kiyoomi, “Mine is my brother,” again an unfamiliar smile on his face.

Kiyoomi tilled his head in confusion and Miya chuckled. 

“It is kind of complicated to explain without telling you our whole life story,” Miya sighed, “but anyway, as I told you earlier I have a twin brother, Miya Osamu. Our father proposed this thing,” he gestured vaguely between them, “Mainly to me, but it was an ultimatum of sort. Osamu and I are always treated as a set, if not him then me, if not me then him. This wasn’t any different.” Miya sighed again, finger running over the rim of his now empty cup.

“The thing is ‘Samu is already in a relationship with someone for the past few years. One of our closest friends, Rin. From the start, it was always them, together. I can’t for the life of me see ‘Samu with someone else other than Rin and Rin without ‘Samu. And that is coming from me,” Miya gestured to himself in a slightly exaggerated manner, “his twin brother who hates him,” he said shaking his head as if stating facts. Kiyoomi couldn’t help the snort that escaped at the overall irony of the situation. 

“Also they are extremely gross with each other,” Miya scrunches his nose, but his voice was a tad too fond, “and it is not like I care about ‘Samu or anything,” an eye roll, “I just want to one-up him and hold it against his head for the rest of our lives, like ‘how can you treat me like this, I gave up my happiness for yours’ man I can’t wait to use this line on him,” Miya continued to rant chuckling evilly here and there plotting against his sibling. 

Kiyoomi tried not to laugh by pursing his lips together but the little chuckles escaped anyway. He doesn’t know where it was coming from, whether it was from Miya’s elaborate schemes of sibling pettiness or relief that he found someone who was in a similar boat as him. 

Kiyoomi’s laugh stopped Miya on his track, who also started to smile back. On feeling the other’s eyes on him Kiyoomi quickly composed himself. 

“You should smile more, Omi-Kun,” Miya was still smiling after Kiyoomi’s chuckling receded, “you've got such a beautiful smile,” 

Kiyoomi instantly scowled in response to the sudden compliment and Miya laughed, “I said smile not scowl,” he continued to laugh, “C’mon Omi-Kun, don’t be so prickly,” he joked. 

Kiyoomi just stared at him impassively. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop,” Miya put his hands up in mock surrender. Kiyoomi already is starting to second guess everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and all the lovable and kind comments, they really brighten up my whole week and really motivate me to write, so thank you, thank you, thank you so much for giving this a chance, I hope you guys keep enjoying it.


	5. Atsumu the resident loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll be okay with whatever you want, Omi Kun,” Miya’s voice was soft at the end, Kiyoomi suddenly feels like he couldn’t breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's all scream in the void, shall we.

“I hope that you are not expecting for us to be close or something like that just because we might get married,” Kiyoomi stated making clear of the thing that he came here for. 

Three days ago when his father’s secretary told him that he should officially meet the person, Kiyoomi couldn’t understand what was the need for it, but he agreed on either way.

Kiyoomi was never a person who does things without elaborate planning, so it was very bothersome for him to go unprepared. But one thing that he made his mind up for was that he will set out boundaries as soon as the opportunity presents.

Miya let out a bark of a laugh at Kiyoomi’s statement, again Kiyoomi tried hard not to frown at the other, “Do you think I’m going into this marriage for love,” another peal of laughter, “What do you take me for, Omi Kun,” 

This time Kiyoomi definitely frowned, “No, but you might have expectations,” 

Miya’s amusement was gone from that statement, he raises a brow tauntingly, “making assumptions are we now, Omi Kun,” 

Kiyoomi’s jaw ticked but he didn’t say anything, waiting for the other to finish. 

“We barely know each other, don’t decide things for me,” Miya continued pinning Kiyoomi down with a stare. _Asshole._

“And to make things clear,” Miya lets out a sigh, and with that his the whole demeanour changes again, “I haven’t got much time to think about all this, I’m just going into this headfirst, will see how things work out, so if you have suggestions I’m open to them,” Miya said, shrugging and opening his hand a little to emphasize. 

Kiyoomi raises his brow at the other, he doesn’t know how to react to this. He thought it would be harder than that, he did assume that the other would have some demands. He pursed his lips a little before speaking again. He contemplates whether to voice out the things that are on his mind. He hates being vulnerable, because when you demand or ask for things, people also start asking questions, and Kiyoomi hates explaining himself. But a little vulnerability as the cost of his future comfort, he can take that. 

Kiyoomi leaned forward a little yet still not too close to the table, “I want to make it clear that I’m only doing this to make my grandmother happy, not for love or relationship. So do not expect anything of the sort from me,” Kiyoomi stated in his usual monotone voice. “My life is fine as it is and I would like to keep it that way,” he finished, looking up at the other to gauge his reaction. 

Miya was a little amused if anything other than there wasn’t much reaction, “If that’s what you want then fine by me, we can continue to live our individual lives,” he shrugged nonchalantly, Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at the other, “And for the record, I didn’t have any expectation from this whole ordeal either.” 

Kiyoomi still is having a hard time believing the other, with how people made him out to be, he really thought that Miya would be hard to deal with but for some strange reasons, he seems to be compliant. But he doesn’t question it, focusing on the next topic in mind. 

“What about the marriage duration,” 

Miya frowning and tilting his head slightly in confusion, “What about it,” 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know how to frame what he is thinking into words. In his head, they all make perfect sense, but it is still tough to actually say it out loud. 

“How long do you want it to be,” he tries to say it as apathetically as possible, but still cringes internally. Curling and uncurling his hands to get rid of the feelings and focus in the present. If it weren’t for the public place, Kiyoomi thinks he might have been keeled over by now from embarrassment. 

Planning things out from start till end, that’s how he has always worked. Be it any situation, if Kiyoomi tries hard enough, he thinks that he can predict everything from start till end. Obviously, some things and parameters are totally out of anyone’s control, he is not naive like that he knows that in every situation there are unpredictable things that can upturn the whole outcome of a situation. But still, it is the bigger picture of things, more often than not situations are rather predictable. Kiyoomi likes to plan things out, Motoya calls it him being a control freak, he calls it being prepared. 

Miya stays quiet for a few moments, frowning again and tilting his head from side to side as if rolling around the idea. Kiyoomi took that time to finish his now-cold latte. 

“If I’m not wrong,” Miya started again staring back at Kiyoomi, “you are suggesting that there should be an expiration date to this,” he gestured between them, sporting a funny look on his face. 

Kiyoomi winced internally at the words but didn’t let it show on his face. He has the practice of at least twenty years of that. Instead, he nods, putting back the now empty cup. A start and an end, as long as these two are there, Kiyoomi can go through whatever that comes in the middle. 

Miya chuckled at Kiyoomi’s response as if he had said some hilarious joke, that arrogant look that he is so famous for was back on his face, “Let’s see, considering both our situations and our priorities there are only two such situations for now,” 

“First -,” he held up one finger, which gesturing to himself with his other hand, “ -Is ‘Samu getting married. And it is not a situation of ‘If’ but ‘when’,” he quoted the words with his fingers, “ ‘Samu and Rin are going to get married eventually, it is never a matter of if never was, they are going to get married whenever that is,” Miya said it with so much conviction as if he has already seen the future as if there is no way anything might go wrong. “I’m just borrowing that time for them, that's all,” Miya said as if it was no big deal at all, to do something like that. Not that Kiyoomi was any far from a similar situation but still it made him a little mad and jealous. 

“Second-,” Miya continued pulling out another finger, this time gesturing towards Kiyoomi, “ - Is your grandmother’s eventual passing,” Kiyoomi glared at the other, curling his hands into a fist. Miya puts up his hand in surrender, “what, I’m just saying, we both know it, even if you didn’t say it explicitly,” Kiyoomi looked away, huffing a little, he knows that, but that doesn’t mean he can help it. 

“You want to make her happy in her last days, that is what this is all about from the start, isn’t it,” Miya continued, that mocking smirk still intact on his face, again Kiyoomi can’t help but frown at the other. He would love to throw a cactus at Miya’s face right about now. 

“Again,” Miya is pinning him down with a stare, “this is a situation of ‘when’ and not ‘if’,” Kiyoomi wants to curse out Miya fucking Atsumu so bad. 

“So, technically we already have two expiration dates,” Kiyoomi does not like the sound of that, he feels his heart and limbs burn with anxiety, “one being one of the happiest moments of my life, and the other being the saddest of yours,” Miya face and voice devoid of emotion, “Whichever comes first.” 

Kiyoomi thinks he might get a panic attack if they go on, on this topic any further. Worst, it was him that brought it up. 

“But from my experience, I would suggest against it,” Miya was drumming his finger steadily but noiselessly on the table, “Since it is technically our families that proposed this whole thing, I don’t think that they wouldn’t not be involved. I don’t know about yours but my family is very involving, especially ‘Samu,” Miya rolled his eyes finally smiling a little, before looking back again, “So I would suggest against this whole contract thing, it doesn’t work out in most cases, especially in these kinds. Besides we have more ways to fuck up ourselves then agreeing to contract marriage,” Miya joked eyebrows again wiggling suggestively. 

“What, like getting into an arranged marriage,” Kiyoomi deadpanned. 

Miya’s teasing smirk turned into a small chuckle, “Exactly,” 

Kiyoomi’s mouth also unconsciously curled at the corner. 

Before they could discuss any further Miya’s phone began to ring, he rolled his eyes on seeing the called ID, then groaned for a few seconds before picking up. 

“Yes, boss,” Miya answered signalling Kiyoomi that it will take a minute, Kiyoomi didn’t mind. It gave him time to recover from the previous conversation. Whatever the person on the other line said made Miya’s face twist in displeasure. Kiyoomi was already amused. 

“But I did complete it before leaving,” Miya all but whined, and slumped back in the chair. Throwing his head back, he let out another groan as a response for whatever that was asked of him. 

“Meian-san,” Miya whined again, dragging out the syllables, Kiyoomi raised his brow, “Cut me some slack, ask Bokkun to do it, he is still there, why are you calling me, I’m on a date,” Miya argues and complains. Kiyoomi wanted to argue that it is not if anything this was more close to a business deal than a date, but explaining the technicalities were too much of a hassle, so he just sighed instead. 

“What’s wrong with my clothes,” He frowned slightly looking down at himself before looking back up, “I look hot in them,” Miya announced rolling his eyes haughty, before covering his phone with his hand and addressing Kiyoomi, “Don’t I,” 

_Yes._ “No,” Kiyoomi replied flatly. 

“Aw, c’mon,” Miya rolled his eyes, Kiyoomi wasn’t sure who Miya was addressing at this point, “Have you seen my face, people are dying to get a piece of this,” 

To put it lightly Kiyoomi was appalled, who the hell talks to their CEO like that and still gets to keep the job. 

“I-,” Miya started straightening up and looking at Kiyoomi, “I ain’t lying, I really am on a date,” Miya whined again reasoning, “A very hot date at that,” Miya gave Kiyoomi a smug smile wiggling his eyebrows, Kiyoomi glared at the other. For the next minute, Kiyoomi hears the one-sided conversation between Miya and his (also Kiyoomi’s) CEO. 

Miya groaned again, “I don’t understand why you gotta tell me that,”

“Please just call Bokkun,” 

“What why,” “It is in the cabinet marked with a bigass sticky note, you can’t miss it,”

“Right now,”, “I’m so far away,”

Another groan, “You’re the reason I don’t have anyone in my life, you keep scarin’ them away,” 

“Stop laughin’ I really am on a date,” 

“What,” Miya suddenly perks up looking at Kiyoomi with wide, bright eyes, “a picture,” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened in response, he was already shaking his head before Miya could ask any further. 

“NO,” Kiyoomi replied sternly, still shaking his head so that the message is loud and clear. There is no way Kiyoomi is going to let this fool take a picture of them and send it to their CEO to get out of whatever work that he is trying to get out of. Kiyoomi is so not signing up for this kind of joke for himself, which brings him to the main point in question, how is it going to work out when he actually joins work.

He will pretend that he didn’t know Miya Atsumu for as long as possible. 

Miya visibly deflates at the response again, “Arrrghh, they said no,” Miya grumbles into the phone,

“Stop laughin’,” Miya scowls before a devilish grin spreads on his face, Kiyoomi already feels nervous of whatever that is going to come out of the other’s mouth. 

“You know what, Fine, don’t believe me. I’ll marry this person in a few months just to spite you,” Miya promised with all the conviction in the world and Kiyoomi really felt like braining himself somewhere. _Was it too late to say no to this whole proposal._

“Prepare to give me the best possible present you can afford,” Miya barked totally agitated, as he pulled the phone away, both of them can still hear the faint laugh of the other person as Miya cut the call before sighing. 

Miya groaned again before looking back at Kiyoomi, “Omi Kun, why did’ja say no to the picture, now I have to go back to work because Meian-san thinks I’m a big loser,” Kiyoomi can’t help the amused smile, “Which is so not true by the way,” he corrects glaring at Kiyoomi. 

Miya huffed before picking up his tie and putting it around his collar, “So I take it that you don’t have any objection with this whole setup or with me,” he skillfully placed the knot in place clean and tidy. It is kinda funny how so far it is always Miya who takes the initiative to make things clear between them, maybe it’s the lawyer in him.

Despite everything that’s been going on, despite how much Kiyoomi tries to be the filial son and grandson that everyone expects him to be, it is still a lot of commitment. He will have to uproot everything that he knew of himself and familiarity for this next step. _So, Kiyoomi had to be sure, he really needs to be sure._

Miya waited for the answer while putting on the coat and getting rid of any crease there might be on him. 

A part of Kiyoomi thinks what would happen if he says no to all of this, no to this whole proposal. He has that much power between the two of them. Kiyoomi definitely has the upper hand in this whole setting. He still has a choice. Something which Miya doesn’t apparently, judging from the conversation a few minutes ago. 

If he says no, then they both get to walk away before anything starts. Surely people will be disappointed but they will relent and forget eventually. But Kiyoomi is nothing if not a filial grandson, the process has already started and Kiyoomi has already made up his mind, he is going to get married irrespective of who the other person is, so he will be damned if he doesn’t see this one through and through. 

Kiyoomi also thinks that out of the two of them, he is the more selfish one. When they break it down it all comes to a wish. A wish that Kyoomi wants to honour, a wish he wants to fulfil. And Miya Atsumu will be a medium to fulfil that wish, all the while making sure that his own brother gets to keep his happiness. 

If it were any other person surely they would reconsider but Kiyoomi is no other person. So he chooses to be selfish. He had already made promises to his grandmother, he can’t back out now. 

“This marriage,” Kiyoomi disregards the previous statement by Miya, “It doesn’t mean anything to you, does it,” Kiyoomi asked, eyes boring at the other. _He needs to know._

Miya stares him for a while before a chuckle escapes him, “No it doesn’t, I’m doing this so that ‘Samu doesn’t have too, that’s all,” 

“Neither does to me, I’m just doing this for my grandmother,” Kiyoomi tightly curled his fist to get the next bit out, he hates it, he hates it so much, “It’s gonna be difficult.” _I’m gonna be difficult._

Miya chuckles, “Nothing I haven’t been through,” he dismissively waves his hand as if all of this is no big deal to him, it makes Kiyoomi frown an ugly feeling brewing inside. 

“That’s my whole life in a sentence, ‘sides diving things headfirst is the way to go,” Miya continued leaning forward, a little conspiratorily, “also not to brag but I’m difficult myself,” he had a smug smile plastered on his face. 

Kiyoomi can’t help but snort, “Yeah, I’ve noticed,”

“Oh shut up Omi Kun, as if you’re any better,” Miya huffed getting up and looking down at him, Kiyoomi remained seated, “Also you didn’t answer my question,” 

They stared for another moment before Kiyoomi released a sigh, “No, I don’t, I’ll let my father know,” 

“Sure,” Miya stood for another moment, Kiyoomi quirked a brow at him, “Well aren’t you goin’ or are you plannin’ to stay here some more,” 

“I am,” Kiyoomi pulled out his phone from his pocket, “I’m calling a cab,” 

Miya reached his for his hand holding the phone and Kiyoomi quickly pulled away before they can touch, Miya seems to be taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered, “I - uh, I was just saying that I can drop you off, I’ve got a car and I’m going all the way to the other side of the city so it won’t be a problem,” he offers. 

Kiyoomi blinked a few times at the other, “No, it’s fine, you should leave,” he declined politely. 

“You sure, it won’t be a problem,” Miya quirked his brow. Kiyoomi tried not to frown, keywords _tried_. 

“Why are you being so insistent, Miya,” Kiyoomi fixed the other with a dead stare. Miya huffed once before taking back his seat again. 

“It’s called being nice Omi Kun, ever heard of it,” Miya teased smiling again, Kiyoomi just ignored the other as he ordered himself a cab before pocketing back his phone.

“ ‘sides it’s not fair to make you wait so long and again leave earlier than you, so I’m just gonna wait till your cab comes,” Miya reasoned, Kiyoomi tried to not let the words get to him. 

“Sure, I bet the work can wait awhile,” Kiyoomi patronized, smirking a little. 

“Oh it can, both Meian-san and I know that there is no one better than me at this,” Miya mock posed that arrogant smile that Kiyoomi has seen all over the internet, it made Kiyoomi snort at the other, highly amused, “and it’s going to take me half an hour to reach there anyway,” Miya continued, “pretty sure I can spend another few minutes.” 

There was almost a lull in their mostly one-sided conversation since so far Miya was doing all the talking and Kiyoomi was grumbling here and there. It is not like Kiyoomi has nothing to talk about, but more like he has so much that it is hard for him to word it out loud without keeling over in regret and embarrassment. Also not to forget the glaring fact that they are pretty much strangers. The fact that they already talked this much is an accomplishment in itself. 

“So,” Miya started again, leaning on the palm of his hands, “Don’t you live in Tokyo, did you come here all the way to Osaka just to meet me, Omi Kun,” he wiggled his eyebrows again.

Kiyoomi can’t help but roll his eyes, “Stop flattering yourself so much, I’m shifting here for work, I came here for the final paperwork and to check on the flat, this meeting just conveniently fell while I was here,” he fiddled with his fingers, not used to talk that much with practically anyone other than Motoya.

Miya eyes brightened a light, “Oh, oh where are you going to stay,”

“I am not telling you,” Kiyoomi scowled at Miya which didn’t phase the other even a little bit.

“Aw, Omi Kun do you not love me,” Miya’s eyes were full of mischief and mirth. Kiyoomi was sporting a full-blown exasperated scowl, which just made the other laugh. 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t stop,” Kiyoomi threatened which somehow made Miya laugh more. 

“Lighten up Omi Kun we are stuck with each other for a while now,” Miya leaned back taking his hands off from the table, eyes still gleaming but the smile is a little more on the genuine side, “get used to it.”

“I’m already regretting everything,” Kiyoomi huffed looking away, Miya laughed again, not the slightest bit offended. 

“Well, you’ve still got time before telling your father,” Miya is still smiling that easy smile of his, “You can always change your answer.” 

Something about that line and that smile doesn’t settle well with Kiyoomi, “Do you want me to,” he asked, trying to see a crack in the facade Miya is wearing. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the smile never leaves Miya’s face, it is starting to piss Kiyoomi off, “I don’t matter, not yet anyway,” Miya shrugs looking away briefly before locking eyes with Kiyoomi, “I never had a choice, you do, I’ll be okay with whatever you want, Omi Kun,” Miya’s voice was soft at the end, Kiyoomi suddenly feels like he couldn’t breathe, his body feels a little too warm for comfort. He quickly looked away. 

Thankfully, his phone started buzzing. He pulls it out to see that his cab has arrived. Kiyoomi was extremely grateful for it, god knows he can’t handle any more of this conversation. 

He cleared his throat, “my cab has arrived,” he let the other know, Miya just nodded in response, still sitting with no rush to get up. Kiyoomi picked up his bag from the chair beside him and pulled out a disposable mask, hand sanitizer and his gloves to put them on. Miya followed his every move without saying a single word. 

“Uh, we should exchange contacts,” Kiyoomi internally cringed at how his voice came out a little awkward. Miya pulled out his phone from his jacket and handed it to Kiyoomi. 

They get up and Miya wordlessly follows Kiyoomi out of the door of the cafe. When initially Miya’s chattiness might be a little annoying to Kiyoomi, his silence is deafening, even in the hustle-bustle of the city.

Miya waited as Kiyoomi got inside the cab when the door shut, he came close to the window near Kiyoomi and back was the teasing smile on his face. 

“Bye, Omi Kun,” voice lilting, he wiggled his finger, eyes twinkling back with mirth, “Don’t miss me too much,” smiling that teasing smile of his. Kiyoomi scowled again even though the other can’t see it before telling the driver to go. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all your lovely and encouraging comments and kudos, also sadly the updates are gonna be a little slow since I have to perform this thing called being human, and sadly exams come in that, big fml. ALL I have in my brain are sakuatsu.


	6. Professional salt shaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komori Motoya is having a field day

“So, how did it go,” Komori asks, walking out of his bedroom still drying his damp hair with a towel. 

Kiyoomi just let out a sigh for the thousandth may be in the last two days. They are currently in Komori’s apartment in Tokyo. 

“You came here to talk but you’ve done anything but that,” Motoya comes to sit beside Kiyoomi on the couch and turns on the TV. Kiyoomi wrinkles his nose at the other’s still damp towel hanging from his shoulder. 

“Seriously, are you gonna talk or are you gonna mope all day,” Motoya was still surfing through the channel. 

Kiyoomi knows that Motoya is baiting him. He is a little shit like that but he can’t help but scowl, “I’m not mopping.”

“Oh, so you can talk after all,” 

“Shut the fuck up,” 

“No seriously what the fuck happened, you have been like this for the past two days, usually one day is enough for you,” 

Kiyoomi sighed again, “I am just reevaluating the whole thing,” 

That pulled a laugh out of Motoya, “with a mind like yours is there even anything left to reevaluate,” he was still snickering now looking at Kiyoomi, “tell me you reached a new outcome that you didn’t before,” 

Kiyoomi scrunched his nose in displeasure with how well Motoya knew him which was both a blessing and a curse, “No,” 

That made Motoya cackle, Kiyoomi just huffed before taking the towel up from Motoya and throwing it away. 

“Are you really going to be like that,” Motoya asked, still very much amused. 

They stayed silent for another few minutes before Motoya broke it again, poking Kiyoomi on the thighs to get his attention, “but seriously how did the meet up go, you know I’m dying to know here,”

“It just went,” Kiyoomi said in a sigh, Motoya rolled his eyes at the other. 

“Stop being so dramatic, out with it already, how was the guy like,” Motoya asked, bright eyes and all ready to devour any kind of gossip he can find. 

“Annoying,” Kiyoomi huffed, frowning a little. 

Motoya laughed, “You think everyone is annoying, what’s new about it, at least tell me the name, you never told me,” Motoya poked Kiyoomi on the side, which made the other twitch with annoyance. 

Kiyoomi glared at Motoya but he was too immune to all that, the woes of growing up together. “That’s because I know you will go around and snoop,” 

“Oh cmon, is that so bad,” 

“Yes,” 

“Minor details,” Motoya waved his hand dismissively, “Anyway now that you have met him, you’ve ought to give out the name,” Motoya bargained. 

Kiyoomi sighed, he knows his cousin will not give it up this time. He is actually impressed that Motoya held up this long, he really thought that the other would come barging in his apartment demanding to know everything, given how he broke the news two weeks ago.

**From S. Kiyoomi**

I’m getting married 

**From K. Motoya**

Lol you really need to learn how to joke 

**From K. Motoya**

Wait 

Kiyoomi you are not kidding 

Kiyoomi 

Wait 

Who 

What 

whEN 

WHOOO;’’. 

KIYOOOMMMII ANSWER ME DAMMIT 

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU MARRYING ALL OF A SUDDEN 

KIYOOOMI ISTG 

I CAN SEE YOU READING ALL THESE MESSAGES FROM THE NOTIFICATION BAR 

STOP LEAVING ME ON READ 

I’M COMING TO HUNT YOU DOWN YOU BASTARD 

And that’s how Kiyoomi broke the news of his arranged marriage to his best friend slash cousin. Not the best way but Motoya should be used to it by now, after all, they have spent more than fifteen years antagonizing each other. 

In the past week, he got out without giving any information about the whole ordeal because they didn't get any chance to meet up with each other and only talked through phone, so whenever the topic came up Kiyoomi would either change the subject or straight up hang up, it was the later one more. 

But now that he came willingly here there is no way out of it. He sighed again, preparing himself mentally.

"Miya Atsumu," 

"Huh," Motoya was flipping through the channels again

"The guy's name is Miya Atsumu," Kiyoomi replied monotonously, Motoya tilted his head a little and raised his left eyebrow contemplatively. 

"What," Kiyoomi can’t help but frown.

"Nothing," Motoya dismissed, "so what did this Miya Atsumu do to make you reevaluate _again,_ " Motoya huffed giving up on finding something interesting to watch and just turned off the TV, throwing the remote beside him before turning back to Kiyoomi with the familiar teasing smile, "is he that ugly," he wiggled his eyebrows. 

The action reminds Kiyoomi of Miya, "No, objectively he is quite attractive,” he glared at Motoya when the other’s faced turned downright mischievous, “Don’t,” 

“What, I didn’t even say anything,” Motoya gave an innocent look which was far from what Motoya is, only Kiyoomi knows the truth. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Shut up, you know I don't care about those things," Motoya just held his hands up in a surrendering manner. 

“So what's really bothering you,” he asked after a few moments of mutual silence. 

Kiyoomi sighed again, “I don't know it is such a mess inside my head I don't know where to even start,” 

“Alright start by something that's been bothering you the most,”

“He was late by forty minutes,” Kiyoomi blurted out of all the other more important things. 

“What,” Motoya burst out in a bout of laughter, “and you stayed that long, my god,” 

Kiyoomi nods regretfully

“Holy fuck Kiyoomi what if he stood you up though, your habit of seeing things through is gonna bite you back in the ass someday so hard I am telling you,” 

“Shut up, as if I don’t know,” Kiyoomi snapped back, “But yeah, he profusely apologised though, which just weirded me out a little,” 

Motoya laughs, “Dude you are so weird, why would you get weirded out by an apology, it’s the least he should do,” 

“Yeah, if it were any other person, but given Miya’s reputation, I didn’t think that he would, it just threw me off,” 

“God bless the guy that’s going to end up with you, God knows he needs it,” Motoya said in mock prayer and Kiyoomi kicked him in retaliation which just made Motoya laugh out loud. 

“Why did you stay though,” Motoya asked when his laughter subsided, “I know the seeing thing through but even you are not that patient to stay in a public place willingly,” 

Kiyoomi huffed through his nose and pursed his lips, initially he didn’t think it was a big deal but now after meeting Miya and his teasing Kyoomi can’t help but spiral a little, “I'm apparently joining the same company that he works in,” he finally grumbled inaudibly. 

“What,” 

Kiyoomi glared at Motoya’s confused look, “Are you deaf, I said I’m joining the same company that he works in,” 

Motoya blinked once and then twice, “You are kidding,” 

“I wish I was,” 

“What the fuck, why, are you that desperate,” 

Kiyoomi sneered at the remark, Motoya was unfazed, “What, NO, obviously not, what do you take me for, if anything you are the whore between the two of us,” 

Motoya gaped at Kiyoomi’s outburst, and narrowed his eyes, “Wow, completely uncalled for, but I’ll let it slide since you are going through stuff,” 

Kiyoomi ignored the whole comment and just rolled his eyes, “I'm joining Black Jackals because it has been doing great in recent years. Unfortunately, the person that makes it great is predominantly Miya freaking Atsumu,” he gave a passive aggressive smile. 

There was an eerie silence for a total of nine seconds where they just stupidly stared at each other. Kiyoomi counted the seconds it took for Motoya’s cogs to move. 

And then all hell broke loose. Motoya pounced on Kiyoomi screaming and started shaking him like a salt shaker. 

“What, holy FUCK WHAT OH MY GOD, JESUS,” the glee on Motoya’s face is very scary, “KIYOOMI YOU ARE MARRYING MIYA ATSUMU,” Motoya laughed still shaking Kiyoomi aggressively by his shoulder all the while Kiyoomi struggled to remove Motoya from his lap, “THE MIYA ATSUMU FROM BLACK JACKALS, MIYA ATSUMU ASSHOLE EXTRAORDINAIRE,” Motoya cackled. 

“Will you stop screaming,” Kiyoomi tried pushing again but Motoya was currently unhinged. 

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god you don't understand, this is the pinnacle of comedy,” Motoya was in tears from his episode of maniac laughing 

“Motoya,” Kiyoomi held the other’s arm as firmly as possible, “If you don’t stop this ministration right now, I’ll not hesitate to murder you,” 

Motoya quickly scrambled off of Kiyoomi and flung himself to the farthest corner of the couch, he knew from past experience how serious Kiyoomi was. But that still doesn’t stop another bout of laughter from him, while Kiyoomi stared at him with unfiltered disgust and anger as he got up to make himself some tea. 

After ten more minutes Motoya finally calmed down, “This is the most hilarious thing that has happened to me,” Motoya declared from the couch wiping to tears from his face. 

Kiyoomi refuses to acknowledge the animal in the living room so he pours himself another cup of chamomile tea. He always kept his spare belonging in Motoya’s apartment. 

“Man, I gotta tell this to Suna,” Motoya got up from his place and went inside his bedroom to retrieve his phone. Kiyoomi regrets coming here in the first place. But where else would he have gone, it is not like he has other friends who he is comfortable with, his siblings never really cared, and he was making himself crazy in his own apartment the more he packed his things. 

“Hello Suna,” Kiyoomi can hear Motoya’s very audible voice as he came back in the living room, “you won't believe what's going to happen,” with too much glee in his voice to sound normal.

Motoya flopped down on the couch again, “But I think you already know given you went to Osaka last week,” 

For the second time this week, Kiyoomi is forced to listen to another one-sided conversation. How did his life ever come to this point. He makes a mental note to pin down exactly at what point in his life things started to go south. 

“It was because Atsumu is getting married, isn’t it,” whatever Suna said to Motoya drained out all the mirth from his face and voice. 

“Oh,” 

“I see, yeah sure,” Motoya was nodding even though the person on the other side can’t see him. 

“Well, aren’t I a genius,” Motoya patronised himself, “well if it makes you feel better the person Miya Atsumu is getting married to is my cousin Sakusa Kiyoomi,” and then he burst out laughing. 

Kiyoomi is pretty sure the other person on the line is laughing too, given Motoya’s atrocious choices in friends.

“I know right, oh my god this is so fucking funny I think I'm gonna die,” Motoya was wiping tears again. Yeah sure, if anything Kiyoomi will gladly fulfil his wish. He closed his eyes and tried to let the annoyance pass over because he is still sitting on the small dining table and this fruit knife looks very nice to use for poking someone. 

“Yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow,” Motoya finally hanged up, still full of too much mirth that he could pass off for a c grade movie villain, weasel eyebrows and all.

Kiyoomi put his cup in the sink, and went back to the couch and kicked Motoya hard on his left thigh. 

Motoya instantly keeled over and it gave Kiyoomi a little bit of satisfaction. 

“Fuck Kiyoomi,” Motoya’s pained voice came as he rubbed the spot, “What the fuck was that for,” 

“You know exactly what was that for,” Kiyoomi glared at the other, taking back his initial position

“Aw c’mon it is not every day that I get to make fun of you,” Motoya eyes shined with untapped mischief, he sat back up again from his curled up position. 

Kiyoomi gave his a deadpan stare, “Are you done,” 

“For now, yes,” that earned him another kick, Motoya just let out pained cackles like the fucking hyena he is.

\---

The topic was brought up again after dinner by Motoya, unprompted. Apparently, his initial outburst was only the start of an unending journey of suffering. Kiyoomi let out another sigh, every day this world keeps testing him in new ways. It was a mistake coming here. 

They were back on the couch, this time watching reruns of a drama they both are very invested in. 

“You know,” Motoya started taking a sip of his beer, “when you first told me the name, I thought that surely it was someone else, there is no way it would be him,” Motoya was chuckling again, Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes. 

They were quiet for a while before Motoya broke the peace again, Kiyoomi wanted to shove one of the throw pillows down his cousin’s throat. 

“Why Black Jackals though,” Motoya asked now looking at him, Kiyoomi glanced at the other before staring back at the television, “I thought you were going to join Adlers,” he added quietly. 

Kiyoomi tried very hard to not show any kind of reaction, keeping his face as impassive as ever, “You know the reason, Motoya,” 

“Okay fair I guess, but even then why Black Jackals, there is Falcons too, you could have joined EJP, at least you’d have been still living here, Osaka is so far away,” Motoya whined, “scratch that you should have joined EJP,” Motoya huffed getting a little red. He is nicely buzzed and so is Kiyoomi, they have been drinking for almost half an hour now. It was Motoya’s idea for the celebration. Kiyoomi caved because he is too sober for a hyper Motoya at this time of the day.

“Hell no, with you and your clown friends, hard pass,” Kiyoomi waved a hand, as if to wave away the idea itself. 

“You are going to regret saying that,” Motoya huffed again, crossing his arms. But then his annoyance melted away to form an evil smile, “so Miya Atsumu huh,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, he pulled a finger to warn Motoya, “No, before you ask anything I did not join Jackals because of that idiot, my acceptance letter came _before_ this whole proposal started,” Kiyoomi wiggled his finger gesturing vaguely to everything. 

“I only found out when I was allotted the branch, that this fucker also works here,” Motoya snickered at that, Kiyoomi decidedly ignored the other he had years of practice for this, “I can’t believe life would fuck me over like this,” 

Motoya started laughing at that, okay maybe they were more than just nicely buzzed, they were definitely drunk, and it’s gonna hurt Motoya tomorrow for drinking on a weeknight. Serve that bastard right. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who is back from the dead, lmao exams kicked my ass so hard. I have been dying to get this whole convo out of my system for the last two weeks, ugh finally.


	7. Motoya the menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motoya continues to be a feral bastard and Kiyoomi is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **me drunk with Motoya, trying to convince him why smothering Kiyoomi with pillow is a good idea and-**

The next morning was as awful as Kiyoomi expected. Getting wasted on a weeknight was never a wise choice, leave it on Motoya to make things worse. Kiyoomi wished that Motoya felt far worse than he is currently feeling in the shower. Kiyoomi doesn’t have work, Motoya does, therefore Motoya should definitely feel worse to learn the consequence of his actions.  _ It’s like a pre-bachelor party, Kiyoomi. _

Kiyoomi’s mood instantly plummeted when he saw Motoya being as chirpy as ever on the kitchen counter stuffing himself with breakfast.

On noticing Kiyoomi Motoya quickly tries to swallow the food in his mouth, because he knows Kiyoomi will smack him if he speaks with food in his mouth, Kiyoomi mentally patted himself, he trained him well. 

“Oh, you are awake, I thought you were going to sleep a little more, you got pretty wasted last night,” 

“How are you so chirpy, you drank more than me,” 

“I have a trick,” Motoya’s teased, “It is called going for drinks with your coworker after work,” 

Kiyoomi gave the other a dead stare, Motoya just laughed, borderline cackling. Every sound coming out of Motoya’s mouth feels like chalk screeching on a blackboard. It is official that KIyoomi hates Motoya, alas he has only one of this particular brand of moron, so murdering him right now is out of the option. Kiyoomi pursed his lips and he sat at the table. 

Motoya tsked eyes full of mirth, “Plotting murder this early in the morning is not cute,” 

Kiyoomi just glared at the other in relation picking up the fruit knife and pointed it at Motoya threateningly. Motoya was absolutely unaffected, he only chuckled before finishing up his miso soup. Maybe if Kiyoomi hadn’t threatened Motoya so much when they were younger this could have worked now. 

“Seriously, you know it better than me, if you kill me who’s gonna listen to you rant about bleach and antiseptics and boy problems and give expert advice,” 

Kiyoomi huffed, continuing to glare at his cousin, as the other got up picking up his dishes and putting them in the sink. He took out another tray from the microwave and placed it in front of Kiyoomi. 

“You are out of a limb without me just admit it brother dearest,” Motoya patted Kiyoomi’s right shoulder as he passed by him, “Now that you are getting married to Miya Atsumu,” 

“I haven’t yes yet,” Kiyoomi replied instantly. He hates the way Motoya’s eyes glint with mischief, who was in the living room putting on his metallic blue blazer. It reminded Kiyoomi of Miya who also wore a similar kind of Blazer on the day they met. Kiyoomi quickly scratched that thought and threw it in the deep part of his mind. 

“Oh, wouldn’t you want to know,” Motoya chuckled again putting on his socks, “you called your dad last night to let him know, what you’ve decided,” the smile that followed was the pure incarnation of everything evil in this world, Kiyoomi’s whole body froze over, hangover instantly washed away but panic adrenaline and cold sweat.

“You are lying,” Kiyoomi quickly declared, Motoya chuckled again, that evil, evil bastard. 

“Why would I,” Motoya challenged, smirking. 

“And you didn’t stop me. What the hell, Motoya,” Kiyoomi rarely has an outburst but this is unacceptable, what did he say to his father, he was drunk out of his ass if he can’t remember a single thing about it. All that he remembers is ranting to Motoya about something related to Black Jackals and EJP. 

Kiyoomi quickly followed Motoya to the genkan, “what did I even say, I can’t remember a single thing,” 

Motoya was snickering by now, Kiyoomi will really poison this bastard, “I tried to stop you, but you were all like ‘shut up Motoya, this is my life and my choice and I have decided if Miya Atsumu is going to be an asshole then I’m gonna be a bigger asshole than him’,” Motoya lowered his voice to imitate Kiyoomi. He just gave a deadpan stare at the other. 

Motoya got up from tying up his shoes and picked up his office bag, “You know how hard it is to control a drunk you, you become so jelly in your limbs,” Motoya shook his head in mock disappointment, “On top of that I had to make up an excuse to your dad as to why his son calling him so late in the night dunk off his ass,” 

Kiyoomi leaned against the living room doorframe, he is going to drink bleach after Motoya leaves for work. That's the only way to repent from this. 

“I had to smother you with a pillow and sit on top of you to stop you from moving so that you don’t ruin your fucking life. Also, I told your dad, that it was a butt dial,” Motoya’s shook his head laughing lightly, and Kiyoomi let out a relieved sigh, almost collapsing on the floor. 

“Do you really think I’m that bad,” 

“Yes,” Kiyoomi replied without hesitation, “you literally told Suna about this whole fiasco the moment you found out,” 

“Okay fair,” Motoya pulled one finger ready to make negotiation if needed, “but he is my best friend,” he argued 

Kiyoomi stared him dead in the eyes, “If he is your best friend then what am I,” 

“My brother,” Motoya said in an incredulous voice as if that was the most obvious answer, although Motoya is right, yet Kiyoomi hates that his best friend status is getting replaced in Motoya’s life. Time to send out applications for new best friends. 

“My favourite brother,” Motoya came forward and pulled Kiyoomi in a crushing hug. Kiyoomi tried hard to get out of Motoya’s chokehold by elbowing him, “who is getting married and moving to Osaka, ugh I’ll never forgive the Miyas,” Motoya had a dark look on his face.

Kiyoomi gave the other an incredulous and questioning look, Motoya waved away the topic, “Another time,” before narrowing his eyes at Kiyoomi, “also do you know how much your elbow hurts, why are they so freaking pointy, last night I had to hug you tightly so that you would sleep-” 

Kiyoomi instantly gave the most disgusting look he could mutter, 

“- trust me I was more horrified than you are right now, imagine living through that and retaining all the memories of it, I had to do so much but you wouldn’t stop poking me with your elbows, why are you so fucking gangly and bony, I’m pretty sure I am suffering through internal bleeding in places,” Motoya huffed, again retracing his steps back to the door. 

“Alright, I gotta go,” Motoya opened the door, “make sure to eat your food and let me know when you are leaving, I’ll help pack the last few stuffs if you want,” and with that, the door slammed shut. The apartment fell into the much-needed silence. 

Kiyoomi went back to his food and reheated them before settling down back on the table for a slow breakfast. He was halfway done when his eyes fell on the small umeboshi jar sitting just beside the fruit basket. On top of it was a simple post-it note. 

**Dearest Kiyo-chan**

_ You will be missed dearly  _

_ (try not to finish it in a single sitting)  _

  
  


Kiyoomi lips turned up a little at that. Honestly, he will too. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Back in his apartment Kiyoomi was almost done packing, he doesn’t have many things other than a lot of books. He was never materialistic in that sense. With his kitchen, wardrobe, home office and books packed away, he only had one more box to fill all the other miscellaneous things, most or all are courtesy of Motoya and his siblings. 

He picks up the picture frames from his office desk. The first one is of his oba-chan and him standing side by side from his convocation ceremony. There is a serene kind of smile in both their faces. That day probably was the happiest he felt in a long time. Kiyoomi wraps the frame in bubble wrap before putting it inside the box. He picks up the second one which is of him and Motoya in the middle surrounded by Motoya’s other siblings squishing them both together. He remembered it was a split second moment, where all the Komori siblings ambushed him. This was during their last year of high school. This picture was later given to him as a present, all the others also have a similar copy with them. 

Kiyoomi smiled a little bit one last time at the picture before bubble wrapping it too and putting it inside the box. He might not show it or is vocal about it but he is eternally thankful for these people in his life. 

“Kiyoooo chaaann, where are you~,” Motoya’s sing-song voice echoed in the almost empty apartment. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, all fondness went in the blink of an eye from the annoying voice that will inevitably be followed by the creature called Motoya. Kiyoomi shut off the box and sealed it with tape when Motoya appeared at the door. 

“Kiyooo chhaaannn,” 

Kiyoomi winced at the loud voice and spritzed some of the disinfectants at Motoya’s face, all of it a knee jerk reaction. 

“Blehhh,” Motoya scrunched his face before wiping down his face with the sleeve of his dress shirt. And then kicked Kiyoomi’s shin in retaliation, Kiyoomi glared at the other. “What the fuck is wrong with you, is this any way to greet someone,” 

“I wasn’t greeting, I was shutting you up, you were being too loud,” 

Motoya stared at his beloved cousin in disbelief, “and you couldn’t just say that,” 

“It wouldn’t have been effective,” Kiyoomi deadpanned, 

“I can’t believe I have to deal with this for the last eighteen years of my life, you are the worst,” Motoya huffed before turning around to leave, “Good luck getting home on a public transport, I’m so not driving you now,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the other, they both knew that threat was as empty as it gets and picked up the box to take it to the living room where all the other packed boxes are. Motoya was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. 

“Why are you still here then, I thought you were leaving,” Kiyoomi can’t help but poke fun.

Motoya looked up from his phone to narrow his eyes at Kiyoomi and sneered, “I’m sorry I’m not a jerk like you,” before going back to his phone. 

Kiyoomi ignored the other like always and went to do one final check of the whole apartment, before getting changed. The movers will come later to pick up his stuff and deliver them to Osaka. He will stay with the Komori’s for the night, a sort of farewell dinner party his uncle and aunt insisted on having. 

After picking up his carry on, and putting on his shoes he looked at Motoya who was now smiling goofily at his phone. 

“Are you done sulking,” Kiyoomi asked looking down at the other, “or do you need more time, because we have fifteen more minutes to spare before the evening rush starts,” 

Motoya rolled his eyes before getting up, “Yes, let’s go, your highness,” he got up pocketing his phone before pulling out his keys, and then bowing in a sweeping motion, “Lead the way, your honour,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the dramatics, before starting to walk. 

“Honestly with the amount of disinfectant you have fed me till now, I’m pretty sure I’m resistant to diseases that aren’t even discovered yet,” 

Kiyoomi did one last count of the boxes before switching off the lights. 

“Damn, I’m really gonna miss this place and my steady source of all the cleaning products,” Motoya said, hugging a box which was clearly labelled as cleaning supplies. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes again, he is surprised that with the number of eye rolls he does on a daily basis, his eyes are still intact. 

“I’m locking you inside if you don’t get out right now,” Kiyoomi stood at the threshold staring impassively at the other. Motoya quickly got out after the threat, won't be the first time after all. 

“You seriously are so heartless Kiyo chan,” he huffed, “I’m getting the car, come downstairs quickly or I’m going to leave you,” 

  
  


\---

The dinner at the Komori residence was as homely as ever. It was lively and cosy and his uncle's family were used to him enough that they all were very much intuned with his hygiene standards. This is the only place where he can actually sit back and relax without overthinking about things that make his skin crawl. 

Almost everyone Kiyoomi cared for was here, his oba-san, his uncle and aunt. Hitomi and Haruno nee-san, and lastly Motoya. Who was currently teasing their oba-san with some puzzle, and keeps cracking up at the deadpan stare sent his way. 

Kiyoomi felt like he really belonged in this family rather than the one he was born with. After all, he had spent the better part of his formative years with these people. They never loved him any less than Motoya, and jokingly calls him “an honorary Komori”. The sisters teased and loved him just as much. Despite the frayed circumstances, Kiyoomi was loved and cared. Kiyoomi felt a lot loved by these people. They never made him feel the lack and absence of his own biological family, sometimes he even forgets that he actually has one, to begin with. 

The dinner went on without a hiccup. Only Motoya snitched about the disinfectant incident to ‘ba-chan,  _ that brat _ . None of them brought up the marriage prospect although aunt Aimi looked like she was a little worried. They all celebrated his new job and also gave him a few housewarming gifts. Motoya’s older sister Haruno was only visiting for dinner, after everything winded down she pulled Kiyoomi in a hug which he good-naturedly returned. Then both ignored Motoya’s complains from behind. 

Haruno nee-san was as much of an older sister to Kiyoomi as she was to Motoya and Hitomi. 

“Kiyo-chan,” they were standing in the driveway, “I know, ‘ba-chan means a lot to you but I hope that you choose your own happiness too,” 

Kiyoomi pursed his lips a little, this is the most anyone has ever come towards touching the topic, he both wants to talk about it and not talk about it at all, it is still a mess.

“It would break my heart to see you sad again,” she squeezed his arms a little. 

Kiyoomi smiled at her reassuringly, “Don’t worry, this is what makes me happy,” 

She stared at him for a moment, Kiyoomi thought she was going to argue but she stood on her tiptoe to ruffle his head, “As long as you know what you are doing, little one,” with one last hug they said their goodbyes. 

Kiyoomi stood at the door for a while, long after Haruno nee-san was long gone. He kept second-guessing himself. 

“Kiyonii-chan, you are gonna catch a cold if you don’t come inside,” Hitomi’s shrill voice ranged from the second-floor balcony. Which incited a series of  _ ‘Kiyoomi’ _ s from the house. Kiyoomi pursed his lips and looked up at the brat, who just poked her tongue at his before going inside. Yep, she definitely is Motoya’s sister, the brattiness is brand on. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide whether I should string more chapters together, or keep this pace of scene by scene chapters. welp.   
> the premise is still setting in, and I really don't get much time these days, I desperately want to get to the good part, and for that, I have to write what kind of fucked up logic is that.   
> can't I just sleep on my laptop and it writes itself through reverse osmosis.


	8. Work place hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On today's episode of Meian suffering because of Atsumu.

Atsumu has been pushing off to go see his mother for the last two weeks. There is always something that keeps coming up. First, it was the unexpected workload, and then it was the meeting with Sakusa Kiyoomi, which he almost fucked up because they couldn’t wind up the workload from the week before. 

So this week on Friday Atsumu stood in front of his CEO with two days leave request. Needless to say, Meian is highly amused. 

“So let me get this straight,” Meian started, after going through Atsumu’s paper to look back at him, “You want two days’ leave,” Atsumu nodded solemnly, 

“On a weekend,” another nod. 

“The two days of the week which are off days anyway,” another series of consecutive nods. 

Meian for a very brief second thought about smacking the idiot sitting in front of him, he tried to wave away the thought.  _ Intrusive thoughts, intrusive thoughts. _

“I can’t believe you are my best lawyer,” he grumbled to himself, “Look it is not my place to say how to use your leave days wisely but don’t come whining to me when you don’t have any left by the end of the year.” 

“A-ha,” Atsumu exclaimed loudly, making Meian almost jump in his chair,  _ almost _ . The side effects of staying with Bokuto throughout the day are really showing, “That’s where you are wrong, boss. It is my first leave request of the year,” Atsumu gave a smug smile, extremely proud of his achievement. 

Meian really wanted to smack this idiot and this time it was definitely not an intrusive thought. He gave the other a dead-pan stare, “That is not something to be proud of, you moron. You are always holed up in your office and working overtime for no goddamn reason other than getting kicks out of things. You are obsessed, this is not healthy,” he frowned.

Atsumu, that idiot just snorted, “what are you talking about, I’m extremely sexy.” 

Meian just stared at the other, Atsumu hung his head in surrender, “alright I’ll stop.” 

“Are we in school, do I have to talk to your father about this.” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened at the mention of his father, he pointed a wary finger at his boss, “You wouldn’t dare,” Meian wasn’t sure if the other was trying to threaten him or convince him. 

“I would if I have to,” Atsumu scrunched his face at that, which by now Meian knows will be followed by a string of complaints and whining if not stopped before the other even gets started. 

Meian leaned forward in his desk fixing Atsumu with a stare, “This is the first time I’m having this kind of problem, usually people have employees that don’t want to come to work, I have two that don't want to leave from work,” he gave a defeated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Bokuto is somehow still manageable, thanks to his husband. But you on the other hand,” Meian just shook his head in disappointment, “Look when I signed you up, I also didn’t sign up to be your foster father, I’m too young to have a son this old,” he said gesturing to the overgrown toddler. 

That brought a gleeful smile on Atsumu’s pouting face. 

“Don’t,” Meian warned and Atsumu closed his mouth again. 

“Try to live your life sometimes,” 

“I am living my best life,” Atsumu countered, offended. 

Meian really doesn’t get paid enough for this, “Being a workaholic is not living your best life, you are literally wasting it away, and that is coming from me, your CEO.” 

Meian puts the application to the side, “I’m not signing this, just take the weekend off like any other normal functioning person,” 

“I try to do that,” Atsumu whined, Meian couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “but for the last two weeks you kept calling me to work at ungodly times, I haf’ta kept telling my mum that I can’t make it this week as well,” Atsumu leaned forward still trying to convince unnecessarily, “Look I just want two days where I don’t get called to work, just two days of complete radio silence, especially from you,” 

Meian looked up from the file to give Atsumu the most incredulous stare he could mutter, “are you listening to yourself, I am the one who keeps telling you to get off of work,” 

“Yeah, you do that,” Atsumu was unfazed, “but then you call me on ungodly hours for things,” 

Meian frowned at that, sure Atsumu complains a lot, but there is no way he calls him that much out of working hours,  _ right, right _ . “I did no such thing, you are exaggerating too much,” 

Atsumu gaped at his boss for few seconds, “yer kidding right, I was on a date last week,” he argued back, “but you didn’t believe me, and made me look like the number one loser in front of my date, I had to leave halfway,” 

Meian blinks a few times, “I have literally never seen you with anyone ever, how was I supposed to know, I thought you were just messing around in your brother’s restaurant again,”

“Ha, as if, ‘Samu would ever let me, he is a bigger ass than me,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “He just hides it well behind that passive-aggressive customer service smile.” 

“How did we even reach this point,” Meian sighed again, already feeling exhausted from this whole conversation. “Alright, I apologise for last week and I promise won’t call you up,” he said dismissively. 

“Nah-huh,” Atsumu looked like he still wasn’t done, Meian pursed his lips, “Look I just want one weekend without any emergency call from work, I have been meaning to meet my mother for a while now but it keeps getting put off for something or the other, so I’m just going to take fucking leave so that I’m officially dead to this company for the next two days,” 

Meian ran his hand throw over his face, he still doesn’t understand this completely unnecessary conversation they are having, if this idiot really wants the leave well fuck it then, he was just looking out for this dumbass.

Meian opened his mouth to say that when someone knocked on the door, “Yes, come in,” 

“I bought the files you asked for,” Inunaki said, coming inside holding a stack of files. 

Meian patted an empty place in his desk, where Inunaki put down the said files, “And here is the report from last week,” he materialized another file folder from under his arms.

Atsumu snorted at that, “Wan-san, I see you’ve finally learned how to report a case,” he taunted because he is an ass like that, “How does it feel to be a week late to the submission though,” 

Inunaki instantly smacks Atsumu on the back of his head with the said file folder he was holding. Meian just let out another sigh at the shout of protest and tried to focus on the email that he was previously writing.

“I’ll file a case for workplace violence against you,” Atsumu threatened, Inunaki just sneered back wickedly. 

“Yeah, sure, you go ahead do that, while I’ll ask the top lawyer of our company to represent me,” 

Atsumu let out a bark of laughter at the statement, “You are so naive, I am the best and top lawyer of this company,” he looked back smugly at the shorter male. 

But that did nothing to deter the taunting smile on Inunaki’s face, “Exactly,” he mockingly patted Atsumu on the shoulder. 

“What,” Atsumu made a face at the other, “You can’t just do that,” 

“Actually,” Meian started, rereading the email before pressing ‘send’, “we can, it is in our policy, did you not read it,” he said looking dubious of their in-house lawyer. 

Inunaki laughed at that now leaning on the other chair, while Atsumu had the most pissed off look for a split second directed at Inunaki before composing himself. 

“What,” Atsumu focused on his boss, “How can you even accuse me of something like that, I can recite the whole policy word for word with the number of times I have read it till now,” he argued in disbelief, “And wait, wait, wait, this is what they meant by that last clause,” he asked eyes still wide in disbelief, but he looked far from shocked, there was a ghost of a smile threatening to fall on his face. 

Meian nodded solemnly while gesturing towards Inunaki to hand over the report, “since you are bound by contract, you have to represent us if we ask you to do so, even if you are the plaintiff,” 

“Jeez, you guys are messed up,” Atsumu said with a gleeful smile, Meian and Inunaki shared a look, “I’m gonna take a look at it,” he started to get up.

_ There it is, _ Meian sighed again,  _ he just can’t catch a break _ . “Miya Atsumu,” he said in a stern voice, demanding the other’s undivided attention. 

Atsumu stopped in his tracks to look back at his boss, while Inunaki tried to disguise his laugh as a cough. 

“Sit your ass back down here,” Meian commanded, and Atsumu dropped back down in his seat and huffed. 

“This is precisely what I was talking about just a few minutes ago,” Meian deadpanned, “Also you can’t just go around and mess around with company’s policies, you of all people should know that,” 

“I wasn’t going to,” Atsumu started to vehemently deny it but one stare from Meian shut him up again. 

“After working with you for the last four years, I think I know you damn well to know when you are up to no good,” 

“I am not that bad,” Atsumu tried to deny weakly, “Also this is clearly exploitation, what if someone becomes a victim of it, huh,” 

“It is not as much of an exploitation as it is a security from the likes of you,” Meian said without looking up, breezing through the files that Inunaki recently brought. 

“Me,” Atsumu exclaimed scandalized, “What did I even do,” 

“You keep picking fights with all your co-worker, and keep threatening them for fun,” Meian closed the current file and opened another one from the stack. 

“Me,” Atsumu gestured to Inunaki beside him, “Look at Wan-san, he was the one who hit me just now and also tried to trip me in the hallway yesterday, I have video evidence,” 

Meian still didn’t look up from the file, “Honestly, whatever it was for, you probably deserve it,” 

Atsumu’s eye grew comically wide at being ganged up, “You are clearly being biased here. Every day I get bullied by this company, if it weren’t for the pay, I would have left so long ago.” 

Meian completely ignored the dramatics and finally looked up to address Inunaki, “This is the file, it has all the contacts of the previous parties, Tell Barnes to use this one for references, and you can guide him for the rest of the process,” he ordered dismissively. 

Inunaki nodded, picking up all the rest of the files before exiting with purpose. 

“What was that for,” Atsumu finally asked once Inunaki was out of earshot, “Wasn’t that deal close almost a year ago, what happened now,” 

“The new owners are trying to sue us for the loss they suffered in their business, they cited some third party source saying that we tried to sabotage their business so that we can eventually collect the land as our property in three turnovers,” 

Meian can empathize with the extreme incredulity that was painted all over Atsumu’s face. 

“Are they fucking with us right now, how are we even coming in the middle of this, we just negotiated and signed off the deal between two-,” 

“Atsumu, don’t start now, I’m already tired as it is,” Meian told the other, resigned.

Atsumu clamped his mouth shut at the order and pursed his lips, taking a deep breath and releasing, looking away for a moment trying to calm down from an unnecessary rant. This habit of Atsumu always amuses Meian a little no matter how old it gets. 

“This is why I hate people,” Atsumu continued to grumble under his breath, “How and why the fuck would a law and business firm will be interested in a land that is used for dairy farming,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “fucking scrubs.” 

“We need more guys like you in our department,” Meian told sincerely, leaning back in his chair a little, “Guys who can deal with stuff like these that are happening on a daily basis these days, it will probably reduce your workload a bit, all the while giving us more work power and support as a team.” 

Atsumu smirked, “Ha, good luck finding someone as skilled as me,” ever the gloating toad. 

“Actually,” Meian smiled back, “Someone is joining us like that, next week actually, I hope you look forward to meeting him,” he can’t help but jeer back a little. 

Atsumu took a deep breath, Meian was not up for another round of unnecessary back and forth, he put up his hand to stop the other. “Please, don’t start, I’m seriously very tired," he pulled back the leave request, “Consider this approved, now please leave.” 

Atsumu, although an ass most of the time, doesn’t push people when they don’t want it. Which is why the other just gave a mock salute before leaving. Meian is eternally grateful for these small mercies. 

  
  


\---

  
  


In the evenings Atsumu pesters and mooches off of Osamu as part of his daily routine. Although as annoying as it gets, Osamu still feels at ease now that they are talking again, although he wouldn’t be caught dead admitting this out loud. 

The week they were not talking was the worst he had ever felt in a long time. It took Suna coming down to Osaka all the way from Tokyo to calm him down. He was all over the place after the unfateful lunch in that restaurant. For a moment he felt like he was losing everything like loose sand from his hand. 

He might have blown up then and there, he felt so angry at the unfairness of the situation. Of how unfair their father was being to them, to Atsumu. It was always like that, Osamu always would get a free pass in exchange for Atsumu's suffering. Worst Atsumu would never admit that he did something for Osamu even if they talk off a limb from him.

He is always,  _ “This is what I want,” _ or  _ “This is what makes me happy,” _ . Osamu pursed his lips at the thought of all the times he has confronted Atsumu. It would always end in fistfights. 

Sometimes it feels like Atsumu loves Osamu a lot more than Osamu loves him. He feels like he would never reach that level of dedication even if he tried. 

He remembers back in the restaurant he was seconds away from spiralling when Atsumu asked for the name, a clear and unsaid declaration that whatever it is he is not gonna fight it by giving in. 

Osamu feels awfully guilty for feeling so relieved at that time. That Atsumu gave up without a fight. Osamu was torn between wanting Atsumu to fight back, but also grateful for his choice. 

“Why are ya standing like a moron,” a camera shutter clicking noise comes as Atsumu slides in the seat in front of Osamu. “You look constipated,” Atsumu laughed, clicking a few more pictures in his phone, “gonna send it to Rin,” he continued to laugh. 

Outwardly Osamu scowled at his brother, inwardly he is scared that he is giving up this unrestrained happiness in exchange of his own.

Worse, he had seen and experienced first hand what a heartbroken Atsumu is like. Osamu never ever wants to go through something like that again. 

Atsumu is still laughing like an idiot, drawing attention from the nearby patrons at onigiri Miya. There are not many left since it is drawing towards closing time. Osamu just gives a deadpan look to his brother before going back in the kitchen to take out ingredients. 

Atsumu had calmed down and was typing on his phone by the time Osamu came back to his place on the counter. 

“Oh man, that was the highlight of my day,” Atsumu said, still wiping away stray tears from his face, “I sent them to the group chat," shoving the phone in front of Osamu to show the pictures. And sure enough, he definitely looks exactly like what Atsumu looks when he has a stomach problem and is trying to hold in his poop.

“You do realise that we have the same face, right,” Osamu finally fired back slicing up the tunas and mixing it with sauce, “That people are also going to know that you also look that ugly,” Atsumu scowls instantly all mirth gone. 

Before Atsumu starts firing back whatever retort he has in mind, Osamu placed the first Onigiri in front of him to shut him up. And Atsumu did, he instantly got distracted by the food, eyes shining before taking the first bite. Osamu smiles a little at that, these are the times when he is reminded that his brother hasn’t changed much from when they were kids. 

“Did you wash your hands, before coming here,” Osamu asks, starting at another. 

“Yes, I did,” Atsumu huffed mouth still full, frowning a little, “You don’t have to tell me every time, jeez,” 

“I grew up with you dipshit, so sorry if I don’t trust your hygiene standards,” 

"Ha, as if you are any better," Atsumu rolled his eyes, "also put more tuna in," he ordered, that greedy bastard. 

"At least I take regular baths," Osamu retorted, "also if you want more tuna, you've gotta pay for it," 

"No, I don't," Atsumu slammed his hand down on the counter, "in fact I deserve this for being the honorary owner of this shop." 

Mizuki, one of Osamu's employees, was passing by and chuckled at them. Osamu sent an incredulous look at his brother, "you deserve to die, that's what you deserve," 

Atsumu who was still gobbling up onigiri momentarily stopped to narrow his eyes at Osamu, "are you trying to poison me again." 

"One of these days, definitely," Osamu said ominously, Atsumu narrowed his eyes a little more before shoving the rest of the onigiri in his mouth. 

"Anyway, I'm going to visit 'ka-san for the weekend," Atsumu said as Osamu poured him a bowl of miso soup. "Wanna come with," 

Osamu briefly thought about it, " No," 

"Why," Atsumu asked, food still in his mouth. Osamu was okay with this habit of Atsumu when they were younger but now that he works in a restaurant himself, it has become a pet peeve that he can't stand.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not talk with food in your mouth," Osamu glared at his brother, who just mimicked him back mockingly.

"Also I can't go, I've got work, if ya can't see," Osamu gestured back towards the kitchen, " 'sides there is no need to go together."

"True," Atsumu took a long sip of his soup, "if ya won't be there, I won't haf'ta share my food," 

Osamu just stares at the dumbass, who is eating for free in his restaurant almost every day of the week. Before wetting his hands again to start making another batch of onigiri. 

The familiar tune of Atsumu's phone starts to ring. Atsumu rolls his eyes, Osamu quickly hands him tissues to clean his hands. 

Atsumu wipes his hand grumbling under his breath before pulling out the device from his pocket, he glances at Osamu once before picking up. 

“Hello, Otto-san,” 

Osamu felt himself freeze over for an instance, he tried to focus back into work. Picking up a generous amount of rice and shaping it in his palm. 

“Yeah, Okay,” Atsumu replied nodding slightly before hanging up. 

“What was that all about,” Osamu asked belatedly, placing the onigiris on a plate, and pushing it towards Atsumu. 

“Was just letting me know that the wedding is official,” Atsumu shrugged nonchalantly, picking up the onigiri and taking a huge bite. Osamu’s eyes hardened and he pursed his lips, wrapping the rice ball in nori sheets before placing it on the plate. 

He let out a sigh before picking up the knife to slice some more cucumber pieces. He tried to calm down from how pissed he instantly felt at Atsumu being so unaffected towards this whole thing. 

“Aw, is Samu sad that I’m getting married before him,” Atsumu, ever the moron, tried to boast. 

Osamu narrowed his eyes at the other, and pointed the knife towards him, “Do not fuck with me when I’m holding a knife, you bastard.” 

Atsumu only smiled that nefarious smile of his, mouth still filled with food. Satisfied by the reaction, he put his hands up in surrender, but since he was still holding the onigiri it looked like he was presenting the half-eaten Onigiri to Osamu. 

Osamu rolled his eyes at the other, how is this moron going to survive a marriage is also one of Osamu major concerns. “That's it, yer paying for the food,” 

The stupid smile wiped away from Atsumu’s face as he quickly stuffed the last piece of onigiri in his mouth, “No I’m not.” He picked the other two that were on the plate, one in each hand, looking as if he is ready to run away if necessary. 

Osamu just stared at the idiot, internally asking Kita-san’s God what did he ever do to deserve this moron as his twin. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this pace for now. but will hopefully try to string more chapter in the latter days.  
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments, they keep giving me the necessary serotonin boosts that keep me going.


	9. Disrespecting the whole egg community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Osamu, I’m in love with you,” 
> 
> And just like that Osamu’s world tilted on its axis.

It was long after Atsumu had gone home and after Osamu was done for the day, finally showered and in bed that he dialled the familiar number. 

“Hmmm,” a groggy voice answered. Osamu looked at the clock, it was past midnight, almost a quarter to 1 in the morning. So he guesses that it is only plausible that Rintarou has gone to sleep. 

“Hey,” Osamu said quietly, already longing to be with the other. 

“Hey,” Rin replied, voice still husky from sleep. Osamu closed his eyes imagining the other, “Just give me a minute,” Rintarou continued. 

Osamu hummed in response, he heard some rustling from the other side and smiled imagining how the other is probably struggling with his comforter right now, eyes probably droopy and full of sleep. And very pouty and kissable lips, Osamu squeezed his eyes putting his hand over his head and let out another sigh. Long-distance sucks so much, even if they get to see each other on a weekly basis. 

“Alright, I’m here,” Rintarou said finally sounding a lot more awake, “How was your day,” 

Osamu smiled at his boyfriend even if the other can’t see it. It's always this line that flutters his heart a little bit, and also reminds him how far they have come since high school. 

How this simple phrase of _‘how was your day’_ has gone from a simple question to something that means _‘I’m here, tell me how your day has been, tell me how you are feeling, tell me everything, I’ll listen to anything and everything you have to say’_. 

It was an amalgamation of almost eleven years of friendship, and more than six years of love. It was all the _I love you_ and _I miss you_ and everything in between they didn’t get to say before. It was still learning to navigate around each other’s lives and gravitating towards each other like north stars. It was years of yearning for each other and then holding each other close every time the other left for somewhere new. It was the _‘don’t leave me’_ and _‘I miss you so fucking much it hurts’_. It was finally confessing, and finally being together. It was knowing that at the end of the day they will always have each other. 

Osamu still remembers almost two and a half years ago, around new year’s eve. For once all their friends were in the town, so for some obvious reason, they all decided that Onigiri Miya would be their go-to hand out spot. Everyone was visiting family except for Suna who was visiting them from Tokyo. 

Suna who after college moved back to Tokyo to be closer to his family. During the hang out they all had fun with food and drinks, and catching up with each other, some people _cough_ Atsumu _cough_ got drunk out of their ass and made a fool of themselves, nothing out of the ordinary, all in good times. It was around midnight when almost everyone left, except for Suna who insisted on staying. 

Usually, they have a lot of things to talk about, but this time for some reason neither of them had anything to say. 

Even though they have been friends for almost six to seven years, this was the first time Osamu felt the distance between them taking us space. 

When all of Onigiri Miya’s employees left, after the final checks, Osamu came to sit beside Suna. The other had been staring at him all the while he worked. 

Suna smiled at him. The one that Osamu had realized Suna reserved only for him two years ago. Of all the different kinds of smile suna gives this one was definitely his favourite. Osamu smiled back, “So, what’s up with ya, ain’t tired yet,” he teased. 

Suna gave a very light and lazy chuckle, before eyes trailing all over Osamu’s face. Osamu felt a little conscious, “What,” he patted his face, “Is there something on my face,” 

Suna’s smile widened, he grabbed Osamu’s right hand and pulled it back. 

“No, there isn’t,” he didn’t let go of Osamu’s hand, “Osamu,” a small yet deep breath, “I’m in love with you.” 

And just like that Osamu’s world tilted on its axis. Light green eyes bored in dark grey ones. Osamu felt his breath hitch at the back of his throat, he felt like he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden.

“I have been for the past few years now,” Suna smiled again, now holding Osamu’s hand running his thumb over Osamu’s knuckles, “I don’t know when it started, one day we were friends and on the next, I was in love with you, and I have been madly in love with you ever since. And it sucks so much seeing you date and kiss all these people who are not me,” Suna smiled that ‘Osamu’ smile again. 

After three years, Osamu finally knows what that smile meant, _heartbreak_. 

“I thought that after moving to Tokyo and staying away from you I’ll finally be able to move on,” Suna chuckled at that, “how foolish of me, now that we stay away from each other it sucks even more than it did when we were near, back then at least I got to see you daily.”

Osamu curled his hands, his vision was getting blurry, he couldn’t see Suna properly. 

“I tried to move on from you, but I can’t, and it sucks so much,” Suna’s voice was as steady and light as ever, “I’m so in love with you, and it sucks so much and I don’t know what else to do other than telling you,” and there’s that smile again, Osamu decided that he hates that smile now that he knows what it really meant all this time. 

On seeing Osamu’s tears, Suna’s eyes widened, “Samu,” he pulled Osamu towards him, wrapping one of his arms around Osamu’s waist while the other tried to wipe away his tears, the distress was clear on his face and voice, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, forget anything I ever said.”

Osamu melted into the hug, tucking his head in the crook of Suna’s neck, lately realizing that he was, in fact, crying. _How pathetic_ , a voice said in his head which sounded awfully like Atsumu. Suna’s voice and words were still ringing in his head. 

Osamu was crying because all this time, it sucked just as much for him. Because just like Suna he too one day woke up in the morning somewhere around the end of the second year of college realising that he may or may not be in love with his best friend. 

“You bastard,” he hit the other weakly, still wrapped up in his arms, “what took you so long,” it sounded garbled and muffled, but Osamu didn’t care. 

Suna let out a delayed chuckle and pulled Osamu even closer than physically possible.

  
  


“Babe,” Suna’s voice pulled Osamu back, “Did you fall asleep on me,” he chuckled huskily. 

Osamu let out a sigh adjusting the pillow slightly, “No, no, I’m here, just tired,” 

Suna hummed in acknowledgement, “What is it,” 

“Huh,”

“There is something bothering you,” Suna said as a matter of fact, “so what is it,” 

Osamu let out another sigh, “It- just,” he started but then stopped, thoughts all over the place. “I-,” another sigh, “It’s Atsumu,” he finally said, knowing Suna probably guessed that already. 

Suna hummed in acknowledgement again, prompting him to continue. 

“The wedding is officially happening,” the words left a strange kind of distaste in his mouth as if he tasted some month old leftover accidentally. “Oto-san called today to let us know,” 

“He called you,” Suna sounded surprised and a little dubious, and Osamu chuckled at that. 

“What, no, he called Tsumu, when he was in the shop,”

“Oh,” 

“Yeah, oh,”

“How did Tsumu react,” Suna sounded a little hesitant.

Osamu instantly scowled remembering the resident fool, “As if it is not a big deal, it’s pissing me off,” he huffed. 

“Samu,” 

“I feel so freaking angry and frustrated at him,” Osamu continued, going on an angry rant, “At both of them,” 

“Samu,” 

“It’s just-” Osamu felt so frustrated, at everything. At their father for making Atsumu do this. At Atsumu for making this a ‘no big deal’ situation. At himself for being so selfish, for being such a coward. He felt so frustrated, he felt like crying. But crying won’t solve his problems.

“Samu listens,” Suna's soothing voice came through the phone speaker, “as much as it makes me sound like a selfish jerk, Tsumu was given a choice, he is consciously making a choice here regardless of what we think or want.” 

“That’s what makes this whole situation even worse,” Osamu argued back, “I don’t want him to sacrifice himself and his happiness for me,” 

Suna was quiet for a while, they both were, “You know you guys should really talk about it.”

Osamu pursed his lips, “I tried, okay,” he replied remembering the fight, “you know how that went, that jerk, that fucking piece of trash is refusing to acknowledge it.”

Suna let out a sardonic chuckle, “Is he,” he started, “Is he refusing to acknowledge it or is it like last time,” he asked tentatively, “where you know, the gravity of the situation hasn't settled in yet.”

Osamu’s eyes widen a little, mulling over the thought. Amid everything, he was so gone in his own turmoil he hasn't really realized how Atsumu was actually coping. Suna probably is right, heck he definitely is right. Suna definitely knew Atsumu as much as Osamu, even though he doesn’t have the experience that Osamu had. Still, more than ten years of friendship teaches people a thing or two about each other. And Suna had seen them in both their worst and best. 

“I guess you are right,” Osamu said taking his time, while Suna patiently waited, “I think it is the latter with how he has been acting so far,” he unconsciously chewed on his lips, “it is really pissing me off, how he has been acting lately, but now that you’ve said it, it really seems like the whole gravity of the situation has yet to descend upon him,” he huffed again, “That bastard didn’t even react a little when oto-san called, just shrugged the whole thing away.” 

“Damn that moron and his coping mechanism,” Suna laughed in exasperation, “How long do you think it will take,” 

“I don’t know, with how he is and how things are going so far, probably at the wedding altar,” Osamu shrugged bitterly but smiled when he heard Suna chuckle light from the other side. 

They were silent for a moment, “Have you talked to your dad,” Suna sounded hesitant again, Osamu doesn’t like how it sounded. 

“No, and I don’t want to,” Osamu replied flatly. “Tsumu is going home, but I’m not ‘cause if I come face to face with oto-san I’ll just explode.” 

Suna stayed silent for a moment, he usually did in moments like these. When Osamu bought up his father. He is aware of the inadequacy he has felt in the past, still feels sometimes when it comes to being a perfect son. 

The relationship between Osamu and his father is strained more or less. Atsumu works as a huge buffer between them, but without Atsumu they rarely spend time together. Ever since Osamu chose to start this business instead of being a lawyer, he felt like his father just gave up on him altogether. Sure they talk, but it is all small talks. Osamu felt the disappointment and indifference from his father, and then he had to struggle twice as much to prove himself. To prove to his father that he can make something successful by himself which is not law or mainstream business. 

But even after everything the inadequacies still peak through. After years of struggling and having long talks with Suna, Akaashi and Kita-san, he has somehow finally made peace with the fact that he can’t satisfy everyone, no matter how much he wants. He never ever said a word about this to Atsumu, he didn’t want his twin to suffer more than he already was at the cost of his freedom.

“Maybe you should stay mentally prepared for that,” Suna says after a while, Osamu almost thought that Suna might have fallen asleep, “You have to face him sooner or later.” 

“I’m just so angry at him,” Osamu curled his fist and clenched his jaw. Usually, he is a very chill person, it takes a lot to piss him off for good, but the turmoil and the anger that he has been feeling ever since that day at the restaurant just keeps on increasing, “How can he be like this. It is always like this, always. I’m just so done with him always holding me in front of Tsumu to make him do anything he wishes,” 

Osamu ranted, and Suna let him because that’s how they have always worked. Suna would listen to everything Osamu has to say ever since their high school days. Most of the time he would listen other times he would advise if he felt necessary, either way, he would just know what Osamu needed at the moment. 

“And the worst part is I feel like I should intervene, but I’m scared too, I’m so scared Rin,” Osamu adds quietly, “I feel like if I say something he will put me in a position where I’ll have to choose too, and I don’t want to choose, I don’t want to choose between you and Tsumu,” Osamu voice was almost in a whisper. It is scaring him how he is admitting all these things out loud when he hasn't even admitted them internally before. 

“I’m sorry,” Rintarou replied, voice a little remorseful. Osamu felt his heart sink. 

“What are ya even apologising for,” Osamu argued back, he pursed his lips not liking where the conversation was dragging up to. Rintarou and Osamu very rarely fight, very much used to each other and familiar with how they work. But ever since that day, things have felt a little off between them at times. 

Osamu thinks that Rintarou is probably scared that Osamu would probably choose Atsumu over him. Afterall it is only natural, besides Osamu and Atsumu’s bond was no joke. Their friends used to joke about it, how during school or college even when dating other people the twins were always each other’s first priority. Due to which they used to get dumped a lot because their significant other had no real ‘significant place’ in their lives. 

Nothing much has changed since then, heck even Osamu thought so too until now. Now that things are really at stake, now that Osamu is actually in love, he doesn’t even want to think about a situation where he has to let go of Rintarou. 

What does it really mean for Osamu and his relationship with the two people he cared about the most. Does he love Atsumu any less. Or does he love Rintarou a little too much. 

“If it weren’t for me things probably wouldn’t have been this hard,” Rintarou said in a quiet voice, _ahh there it is_ , Osamu has been right after all. He runs his hands over his face in frustration. 

“Rin,” Osamu called, “Do you regret loving me,” he asked seriously. 

“What no,” Rintarou replied instantly, “You know I don’t,” he added again in a quiet voice.

“Then don’t apologise like that,” Osamu told the other sternly, rolling his eyes, “It is not your fault that my father is a bigger jerk than Atsumu.” 

Suna chuckled at that, and Osamu felt the knot in his chest easing up a little, “Let’s, let’s talk about something else, I don’t want to talk about this topic anymore,” 

“Yeah,” Suna replied good-naturedly, “Let’s,” 

“Are you tired,” Osamu asked, the bedside clock read quarter past two in the morning, even he himself felt his eyes droop a little from exhaustion. 

“Nah, I want to talk more, we barely get to talk these days, ‘sides tomorrow is weekend, so it's all good,” Suna’s reply brought a smile to Osamu’s face. 

“Alright then, tell me how was your day,” Osamu asked, settling inside a little more. 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


“Ka-san,” Atsumu pouted at his mother standing in the kitchen as she put down the grocery she just brought in. “Where you’ve been I have been waiting for ages,” he said, throwing up his hands in the air.

Aiko just chuckled at her son’s dramatic, “How was I supposed to know you were coming at ass o’clock in the morning,” she started unloading the groceries on the dining table and hit Atsumu’s hand when he tried to grab a hand at the snacks and gave a mock glare. Atsumu pouted back in retaliation.

“You said that you were coming today, not when, I thought you would be coming in the evening after winding off of work,” Aiko started to put the necessary items in the fridge. 

Atsumu’s pout melted away for a smug smile, “I took the weekend off.” 

Aiko turned to look at her son full of mirthful eyes, “If you’ve said that Osamu was pregnant, I’d have believed that, but you, taking time off of work,” she trailed off turning away trying to hide her smile. 

“Ka-san,” Atsumu whined even though he knows she is not wrong, “I’m not that bad,” he complained, again trying his hand at the sliced fruit cakes. Aiko again swiped away his hand and gave him a look that clearly said _behave_. He got that a lot in his childhood, Atsumu just huffed and crossed his hands across his chest. 

“Remember new year, when you literally brought a whole box of case files here to work on,” Aiko taunted, still smiling, “I felt like I was in a law and crime soap opera with how you and Samu were solving those cases.” 

“We had a whole week off,” Atsumu argued back all wide eyes and flapping hands, “a whole frigging weak, what was I supposed to do.” 

Aiko just shook her head at him, “Oh I don’t know, spend time with your family,” she provides, coming to sit in front of Atsumu. 

Atsumu scrunched his face at that, “I already see Samu an embarrassing lot for us to be called adults.” 

“And that has nothing to do with you going to his restaurant for free food huh,” she teased with a familiar nefarious smile. 

“Nope,” Atsumu denied as seriously as possible. 

Aiko just chuckled in response, she slowly started to get up from her seat, to put the rest of the thing in the cupboard, “Also is Samu the only family you’ve got.” 

Atsumu winced at the dig. He knows he deserves it, he definitely has left the family at the back burner of things. For him having Osamu around is all he needs to feel at home. To Atsumu anywhere will feel like home, if he has Osamu living nearby. After all, that’s how it has always been, that’s how they grew up. Osamu and Atsumu, Atsumu and Osamu. But in doing so, he might have neglected one of the most important people in their lives. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he tried weakly 

“You didn’t,” Aiko doesn’t look at Atsumu and as she picks up the rest of the stuff, “But you sure act like that,” she says nonchalantly.

Atsumu didn’t know how to make things better, how to take away the hurt other than being mindful in the future. Maybe Meian-san is right, maybe he is too obsessed with all this, but he doesn’t know how not to be one. This is how he had always functioned. 

Atsumu hung his head, “I’m sorry,” he said meekly.

Aiko came near him and ran her hands through his hairs, Atsumu leaned into the touch, “Who you’re apologising to,” she asked. 

Atsumu just shrugged in response, as she continued to card her finger through his hairs. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, I’m saying for your own sake, from what I hear from your father and brother, sometimes it feels like you have been neglecting life, and in turn those around you,” 

Atsumu leaned into her, holding her around her waist like he used to do when he was still child. “Being passionate is not wrong,” Aiko continued her soothing voice unlocking emotions Atsumu didn’t know he was holding inside. “Chasing after victory and glory is not wrong, but running yourself ragged for it is extremely unhealthy. Do you even know what you are running after if you are burning from all sides,” Atsumu felt his eyes sting and nose tingle. 

“I just don’t want you to burnout from all this so soon,” Aiko said after few moments of silence, “It makes me extremely happy that both my sons are enjoying what they worked so hard for, I’m immensely proud, and I want you to enjoy it for a long long time,” she pulled him slightly in a hug and kissed the top of his head. 

“Are you crying,” she asked, trying to hide the laughter in her voice but failing, Atsumu sniffed loudly letting go of his mother to try to hide his face. 

“How can I not,” Atsumu’s muffled voice came from inside his arms, “ye’ve been scolding me,”

Aiko couldn’t hold her laugh anymore, “I’m not scolding you, you big baby,” she ruffled his hair fondly. “You get your ass kicked by Samu and walk it off like nothing, but I say a few things that I’m concerned about and suddenly all the waterworks start happening,” she tried to teasingly pull his hand away from his crying face. 

“Well, I love you more,” Atsumu declared, still sniffing a little, finally pulling away to wipe his eyes and nose. Just then his stomach grumbled loudly and Aiko laughed again. 

“Oh, so this is what it’s all about, huh,” she teased, “Wait till Samu gets to know about it,” 

She started to head back towards the kitchen, “Oka-san,” Atsumu whined loudly, “please don’t,” he took a few tissues from the box on the table and blew his nose before going after his mother. 

“Ka-san, please, please, please, don’t tell Samu about it, he will never let me live this down,” he begged, he knows that his mother is only teasing but you can never be too safe. After all, Atsumu and Osamu are her children, and fruits don't fall far from the tree. 

“Alright, I won’t,” she relented, Atsumu visibly sighs in relief, “Your father and I already had breakfast, so there are no leftovers, What do you want to eat.” 

“Omurice,” He replies in an instant, finally feeling like himself again, “I kept asking Samu to make it but he won’t, and whenever I try they always turn into Tamagoyaki,” 

Aiko laughed at that, “That’s because you cook it too much,” she continued to laugh and Atsumu pouts again. “Okay I’ll teach you, but only a few times, got it, we can’t waste that many eggs” she opened the fridge again to take out the necessary ingredient, “Go wash your hands and put the rice in the cooker,” she instructed and Atsumu moves to follow. 

An hour later they finally had two plates of omurice and a lot of scrambled eggs and deformed tamagoyaki that could last almost a week and no available eggs in the fridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaahhhh Osasuna gives me all the heebie jeebies in the world because they both are just so freaking cute and I love them so so so much AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. 
> 
> Also, Mamma Miya is my favourite Miya, the GOAT. She birthed the whole Miya twins, imagine being that OP, no one can relate.


	10. Kiyoomi the funny man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meian doesn't know it yet but he just increased his suffering by adding Kiyoomi to his team. 
> 
> Hahaha get rekt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this I didn't think it would be more than 10 to 15 chapters (lmao what a dumbass)   
> But now that I have outlined the story a little bit **cue nervous chuckle "I'm in danger" meme** let's see how far we are gonna reach 
> 
> There were like roughly 40 points and we are only at 8th so far (seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me) 
> 
> The sakuatsu brain rot™ is killing me

Monday came sooner than Kiyoomi anticipated. He had a whole weekend to himself after moving to Osaka to unpack and settle in. 

And here he was now, at the MSBY Black Jackals head office on a Monday. He checked his phone one last time as the elevator started ascending. There wasn’t anything new besides the unnecessary memes and garbled text messages from Motoya wishing him good luck for the first day. 

**From K. Motoya**

Good luck

You will need it 

Eheheehhehehe 

Kiyoomi didn’t dignify it with any response and shut off his phone. He stepped inside the main lobby as the elevator came to a stop.

A small woman possibly in her mid-twenties came out of the front cabin hurriedly and bowed in greeting. Few people gave curious glances in their direction.

“Ah, hello, you must be Sakusa-san, Meian-san told me that you would be joining today,” she gave him a professional polite smile. 

Kiyoomi bowed back in return taking off his mask, “Yes, I am, Good morning,” 

She smiled again, “I’m Yamasaki Minami, Meian-san’s assistant and one of the paralegals. Pleased to make your acquaintance, please follow me,” she said and turned around, gesturing to follow. 

He followed her through a hallway which had office cabins on either side of it. Yamasaki gave him a small tour of the place including offices and conference halls. 

She showed him the CEO’s office before leading him to another hallway to show him his own cabin. 

“This is your office, after putting your bag, please go to conference room 1, Meian san would be introducing you officially before the morning briefing. If you need anything else you know where to find me,” she said pushing open the door for the office. 

Kiyoomi just wordlessly nodded at her, she smiled one last time before leaving. 

The office was not too big or too small, with a desk and chair placed in the middle, all the other necessary office supplies needed were provided in a small box. It had a window which fell behind Kiyoomi’s desk. All in all, it was an alright place that he can work in. He dragged a gloved finger over the table before putting his bag down, taking off his gloves, he put them inside the bag. And discarded his mask from earlier, grabbing a notepad and a pen before going towards the conference room down the hallway.

There were three people present in the room, and all their eyes concentrated on him the moment he stepped inside. Two of whom looked like foreigners, and a third one was of short stature with light coloured hairs, they all gave him polite smiles of varying degrees.

He nodded at them in acknowledgement before taking a seat. 

Kiyoomi hasn't met anyone previously other than the CEO Meian Shugo when he came to officially sign the deal two weeks ago. 

And then he met Miya Atsumu, Kiyoomi still doesn't know how to react to their prior acquaintance, so he is just going to pretend he doesn’t know the other. Despite all the concern he has and all the things that could possibly go wrong, _it’s not going to be that bad, right_. 

“HEY, HEY, HEY!!!” a booming voice came as someone stepped inside the room, Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at the familiar voice. 

“How are we all feeling today everyone,” the two-toned haired man continued, and Sakusa tried very hard to not show the displeasure on his face on seeing Bokuto Koutarou. 

He glanced at the other three people who seemed unaffected by the walking loudspeaker. 

Bokuto’s eyes zeroed in on Sakusa, “Oi, aren’t you Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he had a jovial smile on his face as he came closer to Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi didn’t reply, which did nothing to deter Bokuto’s enthusiasm, he came closer and slapped Kiyoomi on the back, _hard_. 

“You are,” Bokuto laughed, their companion only looked on with amusement on their faces. “Good to see you man, haven’t seen you since college. So you are the one who’s joining us, huh,” Bokuto said coming inside Kiyoomi’s personal space. Kiyoomi leaned back as far away as possible and inside the back of his chair. 

“After that, I don’t think I’m joining anymore,” Kiyoomi said, seriously, “And get away from me,” he pursed his lips in displeasure. 

Bokuto leaned back and let out a hearty laugh, “Ah, man you are still so funny,” Kiyoomi instantly scowled at that, while the other three men snickered. “It’s good to see you haven’t changed much.” 

“Bokuto-kun, please take your seat,” a man said, too tired to be in his mid-thirties that too on a Monday morning, accompanied by the small woman from before stepped inside. Meian took his designated seat at the table. Bokuto quickly straightened up and took his seat across from Kiyoomi. 

Meian swept his eyes around the room while simultaneously opening various files in front of him before sighing again, “where is Miya.” 

As if waiting for his cue the devil stepped inside with flourish, “Here boss, I apologise for the inconvenience, almost got caught in the morning rush traffic,” he swept his eyes over the room, before falling back on Kiyoomi. 

“Hey Omi-kun,” Miya winked, “I see you made it,” Kiyoomi just stared back blankly. 

“Did you oversleep again,” the light coloured hair man sitting a chair over from Kiyoomi teased as Miya took a seat adjacent to Kiyoomi. 

Miya gave a sharp glare towards the man, “No, I came directly from Hyogo." 

“Why, did you forget to pay your rent again and your landlord finally kicked you out for good,” the white-haired man continued to jeer. 

“Is that so Tsum-Tsum, you know you could always come to me and Keiji if you got kicked out,” Bokuto offered, misreading the situation by a long shot. 

Miya scrunched his nose at Bokuto, “Even if I got kicked out, I ain’t comin’ to your house, you and Keiji-kun are too gross to stay over,” Miya rolled his eyes, “Also I didn’t get kicked out, I went to visit my mom,” he huffed, before directing a provocative sneer at the smaller man again, “Wan-san, not everyone is as deplorable as you.” 

The man gave back a condescending smile just as quickly, “Oh ho, deplorable, Miya is using big words, guys,” the people around them snickered, Kiyoomi tried hard to keep a neutral face. 

Everyone was amused except for the CEO who just looked done before the day had even started properly. “Guys,” he gave them all a look, “How many times do I have to tell you to behave,” he sounded more like a dad than a boss. 

“Wan-san started it,” Miya complained, quick to point fingers. 

“Miya,” Meian warned, “At least be a little mindful of the new employee, you’re gonna scare them away,” he lectured everyone. 

“Too late boss,” one of the foreigners with the choppy bangs said, “Bokuto already did that first thing when he entered.” 

Meian redirected his gaze to the said offender to give an exasperated look. 

“Lies,” Bokuto countered, “I did no such thing, I just said hi to an old rival friend,” 

“Rival or Friend, Pick one,” the short-statured man baited again.

“Inunaki,” Meian warned, and Inunaki gave a guilty smile.

Meian let out a sigh again and shared a look with the other foreigner with the cropped haircut, “Won’t you say anything,” he asked.

The man shrugged, “I’ve given up a long time ago,” he laughed lightly, while Meian let out another sigh shaking his head. 

“Alright, let’s get this started with,” Meian cleared his throat grabbing everyone’s attention, “Everyone this is Sakusa Kiyoomi who will be joining our team from today onwards as a mid-level associate, and will be working alongside Bokuto and Miya.” two gazes instantly bored holes on the side of Kiyoomi’s head as he continued to look at Meian. 

“Sakusa san, thank you for joining us, irrespective of everything else,” he gave a wary look to the troublemakers, “we are looking forward to working with you,” Meian welcomed, giving him a sincere smile. 

Kiyoomi got up from his seat and bowed to his future colleagues, “Thank you for having me, I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me.” 

“Oh we will take care of you alright,” Miya quipped with mirthful eyes, Kiyoomi’s eyebrow twitched in irritation as he sat back. He decided to not give any reaction to this bastard and stared back neutrally. 

“Miya,” Meian warned, to which Miya put up his hands in surrender. 

“Question,” Miya started again disregarding Meian’s previous warning, “Why is he getting a mid-level entry, while Bokkun and I were juniors when we started,” he asked and Bokuto nodded in agreement from beside him.

Meian rolled his eyes, “That’s because he has a masters degree along with the same level of experience as you two have now,” both Miya and Bokuto looked at him, Miya looked sceptically as if measuring his worth, while Bokuto looked impressed. 

“Now _that_ is interesting,” Inunaki commented, with an amusing smile, “That means they will be competing for the same position for the seniority level.” 

Meian nodded in agreement flipping throw the file the choppy banged guy handed to him, “Yeah, they will be, if they want to continue in this firm for the next few years, that is,” he looked up, “and there is a greater chance that Sakusa-san will be making it given his past experiences,” he gave Miya an almost threatening smile, who scowled back in response. He turned to Kiyoomi with narrowed eyes, Kiyoomi raised one of his brows in a deadpan manner.

Bokuto turned towards Kiyoomi with his signature intense gaze, “I’m not gonna lose to you,” he declared, nodding at himself a little, and Kiyoomi jutted out his chin accepting the challenge. 

“Now can we please proceed with this briefing, and stop talking about Sakusa-san as if he isn’t already here with us,” Meian announced, finally getting on with the briefing, “Thomas-san, you start first,” 

“I didn’t pretend,” Bokuto interjected unnecessarily, “I just told him that to his face,” 

Meian sighed, “You know, that’s not what I meant Bokuto-kun,” 

While the other three men just looked on in amusement, Meian gestured for Thomas to start already. 

Just then Miya turned towards Kiyoomi pointing a challenging finger towards him, “I’m onto you,” he said with a serious look on his face clearly ruffled by the Meian’s words, Kiyoomi can’t help but smirk back a little. 

“My God,” Meian said in exasperation, “Boys,” he scolded giving stern look to the troublesome associates, “Do I have to give you guys personalized written letter to tell you to not pick unnecessary fights, a healthy competition is necessary for a workplace to grow but don’t let it get out of hand,” he warned them and they both nodded at their boss vigorously. 

“Can we please start, now,” Everyone nodded diligently. 

Meian took out two files from the stack Yamasaki has placed, “Sakusa-san, these are your first assignments, go throw them, if you get stuck Inunaki and Yamasaki-san can help you out.” 

Meian pushed the two folders towards Kiyoomi, who took the files and nodded towards Meian in acknowledgement. 

“Rest,” Meian continued, “update me on what everyone has been doing so far." 

\---

After almost two hours of brainstorming on various ongoing cases the team was working on, Meian stepped out to receive a call. 

And people in the room relaxed a little to catch a breather. 

They all have been going on back and forth giving advice on how to tackle the problem Miya is currently stuck with. It is a case of money laundering from a group of big money politicians, but Miya has a hunch that they are also involved in some kind of trafficking.

Meian paired the cropped haired man, Oliver Barnes, since he had years of experience and Kiyoomi since he previously worked in this area to provide support in the case Miya is working beside their personal ones. 

Bokuto was tasked with handling the negotiations from the two high profile clients alongside Thomas. 

“Ah, Mina chan, you are looking as refreshing as ever,” Miya commented giving Yamasaki his charming smile, “Your beauty is the only thing that keeps me going through the days." 

Yamasaki rolled her eyes at the idiot beside him but she couldn’t help the blush and the huff of laughter that escaped her. 

“I don’t think her boyfriend would appreciate you flirting with Yamasaki-san so shamelessly, Atsumu,” Barnes commented offhandedly while writing down some points on his notepad. Inunaki nodded in agreement beside him while going through the stack of files placed in front of them. Kiyoomi was also doing the same with his own. 

“Oh Minari has a boyfriend,” Bokuto quipped looking up from his own papers, “I didn’t know that,” he said looking up.

“Husband actually,” Inunaki corrected and Yamasaki nodded in agreement. 

“Wait, really,” Thomas looked up in surprise, “When did you get married,” he asked, now highly intrigued. Kiyoomi pursed his lips at the topic, continuing with his work. 

Yamasaki nodded smiling that ever polite smile of hers, “Yeah, this year during the spring, it was a small function with just our families that’s why you were not invited,” she says apologetically, ”but our families sent sweets here.” 

Thomas just looked perplexed at the answer. 

“Oh yeah, I remember them now,” Bokuto exclaimed, hitting his right fist on his left palm, “They were extremely delicious, especially the Shingen momo, I even took some for Keiji, he said it reminded him of Tokyo.” 

“Ah yes,” Yamasaki smiled again, “Keiji-san personally called to thank me for the sweets, and he even sent flowers as congratulations. It was very sweet of him,” she placed a hand on her chest overcome with the sentiment. 

“I know right,” Bokuto gushed back, “Keiji is the sweetest person ever.” 

Miya who was sitting between them just rolled his eyes. 

As if remembering something Thomas took a double-take, “wait those were from you,” he exclaimed as if just getting an epiphany, “I thought those were from Bokuto,” he held his head in his hands. 

Both Miya and Inunaki shared a look with each other before bursting into chuckles. 

While Bokuto tilted his head in confusion, “Why would I send celebratory sweets to you guys again, I already married Keiji the year before,” he told Thomas, “You were there Thomas-san,” Bokuto said, pouting in confusion. 

Miya and Inunaki’s chuckle turned into full-blown laughter and even Yamasaki and Barnes were snickering a little. 

Thomas groaned again in distress, “Look man it is not my fault you are a pretty spontaneous guy,” he defended, “I thought you were celebrating your second anniversary with all of us, and probably forgot the date or something, and I didn’t want to be rude by pointing it out.” 

That sent another wave of laughter between Miya and Inunaki, and even Yamasaki and Barnes were laughing this time. 

“But what about the money we collected to give Minari,” Bokuto continues to hit on unaware of Thomas’s suffering. 

Thomas gave out another pained groan putting his face in his hands, “I thought we were giving you anniversary gift or something, I don’t know uuggghhh,” 

Bokuto too laughed this time, while Meian reentered the room resuming his seat. He quirked a brow at the rest, “What just happened in the two minutes that I stepped out." 

“Thomas thought the sweets from Yamasaki’s wedding were from Bokuto, celebrating his second anniversary or something,” Barnes explained chuckling at the end. 

Meian gave a blank look to Thomas, “Do I have to reevaluate the cases I gave you today.” 

“What no,” Thomas tried to justify quickly, “It was clearly a misunderstanding, you know how this guy gets, remember that time he invited us to his pet fish’s funeral,” 

“Daifuku-chan wasn’t just a pet,” Bokuto defended with the intensity of a thousand sun, “She was family.” 

“Now, now,” Miya interjected simultaneously, having calmed down from his laughing fit, “No need to come after Daifuku-chan, she was a sweetheart, may she go to fish heaven,” he patted Bokuto’s shoulder in consolation, “Pet’s are family, I would be fucking devastated too if something happened to Osamu or Sushi,” he continued with his guilt-tripping tone, “Just admit it you were in the wrong, Thomas-san.” 

“Oh my god,” Thomas let out a defeated sigh, “Okay, yes, I was in the wrong, and I apologise for assuming and hurting your feelings.” 

“Nuh-uh,” Miya interjected relentlessly, “You have to treat us to food, for hurting our sentiments as pet owners.” 

“Osamu is your brother, not your pet, Atsumu,” Meian deadpanned. 

“Same thing,” Miya waved away continuing to antagonise Thomas. 

All the while Kiyoomi read through the two files he was given and made notes of the things he needed information on, before sliding it to Inunaki. Who breezed through the paper before giving an impressed nod. 

“I’ll get to this immediately, once this meeting gets over,” he told Kiyoomi, who just nodded back in acknowledgement before picking up the file he is supposed to work on with Miya and Barnes and going through its content.

“Alright, alright, I'll treat you two,” Thomas gave up the fight, before turning towards Yamasaki and bowing a little in apology, “And I apologise for my presumption, I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me, I’ll send you some gift as an apology, please accept them.” 

Yamasaki blushed a little for being put on the receiving end of such a request, “It is alright Thomas-san, Please don’t bother so much.” 

“No, No, let him apologise properly,” Miya interjected, clearly enjoying all of this a little too much.

Bokuto also nodded from his seat, “Yeah, Minari, just accept the gifts already. Thomas-san gives amazing gifts.” Inunaki and Barnes nodded in agreement.

“How did you guys even reach this point,” Meian asked offhandedly, looking through papers. 

“Miya started it,” Inunaki quipped not looking up from his work, “He started to flirt with Yamasaki-san the moment you stepped out.” 

Meian looked up from his papers to give Miya a disappointed look, “Miya, I know we don’t follow the usual workplace rules, but this is not acceptable, Yamasaki-san is a married woman.” 

Miya just groaned in response, throwing his head back, before looking back at Meian. It reminded Kiyoomi of that day in the cafe they met, he did the same thing. 

Miya gave a disgruntled expression, “This is harmless, I’m just complimenting her, besides I don’t just go around flirting with everyone I meet,” he reasoned. 

“Please, you flirt with everyone in the two-meter vicinity every time we go out,” Inunaki retorted “it is like a disease.” 

“Well it is not my fault that people keep falling for my charms and devilishly handsome looks, I mean have you seen me,” Miya had a smug look on his face, Kiyoomi couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him. 

It is like a totally different person from the one he met at the cafe two weeks ago, although the trademark annoying brattiness is still there. 

Instantly all eyes were on him, while Miya narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh don’t be cocky Omi-kun, just because you are prettier,” Miya said without any provocation. 

Kiyoomi raised his brow at the other and Miya’s eyes widened a little, probably realising what he just blurted out, “What, I’m just telling the truth,” he retorted. 

Meian let out a sigh, while Barnes chuckled, and Inunaki and Thomas snickered behind their hands. 

“You guys know each other,” Barnes asked, looking between Miya and Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi almost had a heart attack at the question, so much for having a smooth first day.

“Yeah, since high school,” Bokuto replied, unaware of who the question was directed to, Kiyoomi was thankful for the redirection. “We both are from Tokyo and went to the same University, Sakkun and Keiji were even classmates, ain’t that great,” he said, handing a file to Thomas. 

But then he turned to look at Kiyoomi with a forlorn face, “But you didn’t come to our wedding.” 

Kiyoomi pursed his lips, “I had family matters to attend to, but I did send my condolence to Akaashi-kun for marrying you,” he replied monotonously. 

Everyone laughed out at that including Bokuto, especially Bokuto. 

“Ahh man you are funny, I like you already,” Inunaki said, as he tried to compose himself. 

“Ain’t he, ain’t he,” Bokuto bragged, wiggling his fingers, “He used to say the funniest thing with the straightest face back in the days, it was very hilarious.” 

“So you guys know each other from college,” Barnes asked in confirmation.

“No, we have known each other since high school,” Bokuto corrected, “All the Tokyo kids of the same age group knew each other somehow. I think it was because of the sports meet right,” he asked, looking at Kiyoomi for confirmation. 

Kiyoomi nodded in agreement, “I knew them in the passing during highschool but then a lot of us ended up going to the same universities and we have mutual friends, so at the end, Bokuto-san, unfortunately, became-" _I'm sorry Akaashi_ "-a senpai,” he gave a deadpan look. 

“Admit it, I was the best senpai you had,” Bokuto fired back gleefully raising his hand as if to shove Kiyoomi playfully. 

Kiyoomi quickly leaned away from the touch, “No, you were not,” he scowled. 

Bokuto just laughed, Meian and the other senior associates looked highly amused at their back and forth. 

Just when Kiyoomi thought that they averted the topic. “What about you Miya, how do you know Sakusa-san,” Inunaki asked, picking it up.

It’s official, Kiyoomi hates Inunaki. He will shove this man in a box and parcel him to the Sahara.

For a few hot seconds, Kiyoomi’s heart rate spiked fearing whatever Miya might blurt out next. He seems to always have a foot in his mouth. Kiyoomi didn’t want to start the first day of his work with people taking the wrong idea. 

Miya looked at Kiyoomi smirking, Kiyoomi glared back trying to convey the words silently, _don’t even fucking try._

Outwardly Kiyoomi was the poster child of chill and serene but inwardly he was seconds away from having a meltdown. 

His anxiety spiked, even more, when Miya’s smirk turned into an evil smile, “Yeah, Omi-kun, tell them how we know each other.” 

Kiyoomi swallowed the panic that was threatening to jump out, the noose of dread that has been burning his body loosen a little.

“We are family friends,” the words tasted and sounded so foreign to Kiyoomi’s himself, yet that’s the truth, it’s their families that link them.

“Well, sort of. Miya-san has been my father’s personal lawyer for a long time now,” he continued blurting out, Kiyoomi can't break his eye contact from Miya, scared that if he did, Miya might say something that Kiyoomi can’t take back. 

Miya was still smiling that cocky smile of his, “Speaking of family friends,” he looked away from Kiyoomi and towards Inunaki, “Even Mina-chan and I are family friends,” he said, reverting back to their older topic.

Kiyoomi almost let out a sigh of relief, from the change of subject. 

“We’ve known each other since college, and I’m even friends with her husband, in fact, it was through me that she met him. Yamasaki-san was my senpai in college.” Yamasaki nodded in agreement from beside him giving a fond smile at the fake blonde. 

“And guess what wan-san, I was even invited to the wedding as one of the groomsmen,” Miya boasted, smirking evilly. Three people gaped back at him, while Yamasaki turned a little red. 

She hit Miya on the shoulder, “Atsumu,” 

“What, he started it,” Miya defended. 

“Still,” Meian quipped, getting up from his seat, “That doesn’t give you a free pass to flirt with her,” he scolded in a serious tone picking up a select few files in the process. Miya looked like he was trying hard to not roll his eyes.

“Where are you going, boss,” Bokuto asked, pushing the pen he was writing with behind his ear. 

“Well, I don’t have the luxury of sitting here all day to listen to you guys squabble endlessly,” Meian fixed his tie and suit, “I’ve got a meeting with the chairman in fifteen minutes.” 

“Yamasaki-san, you can take care of these, right,” he asked her, who nodded in response already getting on to the work. Meian turned to look back at the rest of his immediate team, “This meeting ends here, everyone, go back to your cabins,” he ordered, and everyone started to get up simultaneously. 

“And you two,” he looked at the two younger associates, “No unnecessary squabbling, I want updates by the end of the day.” 

“Yes, boss,” they replied in unison, giving innocent smiles. Meian just narrowed his eyes at them skeptically before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and support this, your comments and kudos really brighten up my day and week so much 
> 
> Also online classes sucks so much man, I'm a cryptid at this point and time is an illusion


	11. love child of a racoon and a skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi tries to settle in and the disaster duo is up for new shenanigans and Kiyoomi wants to sell Atsumu and Bokuto to satan.
> 
> Especially Bokuto.

Back in his cabin Kiyoomi cleaned all the available surface with the new pack of disinfectant wipes he brought with him. More than halfway through his cleaning process, someone knocked on his unlocked door. 

But even if the door was closed Kiyoomi could still see the people that walked outside in the hallway since the front-facing wall was made entirely of glass. Pretty much all the offices are designed that way, except for the conference rooms and the CEO’s office, which had translucent walls. Kiyoomi briefly wonders if these glass walls are cleaned properly.

“Can I come inside,” Miya asked, already walking inside the office and stopping in the middle a few feet away from the desk. 

“What’s the point of asking if you are already inside,” Kiyoomi asked rhetorically.

Miya chuckled in response. He had his hands shoved inside his pant pockets, looking around the room before falling on Kiyoomi. “I see you’re already making yourself at home,” he smiled teasingly looking at Kiyoomi then at the almost full trash can. 

Kiyoomi just scowled back, “Did you need something,” he asked instead of snarking back, knowing that Miya will only drag it if he replied with his usual retort. 

Miya shook his head, “Nah, just came by to say hi,” he says innocently. 

“No need, we are not friends,” Kiyoomi retorted, resuming to clean the keypad before throwing the tissue paper in the trash can. 

“Aw, you hurt my feelings, Omi-kun,” Miya said mockingly, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the nickname, “I thought we were family friends,” that teasing glint never leaving his face. 

“That was because I did not want to be associated with you,” Kiyoomi replied referring back to their meeting in the conference room, without looking at Miya. _Not yet_ , he wanted to add but didn’t.

Miya chuckled, “Ain’t it too late for that.” 

Kiyoomi didn’t dignify it with any response. He took off his mask and glove and discarded them before cleaning his hand with sanitiser. Through it all, Miya just stood there following Kiyoomi’s action with his eyes, the perpetual smirk still there.

Kiyoomi leaned on his desk crossing his hand in front of his chest and quirked an eyebrow in a questioning manner, knowing fully well that something was coming. Kiyoomi has seen and interacted with Miya only twice till today but he is well aware of the likes of people like him. 

Miya's smile turned almost nefarious at Kiyoomi’s deadpan silence. Kiyoomi has a hunch as to what might follow. There is only so much they have in common to talk about.

“Don’t,” he warned, glaring at the other. 

Kiyoomi didn’t think Miya’s smile could stretch even further, “Congratulations on the engagement, Omi-kun.” 

If looks could kill, Miya Atsumu would be like a peeled and crushed garlic with how hard Kiyoomi glared at him. 

The only reaction he got back was a head thrown back laughter. Miya took one hand out of his pocket and wiggled his fingers at Kiyoomi, “Seems like you're stuck with me for a while,” he laughed again, “See you around, Omi-kun~”

And with that, he left. 

Kiyoomi wonders if he really made the right choice by saying yes. 

When his father told him about the proposal, he thought about all the pros and cons of actually going into it before giving a definite answer. 

In theory, he thought that it wouldn’t really matter who he marries as long as he is fulfilling his oba-san's wish. He would tell his future partner that this doesn’t mean much to him and that they are free to pursue whoever they want, free to live however they want as long as they leave Kiyoomi alone and respect his boundaries, and in due time they cut it off, plain and simple. A beginning and an end.

In theory, all of this works out just as he planned, with few minor differences here and there which are inconsequential to the bigger picture. 

Kiyoomi was mentally prepared for it as well. Then why is it that the moment he interacts with Miya he starts second-guessing himself all over again. It shouldn’t be this hard.

Why does he feel as if he is already losing control when things are only starting out. 

\---

Later in the day, Inunaki brings him the information that he requested, and along with it an offer to join them for lunch in their usual place.

Kiyoomi politely declines and gets a sealed packed lunch box from the convenient store downstairs that Inunaki told him about after Kiyoomi turns down his offer to bring him something. 

Furthermore, he finds out that he shares the hallway with Miya and Bokuto, talk about tough luck. 

But funnily enough, Kiyoomi doesn’t see the loudmouths for the rest of the day. When Kiyoomi leaves the office an hour after everyone left, he sees Bokuto and Miya in the lounging area surrounded by papers, files and laptop deep in some discussion Kiyoomi has no interest in listening. He still catches some words while waiting for the elevator, something about a drug case from last year. 

\---

The next day Kiyoomi sees Miya in his cabin, still in yesterday’s cloth, coat and tie discarded somewhere and few buttons of the shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, pacing inside his office one hand inside his pant pocket while the other holds the papers he was reading from.

Kiyoomi is instantly reminded of the day in the cafe, he frowns and physically shakes his head to get rid of the thought. 

He passes by Bokuto who was already in his office thankfully in different clothes than yesterday, just as immersed as Miya. 

\---

Kiyoomi was working on his pro bono case, assisted by Inunaki when Meian walked in before lunch. 

“Where are Bokuto and Miya,” he asked in a way of greeting. 

Kiyoomi stayed quiet because he had no fucking idea. 

“At the courthouse,” Inunaki replied from beside Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi raised his brows, _weren’t they loitering around just a few hours ago_. 

Meian just raised his eyes in disbelief, before running his hands over his face as if to mentally prepare himself, “What did they do now,” he asked, sounding completely done even before Inunaki said anything. 

Inunaki chuckled, “Remember the hit and run case that Bokuto was working on with Miya and Kuroo-kun last year which turned out to be a drug scandal.” 

Meian nodded recognising instantly, “The one with the college student right, they both were pretty upset over the case even weeks after they lost it.” 

“Yeah, that one exactly, well turns out the college student was working as an undercover journalist and he had some pretty hefty evidence on some of the higher up people. Yesterday Miya found out a connection that directly links back to the case,” 

Meian frowned raising his hand interrupting Inunaki, “wait, the money laundering one,” 

Inunaki nodded, “Yeah,” 

Meian raised his brows in concern, “I mean it isn't that surprising but it's gonna complicate things,” he gestures for Inunaki to continue.

“It definitely will,” Inunaki nodded in agreement, “Right, so, after digging through the better parts of yesterday afternoon, they found out that the guy was framed with the drugs and the accident was done deliberately,” he paused, letting Meian make the connections.

“Wait, why are they finding out that now, did Bokuto not talk to the victim in the last trial,” Meian continued to frown. Kiyoomi can already see where the case went to. 

“He did, but only once, that too for only a few minutes,” Meian pursed his lips at the statement. They all knew the implications behind that statement. Connections and corruptions. 

“So they are now at the courthouse to personally ask the DA for a retrial as soon as possible,” Inunaki concluded.

Meian sighed, shaking his head, “That is not going to look good on our part.” 

Inunaki snorted at that, “True, but you know this is Atsumu we are talking about here” he reasoned as if that makes all the sense in the world. Kiyoomi thinks it might because Meian just let out a mixture of laugh and sigh before nodding. 

He then fixes Inunaki with a look, “And I didn’t know about all these because,” he trailed off. 

Inunaki gets up from his chair, “Now, as much as of an idiot they are, they did leave you few messages yesterday but you were busy with the chairman and then the board,” Inunaki defended urgently, which kind of surprised Kiyoomi a little given how much he has seen the white-haired male verbally attack Miya and Bokuto at every chance he gets. 

“They even submitted all the new finding and a report this morning,” Inunaki continued, at Meian’s silence, “And everyone in the office knows about the case reopening since yesterday.” 

“Did you know about it,” Meian directs his question to poor unsuspecting Kiyoomi, who just shook his head in denial. 

“See he didn’t know,” Meian replied in a deadpan voice, but there was a hit of a smile on his face that said that he was probably just teasing Inunaki at this point. 

“Yeah, well he’s got his own stuff,” Inunaki replied, not going down with the teasing, Meian chuckled before looking at Kiyoomi. 

“Sakusa-san you have worked more on these types of cases right,” Meian asks more of a rhetorical question than anything else, Kiyooomi still nods his head in agreement. 

Meian seems to be thinking something for a moment before addressing them. “Send them to my office when they return,” he says to Inunaki, “Let’s us see how things go, but I think pairing up Sakusa-san with them will be better,” he says looking at Kiyoomi, “You will have to actively participate in this case instead of supporting as we initially planned. Close the current cases as soon as possible and then join them,” he orders. 

Kiyoomi nods, “Only on one condition,” he blurts out before second-guessing, Meian raises his eyebrow, intrigued. “You have to tell Miya to take regular baths, I can’t work with either of them if they don’t follow basic hygiene,” he scrunches his face a little in distaste, remembering Miya from the morning before. 

Meian throws his head back and laughs, and so does Inunaki, “Trust me,” he says, “That’s a problem we both have in common,” he nodded before leaving. 

A few minutes later Thomas knocked on the glass door to let them know that they were leaving for lunch. 

“Will you be joining us today,” Inunaki asked, gathering his things.

Kiyoomi shook his head, “I’m going work on this a little more." 

Inunaki nodded in understanding, Kiyoomi was thankful that he didn’t push the matter further after the first day, “Alright, enjoy,” he smiled giving Kiyoomi not so light pats on the back before leaving. 

\---

Through the week Kiyoomi immerses himself in work and tries to develop a routine. He has more or less settled in, in his new apartment. It was a one-bedroom apartment, with a kitchen and living room, the rent was a lot cheaper compared to Tokyo, and it is only a twenty minutes drive to the office. The roads are not as jam-packed as it was in Tokyo and honestly, it is kind of refreshing. He finally gets to drive around without getting stuck in traffic every few minutes. 

He tells Motoya as such, who just whines that he misses him and how Kiyoomi is so heartless that he is actually bragging about the place, Kiyoomi almost hangs up on Motoya, almost. 

He still doesn’t take up the offer of going out for lunch with the rest of the office members. 

He presents both his cases at the court by the end of the week and wins both by a landslide.

In the office, he had created a good coworker relationship with Yamasaki and Inunaki. Oliver is a chill boss, and Thomas usually handles all the corporate cases with Meian. Miya and Bokuto are cryptids, who work late into the night. On most days Kiyoomi sees Miya still in previous days clothes head buried deep inside a file. Kiyoomi doesn’t know how Miya and Bokuto still have their energies at ninety-five per cent at all times, and he doesn’t want to know. 

Initially, when Miya stepped inside Kiyoomi’s office after the meeting, he had thought that it would be difficult to deal with the other. But so far, Kiyoomi had only seen Miya and Bokuto in passing. 

Kiyoomi isn’t as worried as he initially was, things are somehow falling into places. 

\---

Kiyoomi said that too soon. 

On Sunday, Kiyoomi’s father officially broke the news of Kiyoomi’s marriage to his grandmother. 

It was due to his request that Motoya’s family didn’t let their grandmother know. He didn’t want her to get worried over him. Now that he was officially engaged, _wow it feels so weird when he says it like that._

But now that he was officially engaged, his grandmother ought to know. 

She sounded happy when Kiyoomi called to check up on her. 

Kiyoomi is still navigating around her. He has lived his whole life in Tokyo. After his mother died his grandmother requested to take him in. Since then till Kiyoomi entered college, he had lived with his oba-san. It was just the two of them and he was fine with that. He has never felt the lack of anyone else, and wherever it did fell short Motoya’s family filled it. 

Kiyoomi’s father and older siblings were close in the only sense that they were blood-related. They didn’t have a close connection with Kiyoomi, they only ever saw him during holidays, and Kiyoomi was more or less fine with that. He had his oba-san, and his uncle and aunt, Haruno nee-san and Hitomi and that annoying pest Motoya, who Kiyoomi is sure won’t leave him alone even in the afterlife.

After Kiyoomi moved to the university dorm the Komori family requested Kiyoomi’s grandmother to move in with them since living alone in her old age will not be feasible for her. 

When Kiyoomi started earning and had his own apartment he asked his oba-san to live with him but she declined, saying that he should not drag an older woman around like that. So things stayed that way, yet Kiyoomi used to go visit her every other week. 

Now that he was living five hundred kilometres away, he doesn’t know how to keep the normality and stay in touch with her. Sure they talk but he doesn’t know if it will stay that way, since he has a tendency to get too drowned in work at times. Back in Tokyo, Motoya was always there to keep him in check and drag him out of his apartment or office when needed, but here it's gonna be a little difficult, he can already feel it. 

He promised both his oba-san and himself that he will visit her next weekend. 

\---

On Monday Kiyoomi was supposed to start working with Bokuto and Miya on their money laundering case, but both are missing in action. 

“Where are Miya and Bokuto-san,” he asks Inunaki during their cross-referencing session, nodding towards Thomas in greeting who comes and sits beside Inunaki. 

They were in the inner lounge area, which Kiyoomi got to know everyone uses for an informal discussion or in general when someone gets fed up in their office and needs a change of place and pace. 

Thankfully the place stays clean and properly maintained despite its frequent use, which makes it a little bearable for Kiyoomi. 

“Probably getting chewed out by Meian-san for overworking again,” Inunaki replied without looking up from his laptop, while Thomas nursed a cup of steaming coffee along with case files. 

As if on cue Miya and Bokuto walked out of the CEO office with forlorn expressions, they made a beeline for the table Inunaki and Thomas were sitting in. Inunaki had only a few seconds to save his materials from getting crushed as both simultaneously slumped over the table, letting out wistful sighs. 

Kiyoomi took a few steps away from the stinking disaster duo. He can’t decide what's dirtier the desk or the people slumped over it. 

Inunaki laughed taking in their appearance. To put it politely they were dishevelled, although Bokuto looked a little put together. The only thing that's out of the ordinary - or as ordinary as it gets for Bokuto - is his unstyled hair and the lack of tie. 

Miya on the other hand looked as if death warmed him over during the weekend. With deep dark circles and dishevelled hair from running his hand too much, to missing tie and coat. Although his shirt is still okayish, one cannot miss the stinky smell of body sweat mixed with whatever perfume that Miya used to cover it up is only creating a much more pungent smell. In short, Miya looked and smelled like a cross between a racoon and a dumpster skunk. Kiyoomi wrinkled his nose in disgust. He wants to get away from here as soon as possible. 

“You look fucking awful,” Inunaki said, still being polite in Kiyoomi’s opinion. 

“Thanks,” Miya says, getting up in a sitting position, “It is the new trend called ‘fighting for justice’ and I think I’m pulling it off flawlessly,” he gave his signature smirk. He just looked like a drug addict and no one was amused except for Bokuto who chuckled at Miya’s god awful attempt at a joke.

"What did you guys do this time,” Thomas asked, “That too on a Monday morning, usually this,” he gestured to the CEO’s office and then back at the duo, “is reserved for the end of the week entertainment,” he smiled teasingly.

Miya groaned, “You know, I think Meian-san has developed a habit of scolding us," -cricket chirping silence - "like he can’t get by a week without scolding us,” he huffed. 

No one was buying his excuse, they only looked on with disinterest - Kiyoomi or mild amusement on their faces - Thomas and Inunaki. 

“Well what happened today then, it is only the start of the week,” Thomas asked in a genuine voice. Inunaki snorted still going through Kiyoomi’s cross-references. 

“I think it was due from last week,” Bokuto supplied unhelpfully, “the cleaning staff complained that he has been hogging the place and not letting them clean properly.”

Kiyoomi can’t help but snort at that, while Inunaki and Thomas chuckled.

“And he has been staying over a lot too,” Bokuto continued disregarding Miya’s shouts of protest, "but I think Meian-san is angry because Tsum-Tsum heckled one of the detectives that are working on the case."

“Bokkun,” Miya whined, “If you don’t stop pulling out my dirty laundry,” he huffed before turning towards them. “He is just as guilty as me,” he said pointing towards his partner in crime in an accusatory tone. 

Inunaki rolled his eyes, “As if we care.”

Miya’s eyes fall on Kiyoomi’s amused face and he smiles evilly, “Oh, hey Omi-kun, you’re here too,” he says as if just noticing his presence, “haven’t seen you around lately.” 

Kiyoomi instantly lost all his mirth, he narrowed his eyes at the other when Miya’s smile turned mischievous. 

“Come give me a hug,” Miya said, starting to get up and spreading his arms. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, he quickly took five steps back and menacingly held the pen towards Miya. “If you take one more step I’ll stab you in the neck,” he threatened. 

Miya laughed, dropping back down like a dirty sack of potatoes. He sighed after his lazy laugh subsided, “You’re right Bokkun, he is fun to be around,” 

“I know, right,” Bokuto chimed back, one side of the face squashed on the glass table.

Kiyoomi just gave back a deadpan stare, still on the edge ready to bolt at any sign of threat, fuck his report and fuck cross-checking if Inunaki is going to take that long.

“I’m not working with you until you take a shower and have a change of clothes,” Kiyoomi crossed his arms in front of him, reminding them that they were going to and were supposed to work together. Lord give Kiyoomi the patience and strength to live through this. 

Miya’s lips stretched into that nefarious grin again, “Why, do ya have any other plans for me, Omi-kun,” he drawled in a lazy voice. 

Kiyoomi let out a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. _Murder is not right, murder is not right, first-degree homicide in the workplace in broad daylight is not the right option, he should think this through, he is a lawyer for fuck's sake._

Kiyoomi just gave Miya a deadpan stare, trying hard to not take the bait. 

Inunaki sighed, “Now, you know my pain,” he pats Kiyoomi on the arm in a consoling manner. 

Miya just continues to smile, still very much enjoying Kiyoomi’s frustration. 

Miya got up from his place and spread his arms stretching a little. “You guys are no fun,” he grumbled, “Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“Where are you going,” Inunaki enquired quickly, “Don’t you have a hearing in the court, tomorrow.” 

“Yep, but I’m already done with my work,” Miya replied smugly.

While simultaneously Bokuto said, “Meian-san, kicked Tsumu out for the day,” 

“BOKKUN,” Miya exclaimed scowling, “Will ya stop doin’ that,” he looked like he was seconds away from stomping like a four-year-old, “Ya keep rainin’ on my parade,” thick Kansai accent bleeding into the whining. 

Both Inunaki and Thomas burst out laughing, “Oh my god, that’s a new record Miya, twice in a month, I’m impressed,” Inunaki wheezed.

Miya poofed his cheeks and glared at Bokuto, “You gotta go home more, Tsum-Tsum, Meian-san is right this is not healthy,” Bokuto said sagely.

“Well, I don’t need ta’hear that from you of all people,” Miya leaned down to Bokuto’s eye level and poked him with every word he said, “Yer just as bad as me, ya good for nothing scrub,” he scoffed humorlessly.

“At least, I stay home on weekends,” Bokuto replied, completely unaffected by Miya’s wrathful glare, probably too used to it by now. Miya groaned, suddenly drained of all the fight for his non-existent honour. 

“Fuck this, I’m goin’ home to hibernate,” Miya announced throwing his hands in the air and walking backwards, “see ya fucker tomorrow,” he said back with that nefarious grin of his, “And Omi-kun, I know yer dyin’ to be with me but ye’ve got’ta wait a few days before ya can put yer hands on me,” he winked giving a salacious grin as he left.

Kiyoomi just stared back soullessly, internally though he couldn’t help but frown. He felt the back of his neck burn from feeling a sudden dread.

Bokuto’s chuckle brings him back to the work at hand, “Tsum-Tsum is a real asshole when he is sleep-deprived,” he shook his head. 

Thomas nodded in agreement and Inunaki hummed in response before looking up at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi quickly schooled his features to his neutral black face.

“It seems like he already has a knack for getting under your skin,” Inunaki says with eyes full of mirth, “Is he always like that with you, it must be hard around families where you can’t outright curse him, right,” he says nudging Thomas. Thomas chuckles in response. 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, “That’s why I avoid him at all costs,” he replies, “besides we are not close, it’s just our fathers,” he felt like explaining himself even if the question might have been more or less rhetorical, Inunaki chuckled at his answer. 

Kiyoomi resumed his previous position beside Inunaki, he was suddenly feeling a lot more impatient and frustrated. 

“So, what are we doing for lunch today,” Bokuto asked after a few minutes of silence still sprawled over the table, “I’m already so hungry,” he pouted and on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. 

Thomas gave out a huff of laughter, closing his file, “Yeah, let’s just go to an early lunch, I can’t focus on this anymore,” he got up picking up his files and the empty cup of coffee. “You guys wind up, I’ll go get Meian-san and Barnes-san,” he says, before walking towards the second hallway. 

“You wanna come with,” Inunaki asked, briefly glancing at Kiyoomi while finishing up the last two references. 

Kiyoomi was about to decline with his usual response when Bokuto perked up, “Oh Sakkun you should definitely come with us, you will love myaa-sam onigiris,” he said suddenly full of enthusiasm. If Kiyoomi hadn’t known Bokuto previously he might have gotten whiplashes with the wild range of bouts of emotions the owl-like man went through.

Kiyoomi was already starting to shake his head in denial when Bokuto gripped his forearm, “C’mon Sakkun, it will be so much fun, just like old times,” Kiyoomi instantly pursed his lips at the mention of it. Gathering in college was hell and the only kind of buffer he had was Akaashi. 

Bokuto came even closer and Kiyoomi was already putting up his hand to push the other away, “C’mon it will be fun, Myaa-sam Onigiris are the best, Keiji loves them a lot, you trust Keiji’s choice right,” he said putting a hand around Kiyoomi’s shoulder. 

“No,” Kiyoomi replied instantly, shrugging Bokuto’s hand away as quickly as he can even with the layers of clothing between them, his skin still prickled in disgust, “I stopped trusting him after he started dating you,” he retorted.

Both Bokuto and Inunaki burst out laughing at the comment. “Also I don’t eat onigiri from outside, they touch too many exposed areas for my liking,” he said grimacing, his skin already crawling a bit at the thought. 

“Then you can eat something else,” Bokuto replied, “They have some amazing donburis too,” Inunaki nodded in agreement from beside him, handling Kiyoomi his report back. 

“Personally I think their Gyudon is the best, but you can get whatever,” Bokuto said with his finger on his chin in retrospection, “Either way, whatever Myaa-sam cooks is always tasty,” he said pulling his thumbs up.

Kiyoomi gave his old senpai a skeptical look, “Are you getting paid to advertise for this Myaa-sam,” he narrowed his eyes at the owlish poser. 

Bokuto brightened up at the suggestion, “No, I am not, but it would be so much fun if that ever happens, right Wan-san,” he throws the question at the older associate who has a stack of papers in one hand and his laptop on the other. 

Inunaki nodded in agreement, “It definitely would,” he looks at Kiyoomi, “The food is actually good there, you should come. It would be good for the team bonding,” he says and leaves for his own cabin. 

Leaving Kiyoomi and Bokuto in the lounge. Kiyoomi has no interest in listening any more than he already did, he started power walking towards the first hallway. Unfortunately for him, Bokuto’s cabin is also in the same hallway and he follows Kiyoomi, continuing his rant and going on different tangents.

“Also you don’t have any work today right,” Bokuto continues, Kiyoomi does not dignify with a response but it goes unnoticed. “Oh right, we had to work on the money laundering case,” he says as if just remembering, Kiyoomi can’t walk faster than this without running in the hallway. 

“We can start on that after lunch,” Bokuto continues to make plans as if Kiyoomi had agreed to any of that, “Forget about Tsum-Tsum, he can join us tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, depends on when he gets free, usually-,” 

Kiyoomi huffed, “Okay,” he announced already at his wit’s end, cutting off Bokuto in his out loud thinking. “Okay, I’ll come to lunch with you guys, just stop talking already.” 

Bokuto smiled big and wide before laughing and patting Kiyoomi in the back, _hard_. _Again_. “It’s gonna be fun, Sakkun you won’t regret it, I promise you.” 

\---------

Sakusa Kiyoomi regrets it the moment he stepped inside the restaurant. 

He is never ever, ever letting Bokuto yap him into doing anything. 

In theory, Kiyoomi knew that Miya Atsumu had a twin brother. hee had heard Miya-san a few times talking about his ‘sons’ when Kiyoomi’s father asked about them. Miya had also mentioned his brother the first time they met. In fact, that was the first thing he talked about and pretty much why they are in this situation altogether in the first place. 

Still, it had somehow entirely escaped Kiyoomi. And he didn’t even realise it when Bokuto kept bragging about his ‘Myaa-sam’ even after told to shut the fuck up. It still didn’t occur to Kiyoomi when he entered the restaurant named ‘Onigiri Miya’ with the rest of his coworkers. 

It was only after scrutinising and approving the hygiene protocol and opting to sit with Bokuto at the main counter rather than the booth that he saw Miya Atsumu in a black t-shirt and baseball cap making Onigiris while chatting with an older woman in front of him a few seats away. 

Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes, Miya had a side job he thought stupidly. 

“Myaa-sam,” Bokuto hollered from beside him, grabbing the attention of practically everyone in the establishment, Kiyoomi winced at the loudness.

Miya looked up and smiled on spotting Bokuto, “Oh, Bokkun, you guys are here already,” he said with a very prominent Kansai dialect and a voice very unlike Miya Atsumu, but the main difference would be the way he smiles. Relaxed and easy-going unlike Miya who is only capable of giving smirks or evil scheming smiles. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened lately realizing that it was the infamous brother. As Miya’s doppelganger came over to their side. 

“Meian-san sent Tsum-Tsum home again,” Bokuto says in place of greeting and the Miya doppelganger rolls his eyes and scoffs non-humorously. 

“That damn idiot,” he washed his hand and wiped in a paper towel before coming over, his eyes briefly grazing over Kiyoomi and Kiyoomi braces himself internally for the recognition to fall, but it never comes. 

Miya’s gaze moves back to Bokuto and comes to stand in front of him. 

Kiyoomi blinks. Does he not recognise Kiyoomi, is it possible that he might not be aware of Kiyoomi’s existence, not that Kiyoomi cares but ever since he came to Osaka he feels like he is walking around egg-shell whenever someone named Miya is around. 

“So,” he starts, adjusting his cap a little, “What are we feeling like today, do you have any specifics or do you want one of everything we have here like usual,” he teased lightly still with that easy-going smile. 

“Osamu-kun,” a woman dressed in a similar attire called, “we are out of kombu onigiri,” she placed an empty tray, “Mori-san from down the street ordered some to be delivered.” 

Miya Osamu nodded, “Okay, I’ll get started with making them,” he informed back, before turning back to Bokuto. 

“That reminds me, Bokkun, you’ve to get Keiji-kun’s order on the way back home in the evening, I’m sure he has already messaged you but you gotta let me know before you leave office so that we have it prepared and packed,” he said, before crouching down and took out few utensils.

“Yeah, he did,” Bokuto nodded vigorously, “He said that he had some meetings later in the evening so he will be coming home late,” he informed unnecessarily, “But I’ll let you know fifteen minutes before I leave the office.” 

Miya smiled, “Okay, have you decided what you are feeling like eating today,” he asks again patiently while gathering ingredients for the Kombu onigiri. Bokuto as Kiyoomi remembered from their college days was a very friendly and over-sharing person. But this thing with Osamu felt different, familiarity and comfort bleed in their words and actions. 

Bokuto nods again, “I’ll just take one of everything, myaa-sam, all your onigiris are so tasty it is very hard for me to decide,” he says ruefully. 

Miya chuckled, “I can’t keep giving you free onigiris just because you praise them so much, Bokkun, it will run down my business,” he teased while picking up Onigiris from the seven display counters. 

He placed the tray of ten onigiris in front of Bokuto, before turning towards Kiyoomi and gave a relaxed smile, “What about you, what would you like to have,” he asked good-naturedly. 

Kiyoomi had looked at the menu briefly but all they have are only onigiris, obviously because it was an onigiri shop, but still. Kiyoomi was so not eating onigiri, especially since the Miya doppelganger was not using any kind of gloves. 

Miya scrunched his eyebrows slightly, “ ’m not sure if I’ve seen ya around,” 

Bokuto grunted at that grabbing attention already munching on an onigiri at hand, “This is Sakkun, Myaa-sam,” he said, Kiyoomi scowled, scrunching his nose in disgust and leaning as far as possible from Bokuto. 

Miya put up a hand, “Bokkun, I’ve told ya before don’t speak while ya hand food in your mouth,” he scolds, “I swear you and Tsumu are the worst,” he grumbled with a deadpan look.

Bokuto quickly tries to swallow the food in his mouth, almost choking in the process. Kiyoomi can’t deal with this anymore, he wants to get out of this personal hell. 

“Myaa-sam,” Bokuto exclaimed enthusiastically, “This is Sakkun, my kouhai from university days,” he said putting an arm around Kiyoomi who quickly ducked out of reach.

“Keep your greasy hands off of me,” Kiyoomi said in a threatening voice, Miya looked amused at the exchange. 

"He joined our office last week," Bokuto continued unaffected picking up another onigiri, "and will be working with Tsum-Tsum and me, it's gonna be so much fun." 

Osamu looked on amused, "sure, I hope so," he turned towards Kiyoomi, “You are welcome here anytime, all the Black Jackals are here all the time anyway, so if ya can’t find someone in the office they will probably be here,” he joked, Kiyoomi wasn’t amused so he just nodded. 

“Also, if my brother gives you a hard time just lemme know,” Osamu said looking up at the orders that were getting invoiced, "not that I can do much about it, but I can ban him from coming here," he says with a slightly mischievous smile that was so very similar to Miya when he talked about holding a favour over Osamu back at the cafe that sibling pettiness, it made Kiyoomi's mouth twitch up in a hint of a smile. “So what do you want to start with,” he asks looking up from the small piece of paper. 

Kiyoomi pursed his lips, “I don’t eat onigiris,” he says as straightforwardly as possible. Miya Osamu stops in his tracks to fix Kiyoomi with a very amused smile. 

“Ah Myaa-sam,” Bokuto says again, about to devour his fifth onigiri, “Sakkun here don’t eat handmade food,” Osamu continued to look even more amused, “He is a little queasy about cleaning and stuff, but I said that he can order one of the donburis if he wants,” Bokuto provides being the great senpai that he claims to be. 

Miya raises his brow a little and peaks at the back kitchen, “Yeah, about that,” he says giving an awkward and apologetic smile, “we haven’t started with the donburis yet. The delivery truck for our supplies broke down halfway. So we only have onigiris for now, but lemme check in the back I can definitely make ya something,” he gives a soothing smile. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head, “It’s fine, I’ll just go back to the office and pick one of the packed lunches on the way,” he says almost getting up. 

Miya shakes his head putting a hand in front of Kiyoomi to stop him from getting up, “Sakkun, you’re really breakin’ my heart out here,” he says with a familiar teasing lilt, “you came to my restaurant for the first time and leavin’ without eatin’ anything,” Kiyoomi pursed his lips ready to deny and bolt out of there. 

“At least let me make ya chazuke,” Miya offered, back with his relaxed smile, “that doesn’t involve hands, how’s that sound,” 

“No, it’s fine-” 

“Nonsense, ya come here for the first time, yer ain’t leavin’ with an empty stomach,” Miya waved away the excuse, hell-bent on feeding Kiyoomi, “Tell me what do ya like sweet or savoury,” 

“Savoury,” Kiyoomi replied, a little taken aback with the sudden demanding behaviour.

Osamu nodded, “Gimme two minutes. Max,” he went inside to the back kitchen. 

For a moment it really felt like Miya Atsumu was talking to him. But somehow not exactly. The face was there but that’s that. Everything else felt a little off, the easy-going smile, the thicker accent, the voice. It was like when things are slightly an inch to the left or to the right. 

Also, Osamu doesn’t seem like he recognises Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi wonders if the other would have acted any different if he had known. Also, how is Kiyoomi supposed to act around his possible brother in law, he scrunched his face at the thought. 

A minute later Miya Osamu materialised with a steaming bowl of ochazuke and placed it in front of Kiyoomi, along with disposable chopsticks and spoon, “here ya go, enjoy.”

He turns to Bokuto who has slowed down a little and was up to his last two onigiris. Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at the human vacuum. “What 'bout ya Bokkun, want some more,” Osamu asked smiling and already opening the counter of the onigiris. 

Miya chuckles at Bokuto’s wordless nodding, “how many,” he asks, “three,” a shake of the head, “four,” a nod. Osamu places another four onigiris on a tray in front of them before going to check up on other customers.

Kiyoomi finally takes out the spoon and chopstick from their packing and starts to spoon a mouthful of soup. It had the perfect blend of the light taste of salty and umami and a very light hint of something sour. There were chicken pieces, along with some stir-fried vegetables. Needless to say, Kiyoomi liked it very very much. 

As Kiyoomi ate in relative silence and Bokuto gobbled up the onigiris beside him. Osamu placed a bowl of miso soup in front of Bokuto and another bottle of water in front of Kiyoomi before starting on his kombu onigiris. Kiyoomi couldn't help but stare at the process.

Osamu put a generous amount of kombu in the middle of a rice ball before quickly giving it the signature shape, placing it on the tray and then repeating the process. All the while people would come and greet him and he would smile and wave back. 

It was still giving Kiyoomi whiplashes how starkly different the brothers were.

Kiyoomi was almost done with his chazuke when someone came up behind him and Bkouto, "Oh, Sakusa-san, you are here with Bokuto, I thought you ditched us at the last minute," Meian good-naturedly teased with a voice laced with amusement. 

"I almost did," Kiyoomi replied, shrugging and Meian laughed. 

"Glad that I wasn't that far off," Meian commented, still smiling and continuing the light teasing, in the past week they have built a good coworker relationship. Meian was a great boss, he was satisfied with Kiyoomi's work and punctuality and Kiyoomi was grateful that Meian wasn't as overbearing or control freak like his previous boss or his father.

"Osamu-kun," Meian called with a wave of his hand, "bill all of us on the company's tab, including Sakusa-san here, yeah. Sakusa-san is our new employee and will be joining us every now and then, hopefully," Meian gave a teasing pat on Kiyoomi's back.

"Osamu-kun," Meian called again, Kiyoomi looked up to see that Osamu was momentarily frozen in place, a half-made onigiri still in hand. He was staring directly at Kiyoomi with the blankest stare Kiyoomi has seen until now. 

"Osamu-kun," Meian tried again, "Is everything alright." 

Osamu blinked, breaking out from his stupor, and gave a reassuring smile, this one looked a lot like the one Miya has. "Yeah, yeah, everything is fine," he reassured "I just remembered something that's all," he tried to wave away the sudden tension, "I'll bill you guys as usual, don't worry about it, Meian-san," he continued to smile but his smile didn't reach up to his eyes as they usually do.

Meian seems to contemplate the excuse for a few moments before nodding, "alright, if you say so, see you around," he said before walking back to their booth, where the rest of the team was chatting away with Bokuto who had left the front counter after finishing his meal a few minutes ago.

Kiyoomi looked back to see Osamu furiously typing away at his phone, and frowning a little. Before pocketing it back and again washing his hand, the telltale sound of a message receiving came. While Kiyoomi tried to finish his meal. 

Bokuto slides back to his previous seat beside Kiyoomi, just as he finished eating and was downing the water that was placed for him. 

"You done, Sakkun," Bokuto thumped his back, and Kiyoomi instantly held his breath so as to not choke on the gulp of water that was halfway down his oesophagus. 

After he was sure the water went down his throat cleanly and taking a measured breath, he fixed Bokuto with a scathing glare, "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me."

Bokuto gave a sheepish smile, "sorry, Sakkun, it's been so long I keep forgetting about that," before his eyes went to someone past Kiyoomi, "you okay there myaa-sam, you look like you have eaten days old food," Bokuto laughed.

Kiyoomi turned to look back at Osamu who did have an unpleasant expression on his face while staring back at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi has a hunch that the recognition has finally fallen into place. The frown and the unpleasant twist at the corner of his mouth were obvious enough after all. He had his phone pressed to his ear. 

Osamu again waved away, briefly looking at Bokuto, "I'm fine," before looking back at Kiyoomi again. 

Osamu's eyes narrowed dangerously at his phone as if he can almost see the person on the phone, "you bastard," he stared turning away the displeasure now clearly on his face, "why the fuck did you no-," 

Kiyoomi couldn't hear the rest as Osamu walked into the kitchen in the back. 

"Guess, Tsum-Tsum is in trouble, huh," Bokuto commented offhandedly, before looking back at Kiyoomi, "we are leaving, you are done right," 

Kiyoomi nodded, getting up from his seat, and putting back his mask. He gave one last glance to the still empty counter and the half-made kombu onigiris before joining his coworkers who were standing outside the restaurant laughing over something Oliver said. 

  
\---------

Later when Kiyoomi and Bokuto are going over the case and Bokuto is giving him a rundown of the case and what all transpired the year before. Kiyoomi received a message. 

  
  
  
**From Miya Atsumu**

I can't believe you met my brother 

Without me being there

Kiyoomi frowned at the message, he had totally forgotten that they had exchanged numbers back in the cafe. He pursed his lips. Not wanting to dignify with a response as usual.

**From Miya Atsumu**

You really HAD to go to the shop

On the day I wasn't present 

Didn't you

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

**To Miya Atsumu**

How was I supposed to know 

He was going to be there

**From Miya Atsumu**

The MIYA ONIGIRI wasn't obvious enough

Also you were with bokkun of all people

He yaps about samu so freaking much 

"Who you are talking to, Sakkun," Bokuto asked with curious eyes. 

Kiyoomi turned off his phone screen and pocketed it, "no one important, let's continue," 

Bokuto looked as if he wanted to ask more but let it go at seeing the deadpan look on Kiyoomi's face. 

"Alright," he nodded, opening another file in his laptop and continuing on their previous conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not me if I write something and not turn it into a crime thriller for no goddamn reason.  
> Also, it is the way I don't know anything about how the law works in japan and I keep getting lured into doing research about it for hours and then retaining nothing at all.  
> Damn my pea brain.  
> I apologise for the inaccuracies, I know, I know, I'm writing fanfiction and these things don't really matter that much but sigh.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it.  
> Because I sure am enjoying while writing it, (except when I'm faced with writer's block, sike)


	12. Emotional range of a tiny whisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get this scene out of my system because I can't stop thinking about it.  
> also happy birthday to me, this is a gift I'm giving to myself. ehehehhhee.  
> because I'm in a constant state of sakuatsu brain rot.

On Tuesday morning Kiyoomi was sorting through the papers he needed before meeting up with Bokuto to continue their discussion from the previous day when Miya sauntered inside Kiyoomi’s cabin. 

“Mornin’ Omi-kun,” there was an unfamiliar edge to the teasing lilt of Miya’s voice.

Kiyoomi can’t help but drag his eyes from Miya’s pants to his waistcoat that’s hugging his torso up to his face and styled hairs. Miya usually cleaned up well, but today he was looking extremely attractive. 

Kiyoomi visibly frowned at the thought but can't seem to look away. This is definitely the sleep deprivation talking, there is no way Kiyoomi’s sane mind would admit so freely that he found Miya Atsumu of all people attractive. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes zeroed on the band-aid on the side of Miya’s left cheek and a slightly swollen busted lip, that was stretched up in a borderline malicious and taunting smile, “What’s wrong with you.” 

Miya gave a humourless laugh, “Everything,” he replied in such a tone that it sounded both derogatory, proud and laced with some underlying meaning that Kiyoomi has no interest in finding. 

“But enough about me,” Miya walked further inside and came to stand beside Kiyoomi’s chair, leaning on the edge of his table, hands in his pants pockets, practically looking down at Kiyoomi from this angle. Kiyoomi frowned at the close proximity, he can smell his cologne from here.

“How did the meet up with the future brother in law go,” Miya gave the fakest smile Kiyoomi has seen in the past week of knowing the other.

He didn’t let Kiyoomi answer and continued, “I thought we agreed on staying out of each other’s lives, Omi-kun,” the smile gone from his face, pinning Kiyoomi with a blank stare, “You were the one pretty adamant about that. You don’t see me being chummy with Motoya-kun, now do you,”

Kiyoomi stared back at Miya impassively, before rolling his eyes, oh so this is what it’s all about. “I didn’t scheme to go meet your brother behind your back, Miya.” 

Miya scoffed at the statement, instantly pissing off Kiyoomi. Miya was being unnecessarily childish and hostile, that too this early in the morning. Kiyoomi told him as such, “You’re being childish at the whole situation, it’s not my fault you failed to mention who I was.” 

Kiyoomi continued to hold the stare, he was so not backing down from whatever intimidation tactic Miya wanted to play. 

Miya scoffed again followed by another taunting smile, “you sure’ve got a big ego there, huh,” 

“Minuscule compared to yours,” Kiyoomi easily fires back. 

They can do this all day if they want, that’s precisely what their job is after all, as disparaging as that might sound. 

Kiyoomi had a feeling that Miya might have not mentioned Kiyoomi to his brother, judging by Osamu’s reaction from yesterday. Although Osamu knew who Kiyoomi was after hearing his name so perhaps Miya might not have mentioned that Kiyoomi has joined the same office as him. Not that Kiyoomi cares at all about these kinds of things, but if it’s anyone’s fault it is Miya’s. 

Yet, Kiyoomi knows that he might have been a little at fault too yesterday, he should have introduced himself to Miya Osamu. 

But how does one even introduce themselves in a situation like that, that too with a person like Kiyoomi. What does one even say like _Hello, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi, and I’m your future brother in law, yes I’m engaged to your twin brother and coincidently I also joined the same company that he works in so we might see each other a whole lot more than normal. So surprise I guess._

Kiyoomi would rather lick a floor. So, there is no way he was going to apologise if that’s what Miya is here for. 

“If all of this is bothering you so much, why don’t you just say no,” Kiyoomi offered in his usual bluntness. If Miya can’t deal with it why not just back off. 

Sure, Miya seems like a decent choice since they are both in the same working field and their fathers were friends, but that’s that. It’s not like Kiyoomi can’t manage with someone else. To him, it will all be the same, whether it is Miya that he is getting married to and someone else. The end goal doesn’t change. 

Miya’s eyes hardened at the offer along with a mock smile, “why don’t you, Omi-kun.” 

Kiyoomi clenched his jaw at the taunting nickname but continued to stare impassively.

“Because I’m not as bothered or worked up as you are,” Kiyoomi replied flatly, looking back to the paper he was sorting through, and to push further, “Besides, I want this and have accepted it, you are just a means to me, Miya,” Kiyoomi looked up to lock eyes with the other. 

Sure, Miya can push buttons, but so can Kiyoomi. And Kiyoomi would be damned if someone beat him in his own mastered element.

And to hit the final nail on the coffin, “I couldn’t care less if you yes or no,” Kiyoomi said dismissively. 

It was both a truth and a lie, Kiyoomi knows it, and he has a feeling that Miya knows it too. Sure, Kiyoomi cares a lot about this whole marriage proposal and it is awkward with how they are stuck in this weird limbo. But if one thing that came from his excessive habit of overthinking, it is that he is aware of at least fifteen different possibilities to every situation, which keeps him mentally prepared most of the time.

Although Kiyoomi was initially a little worked up on meeting Osamu, after some plausible thinking he realized that it wasn’t so bad, besides it was bound to happen one way or the other. 

Kiyoomi looked back at Miya to gauge the other’s reaction. To put it lightly, Miya looked pissed. He was practically glaring down at Kiyoomi, lips in a thin line. When Kiyoomi didn’t look away from their staredown, Miya did, letting out a humourless laugh. Whatever venom Miya was going to spit got cut off. 

“Guys, everything alright,” there on the doorway of Kiyoomi’s cabin were standing Bokuto and Inunaki. Bokuto looked concerned looking between Kiyoomi and Miya. Inunaki, on the other hand, looked intrigued. 

Kiyoomi briefly wondered what kind of picture they painted, for them to ask that. It’s not like they could see the storm brewing on Miya’s face since he had his back towards them. They, however, were a little inside each other’s personal space. 

“Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto called. 

Kiyoomi looked up to see that Miya was still staring at Kiyoomi, “Yeah, Bokkun, everythin’ is peachy,'' Miya looked over his shoulder to flash them a smile, “Just came here to bless Omi-kun, with my handsomeness,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes while Inunaki snorted at the answer. Miya gave Kiyoomi a teasing smile as if he wasn’t going to blow off mere-second ago. He finally leaned away from the table and turned towards their companions, still standing beside Kiyoomi “What brings you guys here to our resident sea urchin’s cabin.” 

Inunaki seemed amused at the nickname, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes again.

“Oh right,” Bokuto said as if he had momentarily forgotten, “Barnes-san is briefing the junior associates in the lounge and all the conference rooms are booked for different meetings so Wan-san and I thought that we would just come to your cabin only,” Bokuto addressed Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi nodded, “Sure, take a seat,” he said gesturing towards the chair in front of them.

“Do you have the time to galavant and annoy people so early in the morning,” Inunaki asked, addressing Miya as he took his seat followed by Bokuto, “Don’t you have a hearing in like an hour,” they started to quickly spread out their laptops and files on the available space on Kiyoomi’s desk. 

“For someone who says they hate me, you sure do keep a lot of track about my whereabouts,” Miya gave a cocky grin, canine and all. Kiyoomi felt extremely pissed at himself with how attractive he found Miya like that.

“If I didn’t know better I would have thought that you are in love with me or something, Inunaki-senpai~,” Miya said in an almost husky tone, leaning a little towards Inunaki. 

Inunaki threw the tissue box at Miya’s face that was placed on Kiyoomi’s desk as a knee jerk reaction, “as if asshole,” he almost seethed, but there was a hint of a blush rising on the light-haired man’s cheeks, all the while Bokuto laughed at the two. 

And so did Miya after skillfully evading the tissue, satisfied by the reaction he got, “Woops, missed me,” the box fell a few feet away from them. Kiyoomi pursed his lips in displeasure but stayed quiet otherwise resuming his work from before.

“Who would even wanna love you,” Inunaki huffed, rolling his eyes, “It’s part of my job to keep track of everything and everyone, but I guess that might have escaped you since you always have your head up your ass.” 

It made Kiyoomi’s lips curl up on the corner while Bokuto snorted in a half-laugh continuing to type away in his laptop.

“Takes one to know one, Wan-san,” Miya winked at Inunaki, finally moving away from Kiyoomi’s side and standing beside the table. 

“God saves the person that’s going to end up with you,” Inunaki said briefly looking upwards as if actually sending prayer, “Also what’s up with the suit.” 

“Oh, I’m dressed for the occasion,” Miya took his hands out of his pockets to give a mock pose. 

Inunaki looked on amused, “What occasion,” 

“Of being a winner of course,” Miya’s expression darkened, “that moron Suzuki, really had the audacity to mock Bokkun last time,”, he scoffed, “I’m gonna take the win squeaky clean outta that bastard.” Then his eyes fell on Bokuto who had been furiously typing away in his laptop, “You’re comin’ with me, right Bokkun.” 

Bokuto quickly looked up at being addressed, “Yeah, I am, I just need to complete this,” then his eyes narrowed a little before a chuckle escaped, “Did you fought with Myaa-sam again, Tsum-Tsum, he did look pretty pissed yesterday,” Miya looked briefly tensed at the mention. Kiyoomi and Miya shared a look even though for different reasons, “I thought Sakkun said something to him or something,” Bokuto trailed off seemingly unaware of the again rising tension between his coworkers. 

Miya’s tenseness melted away to give a taunting smirk looking back at Kiyoomi, “Did you now, Omi-kun,” 

Both Bokuto and Inunaki looked up from their respective work to stare at Kiyoomi, all of a sudden very interested. 

Kiyoomi felt his throat dried up a little, he didn’t realize that Bokuto noticed that much. He pursed his lips and gave Miya the flattest stare he could mutter, “No.”

Miya gave a husky chuckle, “If you say so,” the underlying taunt didn’t go unnoticed by Kiyoomi, but he decided to intentionally ignore it, like everything else. 

“Alright, then, I’ll get going,” Miya declared, checking his phone before pocketing again, “I came here to pick up a few things. Are you done Bokkun, we should get going.” 

“It’s gonna take a few more minutes,” Bokuto replied without taking off his eyes from his laptop screen, “You go ahead, I’ll catch up later.” 

Miya nodded, “Alright.” Kiyoomi felt Miya’s stare on him before he left, but he decisively ignored it, focusing on the work at hand. 

“What was all that about,” Inunaki asked when Miya was out of earshot. When no answer came Kiyoomi looked up to see that the question was directed towards him. 

“What,” he asked, for lack of better words. 

“Miya,” Inunaki mentioned, “It looked pretty tense when we walked in.” Bokuto nodded from the side in agreement. 

“It’s nothing,” Kiyoomi said impassively, looking back at the file he is currently holding, _case allotted to Miya Atsumu_. “Just Miya being his usual annoying self,” he said dismissively, “Shall we start,” he said looking at Inunaki, leaving no room for further discussion, Inunaki nodded wordlessly.

“Bokuto-san,” Kiyoomi started, “I looked over the case again after you left, and I surfed through some of the online forums from last year.”

Yesterday, after going over all the details till now, Kiyoomi looked upon the various online forums after going back to his apartment after work. That’s what kept him awake till almost 4 am in the morning, but at least he had some satisfying results. 

Bokuto looked up, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. “There were some people that knew Yoshizuke-san who are still doing similar work, actively,” Kiyoomi handed him the file that he was holding, and opening it to the last page, dating back to almost a year ago, dropped after no new development occurred, “Your theory of the vast network was close but not accurate.” 

Kiyoomi took out two pages from his stake of papers, and laying them out in front of Inunaki and Bokuto, “It’s much more vast,” there was a hint of smile curly at the edge of Kiyoomi’s mouth on seeing Bokuto’s and Inunaki’s jaw hanging open. 

He placed another hefty file in front of them, “these are some of the transcripts I found,”

“Holy shit,” Inunaki breathed out, picking up the file and going through its material, “ ‘some’ you say,” he gave a disbelieving look, “how,” he asked, still grazing over the unending information.

“I have my means,” Kiyoomi shrugged, nonchalantly. 

“Oh my god,” Bokuto’s eyes were wide, Kiyoomi was briefly worried that his face would split open with how hard he was grinning, “Sakkun,” Bokuto exclaimed, getting up from his chair. 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, he quickly put up his hand to stop Bokuto from stumbling forward and doing something awful, like hugging Kiyoomi. “Bokuto-san, Don’t,” he warned in a stern voice. 

Bokuto did stop in his tracks and took a deep breath, probably trying to calm down, Kiyoomi glanced at the clock before looking back at Bokuto. 

“Bokuto-san, now listen carefully, make sure that today under no circumstance this topic should come up in court. At least not from our side, neither from you or Miya and nor from Yoshizuke-san. But I think he knows that already, given how he still hasn't mentioned this whole situation yet.” 

Bokuto nodded in understanding, as Kiyoomi continued, “If we bring this up, then the centre is going to overtake the case and will be put under investigation, if that happens we lose all our informants and the case with it.” 

“Okay,” Bokuto nodded seriously, “Okay, anything else,” 

Kiyoomi shook his head, “No, that’s all for now, I think you should get going though if you want to relay your message to Yoshizuke-san,”

“But my-,” Bokuto started now widely looking at his laptop when Inunaki cut him off. 

“C’mon, I’ll drive you there, you can finish it on the way there,” Inunaki offered, placing back the file, shutting his laptop and getting up, “Sakusa-san, it’s okay if we leave these here,” he gestured to their various files and laptop as Bokuto scrambled to pull the stuff he needed. Kiyoomi wordlessly nodded. 

“Why did you not tell Miya about it though,” Inunaki enquired while waiting for Bokuto. 

“As you said earlier, head up his ass,” Kiyoomi shrugged nonchalantly, which made Inunaki burst out in chuckles. 

“I like you a lot,” Inunaki said, once his chuckling subsided, Kiyoomi just nodded in acknowledgement. With that, they hurriedly left for the elevator. 

\----------------

Kiyoomi didn’t see Miya or Bokuto for the rest of the day until evening. Inunaki and he couldn't do any further work since the case was reallocated primarily to Miya. So, Kiyoomi tried to brush up on reading from the library downstairs. 

“Sakusa-san,” someone called. 

Kiyoomi looked up from the reference material to see a man probably in his early twenties standing a few feet away from him. Kiyoomi quirked his brow questioningly. 

“Meian-san is looking for you,” he replied politely. Kiyoomi wordlessly nodded getting up from his place, the guy left as Kiyoomi put back the material in their place before leaving for his own office floor. 

When the elevator door opened Miya was standing inside leisurely scrolling through his phone, he raised a brow on seeing Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi stepped inside the elevator without acknowledging the other. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know what to take from the morning’s conversation. He hadn’t given it much thought yet, but if Miya wants him out of his way he is more than happy to oblige. Not that they were the bestest of friends in the first place or anything. If anything it would give Kiyoomi peace without the unnecessary teasing and jibes. 

The elevator ride ends shortly, thankfully Miya didn’t try to make any type of comment throughout. 

Meian was talking with Yamasaki, he gave an exasperated smile on seeing them exiting out of the elevator. 

“There they are,” he said as they neared him, “Sakusa-san where have you been, we couldn’t reach you,” 

“I was in the library downstairs and lately realised that I had left my phone in my cabin,” Kiyoomi gave a light apologetic bow, “I apologise for the inconvenience,” 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to apologise for it,” Meian said dismissively, “Yamasaki-san here got a little worried after she couldn’t reach you,” he laughed. Yamasaki gave an apologetic smile. 

“I apologise for making you worry, I’ll be careful from now on,” Kiyoomi bowed again towards Yamasaki. Yamasaki and Meian shared a look, not used to such polite associates.

“It’s alright, Sakusa-san, you don’t really have to apologise for it,” Yamasaki gave awkward chuckles. 

“Aw, Mina-chan, you are never worried about me like that,” Miya teased from beside them. Yamasaki rolled her eyes at the former.

“I was worried because Sakusa-san is new here, I haven't seen him since lunch so I thought that maybe he had gotten lost or something,” Yamasaki went on a rambling tangent, Miya just laughed at her teasingly. 

“Miya, Sakusa-san, come to my office,” Meian ordered before walking away. 

Sakusa ignored the still talking duo and followed suit. The other two following behind were still bantering. 

“Have a seat,” Meian gestured to them, before taking his own. Kiyoomi wordlessly followed through taking one of the three available. Miya skipped the second and sat on the third keeping the distance. Yamasaki took her seat on the sofa adjacent to them. 

“Where’s Bokkun,” Miya asked unprompted, “Shouldn’t he be here too, since I guessing that you want to talk about my case,” 

Meian nodded, “He will be here soon, he left his charger in the courthouse or something, at least that’s what he told me,” he shook his head in exasperation while Miya gave out a cackle. “Till then you guys update me of the latest development.” 

Miya and Kiyoomi shared a look. 

“Now we need Bokkun more than ever,” Miya said, Meian raised his brow inquisitively, leaning forward. 

“He’s the one who has been working with Omi-kun here,” Miya explained, “I was focusing on the retrial till today,” 

Meian nodded, “How did that go,” 

“Amazingly,” Miya gave a cocky smirk leaning back in his chair a little, “As they always do with me,” 

Meian gave him a flat stare. 

“The judges dropped the charges after seeing the evidence, and Yoshizuke-kun has been discharged,” Miya answered seriously, “they also ordered for further investigation regarding the money laundering case,” 

“Did they gave a date for the retrial,” 

“Yeah, three weeks from now,” 

Meian nodded finally give a smile, “Good job on today,” 

Miya shrugged off the compliment, “well, it ain’t that much of a good job if Kenji-kun lost a year of his life stuck in a prison cell and also his scholarship,” 

Kiyoomi was taken aback by the reaction, he thought that Miya would eat up the compliment since he’s always gloating about himself every chance he gets. But strangely Kiyoomi could understand where Miya was coming from. 

Meian gave another exasperated sigh, “Atsumu,” he called in a somewhat stern yet soft way, “You have to keep remembering that you can’t control everything,” 

“Well, yeah, but I could have done better,” Miya argued back, “We had both the cases since last year, we just didn’t connect it to each other,” he huffed in frustration. 

“You need to stop pushing yourself so hard all the time,” Meian reprimanded, “You got that person out of prison in such a short period, that in itself is commendable, most people don’t get out some if at all, so I’m not gonna hear any-,”

The door slammed open, making all of them jump out of their skin. It is a miracle that the glass door was still intact. Bokuto walked inside a little out of breath. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” he exclaimed noisily. Kiyoomi and Yamasaki visibly winced at the loud voice, Meian and Miya were unaffected. 

“-more ifs or buts from you,” Meian completed from before. “Yes, Bokuto-kun, please have a seat, did you find your charger,” he asked good-naturedly.

“Yes,” Bokuto gasped, dropping on the seat between Miya and Kiyoomi. Meian pushed the glass of water that was on his table towards Bokuto, as the latter proceeded to pull out the two parts of his charger from his trouser pockets. Meian looked highly amused at the antics and pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling. 

Bokuto gulped down half the water, “I dropped by the police headquarters on the way here,” he started unprompted, “To check who they are reassigning the case too since we complained about the lack of cooperation from the earlier one,” 

“You did,” Meian narrowed his eyes at Miya. 

Bokuto vigorously nodded, “Yeah, Tsum-Tsum did, that’s they took the previous detective off the case,” he relayed happily, “guess who got it,” he asked, wiggling his fingers conspiratorially, “guess, guess.” 

Meian looked amused so he humoured the man child in front of him, “who,” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Bokuto exclaimed, spreading his hands open wide. Kiyoomi quickly ducked, while Miya got smacked on the face. 

Meian chuckled at Bokuto’s answer, Kiyoomi pursed his lips and Miya groaned audibly, “Ugghhh, him again, ugghhh,” he rubbed his right cheek. 

“Don’t be such a spoiled sport, Tsum-Tsum, Tetsu is my best friend. It will be so fun, I’m telling you,” Bokuto wholeheartedly assured, while Miya continued to shake his head in denial. 

“You don’t get it, Bokkun, that guy is a walking bad luck,” Miya argued back, “he gives me so much heebies-jeebies.” 

Kiyoomi lips curled up in the ghost of a smile. 

“You are being very rude, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto huffed before turning towards Kiyoomi, “Sakkun, you remember Tetsu, right, right,” he asked, shaking Kiyoomi’s arm. 

“Of course,” Kiyoomi replied, trying to pry away his arm from Bokuto’s death grip, “You guys made sure I’d never had any kind of peace until you graduated.” 

“Oh c’mon, it was fun,” Bokuto let out a defeated sigh after no one rode along with his enthusiasm. 

“Well, it is a good thing that we are getting someone familiar,” Meian reassured, “it will make things easier for us later on.” 

Bokuto perked up, “right, right,” 

“Now, can you update me on the latest development of the case,” Meian asked, bringing back their derailed conversation on their initial track. 

Bokuto nodded starting to lists off all their findings and development till today of his head. Meian seemed more or less impressed by their work. 

He seemed even more impressed when the topic came to Kiyoomi. Through it all Yamasaki continued to take notes off everything, Kiyoomi almost forgot that she was there with how quiet she has been. That’s also the reason they got along in the first place. 

“Alright, that’s great teamwork,” Meian concluded, “do whatever that you need to do and update me in a week,” he dismissed them. 

Out of the CEO’s office, Kiyoomi made a bee-line for his own office, not really eager to be roped in another meaningless conversation. 

\-----------------------

From the very start, Kiyoomi always kept his personal and professional life as separate as one can keep. He always believed that it was necessary for a profession like this. He can’t let his emotion get the better of him in situations where only his logical side was needed, not that Kiyoomi was an emotional person anyway. So that made things easier. 

After that morning something shifted between Miya and him. Miya was as professional as Kiyoomi, as he got from his initial impression. So inside work, they interact normally, they talk, brainstorm and exchange ideas along with Bokuto. Miya teases and cracks jokes when others are around. 

But without that, they barely acknowledge each other’s presence. 

When Bokuto asked Kiyoomi to join them for lunch at Onigiri Miya on their second day of working together, Kiyoomi resisted the urge to let out an audible sigh, “I’m not interested, Bokuto-san,” he declined. 

“Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto looked at Miya, asking him to back him up. 

“Let him be, Bokkun,” Miya replied dismissively, “Let’s go.” Kiyoomi could feel Miya’s eyes on him but he didn’t look up or acknowledge the other. 

And that was the closest they ever came to breaching the topic in the last few days. There wasn’t any real hostility or grudge between them. In fact, there wasn’t anything at all. And Kiyoomi preferred this sterile acquaintanceship to whatever weird friendly limbo they were in initially. 

This was something Kiyoomi was familiar with, this is how he usually works. Even when he was working under his father, it was similar to this, strictly professional and Kiyoomi plans on keeping it this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started it I didn't realize it would be this long, jeezzzzz, but now I can't stop.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been commenting and giving kudos and generally enjoying this, it makes me very very very happy.


	13. what's your fursona, boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, what's your fursona

On their third day, they have more or less wind up the work so far. They planned out how the case is going to proceed, divided the area each of them will be focusing on individually. 

Kiyoomi was currently waiting inside conference room four for the last ten minutes, it was smaller than the other ones but good enough for a four-person meeting. They were supposed to meet up with Kuroo Tetsurou ten minutes ago but both Miya and Bokuto are missing as usual and so was Kuroo. 

Miya pushed open the door coming inside holding drinks in one hand and his laptop and notepad in other. 

“Fuck, yes,” Miya rasped as if he came running from somewhere, “that bastard is not here yet,” he took off his jacket and collapsed on one of the chairs after carefully placing the drinks and the laptop. 

A few seconds later, Miya picked one of the drinks and pushed it towards Kiyoomi, “Here.” 

Kiyoomi looked up from his laptop towards the green-coloured drink and then towards Miya who was taking a sip from his own americano. 

Kiyoomi frowned slightly but remained otherwise impassive, making no moves to accept it. 

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got you a tea,” Miya said, shrugging nonchalantly, then rolled his eyes when Kiyoomi still didn’t move. “I swear, I didn’t poison it,” taking another sip from his own drink, “Well, not yet anyway,” he added as an afterthought, “I still need you until the next trial.” 

Kiyoomi lips curled on the corner as he picked up the drink and the straw. 

“Was that a smile, Omi-kun,” Miya teased, jokingly leaning to look at Kiyoomi’s face, “did you actually smile at my joke.” 

Kiyoomi schooled his features to give Miya a flat stare. 

“That’s such a character development for you,” Miya continued, now grinning. 

Kiyoomi gave back a deadpan stare and momentarily wondered if he should pour his drink on Miya and his pristine white shirt. 

Miya's sudden interaction didn't make sense to Kiyoomi. Why suddenly acknowledge each other and act all frank after pointedly ignoring each other for most of the week. It's not like Bokuto or anyone else is here, _so why_ but Kiyoomi didn't address it. 

Just then Bokuto pushed open the door and came inside followed by Kuroo. 

“Well, well, well,” Kuroo started in his familiar drawled out voice, eyes instantly fixing on Kiyoomi, “If it isn’t my favourite Kouhai,” he said, taking his seat. Kiyoomi scoffed at his former senpai. 

Kiyoomi hasn't seen Kuroo since the upperclassman graduated college. Although he was more or less aware of his whereabouts, courtesy Motoya, the gossip whore. 

Kuroo was dressed in a metallic grey suit, a complete contrast to the ratty hoodie and jeans Kiyoomi was used to seeing the other in. His hair looked a little more manageable too, gone is the signature rooster look, but the leering smile is still there. 

“Am I really, Kuroo-san,” Kiyoomi mocked back, “If I remembered correctly, you were pretty smitten by a certain blond,” he smirked, “ ‘Tsukki’ was it.” 

Both Bokuto and Kuroo burst out laughing at that, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at their still shitty sense of humour, he finally took a sip of his drink.

It was a matcha tea latte, Kiyoomi was pleasantly surprised, although shouldn't be considering the drink did look a familiar shade of green. He glanced at Miya who was furiously typing in his phone.

“Oh, yeah he still is,” Bokuto quipped after recovering from the short laughing fit. 

Kuroo shoved him playfully, “Oh c’mon Tsukki was my begrudging disciple.” 

Bokuto laughed again, completely unaffected by Kuroo's playful shove, looking at the drinks, “Yeah, I remember. Tsum-Tsum, is this mine,” he asked in the same vein, picking up a drink that looked like some kind of chocolate shake. 

“Yeah,” Miya replied, who himself looked amused judging by the faint smile on his face, “this was on their special today, it’s chocolate, not caffeine,” 

“Oh thanks,” Bokuto took a sip, before looking back, “This is great, Tsum-Tsum, you should have gotten this too,” 

“Maybe next time,” 

Kuroo picked up the last drink, another americano from the disposable carry on. Still smiling at Kiyoomi. 

“You really dropped off the face of the earth after graduation, Kiyo-kun,” Kuroo commented leaning back in his seat. 

“Trust me, it was intentional,” Kiyoomi reassured, that pulled another huff of laughter out of Kuroo. 

“See, I told you,” Bokuto said, in between sips, “he is as funny as ever.” 

“I bet he is,” Kuroo gave another smile which could have been genuine but coming from Kuroo it just looked suggestive, “pretty too,” he further added in a teasing manner, _yeah definitely suggestive_. Bokuto nodded from beside him.

Kiyoomi scoffed again, rolling his eyes. 

"So all my favourite people are coming down to Osaka," Kuroo took off his jacket and put it aside, "first Kou, then Keiji and now Kiyo is here too, what's so special about this place anyway." 

"The fact that you are not here," Kiyoomi replied in between his own sip of the drink. 

Miya snorted at the slight dig, already on his laptop. 

"Aw c'mon you know I'm a delight to be around," Kuroo replied in fake offence. 

"To whom," Kiyoomi asked drily, "the devil below.” Kuroo only laughed again.

"If you guys are done with the pleasantries, can we start," Miya asked in an exasperated tone even if he looked slightly amused, "we don't have all day, and I don't want to be in your presence more than necessary." 

Kuroo leaned forward on his arms and raised his eyebrows slightly, "why, are you scared that you can't resist me," 

Miya looked up from his laptop to give the most disgusted look to Kuroo, "please don't flatter yourself so much, Tetsu-kun. You have the sex appeal of a dumpster cat." 

"And what's wrong with that," Kuroo gave another suggestive smile.

Miya looked aghast, "are you listening to yourself right now," he closed his eyes as if trying to momentarily calm down, "but then again, I shouldn't be surprised that you are a furry," 

"If anything you are the furry between all of us," Kuroo nudged Bokuto who has been setting up his laptop and files, "back me up here, Kou," 

"What," Bokuto asked inattentively, fighting with the charging plug.

“No, Bokkun, don’t-,”

"That Miya-kun here is a furry," 

"Oh, yeah," Bokuto agreed without a second thought. 

Miya audibly gasped, "what the fuck, Bokkun," he almost screeched, "why the fuck would you agree to that, you are my partner, not his," 

"But he is my best friend, Tsum-Tsum," Bokuto pouted, "also you told me foxes are your favourite animals," 

"What does that have to do anything with this," Miya's voice was getting higher by the minute. Kuroo was already laughing in his seat. 

"Kuroo told me that our favourite animals are our fursona," Bokuto argued back as if Miya was being difficult. 

"What," Miya really screeched this time, "that's not, that's-," he took another calming breath, "Bokkun, that man has been feeding you lies, he's been manipulating you all this time," 

Bokuto looked torn on whether to trust Miya or not. Kuroo, on the other hand, was cackling like the fucking hyena that he was.

"But everyone knows and agrees that you are a foxy, Tsum-Tsum," Bokuto replied, face far too innocently for the word he was spewing out.

Miya kept getting gobsmacked by every new sentence from Bokuto. 

"Who the hell agrees with that," Miya seethed. 

"Everyone," Bokuto replied unaffected by Miya's frustration, "Keiji, Kuroo, Kenma, Tenma-san, even Meian-san and Wan-san too," 

"What the fuck," Miya looked a little red, "what kind of conversation are you having with these people, what kind of lies have you been spreading all these times," 

"It's not a lie, Tsum-Tsum," Bokuto rebutted, "there was even picture proof from your graduation where you and Myaa-sam were dressed as foxes," 

Miya groaned audibly covering his face for a moment, "oh my god, that was because we lost a bet at that time and it was for Halloween, not graduation," 

"I am pretty sure, Sunarin still has those pictures," Bokuto said, taking out his phone from his pocket, completely ignoring Miya. "We can just ask him," 

"No," Miya exclaimed horrified, snatching Bokuto's phone away, "he was the reason behind all of this in the first place, we don't need those pictures circulating in our friend circle again," 

Kuroo looked like he might get aneurysm from how hard he was laughing. "I need to see those pictures," he wheezed in between laughs. 

Miya scowled and then glared at the overgrown alley cat, "absolutely not," he snapped, before turning to look at Bokuto accusingly. "Bokkun, you told me your favourite animal is an owl, does that make you an owl," Miya tried to win a long lost battle.

"Yeah," Bokuto nodded proudly, "I like to think I'm a great horned owl," he said as a matter of fact.

If Miya was aghast before he looks downright appalled now. Kuroo only continued to cackle even more. 

"I fucking hate you both so much right now," 

It was all both exasperating and amusing to Kiyoomi. He had finished half of his drink already. 

Bokuto looked like he was going to make another brain-melting comment. 

"Okay that's enough," Kiyoomi announced, straightening up in his place, reminding them that he was still here and hasn't ascended this mortal plane, _yet_. 

"Miya, Bokuto-san, stop arguing about stupid things," Kiyoomi told them sternly. 

They looked like they instantly wanted to argue, Kiyoomi pulled up his finger in a mock shushing motion, "not a word, if it's not about the case," 

He then fixed Kuroo with a disapproving look, "and you, stop provoking people into mindless arguments," he raised his brow condescending at the other, "Is this what you are here for, to discuss who is a furry and who is not," 

Kuroo sobered up but he still looks highly amused, "now, now, that's a pretty important discussion that you think it is, Kiyo-kun," 

They stared at each other for a moment, before Kiyoomi sigh, "Well, if that's what you want, then I'll be taking my leave, I don't have time to spare like you," he snapped his laptop shut already getting up. 

"Aw, cmon now, don't be like that,” Kuroo quickly held his arm to stop him from walking out of the room, “it was clearly a joke,”

Kiyoomi gave him another disdainful look, removing Kuroo’s hands away. 

“Look, I apologise, we’ll start right now, okay,” Kuroo said politely, with an attempt at a genuine smile which was missed by a long shot, “Can you please sit down,” Kiyoomi gave it another moment before nodding and wordlessly took back his seat. 

“Miya-kun, stop messing around,” Kuroo added back with another mischievous smile. 

Miya gapped, “Me,” he parroted, “you were the one to start you, bastard,” 

Kiyoomi gave another disapproving look to Kuroo, he opened his mouth but got cut off. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you don’t like people wasting your time,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Seesh, you haven’t changed a bit, huh,” he shook his head in a somewhat fond exasperation. Kiyoomi didn’t like that. 

“Let’s get this started shall we,” 

\---------------------

Kuroo gave them a complete rundown for all the interrogations his team has been doing, including the informants that Kiyoomi dug up earlier this week. 

Miya also explained how they are planning to build up the case, and what kind of assistance they will be needing.

It was Kuroo’s responsibility to connect all these illegal networks with prominent proof. And to make sure that the handful witnesses do not get swayed away under the influence of money. Every case is a slow-building process during the investigation, and no matter how tempting it is to get involved, it is better not to, and let the people who are in charge of the investigation do their job. 

“You sure, you’re not involved in this case as well,” Miya asked sceptically, he turned to Kiyoomi, “Did you know that he has a house on the Roppongi hills, like who does that without doing some shady business,” 

Kiyoomi nodded in agreement, “I won’t put it past him,” 

“There is no shady business,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, “you guys just don’t how to hustle,” 

“Aren’t you a government employee,” Miya asked, narrowing his eyes, “I still have a hard time believing that to be very honest with you,” 

Miya turned to Kiyoomi, “for the first two years I really thought he was a very good conman,” 

Kiyoomi nodded agreeing, “I can understand what you mean,” 

Bokuto laughed, “Yeah, he always gives that impression,” he gave Kuroo violent back pats, “Didn’t they always used to ask for your ID too when you were training in the academy.” 

“Yeah, until my first big case,” Kuroo chuckled, “It was both frustrating and funny, to be honest.” 

“Yeah, it’s because you rub people the wrong way,” 

That put a very wicked smile on Kuroo’s face, Miya’s eyes widened, “Don’t-,” 

“I can rub them the right way too, if they ask nicely,” Kuroo said in almost a purr. Bokuto burst out laughing and Kuroo joined him on seeing Miya and Kiyoomi’s disgusted expressions. 

“You see this Omi-kun,” Miya looked totally done with the two, “This is what I have been dealing with for the past four years.” 

“Yes, I know,” Kiyoomi pursed his lips, “I already have the first-hand experience from the three years I had to share with them in college. If I have to deal with that again, I’m resigning and going back to being a government employee.” 

“Take me with you,” Miya implored, throwing another disdainful look at the clowns, “I don’t know how Keiji-kun deals with them all the time.” 

“This is why I don’t trust Akaashi anymore,” Kiyoomi said flatly, “he not only made friends with them willingly, he also married one of them,” he ignored Bokuto’s shout of protest.

“That’s because Keiji-kun is the same brand of weirdo as them, he just hides it well with his stoic exterior,” Miya reasoned. 

That made Kiyoomi’s mouth curl up at the corners.

“I mean he is freaking best friends with Samu,” Miya’s eyes widened for a very fleeting moment, “if that doesn’t tell you everything,” he trailed off, clearing his throat. Kiyoomi’s hint of a smile was also gone. 

“I see you guys getting along smoothly,” Kuroo quipped, which made both Miya and Kiyoomi glare at his direction. 

“Guess, I wasn’t wrong in recommending Kiyo-kun for black jackals after all,” Kuroo continued unaffected. 

“What,” Kiyoomi frowned, “What the hell are you talking about,” 

“Wait, bro, you recommended Sakkun for here,” Bokuto asked in genuine surprise. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded, “around last year. Meian-san was saying that you guys needed more criminal defense lawyers. Kiyo-kun's reputation precedes him and I heard from Motoya that he was interested in working for private law firms, so I recommended him.” 

Kiyoomi remembered the agent that contacted him at the start of this year. He wasn’t the only one though, many other agents representing other companies also contacted him in the subsequent weeks and months. In the end, it was his own decision to join MSBY Black Jackals but the fact that there might have been possible sources that could have influenced his decision made him frown hard. 

Kiyoomi made a mental note to throttle his cousin, right after he is done throttling Kuroo.

“You look like you ate a bitter lemon,” Kuroo laughed shaking his head at Kiyoomi’s frown, “You are getting along with these people just fine, Bokuto and Keiji are here, I don’t think it’s all that bad,”

Probably not, but Kiyoomi would rather eat street food than to admit that Kuroo was right, _sort of._

“Yeah, you are right,” Kiyoomi replied solemnly, “it's worse,” 

Kuroo just rolled his eyes but there was already a smile stretching upon his lips. 

“Wait you were a government employee,” Bokuto asked lately, “I thought you worked for your dad.” 

“I was just lending a hand for a few months,” Kiyoomi dismissed, “it wasn’t official.” 

Kiyoomi can feel Miya’s gazed on the side of his head, Kiyoomi didn’t acknowledge it, instead opting to pick up his drink. _Right, Miya had probably done some research on him as he did on Miya, or he probably talked to his father._

“Anyway back to my question,” Miya said staring back at Kuroo, “I don’t think government employees make that much to live on freaking Roppongi hill, so whose organ did you sell.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto let another fit of laughter, “It not like that, it’s my friend’s actually,” 

“Your sugar daddy you mean,” Miya taunted

Bokuto let out another peal of laughter, “Bro you didn’t tell me Kenma was your sugar daddy.”

Kiyoomi almost choked on his drink, for a very single momentary lapse he got the worst mental image ever. He needs bleach, _immediately._

“What the heck Kou,” Kuroo exclaimed, “No, Kenma wanted to invest in those, I’m just renting out one of his apartments,” he explained. 

Not that it matters anyway. Kiyoomi’s mental image is ruined. Someone smite him right this second. He can’t take any more of this train wreck of conversation these three morons are having. 

“I assume that we are done here,” Kiyoomi said, reminding them that they were here because of work and not to chill. He started gathering his stuff. 

“Yeah, we are for now,” Miya replied, “we will meet up next week again for the update from Tetsu-kun." 

Kuroo nodded in agreement. His eyes met Kiyoomi's, gave a scheming smile again, “We should meet up sometimes when you are visiting Tokyo, you know for old times sake.” 

If his laptop weren’t so expensive, Kiyoomi would have decked Kuroo with it right then and there, but since it is costly and recovering memory from fucked up hard drives is a big pain, he settled for glaring at the other, “Absolutely not.” 

Kuroo laughed at the reaction, very much enjoying Kiyoomi’s displeasure. 

“What are you in a hurry for, Sakkun,” Bokuto asked, again struggling with his laptop charger and the socket, “I saw the packed travelling bag in your cabin, are you going somewhere,” 

Kiyoomi left out a sigh, at his unintentionally nosy coworker, “I’m going to Tokyo this evening, to visit my grandmother,” 

“Oh, how has she been doing,” Kuroo asked in a genuine voice, looking up from his own set of documents. 

“She has been alright,” Kiyoomi replied nodding, while Bokuto finally managed to pull out the charger. 

“Oh we should visit her sometime,” Bokuto quipped, “will that be alright,” he asked in an unsure voice, “Keiji and I wanted to visit her a few times but we were not sure if that was the right thing to do, since we weren’t in touch with you anymore,” he rambled scratching the behind of his right ear with his pointer finger while waving the charger head in his left. 

“Yeah, same,” Kuroo agreed, “Kenma and I wanted to visit too but we were unsure, even though we have been friends with Komori-kun all this time, we all somehow still associated ‘ba-chan more with you than him, even though she is both of yours grandmother,” he too gave an awkward laugh. 

“I think it’s because Sakkun resembles her so much,” Bokuto offered

Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, probably, definitely,” 

Kiyoomi was suddenly overcome with this weird sticky feeling inside him on hearing that his older senpai and friends cared so much even after them parting ways. Even after him practically ghosting them. 

Kiyoomi’s grandmother had adored this bunch a whole lot, they used to visit often in their second and third year and in turn pestering Kiyoomi endlessly. Bokuto liked visiting her because well he is Bokuto, and Kuroo apparently had a strange affinity to cats and old people. And in turn, Akaashi and Kenma would get roped in their shenanigans, it used to be a lively fanfare, much to Kiyoomi's dislike, but it used to make his grandmother very happy. 

Without giving much thought he blurted out, “You can visit her Bokuto-san, she would like that very much,” he gave a small smile. 

Bokuto instantly perked up a whole lot, “Thanks, I’ll let Keiji know about it.” 

“What about me though,” Kuroo asked pathetically 

“No, not you,” Kiyoomi scrunched his nose in distaste

“Too bad, she freaking adores me,” Kuroo gave a smug look.

“Unfortunately,” Kiyoomi replied in apparent displeasure, Kuroo laughed while simultaneously getting up. 

“You know, why don't we go back to Tokyo together,” Kuroo gave a teasing smile.

Kiyoomi fixed the other with a deadpan look, “I’ll just go tomorrow then.” 

Kuroo only laughed at Kiyoomi’s response, through it all, Miya remained quiet with a ghost of a smile on his face, typing away on his laptop. 

KIyoomi said his courteous goodbye to them before leaving first. 

\---------------------

Kiyoomi reached Tokyo around 11 pm, it took him another half an hour to reach Motoya’s apartment. 

Motoya was sitting on the living room couch working with papers strewn around him. 

“Oh Kiyo-chan, long time no see,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “why are you still awake,” 

“To make sure you didn’t steal my stuff while I was asleep,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes again, making a beeline for the guest bedroom which he had called dibs in Motoya's apartment. 

Motoya was still awake when Kiyoomi got out of the shower and changed into nightwear.

"There's dinner in the microwave, heat it up," Motoya chirped, still very much preoccupied with his work.

Kiyoomi heated up the food and sat down on the small breakfast table to eat. Growing up with Motoya means that no matter how much Kiyoomi begrudgingly hates to admit it, Motoya was his safe space. Someone he could always fall back too, no matter what. They both knew that. 

Growing up together also meant that they didn't always need words to fill up space between them. Even though Motoya is a chatterbox, still most of the time they spent it enjoying each other's company engrossed in their own work or hobbies. 

Kiyoomi discovered a long time ago that although he likes being left alone he hates feeling lonely. Thankfully, Motoya has been filling up that place for the last two decades. 

Moving to Osaka was done in practical and measured steps. Kiyoomi planned everything out and was mentally prepared for it like always. This was the first time he came to Tokyo after moving to Osaka. He didn't realize until he was sitting in Motoya's apartment eating dinner at midnight, that he actually had been missing _this_. 

He wasn't quite sure what _'this'_ meant, it's not like he had a place he could exactly call home, only people. People who care about him, people who raised him, people who he grew up with. Tokyo has been his home for the longest time now. But he never really had a fixed place he could stay or call home. 

First, it was his biological parents’ house, which he had no memory of, that got uprooted after his mother died. Then he lived with his oba-san in an old house in the suburbs of Tokyo, which too got uprooted after he entered college. After finishing college he had his own apartment but a lot of his time was either spent at the office, the Komori residence or Motoya's apartment. 

In a way, Tokyo never really had a place for him. It was just a city that he grew up in. So what _this_ really meant to Kiyoomi. This place, this city, this hustle-bustle, Motoya's apartment, or the familiarity of it all.

His heart has been feeling both light and heavy at the same time, perhaps it's because of the conversation he had with Bokuto and Kuroo earlier. 

"Stop it," Motoya drawled out lazily, still not looking up from his work. "Sheesh, you are thinking up a storm here." 

Kiyoomi scowled, downsides of growing up together with someone, they know you too well for your pride and comfort. 

"Whatever it is that you are overthinking about again isn't that serious," Motoya finally looked up to fix Kiyoomi with a flat look, "don't give me that face," he rolled his eyes, "you're just tired, go sleep it off." 

He gestured in a shooing motion. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes but got up to put the empty dishes in the sink, before heading to bed. 

“If it’s still bothering you in the morning, we’ll talk about it,” Motoya said he passed by him. Kiyoomi didn’t say anything in response, there was no need for one.

In bed, Kiyoomi can't help but burn back to his previous thoughts. 

Maybe he would never have any kind of stability in life. Maybe he was cursed to break apart any house or home he wanted to call his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So folks what do you think it's gonna be, Kuroken or KuroTsukki, any guess. I love both ships. *dreamy sigh*
> 
> Also, can someone give Kiyoomi a hug **pointedly looking at a certain blond with thunder thighs**
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments and wishes, it was very heartwarming.  
> *drinks away my bucket of tears* 
> 
> I read all of your comments and it really brightens up my whole week and I apologise for not replying. It's to stop myself from unintentionally spoiling everything because I'm such an oversharer. 
> 
> An early chapter because it's five am and I don't know how to fucking chill
> 
> The sakuatsu brain rot just never ends bro, it's a fucking lifestyle at this point.


	14. Back at it again with the furry discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi finds himself in an intense six degree of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy, I'm back at it again with my 4 am bullshit 
> 
> When I started this fic I thought it would be around 10k to 15k words max in total
> 
> Lol, what a joke that was. 
> 
> anyway, I have a very important exam in about fifteen days that could make or break my life but sakuatsu just keep haunting me.
> 
> Big FML

"Kiyo-kun, did you have breakfast," was the first thing Aunt Aimi asked when Kiyoomi entered the Komori residence. "If not, then sit down here, we still have some left." 

Kiyoomi gave a small smile and shook his head, “I already did,” coming to stand on the threshold of the kitchen.

“Oh,” she replied, sorting through the cabinet while simultaneously writing down a list, “Motoya didn’t come.” 

“He had some errands to run, he said he will be here by lunchtime.” 

She gave an acknowledging nod. 

“Oba-san,” Kiyoomi called after she was done writing down the grocery list, “Is there something I can help you with,” he offered, “I can go to the market with you if you want.” 

"Oh Kiyo-kun," Aimi chuckled in endearment, “I am very touched by the offer, but you don’t have to be so formal with me. I know market places aren’t your thing, you don’t have to go out of your way to please me.” 

Always so blunt. Kiyoomi resisted rolling his eyes. A lot of people think that Kiyoomi got his bluntness from his parents. Probably his father or even from his mother through genetics, but it’s none of that. He got it from his aunt and her ‘take no shit, give no shit’ attitude. 

“I did not offer that to please you, I genuinely enjoy spending time with you,” Kiyoomi huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Aimi chuckled playfully, “I know, I know,” she sang, “I’m your favourite aunt after all.” 

“You are my only aunt,” Kiyoomi deadpanned. 

“Minor details,” she shrugged off playfully, walking out of the kitchen after grabbing her wallet and grocery bags. 

Kiyoomi got her bluntness and Motoya got her playfulness. 

“I’ll be back in an hour or so, your obaa-chan is out in the garden, make sure she comes inside after fifteen to twenty minutes, yeah,” she said toeing in her shoes, “Also, I hope I don’t have to tell you to make yourself at home.” 

Kiyoomi did roll his eyes this time at her teasing. She only laughed walking out of the door. 

Kiyoomi walked back to the living room. He could see his grandmother sitting on the patio basking in the sun. 

He took a bottle of water and a glass from the kitchen before making his way to the patio and silently settling down beside her. 

Her eyes were closed but Kiyoomi knew she wasn’t sleeping. A smile graced her lips as she became aware of his presence. 

In Kiyoomi’s memory, Komori Nagisa was always an old woman. She always had grey hairs, crow feet on her face and a frigidness that was only susceptible to older people. 

She always had constantly deteriorating health, even when Kiyoomi was only a child. The pain of losing her husband and raising two children all by her own really took its toll on her early on. If anything she was a very resilient woman. Overcoming countless difficulties. Moving forward is the only way to go, she would say. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t know how much losing her daughter affected her.

Kiyoomi didn't really know the person Nagisa was before his mother died. He has only ever known this Nagisa who picked up Kiyoomi from his mother’s funeral and never really let him go ever since. 

He only knows the Nagisa who would help him bathe twice a day until Kiyoomi was capable on his own. He only ever knew this Nagisa who would make him handmade umeboshi. He only ever knew this Nagisa who would hug him until he calmed down from his anxiety attacks. He only ever knew this Nagisa who taught him how to prepare traditional tea. He only ever knew this Nagisa who taught him how to do everything properly, from start till the end. 

He had only ever known this Nagisa who would gingerly put her shaky hand over his and give it gentle pats as if saying _you are here_ and _so am I_.

As she was doing now. 

“How have you been ‘baa-san,” Kiyoomi asked in the familiar comfort. 

“I have been good,” she smiled, voice shaky. Familiar. Comfort. Home. 

“What about you,” her eyes were filtering through the small tree in the back yards that had birds coming in and out of it. The birds would come almost near to her feet before flying back to the tree as if playing their own game of touch and go. 

“I have been good too,” he replied, she patted his hand once more before pulling it back in her lap. They stayed like that for a few moments. 

“It makes me really happy that you decided to get married,” she said, finally looking at him. “I really want to see you get married, but above all I want you to be happy,” she cupped his cheek with shaky hands. 

“I will try my best,” he promised, putting his own hands over her, giving a small smile of his own. 

“Have you met the person,” she asked, pulling away.

“Yes, I did,” he nodded, “a few weeks ago, actually. I didn’t tell you sooner because I didn’t want you to worry or give you false hope in case things didn’t work out,” he told her truthfully.

Kiyoomi rarely ever lies or hides things from his grandmother. Although he takes his time, he tells her everything, eventually. He knows that she understands his need for space more than anyone in this world. 

“I see,” she acknowledges with a small smile, “how did it go.” 

“It was good, amicable,” he shrugged, “we seemed compatible with our priorities." A small pause, "He’s also a lawyer so that makes things easier, I guess.” 

“What is he like,” she asked curiously, “As a person.” 

Kiyoomi didn’t really have to mull over that question much, “Passionate,” he replied. 

“Passionate,” Nagisa echoed. 

“Yeah, passionate," Kiyoomi nodded, "and extremely devoting, at least that’s how he is at work,” he shrugged. Kiyoomi remembers seeing Miya always being engrossed in some kind of work when he wasn't messing around with Bokuto. 

Through the weeks he had seen Miya more often than not still in his cabin when Kiyoomi leaves for the day or already pacing around his cabin in the morning. He had seen Miya getting scolded or told off by Meian at least three times for overworking even when no one asked him to.

“At work,” she echoed again with a little confusion on her face.

“Yeah, we are working in the same firm in Osaka, same division too,” he said, giving a blank look.

She raised her brow, chuckling at his reaction, “How convenient.”

“I guess,” he shrugged. 

“Is that how you guys met,” she asked inquisitively, “Is that why you went to Osaka.”

Kiyoomi sighed, shaking his head. “His father is oto-san’s lawyer. They set us up for this arrangement.” He poured a glass of water and handed it to his grandmother, “I joined the company long before this proposal started. I was moving to Osaka irrespective of who I marry,” he frowned in frustration, “Seriously, do I look that whimsical to move somewhere just for that,” he asked, feeling a little patronised. 

Nagisa chuckled after drinking half of the water and putting the glass beside her, “No, you don’t,” she shook her head slowly, “which is why I asked because it sounded pretty out of character for you.” 

Kiyoomi released an audible sigh, “Motoya asked me the same thing." 

She chuckled again, patting his shoulder, “Knowing Motoya he was definitely teasing you.” 

“Yeah,” he said in a defeated manner, “He made a whole scene and shook me violently like a salt shaker when he found out who I was marrying,” he can’t help but complain, “they are friends apparently,” he let out a small huff.

She let out another series of chuckles, fond this time, at the antics of her grandsons. 

“Is he also one of your acquaintances from college.” 

“Ah, no,” Kiyoomi shakes his head, fleetingly thinking about all the different possibilities if he had known Miya during their college days. “Motoya met him through work only.” 

“I see,” she nodded pausing, “What’s his name,”

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi recites as if testing the water, still not used to the name, “Miya Atsumu.” 

Nagisa nodded in acknowledgement, “Devoting,” she murmurs lightly, “I see,” she nods again. 

“Also college reminds me,” Kiyoomi starts, remembering the clowns from earlier, “Remember Bokuto Koutarou, he used to visit you sometimes, the one that used to randomly hoot here and there.”

Nagisa let out a quiet huff of laughter, “Yes, yes, who can forget that boy.” 

“He’s also working in the same firm as us.” 

Nagisa gave a pleased smile, “That’s relieving to hear,” she said earnestly, “It is good to have some sort of familiarity, it makes things less daunting.” 

Kiyoomi hummed in response. He knows that no matter how much he pretends that things don't affect him, he always latches on to the first thing he is familiar with in any place. Which will explain his long companionship with Motoya and his friendship in college with Akaashi and the rest. All because they were of the same age group, familiar and comfortable. 

“Also remember Akaashi,” 

Nagisa chuckles, “I may be old, Kiyoomi, but time has yet to touch my memory,” she gives a teasing smile. “Yes, I remember them all, Bokuto, Kuroo and the quiet ones Akaashi and Kenma, even Tsukasa, Wakatoshi and Kanoka,” she lists out. 

Kiyoomi blinks a few times, embarrassed, “You know that’s not what I mean, obaa-san,” he grumbled. 

“Sure you didn’t,” she rolled her eyes at him fondly. 

Kiyoomi huffed, “Yeah, so,” he cleared his throat of the sudden awkwardness, “Akaashi got married to Bokuto-san. They both live in Osaka now.” 

Nagisa smiled, “Well, it was about time I think. They were always a little bit in love, even all those years ago,” she let out another fond chuckle. 

Kiyoomi blinked a few times. _Were they_. Kiyoomi can’t remember properly, he had been preoccupied with his own stuff. And all his memories of the group are smeared by Kuroo and Bokuto’s stupidity. 

“Perhaps,” he didn’t doubt his grandmother’s knowledgeable eyes, after all, she had seen more than all of them combined. 

The wind was picking up every now and then and the sun was steadily rising. It was October already but the humidity in the atmosphere was kind of suffocating. 

“Let’s get inside ‘baa-san,” he said, offering his hand to his grandmother, “You shouldn’t stay in the heat more than necessary.”

His grandmother chuckled in response, “You guys worry too much about me,” but she did place her hands in Kiyoomi’s awaiting ones. 

He crouched down on the balls of his feet and slowly started to pull her up gently by holding her by her arms. She slowly and shakily pulled back her legs, Kiyoomi assisted her with one hand while still holding her upright with the other. When both her feet were on the wooden floor he slowly and patiently raised her in a standing position so that they could walk back to the living room. 

Through the years, Kiyoomi has seen his grandmother in varying perspectives of heights. From him barely reaching her waist and always having a tight grip on her dress to them walking through the Tokyo street for groceries in almost the same height to surpassing her. 

She barely reaches his chest now, her skin has loosened even more, and when he holds her like this, so fragile and weak and almost decaying. There is this horrifying fear settles down in his chest and dips down to the pit of his stomach. He knows how fragile all of this is and like glass, it could be violently ripped away and shatter any moment without any apparent warning. 

His throat feels obstructed at the thought. “You have lost weight,” he observes out loud as they enter the living room with slow and measured steps. 

His grandmother let out another chuckle, “This body is just a vessel at this point, Kiyoomi. We both know my days are numbered,” she was a little winded up.

Kiyoomi let out a measured breath, “Still, that doesn’t mean you should give up,” he chastised. 

“It is not giving up as it is being prepared, Kiyoomi, we have already been through this several times,” she shakes her head and pats his cheek lightly as he helps her sit down on the living room sofa. 

  
  


Yes, they have been through this, so many times since Kiyoomi came to understand the concept of life and death. 

“I wouldn’t be here forever, Kiyoomi,” his grandmother used to say, “You have to learn to take care of yourself for when those days will come." 

Kiyoomi would cry on her chest tightly hugging her, scared that she might disappear the moment he loosened his hold. 

“Please, don’t leave me ‘baa-chan,” he would whine through tears and hiccups, “I- I-,” all his words blurred in tears and fear of losing the only person in his life. 

“I’m not leaving you now, Kiyoomi,” she would run her hand through his hair trying to soothe him. “But there will come a time, probably in the future when I won’t be there by your side anymore.” 

“Why,” he would whine, calming down a little, “Why do you have to leave." 

“I don’t ever want to leave you, my child,” she would place kisses on the crown of his head, “But this is how it works. This is how things are supposed to be. This is how life works.” 

Kiyoomi was still too young to really understand what those last few lines meant, but they stayed with him anyway.

_This is how it works._

_This is how life works._

“Hopefully, I will get to see you grow up a lot more,” She would murmur holding him close, “hopefully, I’ll get to witness you achieve everything you desire in your life. Hopefully, I’ll get to witness you fall in love and get married and have someone you can fall back to. So, when I eventually leave, you will still have someone that can put all of your pieces back together.” 

She would say not to Kiyoomi but to the night. And to the heaven above. 

“Please deity above, I might be greedy, but please let me be selfish just this once, just with him,” she would pray, with the child sleeping in her lap still holding on to her tightly. 

  
  


Kiyoomi doesn’t reply, instead, he goes to fetch the bottle and glass from the patio. Pouring out the water on the small tub that is placed for the birds to drink from. 

“Would you like some tea,” he asks after putting them away. 

His grandmother nods. 

Kiyoomi washed his hands in the sink before turning on the electric pot to heat up the water. He took out two cups from the cabinet and the tea from the cupboard. He was as much familiar with the kitchen of this house as he was with the one he lived in with his grandmother. 

He learnt how to cook from his grandmother just like everything else, but whenever he would be visiting or sleeping over in the Komori residence, Aimi would teach both Kiyoomi and Motoya a thing or two every now and then. She would let them help her out in the kitchen just to stop Motoya bouncing off the wall. By the time they were teenagers, they knew how to whip up basic dishes.

Then came around the time they were in high school when Haruno had freshly entered college, by sharing a dorm with someone who was into cooking and taking some culinary courses Haruno also developed a knack for experimenting in the kitchen. 

That resulted in at least three fires, Kiyoomi and Motoya being her guinea pigs and an almost dead Motoya from food poisoning. They got kicked out of the kitchen so many times. But they also learnt a thing or two about modern cuisine even though more than most of their attempts failed. It got better over the years, now Haruno was a very amazing home cook. They always have to brace themselves during festivals with home much she would cook during that time. 

Kiyoomi pulled the coffee table closer to his grandmother and placed two cups on the table. He let the tea brew in the warm water while starting to peel an orange. He cleanly took out all the fibres of the slices and cut them open to take out the seed before passing them to his grandmother. 

She gave a grateful smile before again looking out of the living and out in the backyard. They fell into a familiar rhythm between slices of oranges and tea. Kiyoomi felt somewhat at peace. 

That was until that menace, Motoya, came screaming the whole house down. Well not exactly screaming but he was definitely shouting, Kiyoomi winced at the voice. 

“Obaa-chan~,” Motoya sang from the genkan, “The light of your life,” he announced coming inside, “Your favourite grandchild is here.” 

He came and placed a small dessert box on the table before hugging Nagisa sideway but with their size difference, she almost got covered by his limbs. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at his antics, “Oi, go wash up before touching her,” as their grandmother let out a chuckle. Motoya just stuck out his tongue at him childishly. 

“Don’t hold me so tightly, dear,” she said patting Motoya’s arm lovingly, “You are going to break my fragile bones.” 

“Aah, you don’t have to worry about that one bit, ‘baa-chan,” Motoya said, pulling away, “this is exactly why I bought five buckets of industrial glue. So that, when your bones break I can stick them back right away,” he assured her confidently. 

Nagisa let out a peal of laughter, her body shaking with the force, as she weakly hit her grandson. It made both Kiyoomi and Motoya smile. 

“Okay now that we have sorted that out, we have a mission,” he said in a profound tone pulling the small white dessert box towards himself and prying it open, “I bought-,” he took the dessert out of the box and placed it in middle of the table near Nagisa, “-Tiramisu, Ta-da,” he presented with a flourish, wiggling his head in delight. 

Nagisa laughed again. 

“We have to finish this before mom comes back from shopping,” he said, peaking towards the kitchen as if Aimi would jump out any second. “I found this when I was meeting one of my coworkers and we saw this cafe, and they had Tiramisu and I _had_ to get them. You know how it is, ‘baa-chan,” he explained animatedly while retrieving some spoons and two small plates from the kitchen. 

“So I called mom and asked where she was and then I just ran back here,” he said sitting back down, and cutting the dessert in four smaller pieces, “that was almost half an hour ago. Now we gotta finish this before mom comes back home, so no one will ever know that we ate something,” he said, pushing the plate towards Nagisa and handling her one of the spoons. 

“And you didn’t see anything,” Motoya pointed a vindictive finger towards Kiyoomi and narrowed his eyes daring him to snitch. 

Kiyoomi let out a defeated sigh, whenever Motoya was with their grandmother he would regress back to his eight or nine year old self. Even when they were kids he would sneak her candies and snacks and sometimes fruits and flowers from their own backyard. 

As they grew up Motoya would go around trying dessert and pastries courtesy of Haruno’s hazardous cooking phase and bring them back to share them with his grandmother and Hitomi and in extension sometimes Kiyoomi too. 

Their mutual love for Tiramisu was also found in one such run. Since then, they have been an unbreakable trio. Motoya, his ‘baa-chan and Tiramisu. Aimi reprimanded many times because of the amount of sugar and calories the dessert has. But Motoya will still sneak in one every once in a while. 

“That’s fine and all but at least go wash your hands, you animal,” Kiyoomi scolded. 

“I knew you would nag me,” Motoya accused, pulling something out of his pocket, “That’s why I came prepared,” he threw the bottle of sanitiser at Kiyoomi. “I already cleaned my hands before coming inside, ha.” 

Motoya finally took one bite and leaned back a little on the sofa, humming pleased, all aggression and urgency suddenly melting away. 

Kiyoomi shook his head at his cousin. “Let me help you,” he offered to Nagisa who shook her head smiling, “I’m fine,” she replied. 

Kiyoomi nodded. 

“You can have one of the pieces, you know,” Motoya informed, pointing towards the other two pieces on the table. 

“No, I’ll pass,” Kiyoomi denied, not in the mood to eat sweets after drinking tea. 

“Your loss,” Motoya shrugged, “I was just asking out of formality.” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, just then the front door opened. 

_Tadaima_ came Aimi’s voice.

Motoya’s eyes widened, “Fuck,” he muttered around his spoon. Kiyoomi smirked at him. 

Aimi went straight inside the kitchen to put down the groceries bags. Motoya tried to shove the left piece of Tiramisu in his plate down his throat. 

“Kiyoomi,” Aimi called coming towards the living room, “Did Motoya drop by, he called me when I was in the supermarket and he hung up so quickly,” she trailed off to give Motoya - who was sitting on the sofa cheeks full like a chipmunk - a flat stare. 

Kiyoomi smiled and leaned back on his hands to watch the show.

“You,” Aimi glared, “You are again sneaking desserts to oka-san.” 

Motoya’s eyes widened and he violently gulped while shaking his head frantically, “I swear it wasn’t me, it was Kiyoomi.” 

Aimi gave her son a blank look.

“I swear it wasn’t me, oka-san, you have to believe me,” Motoya continued to convince solemnly, “You know how he spoils ‘baa-chan all the time, he was the one who bought the Tiramisu. I told him that it’s not a good idea, that you will be angry but he didn’t listen. That’s why I had to intervene and eat half of the Tiramisu so that ‘baa-chan doesn’t have to eat all that. He still has two slices left, just look at that,” he sticks the whole blame on Kiyoomi with his very big and unconventional lies. 

Aimi and Kiyoomi shared a look. Aimi’s expression looked like she was saying, _‘I really birthed this dumbass, didn’t I’._

“I know it isn’t Kiyoomi because he came before I left and he didn’t have any Tiramisu with him then,” Aimi told him flatly.

“You don’t know that,” Motoya quickly argued back, “He could have been hiding it somewhere.” 

“Do you really want me to believe you when you are still holding on to the plate and spoon for dear life.” She picked up the other two remaining pieces from the table, “That’s enough, I’m taking these away.” 

“No, not our backup Tiramisu,” Motoya wailed, slumping back in his place, “aaaw, dammit,” he huffed. 

“ ‘Baa-chan, let’s run away,” Motoya said, looking at his grandmother with pathetic pitiful eyes, “they don’t love us anymore. They took away our back up Tiramisu, can you believe that,” he said, licking his spoon, heartbroken. 

Nagisa patted his arm in consolation while laughing at his grandson’s antics. 

_______________

Kiyoomi spent the weekend at Komori residence, only going back to Motoya’s to spend the night. Everything felt so familiar and at ease that it’s like he never moved to Osaka. He would spend his time with his grandmother, either reading her some of the books that they have collected through the years or playing a game of shogi, go or even chess.

It felt as if he was back in his childhood. Spending the days in leisure in the shades of sun, secluded away from the clutch of the world, with solitude falling like cherry blossoms.

“Kiyoomi,” his grandmother called, the evening he was supposed to go back to Osaka. “When will I meet him,” she asks with an expectant smile. 

Kiyoomi looked up from his tea. He knew that his grandmother will ask to meet the person he is marrying once she gets to know about the news. He just didn’t realise that she would ask this soon. 

Miya and him were still treading on tightropes around each other whenever they interacted outside of work, or at least Kiyoomi was. But judging by the reaction Miya had to Kiyoomi meeting Osamu he guessed Miya wasn’t far from what Kiyoomi felt. 

“You want to,” he asks, taking another sip of his tea. Nagisa nods. 

Miya and Kiyoomi still haven’t discussed anything beyond that initial coffee meeting of theirs almost a month ago. Since then it’s either their fathers or their secretaries or assistants that corresponds between them regarding the matter. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t try and neither does Miya, although the latter teases him a lot about it but it ends there. Miya never extends the matter or tries to discuss it even when it’s just them. Kiyoomi was thankful for the somewhat mutual understanding. 

The whole thing felt more like a task than anything else. At this point, Miya and Kiyoomi are more office co-workers than they are engaged fiancés.

“When,” 

“Whenever possible,” she picked up a slice of apple from the fruits that Kiyoomi cut for her earlier. “Soon preferably,” she says, barely concealing the elation in her voice. 

Kiyoomi let out a sigh with a mixture of laugh, “Obaa-san, you don’t have to hold back on asking me what you want, you know that right.” 

She nods, “I’m not holding myself back,” she tells him earnestly, “I’m just very happy for you.” 

Kiyoomi nods, they both are the type of people who don’t beat around the bush. 

Besides. 

_This._

_This_ is why he was getting married in the first place. For this joy.

Kiyoomi wanted to give his grandmother all kinds of happiness. He knows that not everything is in his control but he would be damned if he didn't give the ones that were.

“Alright, I’ll let you know.” 

________________

Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto shouted, voice booming throughout the office floor. 

Kiyoomi winced at the loud voice, they were on their way to the conference room for their Monday briefing. Everyone looked up from their respective place at the sudden commotion.

“Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto picked up Atsumu in his arms as soon as he was near the blond, spinning him. Once. Twice. “Happy Birthday to my favourite person in the world," he exclaimed boisterously.

Miya let out a laugh throwing his head back while holding onto Bokuto’s shoulder so that they don’t topple over. Kiyoomi has never heard Miya laugh like that up until now, it was deep and unrestrained and a little husky.

“Thanks, Bokkun,” Miya said in between laughs, “I love you too,” he let out another laugh, tapping on Bokuto’s arm to be let down. Their childish glee was contagious in the way that all the other coworkers around them were also smiling or laughing at the duo’s antics. 

“I thought Keiji-kun was your favourite person in the world,” Miya remarked, now on his feet. 

Bokuto shook his head, grin still intact. “Keiji is my whole world,” he declares proudly, making Miya roll his eyes.

“But you are definitely my favourite person in this world,” Bokuto again tackled Miya in a half hug half headlock, ruffling his hairs. The latter laughed getting out of the headlock. 

“More than Samu, right,” Miya asks with a teasing glint in his eyes, running his finger through his hairs. 

Bokuto looks stuck for a moment, before his feature schools into one that twined Miya’s own. “You are definitely _one_ of my favourite people in this world.” 

“Ouch, Bokkun,” Miya mockingly clutched his heart, “You’re hurting me so much here." 

“Come here, I’ll kiss it better then.” 

They stared at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter. 

“Star crossed lovers,” Inunaki rolled his eyes as he sidesteps around them to enter the conference room, “Truly.” 

They all simultaneously entered the conference room. Kiyoomi took his seat while the rest of his colleagues wished Miya who accepted the wishes with a genuine smile and laugh. For once there were no scheming smirks today. 

It was Barnes first, who ruffled Miya’s hair while wishing him and then Thomas who gave Miya a side hug giving his own version of good wishes. 

After taking his seat opposite Inunaki, Miya gave him a flirty smile and wink. 

Inunaki scoffed, “Happy Birthday, Asshole. I know it’s asking too much from a dick head like you but be less of a moron this year, yeah,” he gave the sweetest smile, “also, I hope someone else takes away your senior position this year,” smile and voice too sweet for the words he was saying. 

It involuntarily tugged a smile at Kiyoomi’s lips. While Bokuto, Barnes and Thomas snickered. 

Miya gave Inunaki a look of mock disbelief and hurt before his expression morphed into a wicked smile. 

“Inunaki senpai~,” Miya drawled out huskily, leaning forward a little. Inunaki instinctively leaned back in his seat to stay away from Miya even though there was a big table between them.

“We both know that there is no one as good as me in this office,” Miya continued, voice and words a tad too suggestive. And there it was again, that nefarious grin with canine and all on full display. 

Inunaki rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation, but there was a hint of pink colouring his cheeks, “Keep dreaming, Miya.” 

“About you,” Miya’s smile was not leaving his face, lower lip momentarily catching on one of his canines, “ I do that all the time.” 

Miya like this was extremely infuriating and obnoxious yet very attractive at the same time. Kiyoomi frowned internally pursing his lips, why was he even noticing these things. Yet he was unable to look away. 

Inunaki gave the most disgusted look he could mutter, while Bokuto wolf-whistled. Miya laughed at the reaction, exchanging a fist bump with his partner, before looking back at Inunaki.

“Don’t worry, Inunaki senpai~,” Miya drawled again in that distinctive tone of his that he only uses with Inunaki, “you’ll get your time to call me sir, I’ll make sure you get to savour it for a long time,” voice too suggestive and mirthful.

“What,” Inunaki scoffed, “Is that one of your kinks or something, Miya,” he smirked, instantly biting back on the relentless teasing. “I thought you would be more of a furry, to be honest,” he shrugged nonchalantly but Kiyoomi could see his barely concealed smile. 

It made Barnes and Thomas laugh and even Kiyoomi was a little bit amused for a change. 

“This again,” Miya scowled, all the suaveness from seconds ago gone in the blink of an eye. “What fuck is wrong with you guys. Seriously, how am I a furry when Bokkun is the one who is talking about owls all the time,” he threw up his hands in frustration.

“I’m sorry that I’m a huge owl enthusiast,” Bokuto quipped, looking mildly offended. 

“We know and love that Bokuto-kun,” Barnes quickly tried to placate Bokuto over Miya’s protest, “Miya on the other hand though,” he trailed off, smiling teasingly.

Miya let out an affronted gasp leaning back on his chair, “You too, Barnes-san,” he gave a heartbroken expression, “After everything we have been through.” 

“You are a furry though,” Thomas provided with a serious and convincing expression, “with your weird fox figurines and toys and old photos."

“Those are all just gag gifts my old classmate and senpai kept sending me,” Miya exclaimed, clearly agitated, “and those photos were one fucking time that too on a dare." 

“Well one time too many apparently,” Thomas countered, giving a teasing smile of his own. 

Inunaki laughed, “You are a branded foxy now.”

Miya’s irritation instantly flipped into a flirty smile, “Why because I’m sexy."

It looks like Miya was incapable of feeling embarrassed. Kiyoomi wonders if he was always like that or was it the side effect of being close friends with one Bokuto Koutarou. 

“No, because you are cunning and evil,” Inunaki deadpan, taking Miya down a notch. 

Kiyoomi sent a thankful prayer as Meian walked in the room, Yamasaki in tow. “Are you guys done or should I come back at a later time.” 

They quickly took their designated seats, already opening up files and laptops, the others also straightened up in their seats. Bokuto quickly put down his phone on the table. 

“Wan-san," Miya tattled, like the four-year-old he was, always the first to point fingers, "Wan-san, was the one to start it this time. He kept calling me furry.”

Meian momentarily looked up from the files, amused, “Are you not." 

Miya looked scandalised, “What the hell, No, of course not,” he exclaimed, voice getting a bit higher than normal. Yamasaki chuckled from beside Meian and hid her smile behind the file she was holding. 

This whole conversation felt strangely like a deja vu to Kiyoomi. 

“Huh, could have fooled me,” Meian remarked casually, getting back to his file. 

“How could you,” Miya whined with an appalled expression. Meian only chuckled in response while Yamasaki and the rest laughed. Kiyoomi will admit it was amusing to see how easy it was to tease Miya.

“Every day, every day, I get bullied in this office,” Miya wailed dramatically, "I’m not even spared on my birthday,” he swiped off a fake tear from his face. 

Bokuto laughed at his friend's dramatics, “Well I love you, Tsum-Tsum,” he affectionately patted Miya on the shoulder. 

Miya quickly shrugged the hand away, “You shut up. You are the reason behind all of this in the first place.”

“Sure, kick the person who is trying to arrange your birthday party,” Yamasaki quipped. 

“He made a group chat last night to arrange a party, but sadly none of us could cooperate," she explained further on seeing Miya's inquisitive look.

“Minari,” Bokuto whined loudly, “You ruined the surprise.” 

Yamasaki only chuckled, not looking up from her own laptop, “It’s not ruined, Bokuto-san, I’m pretty sure Inunaki-san was going to spoil it to Atsumu the moment you confirmed it,” she gave a knowing look towards Inunaki, who proudly nodded in agreement. 

Now he had two faces of betrayal staring back at him. 

“I can’t believe you would stoop that low,” Miya shook his head in disappointment. 

“Wan-san, how could you sabotage me like that,” Bokuto said with a crestfallen expression, “Now I’m not inviting you to the club for the party, you are just gonna ruin it even more.”

Inunaki rolled his eyes at Bokuto, not even slightest bit affected. 

Miya, on the other hand, looked touched, he turned towards Bokuto with a hand over his heart, “You are organising a party for me in the club, Bokkun,” he asked, with all the emotion of a long lost lover. 

Bokuto’s eyes brightened, “Yeah-,” 

Before Bokuto goes on a spiel about anything at all, Meian sighed cutting off Bokuto, “There isn’t going to be any party tonight, Bokuto-kun.”

Both Miya and Bokuto turned to give Meian twin offended looks. “But it's The Miyas' birthday,” Bokuto countered as if that would explain everything. Miya vehemently nodded from beside him. 

“It’s a Monday, Bokuto-kun,” Meian deadpan. 

“We get Mondays every week but there is only one birthday of the Miyas in a whole year,” Bokuto slammed his hand on the table with all the conviction of a lawyer. 

Miya was again clutching his shirt over where his heart is supposed to be, “My god, Bokkun, you really are the greatest person ever,” again with that long lost lover look, Kiyoomi was starting to think it wasn’t that fake after all. 

“Keiji-kun is right,” Miya continued, “You really are a star. You are the light of my life. Fuck ‘Samu, you are my forever best friend now.” 

“You are my best friend too, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto and Miya shared a bro-hug or as much as two six-foot muscular men could do while sitting on chairs. “And you only deserve the best, which is a club party, woo-hoo.” 

“There is not going to be any kind of party,” Meian cut them off again, “I’m not letting you guys get shit face drunk at the start of the week.” 

“But-,”

“No butts, if I can remember clearly, the two of you have hearings tomorrow,” he fixed both the dramatic trouble makers with a stern look. “Do the party on the coming weekend or something, not on working days.” 

Both Miya and Bokuto visibly deflated, suddenly devoid of all party spirit. 

“Also Happy birthday Atsumu,” Meian continued, this time giving a somewhat genuine smile to Miya, “may you live long, and may you give me less stress this year and may you adopt a healthy lifestyle pattern,” he joked good-naturedly.

“Thanks, Dad,” Miya replied in a borderline patronising tone. Yamasaki giggled. 

Meian rolled his eyes, “I'm not your dad.” 

“You are my dad, you are just in denial."

“I’m not you dad, Atsumu,” Meian deadpanned, again looking up briefly to shoot Miya an exasperated look. 

“Ha, you wish,”

“Does your father know about this,”

“No, and he never will,”

“Great another kink to add to the ever-growing list of Miya,” Inunaki quipped from his own seat, “Daddy issues,” he announced. It made everyone chuckle or laugh except for Kiyoomi and Meian. 

Miya scowled for a split second before his expression again morphed into his signature scheming smile. “That’s fine and all but you know Wan-san, it is very interesting to know that you keep track of all that,” he smirked, “just admit that you are obsessed with me.” 

Thomas audibly snorted but covered his laugh with a cough when Inunaki shot him a scathing glare.

“You give yourself too much importance Miya,” Inunaki deadpanned, “if you were dying on the road in front of me I would just walk away pretending I don’t know you.” 

Kiyoomi silently chuckled at that. 

“That’s really mean Wan-san-,”

“That's because it was you who hit me in the first place and now you are wanted all over japan for a hit and run-,”

“You guys seriously shut up,” Meian looked exasperated as usual, whenever in the company of three specific people together. “The squabbling never stops, does it. Why is it that before every meeting I have to scold you guys like toddlers.” 

Miya, Bokuto and Inunaki hung their heads down. 

“Why don’t you stop them,” Meian addressed Barnes who was sitting on his left, “ever.” 

Barnes shrugged unaffected of Meian’s wrath, “It’s free entertainment,” he replied with the casualness of someone who definitely has teenagers in his own home and knows how futile it was to even try.

Meian closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. Kiyoomi can sympathize with the CEO, it is already a hell being coworkers with this bunch, imagine actually being in charge of them, Kiyoomi would rather pass away, thank you very much.

That or murder. 

“You all are hopeless,” Meian muttered audibly, picking back his pen and file to where he left, “The only sane person in this room is Sakusa-kun,” he pointed towards unsuspecting Kiyoomi who was practically not present in this room until this moment. All their heads whipped towards him. 

Kiyoomi didn’t even hide his frown and displeasure. 

“He looks like he would rather be anywhere but here since the moment I have entered this room and I definitely share his sentiments.” 

Miya snorted, “well, Omi-kun, doesn’t count, if he could he would rather not be on this planet altogether.” 

“True,” Kiyoomi replied in his characteristic monotone, “there are too many germs and morons like you here.” 

Meian although annoyed, looked a little amused at the retort. 

Miya gasped affronted again, “Completely uncalled for, is that really what you are going to say instead of wishing me,” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Many many happy returns of the day, Miya.” 

“Now I’m just disappointed in you,” Miya shook his head, “c’mon give a little emotion, I bet robots can be a little more empathetic than you-,”

“Miya,” Meian was staring at Miya with disappointment, “What was I telling you guys just now, what was I saying," he nagged.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll stop,” Miya mimed zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. 

Meian sighed again, 

______________

“C’mon Sakkun, it’s gonna be so much fun,” Bokuto tried to convince for the nth time, “I promise.” 

Kiyoomi shot his old senpai a scathing glare. But since it was Bokuto he simply ignored it and continued to bulldoze through Kiyoomi’s wall of defences. 

“It’s gonna be your first party after joining here, you can’t just miss it,” he pouted, as if he was more heartbroken about the prospect than Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi pursed his lips, “Actually, I would rather miss it.”

Miya chuckled from beside them, engrossed in his own work. 

After the morning briefing, and another half an hour of unnecessary back and forth everyone decided that it was best to just have a small lunch party today, and they can go to the club on the weekend. 

And because of that Bokuto for the last twenty minutes has been relentlessly trying to convince Kiyoomi to join them to the dazzling lunch party instead of working as they should be. Kiyoomi had given the other an incredulous look before shooting down all the prospects for the next twenty minutes without looking up from his own work. 

Miya would respond to Bokuto or quip a few words here and there but so far he just has been enjoying the show, chuckling once in a while.

“You are being a super homebody right now,” 

“We are at work, Bokuto-san,” 

“I don’t even ask you to come to places I know you won’t like,” Bokuto continued ignoring all of Kiyoomi’s sound reasoning, “and I know that you liked _the place_ and _the food_ the last time we went there, So I’m not gonna take the excuse of germs and stuff.” 

Kiyoomi stayed silent. 

It is still surprising to Kiyoomi with how much Bokuto remembered his habits, even after all these years. He doesn’t think Bokuto actively remembered those but it was something like muscle memory. 

Most of the time Bokuto would be obnoxious but there are also times he would be mindful of Kiyoomi’s space. He would introduce people to his ‘college kouhai’ and even sometimes casually tell Miya, Inunaki or their other co-workers to not bother Kiyoomi too much or be careful of his personal space all the while standing too close. 

It was both a little exasperating and a little touching, to say the least. It’s not like they were close during their college days. For Kiyoomi, Bokuto, Kuroo and the rest were just some people he shared three or four years of his life with. So Kiyoomi didn’t know how to react at times towards Bokuto’s antics or how to slot himself back in the other’s life just as easily as Bokuto did.

Kiyoomi knows that Bokuto observes a lot of things in the weirdest way possible. During their college days, Bokuto, even with his brazen personality and all, was still a little in tune with Kiyoomi’s likes and dislikes, right after Motoya and Akaashi, of course. Although that knowledge didn’t make it any easier for either of them. 

He remembers that their ‘friends’ group would sometimes actively choose ‘Sakusa friendly places’ to eat or hang out, just so that he would be forced to join them. At that time it was kind of annoying but right now it’s just weirdly sentimental. 

Kiyoomi tried not to dwell much on those thoughts.

“Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto whined, bringing Kiyoomi’s attention back to the present, “Tell Sakkun how much fun it’s gonna be.” 

Kiyoomi sighed, “Bokuto-san, you are wasting everyone’s time right now, are you done with your own work.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Bokuto fired back, pointing an accusing finger with narrowed eyes, “And to answer your question, yes I did, what do you think Tsum-Tsum is working from.” 

Bokuto shook his head at Kiyoomi as if Kiyoomi was the one being dumb. It amused Kiyoomi a little, lips twitching at the corners of his mouth. He was still getting used to this new and somewhat matured Bokuto who now apparently sassed people back and didn’t procrastinate as much as he did in college. 

“Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto was back to whining, pulling on Miya’s arm to get him attention, “You tell Sakkun. It’s your birthday if you ask him he will have to come,” he insisted. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. 

Miya slowly smiled and then grinned, throwing a mischievous glance at Kiyoomi. “Sure, Omi-kun, you can spare an hour from your precious time to come to the lunch party of poor ol’ me.” 

Kiyoomi raised his eyebrow at Miya. 

“Ha,” Bokuto boasted as if he had already won, “Now, you have to come, you can’t deny the birthday boy.” 

“Yeah, Omi-kun,” Miya sang, “You can’t deny the birthday boy.” 

Kiyoomi narrowed his eyes at the two, he couldn’t understand what Miya was playing at. 

Kiyoomi’s reluctance to go wasn’t just because of the overcrowdedness of the restaurant but also because they were going to Onigiri Miya of all places. The last time he went there, he had a fuming Miya Atsumu on his desk the next morning. And now Miya actually playing along to Bokuto’s game was confusing Kiyoomi more than anything else. 

_What did Miya really want._

Bokuto’s phone rang at that moment. He stood up patting his trouser pockets before pulling the device out of his jacket. His eyes widened briefly, “Oh, I gotta take this,” and quickly excused himself out of the room. 

_Impeccable timing._

“I thought we agreed on steering clear of each other’s way, Miya,” Kiyoomi addressed without wasting any time, not one to beat around the bush. 

“We did,” Miya agreed, nodding. He was back to typing away on his laptop. 

Kiyoomi waited for a few seconds, when no further explanation came, he rolled his eyes. He hates caving first. “Then why are you inviting me to Onigiri Miya, I thought you don’t like me around your brother.” 

Miya finally looked up after a few seconds. “I think it’s counterproductive to how we are approaching this whole thing, that’s all.” 

Kiyoomi again raised his brow, giving the other a dubious look. 

“Us trying to steer clear from each other’s way won’t be favourable in the near future,” Miya shrugged, “as much as either of us doesn’t like it. And as I’ve said before too, we are stuck with each other for a while now, so might as well get used to this comradery only if to make our personal lives easier.” 

Kiyoomi leaned back on the sofa he was sitting, scoffing in disbelief. “Did you hit your head this morning.” 

Miya chuckled, “I’m not kidding, Omi-kun,” he shut the lid of his laptop and pushed away his chair, coming to stand in front of Kiyoomi, hands shoved in his pant’s pocket. 

“Fighting or having a tough relationship with someone is nothing new for me, been doing that since I was in the womb,” he shrugged again, leaning on the table and crossing his legs. “Mostly because I don’t care,” he says dismissively, and Kiyoomi believes him. 

He has seen the articles, and he has seen Miya in person in the two weeks that he has been working here. If one thing that Kiyoomi has noticed distinctively about Miya, it is that nothing sticks to him, neither compliment nor criticism. 

“But I take it that you are not the same,” Miya was now staring back at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi raised his eyebrow. “Not because I think that you care about what others think,” he chuckles rolling his eyes as if he told some sort of joke. “It’s just that I don’t take you as the type to go through all that unnecessary hassle, you’d rather avoid all of this altogether if it’s in your power. Am I wrong,” Miya asked, cocking his head slightly. 

Kiyoomi didn’t reply, they both knew the obvious answer to that. 

“Besides,” Miya picked up the file he was working on minutes ago, “No matter how petty you are, being a dick to someone all the time gets pretty boring pretty soon.” 

Miya pushed himself off the table and took the few steps between them to offer Kiyoomi the file. 

Kiyoomi smirked while taking the file, “You would know that, won’t you.” 

Miya like usual chuckled with a slight eye roll instead of getting offended, “‘course.” 

“So, let’s just save both of our time and energy and avoid doing that in the first place,” Miya went back to his initial position of leaning against the desk. “It will be easier for both of us to navigate around each other. Especially in our professional lives.”

Kiyoomi nodded slowly, that didn’t sound so bad. 

“And let’s start that by you coming to this lunch party in my honour,” he offered, back with the familiar teasing smirk, “and maybe I will come to yours if you want,” he winked, “whenever that is.”

Kiyoomi scoffed, rolling his eyes. This was Miya’s version of extending an olive branch. Kiyoomi didn’t expect Miya to apologise, he doesn’t seem like the type to. Miya was too prideful to just bow to someone that easily. 

Furthermore, Kiyoomi didn’t want Miya to apologise, because if he did then Kiyoomi would have to too, and that’s the last thing he wants, even though they both were at fault somehow. 

But _this._

This was something Kiyoomi could accept. Trying to be decent with each other just for their own sakes and sanity did sound very appealing. Miya did propose some smart advice when he wasn’t being a full-blown idiot after all. 

Bokuto came back at that moment, a little distracted, typing away on his phone. 

Kiyoomi sighed, bracing himself for Bokuto to pick up their conversation from where they left. 

“Bokkun, your laptop died again,” Miya deadpanned, getting the other’s attention, “what happened to the charger that I bought for you last month.” 

Bokuto groaned, pocketing his phone, “It is that charger.” 

Miya shot a look of disbelief. 

“I swear it is,” Bokuto reassured. “But the problem isn’t the charger,” he picked up his laptop in one hand and tilted it sideways. The battery slid off easily and fell on Bokuto’s other awaiting palm, “It’s the battery,” he gave his own deadpan expression. 

Miya was shocked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kiyoomi was amused. 

“Goddamn, what exactly did you do to your laptop,” Miya took them from Bokuto and inspected them. “And this is what you have been working with for the past few cases.” 

“Yeah,” Bokuto let out a defeated sigh, “I know, I need to get a new one, but I either keep forgetting it or just don’t get the time.” 

Miya shook his head, “Yeah, no, we are changing that-,” 

“I know, I know-,”

“-Today Bokkun-,”

“What-,”

“-after lunch, we are getting you a new laptop,” 

“But our work,” 

“I need yours to work on and we definitely can’t work with this trash,” Miya kept the joke of a laptop back on the desk, “I don’t even know how you fared this long, I would have thrown that thing out of the window, the first week it started self-eviscerating like that.” 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help but snort while Bokuto pouted. 

“What about you, Omi-kun,” 

“I would have thrown the owner along with it,” Kiyoomi replied monotonously, grazing through the information he had noted down. 

“See,” Miya exhibited as if he was presenting evidence in the court. 

“Now, you guys are just being mean to me,” Bokuto picked up his laptop and hugged it close to his chest, “It’s not that bad, just a little sick.” 

Miya sighed, “Bokkun. How many times do I have to tell you not to get attached to inanimate objects,” 

“You are in no place to talk, you own like a dozen fox figurines,” 

And so for the next fifteen minutes, they bickered about who is more attached to inanimate objects, which somehow turned into a serious debate about _‘what really is the criteria for attachments’_ , you know just normal lawyer things to discuss. 

Kiyoomi tuned out their whole conversation after the first thirty seconds. He wasn’t keen on taking that much mental damage outside of what he had to listen out of compulsion. He had more sense of self-preservation than that. 

Their whole discussion only stopped when Inunaki dropped by to tell them to _shut the fuck up_ , and that he could hear them all the way from reception. 

Which did shut them up, reluctantly so. They started to wind up their stuff and leave for lunch. Kiyoomi didn’t move from his place. Just when he thought that he had evaded the whole lunch party fiasco. 

“You are coming right, Sakkun,” Bokuto asked over his shoulder. Kiyoomi frowned, of all the things that he could forget, this was apparently not one of them. 

“Yeah, Omi-kun, you are coming right,” Miya egged on, highly amused standing at the door. 

Kiyoomi let out a defeated sigh before nodding and shutting off his laptop. 

___________

Onigiri Miya was the same as the last time. Pristinely cleaned, with waiting staff serving foods to the already sitting customers and others cleaning out the recently vacated tables. 

Miya Osamu stood at the counter chatting up with an old lady with his characteristic easy smile, hands busy making onigiri. 

Even though the restaurant was of average size, it seemed like they managed the lunch rush pretty well. 

Kiyoomi opted to sit with his colleagues instead of sitting on the counter, unlike last time. He would like to avoid any unnecessary confrontation as far as he could. The only reason he came was because Bokuto wouldn’t let this whole thing go.

Onigiri Miya looked like they were pretty used to MSBY employees, Kiyoomi could recognize some of the juniors and interns already sitting at different places. When Meian and the rest of the senior associate entered they were given one of the bigger tables to sit. 

Kiyoomi sat on one side beside Meian and across from Thomas, Barnes and Inunaki. 

Miya and Bokuto usually sat at the counter to get special treatment, Inunaki told him with an eye roll. As they were sitting currently sitting, chatting up with Osamu, who kept giving his brother deadpan looks.

When they ordered the food, Kiyoomi ordered one of the donburi special they had for today. 

Halfway through their meal, Bokuto came and sat down on the other side of Meian with a frustrated huff. 

“What’s wrong Bokuto-kun,” Meian asked, picking up one of the side dishes. 

“The cake I ordered for delivery is late,” Bokuto pouted. 

“I told you, we should have picked it up,” Inunaki taunted from across the table.

“And ruin the surprise,” Bokuto challenged, “Absolutely not.” 

“Well, it wasn’t as much of a surprise since Miya knew about all of it anyway.” 

“Yes, but Myaa-sam didn’t.”

“So, you do have a favourite between them,” Meian asked mirthfully, side-eyeing his employee. 

“No,” Bokuto vehemently shook his head, “I love them both equally,” he moved his hands in front of him as if weighing two imaginary balls of equal weights. 

Meian pushed one of Bokuto’s hands higher than the other, “Yeah, equally.” 

“It’s alright Bokuto-kun, everyone has a favourite Miya,” Barnes teased.

“I’ll go check outside,” Bokuto grumbled getting up. 

“Standing outside isn’t going to bring the delivery any faster,” Inunaki remarked but Bokuto was already gone. 

Meian chuckled, “He really loves those twins, doesn’t he.” 

“Of course he does, they all are the same brand of idiots after all.” 

“Who is your favourite Miya, Meian-san,”

“Isn’t it obvious,”

They all shared a laugh, Kiyoomi felt extremely out of place. He looked back at the counter, Osamu was rolling his eyes at whatever Miya seemed to be ranting to him, gesticulating and all. 

It was the first time he was seeing the Miya brothers together. Even though they share a face, the contrast in their personalities was more apparent than ever. 

_Treated like a set,_ Kiyoomi remembers Miya’s words from the first time they met at the cafe, he wonders what it’s like being treated like a set. 

Someone joins Osamu on the counter, snaking their arms around Osamu’s torso in a half hug, and planting a kiss on Osamu’s cheek. There was something very familiar about the person. 

Miya was fake gagging in front of them. 

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows went skyward when his brain finally provided him with the name. 

Dark hair. Feline eyes. Suna Rintarou. 

Suna Rintarou, Motoya’s newfound best friend, was kissing Miya Osamu in his own restaurant and no one was batting an eye towards them. 

Like puzzle pieces, it all started to fall into place. 

_The thing is ‘Samu is already in a relationship with someone for the past few years. One of our closest friends, Rin._

_From the start, it was always them, together._

Kiyoomi knew Suna Rintarou from Motoya. They have met a few times. Suna was working in the same firm as Motoya, EJP Raijin. Kiyoomi almost joined the company because it was closer to home.

_I can’t for the life of me see Samu with someone else other than Rin and Rin without Samu._

_I’m just borrowing that time for them, that's all._

Suna Rintarou was also probably the ‘Sunarin’ that Miya and Bokuto kept bringing up in their conversations. 

Kiyoomi didn’t really know how to actually react to this new information. He was briefly reminded of Motoya’s manic reaction to the news all those weeks ago. 

_Man, I gotta tell this to Suna_

_But I think you already know given you went to Osaka last week_

_It was because Atsumu is getting married, wasn’t it_

It didn’t occur to Kiyoomi, not even for once, that Suna could have been friends with the Miyas or even dating one of them.

It all makes sense now, why Motoya was acting like a hyena on drugs. 

Kiyoomi makes a mental note to run over Motoya with his car the next time they meet, that bastard deliberately kept this information from Kiyoomi. 

“What, don’t I get a birthday kiss,” Kiyoomi heard Miya taunt Suna, “It’s my birthday too or did you forget.” 

Suna and Osamu were now standing beside each other after their public display of affection, they shared a look before Suna started to walk away from the wrap around counter. 

“All these years of friendship ends like this, huh,” Miya said, patronizingly, “I knew you always had an ulterior motive, wait- what, where did he go, did he really get offended by that.” 

“You tell me, Tsumu,” 

Suna materialised from the side door of the kitchen and stalked towards Miya with purpose. 

“Wait, why is he coming here,” Miya frowned, confused for a brief second before his eyes widened, “Oi, oi, oi, I was kiddin’ stay away from me,” Miya jumped off the stool and started to move around the tables, Suna hot on his tail with a wicked smile on his face.

Miya was trying to evade with panicked screeches here and there. Osamu was recording the whole thing on his phone and laughing.

“Don’t come near me, I was kidding,” 

“No, no, I’m sorry, you were right, it’s your birthday, you deserve to be kissed,” Suna was laughing while chasing Miya around. 

“NO, I don’t,” Miya snapped barely dodging Suna. 

“No, No, that pretty face definitely deserved to be kissed, how can I not when you asked so sweetly.” 

“Well now, I’m asking ya not to, you can go back to being gross with my brother, give my share to him.” 

“Tsumu, don’t mess with the waiting staff,” Osamu hollered when Miya almost crashed with one of the staff carrying a tray full of dishes.

Suna grinned from the opposite side of the table, “You heard him Tsumu, don’t mess with the waiting staff, now be a good boy and come here.” 

“Eek, stay away from me you creep,” Miya almost slipped but caught himself quickly, “you are the worst person ever.” 

“Aw, c’mon I gotta kiss my favourite Miya,” 

“Hell no, I’m not a Miya anymore, I changed my name last week.” 

They were going around from one table to another. All the patrons and the staff were now staring at their impromptu game of tag with varying levels of amusement on their faces. 

Miya and Suna were standing on opposite ends of two tables. Suna stalked from one side and Miya ran towards the other but Suna intercepted him from between the two tables. Quickly snaking his hand around Miya’s waist, pulling him close, Miya let out a screech, trying to get away. 

Suna wrapped his other arm around Miya’s shoulder to stop him from escaping. “Too bad, you are still a klutz when it comes to tag,” Suna chuckled while Miya let out another high pitched scream. 

Osamu on the counter was barely holding himself together with how hard he was laughing along with some of the staff and customers. 

Suna held Miya in a vice grip around the shoulder and cupped one side of his cheek, Miya had his whole face and eyes scrunched up, trying to push his head as far away from his body as physically possible. 

“Happy Birthday Atsumu,” Suna planted a noisy kiss on Miya’s cheek. The whole restaurant hollered and cheered and many even laughing.

“Don’t,” Miya warned.

Suna’s smiled only widened finally letting Miya go, “No homo, bro,” 

“Ugghhhh,” Miya audible groaned, wiping his cheek with his shirt sleeve. 

Suna and Osamu high fived over the counter laughing on their own. 

“I’m gonna file a case of harassment against you,” 

Suna smirked, “Sure, try your best.” 

“I hate both of you so so fucking much,” Miya huffed, still taking a seat beside them. 

“Oh man, that was so fun,” Bokuto remarked laughing.

In all that ruckus, Kiyoomi didn’t notice when Bokuto slipped back with a cake box and two flower bouquets that he was holding in his arms. 

Meian gestured for one of the staff to take away the empty utensils. Another one quickly came and cleaned the table before Bokuto placed the cake box in the middle and took it out of the box. Kiyoomi sighed when Bokuto started handing them party poppers. 

Meian asked Bokuto to call the Miya brothers to their table, which was fairly in the middle of the restaurant, adjacent to the counter. 

“Myaa-sam, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto hollered loudly, gaining the attention of the whole shop. Miya was in mid-tussle with Suna and Osamu was laughing at them, hearing Bokuto’s voice all the three looked up towards their direction, “Meian-san is calling you guys.” 

Bokuto was standing such that it would hide the cake and the flowers behind him. He could barely conceal his giddiness about the whole situation. It was both endearing and annoying, Kiyoomi let out another sigh, bracing himself for the events that are going to follow. 

“Yes, Meian-san, how can I help you today,” Osamu gave his ever pleasant smile, but his smile flattered momentarily when his eyes landed on Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi looked at Suna who was standing behind Osamu to also see him staring back blankly. Kiyoomi stayed as impassive as ever. Osamu and Suna shared a brief look. 

Thankfully Meian was already talking, taking their attention off of him. 

“Osamu-kun, many many happy returns of the day,” Meian smiled, while Inunaki pinched Bokuto’s on the sides to make him move out of the way. “Thank you for always looking after all the MSBY staff and always hosting us throughout the year. I hope you live long and I hope that your business prosperous even more in the coming year.” 

Meian got up to hand one of the flower bouquets to Osamu. Inunaki, Bokuto and Thomas popped the small party poppers, some of the Onigiri staff also clapped along with them. Osamu looked flustered with his ears turning red and a very faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Miya laughed delighted from beside his brother at his colleagues and the Onigiri Miya staff singing Happy Birthday to them.

Kiyoomi didn’t join in the singing but clapped along, that’s as far as he can go in these kinds of situations.

“Aahh, I’ve been only doing my job,” Osamu rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed, making his cap go askew on his head. He passed the bouquet to Suna. “Thank you so much for this and all your well wishes. And Thank you for keeping this idiot in line and out of trouble, I apologize for all the suffering you have to go through,” Osamu bowed in front of them in genuine gratitude and pulled his brother by his arm beside him to bow.

They all ignored Miya indignation protests, Meian laughed and bowed back. 

Kiyoomi pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling or worse laughing. 

“Here you go,” Inunaki offered two plastic knives to the Miya brothers, “Now fight to death with these.” 

Suna chuckled, while the Miyas shared a look as if they were actually considering it. 

Meian let out a defeated sigh, “Inunaki,” he warned before ushering the brothers to blow out the candles and cut the cake. 

“And remember not to smash each other’s face on the cake like last time,” Barnes chuckled. 

“Oh yeah that was very hilarious,” Inunaki laughed, “they almost killed each other.” 

“But it barely phased Suna-kun,” Thomas said, reminiscing while Miya and Osamu were already looking like they were fighting over the cake. 

“I’ve seen things worse than that,” Suna shrugged casually, holland onto Osamu’s bouquet in one hand and his phone in another. “C’mon you two, just cut it already, you are pissing Meian-san off,” he drawled monotonously. He looked like he would rather enjoy watching their tussle but felt merciful towards Meian. 

Kiyoomi knows Suna loved chaos if the stories that Motoya told was anything to go by. Besides, he was Motoya’s friend, that should be explanation enough.

The twins finally cut the cake after few more shoves. And even after everything, they still ended up with pieces of cake smashed on their faces instead of feeding each other. 

Meian let out a mixture of laugh and sigh. Bokuto, Thomas and Barnes were laughing and Inunaki and Suna were egging them on. Kiyoomi grimaced, already wanting to get out of this animalistic war zone as soon as possible. 

Meian waved one of the Onigiri Miya staff to take the cake away in the kitchen before the brother turned this place into a warzone. Barnes got up from his seat holding the second flower bouquet.

“Miya-kun,” he called, getting the bickering twins' attention, “Many many happy returns of the day once again,” he wished. 

Miya smiled, moving to receive the flowers but Barnes skipped his awaiting arms and placed the bouquet in Osamu’s hands.

Miya gaped at his coworker and boss, making the others laugh out loud. 

“Where is my bouquet,” Miya complained, still holding out his empty arms, “Do I mean nothing to you guys. It’s my birthday too.” 

Suna and Osamu were snickering beside him. Barnes, Thomas and Meian looked amused and Inunaki and Bokuto had somehow acquired two slices of cake and were now in the process of inhaling them. Kiyoomi scrunched his nose at them in distaste and mild disgust. 

“Atsumu,” Barnes chuckled, “I don’t think you really care about flowers, I distinctly remember you saying _'who even wants flowers they are useless, you can’t even eat them’_.”

Kiyoomi bites the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. 

He doesn’t know why but it kind of made sense that a person like Miya would find flowers useless. Kiyoomi himself kind of agreed with the sentiment. He too thinks that giving someone flowers is trivial but it doesn’t make all of this any less amusing. 

“Yeah, but ‘Samu got one,” Miya whined, overlooking sound reasoning, “I want one too.” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the blatant childishness, the only thing left for Miya to do was stomp his foot like a four year old. 

Osamu clutched the bouquets closer to him, “I’m not giving one of mine to you.” 

“It’s alright, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto laughed, coming around Miya and putting a hand over his shoulder, “I’ll buy you flowers on the way.” 

“But I want one right now,” Miya whined, still holding out his empty arms. 

Meian sighed from beside Kiyoomi, getting up. “Miya, just come to my office, I will give you something better than flowers.” 

Miya quickly turned to shoot Meian a teasing smile. On seeing Meian’s deadpan expression he suddenly brightened. Kiyoomi frowned, Miya was really weird at times. 

“Oh is it a new case, please say it is a new case,” Miya implored giddily. 

Meian gave a half smirk, “You will have to see for yourself.” 

Miya deflated a little. 

Meian nodded towards Osamu, “I hope you get to enjoy the rest of your day.” 

“Oh yeah,” Bokuto said, as if remembering something, “Why are you working today, Myaa-sam shouldn't you be taking a day off.”

Osamu gave Bokuto a flat stare, “It's a Monday, Bokkun.”

“Yess, thank you,” Meian exclaimed, finally finding someone that possesses some brain cells. “That's exactly what I have been telling them.”

Osamu nodded towards Meian, a sense of solidarity passing between two business heads. 

“Work waits for nobody, Bokkun,” Osamu continued.

“But you can take the day off to enjoy with Sunarin,” Bokuto argued back, “You are not as bound as us.”

“You’re right Bokuto-san,” Suna quipped with a teasing smile, “Samu could have been spending the day with me instead he choose to work. I don’t think he loves me anymore.” 

Osamu elbowed his boyfriend rolling his eyes, “Stop bein' dramatic, I have responsibilities. It’s just a birthday anyway,” he shrugged and waved to Meian who was already leaving, the others following suit. 

Kiyoomi was one of the last along with Bokuto, who was trying to convince Suna about something. Kiyoomi didn’t know if he should follow his colleague or say something to Osamu, wish him probably. 

Usually, Kiyoomi doesn’t even give a second thought about these kinds of things, but Osamu and Suna have been giving discreet terse glances towards his direction. And there is Bokuto too, who notices a lot of things and asks even more questions when given the opportunity. 

Kiyoomi grimaced at Miya wiping the icing from his face and licking it. Miya laughed at Kiyoomi’s expression, “Omi-kun, want a taste,” he offered his icing covered fingers. 

Kiyoomi took few cautious steps back, “Stay the fuck away from me, Miya.” 

He should have left along with Meian and the rest. 

Kiyoomi looked at Osamu to see him staring at his brother with disgust and smacking his arm, “Will ya stop doin’ that, ya trash.”

Kiyoomi was already trying to slip away from this place but Miya seems to have another idea. 

“Oh, right,” Miya said, eyes twinkling with mischief, unaffected by his brother’s hits, “You guys haven’t met each other properly, right.”

Kiyoomi pursed his lips. 

“Omi-kun, meet subpar brother, subpar brother meet Omi.” 

Kiyoomi's eyes twitched at the nickname. 

Osamu whacked Miya on the head, “I think he already knows who the subpar one is between the two of us.” Miya kicked back in retaliation. Suna and Bokuto joined them. 

“Also Omi,” Osamu echoed with a slight frown.

“Yeah, Sakusa Kiyoomi is too mouthful,” Miya reasoned nonchalantly, winking at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi frown turned into a scowl.

“It really is,” Bokuto agreed, unhelpfully, “That’s why we used to call him Sakkun in our college days. But Omi sounds cuter." 

"Right," Miya said with a shit eating grin. 

Bokuto nodded grinning towards Kiyoomi, "Omi-Omi definitely is cuter." 

Kiyoomi shot Bokuto a scathing glare, he really hates these two clowns. 

Suna and Osamu were staring at their interaction with slight intrigue. 

Kiyoomi sighed internally since he stayed he better get this over with. 

“Miya-kun, many many happy returns of the day,” he nodded slightly towards Osamu, keeping his face blank.

Osamu looked slightly taken aback at being addressed, even though they were standing in the same circle for the last ten minutes. 

“See what did I tell ya,” Miya laughed, “He is like a robot. C’mon Omi-kun be a little more human, will you, it’s like those - wait a minute - why is he Miya-kun and I’m just Miya. Why don’t you call me with honorifics.” 

Kiyoomi fixed Miya with a deadpan look, “Respect is a two-way process, call me properly by my name and I’ll return the respect.” 

Miya rolled his eyes, “So stingy.” he huffed, “Alright Sakkun it is then,” he was smiling teasingly again.

Kiyoomi scowled. Miya had always addressed him with that weird nickname since the first time they met. It was a hopeless thing at this point, so he would rather not waste his energy bargaining with Miya. 

“Have a great day,” Kiyoomi wished Osamu who nodded back, face just as impassive as Kiyoomi this time. Kiyoomi couldn’t care less. 

His eyes met Suna’s, “Suna.” 

“Sakusa,” the other replied monotonously, raising an eyebrow. He gave a slight nod before taking his leave from there without sparing another glance. 

He can faintly hear Miya complaining as he leaves. 

Kiyoomi didn’t know where he stood with respect to Osamu. Kiyoomi had a feeling that Osamu probably wasn’t that fond of Kiyoomi, judging by his reaction after finding out who he was the last time. Again, Kiyoomi couldn’t care less. 

He would have left without any further words if he didn’t come across Osamu again. The last time they met, things ended in a bizarre and abrupt note. Perhaps that’s why he stayed this time. Perhaps it was the lawyer in him who liked to set things straight and have the last words in everything. Or perhaps it was just Kiyoomi himself. 

Either way that’s not what was important right now. 

Motoya picked up at the third ring. 

“Why did you not tell me that Suna Rintarou was Miya Osamu’s boyfriend,” he said, cutting to the chase. 

Motoya laughed, “Oh man you found out already,” he laughed again. Kiyoomi can already picture the other tearing up, he scowled in response. “aahh, I thought you would take longer than that with how aloof you are,” he cackled again. 

Kiyoomi still didn’t get what was so funny to Motoya, he rolled his eyes and hung up. Motoya was enjoying this too much. He will just have to throttle his cousin in person.

Back in his office, Kiyoomi engrossed himself back in work, putting everything on the back burner of his mind. He didn’t see the resident trouble maker for the rest of the day. 

_______________

Kiyoomi was assigned to look over some of the negotiations and business deals that the firm usually works with. So were Miya and Bokuto since the next hearing for the money laundering case was almost a month away. 

Miya’s jacket was again discarded on one of the chairs, leaving him with his white shirt, tie loose and sleeves rolled up. He was holding a Chinese takeout box in one hand while staring at the laptop in front of him in deep concentration. 

Miya’s hair was unkempt, very unusual from his perfectly styled hair as if he had unconsciously run his hands through them.

“Here,” Kiyoomi placed the file on Miya’s desk, shaking the other out of his focus. 

“Omi-kun,” Miya frowned slightly, “you’re still here,” he questioned, straightening up in his chair.

Kiyoomi nodded gesturing to the file on the desk, “Yeah, had to get this done.”

Miya glanced at the clock on the wall before looking back at Kiyoomi, “It’s 11 pm.” 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, “Congratulations Miya, you know how to tell time.” 

Miya rolled his eyes, "Don't be an ass, I was just saying that cause you usually leave early the other days,” he placed the take out box on the desk and picked up the file, “Already trying for that senior position now, are we.”

"You think you are the only one with work ethics here, Miya,” Kiyoomi challenged, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Miya scoffed, “No, of course not your highness, I would never question your credibility or honour,” his eyes twinkled mirthfully with a teasing smile. “Impressive,” he commented, going through the file’s content.

Kiyoomi scoffed humorlessly, “Not here to seek your approval, Miya. Just make sure you file them properly along with your parts since you are already camping here anyway.” 

“Why do you wanna join, Omi-kun,” Miya wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “It will be fun, I promise.” 

Kiyoomi scrunched his nose in disgust, “No, thanks, I’m not as pathetic as you.” 

Miya laughed at the remarks, “Okay, your highness, if you say so. But the offer stands if ya ever change your mind,” he winked. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes before leaving, he can faintly hear Miya’s husky chuckles.

_____________

The week has been a lot less hectic than the previous one. With all their new assignments winded up in the span of two days. 

Throughout the week he had been thinking about his grandmother’s request and how to bring up the topic to Miya, was it too soon, should he give this whole thing a little more time, it was a task.

Perhaps Miya was right in suggesting to be amicable with each other. These kinds of requests will be more receptive if they were on friendly terms. 

It’s not like Miya and Kiyoomi are exactly friends. But somehow they have learnt to make their acquaintanceship work, consciously or unconsciously. 

He sees Miya explaining something to one of the junior associates on his way to Inunaki’s cabin. 

He makes a mental note to ask Miya in the evening after most of the employees have left. 

“Miya we need to talk,” Kiyoomi announced the moment he entered Miya’s cabin. 

It was the second time he had come here to this cabin, and this time he could actually notice the place, unlike last time.

The cabin was similar to Kiyoomi’s with the provided desk chairs and cabinet. But there was also another bookshelf installed, half-filled with books and half-filled with files and other documents and amongst them there were very small fox figurines placed here and there, taking away the serious and professional air from the aesthetic. 

The fox figurine looked as if they were mingling through those books and documents, it made Kiyoomi’s lips twitch at the thought.

Miya’s desk was cluttered with loose papers and documents but it looked more like an organised mess. Miya was sitting on one corner of his desk instead of his chair, back in his usual laid back attire of shirt and loose tie. 

“What is it,” he asked without looking up, “Can it wait, I’m in the middle of something.”

Kiyoomi frowned, taking notes of the pictures, documents and sticky notes on the desk. He was sure that like him Miya wasn’t allotted any new cases this week. “What are you working on,” he asked, coming a little closer, “I thought you didn’t have any more cases this week.” 

“It’s not really,” Miya replied, “It’s a pro bono, one of the juniors bought me.” 

Kiyoomi raised his eyebrows intrigued, “What’s it about.”

Miya briefly glanced at Kiyoomi with a hint of a smile on his face, he picked up a thin file from behind him and handed it to Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi took the file and opened it, grazing through its content. 

“Hamada Meiko and Hamada Hidenori. Siblings. Dead father. Left by their mother when they were two and four respectively,” Miya started explaining, “the mother left to remarry someone else, didn’t want the kids as baggage, so she left them with their grandmother. Their paternal grandmother bought them up since then. The mother never reconnected again.”

Kiyoomi looks at the pictures of the siblings pasted alongside their information. Miya turned two pages forward. There is a picture of an older woman and two children standing on either side of her, probably not older than ten. They both have gleeful smiles on their faces. 

Kiyoomi felt an odd feeling brewing up in his chest. He blinked few times and went on to the next page.

“Now six months ago Hamada Hidenori died in an accident, leaving a large sum of money,” 

Kiyoomi looked up inquisitively, Miya’s lips pulled at the corner at the unasked question. 

“He was a corporate worker in a big tech company, made a lot of money, not married, had a long time girlfriend.” 

Kiyoomi nodded. 

“Anyway, now the mother is back after twenty-four years of no contact to claim half if not full money of the inheritance for being the biological parent of the deceased,” Miya scoffed humorlessly, he sounded a little pissed too. 

Kiyoomi looked up from the file to Miya. He had a visible frown on his face, eyebrows pulled together and lips pursed up in a thin line.

“The sister has now filed a lawsuit against the mother for neglect, fraud and harassment. She wants all the money to go to her grandmother who raised her and her brother all these years.” 

Kiyoomi stayed quiet. 

“People can be so fucking shitty at times I tell you, just because you birthed them doesn’t mean shit. Everyone has a certain kind of duty towards each other, be it, children towards their parents or parents towards their children.” 

Miya let out another humourless scoff. 

Kiyoomi didn’t know what or how to react towards it. He hasn’t seen Miya be this agitated over a case. 

In fact, Miya always seems very calm and professional. 

The other day he had seen Miya handle an extremely difficult client with ease. Kiyoomi and Inunaki sat in during that meeting, the opposition party was so infuriating that it had Kiyoomi absolutely pissed and it didn’t help that their own client was a self-graving digging moron. 

But for two hours, Miya pushed through their end of the deal with a steady voice and pleasant smile, winning the negotiation in his client’s favour. 

So this reaction of Miya was a little surprising to Kiyoomi. 

Although their jobs calls them to be professional all the time, there are times and cases where you can’t help but empathise with victims a little.

Kiyoomi wondered what really got to Miya in this case. Was it the sibling bond. Or was it filial piety.

Although Miya doesn’t look like at first, he definitely was a filial person. This whole marriage thing of theirs was a big proof of that. But Kiyoomi didn’t think that _that_ sentiment would also extend towards other people. 

Kiyoomi looks down at the file and at the picture of the mother, pasted beside her own information and her history. 

In the short span of his career, Kiyoomi had seen his own share of fucked up things, mostly robbery, assault, low lying crimes, fraud or homicide. Still, there always comes these kinds of cases where the crimes aren’t as serious but the depth to which a person can fall for their own selfish desire is always a little baffling. It also puts things into perspective. 

Kiyoomi glanced at Miya who was back to his initial position. Miya was one of the most professional people Kiyoomi has ever met, sure he messes around a lot but when it comes to work there is barely anyone who can point out a fault. 

“I didn't know you felt so strongly towards these kinds of things,” Kiyoomi said, placing the file back on Miya’s desk, “or that you fought pro bono cases.” 

Miya gasped, putting a hand on his chest in fake offense.

Okay, that was a lie, Kiyoomi was well aware of Miya’s career achievements. Miya in his initial years as a lawyer was mainly known for his pro bono cases. Two of which had nationwide broadcasts. 

“Omi-kun, you wound me,” Miya clutched his heart dramatically, “I’m a lawyer, of course, I have strong opinions about stuff, it’s my bread and butter.” 

Kiyoomi bites the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. 

“Also, I’m an all-rounder, Omi-kun. You should know that by now,” he huffed, “That or you have been living under a rock.” 

Kiyoomi snorted at the weak attempt at insult, “Sure Miya, whatever you say,” he said, turning around to leave. This was definitely not the right time to make any kind of request. 

Kiyoomi was at the door when Miya called after him. “What was it that you wanted to talk about.” 

Kiyoomi waved away, “It's fine, some other time, you are busy right now.” 

Miya rolled his eyes, “It was clearly important if you came all the way to my cabin. What was it.” 

Kiyoomi gave him a look, which spelt out to _‘take-a-wild-fucking-guess-you-idiot’_.

Kiyoomi thinks Miya got the memo because realization dawned on his face, “Oh, oh that, right,” he looked away briefly before staring back again, “well what is it.” 

“You are busy,” Kiyoomi said, in lieu of an explanation. Because even a part of him didn’t want to talk about it. It will make everything too real too soon. 

“C’mon on, out with it,” Miya rolled his eyes, closing the files and documents in his hand and putting it aside on the table, “You are just stalling at this point.” 

Miya got off of the desk and casually leaned against it. Crossing his arms in front of his chest and waiting for Kiyoomi to speak. 

Kiyoomi sigh. Miya was right. He came back inside the cabin and stood in front of the other. 

“My grandmother wants to meet you.” 

Kiyoomi braced himself for some kind of overreaction. He wasn’t really sure what he really was expecting. But whatever it was, it didn’t come. 

Miya blinked a few times and nodded slowly, “Oh, yeah, same. My family too. I mean they want to meet you too,” he rambled, “Well, you’ve already met my father and kinda met ‘Samu too, so it’s just my mom that left and-,” Miya cut himself off abruptly, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, “Yeah.” 

Kiyoomi was amused, sure Miya talked a lot, but he had never seen him ramble, not like this at least. Miya was always a confident idiot. 

“Why didn’t you say something then,” Kiyoomi enquired. 

Miya gave a nonchalant shrug. “You were just settling in, I didn’t want to pressurize you into anything, or make you think that I’m more enthusiastic about this whole thing than I actually am,” he vaguely gestured between them, “Also I kinda forgot,” he added as an afterthought. 

Kiyoomi’s mouth twitched up in a faint smile. 

“When,” Miya asked, running his hand through his hair.

“What,” Kiyoomi asked, a little distracted.

“When does she wants to meet up.” 

Kiyoomi cleared his throat, looking away from Miya’s flexing arms. “There's no fixed time, it's up to you, whenever you want but sooner will be preferable.” 

Miya nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. “In Tokyo right, your family I meant, they all live in Tokyo right.” 

It was a little more complicated than that but Kiyoomi wordlessly nodded. 

Miya mulled over for another minute, “Well I don't think it could be this week.” 

Kiyoomi nodded, _yeah he gathered that much._

“Let’s go on the next then,” he offered, staring back at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi nodded, "okay." 

“Then we can go to mine in the week after or something,” 

“Alright, sure,” 

This whole discussion and planning went a lot easier than expected. Kiyoomi didn’t know why but he thought that they would have a lot more back and forth before reaching an agreeable conclusion. 

There was also this awkward air falling around them halfway through their conversation. Kiyoomi had never felt awkward with Miya before. It was always filled by Miya’s chatter or mutual silence, Kiyoomi didn’t know how to navigate through this.

Being decent and nice to everyone really sucks. 

“Anything else,” Miya asked inquisitively, tilting his head a little when Kiyoomi didn’t say anything else or move from his spot. 

Kiyoomi cleared his throat slightly, “Nope, enjoy your case.” 

Miya looked highly amused at Kiyoomi’s response. 

________________

On Friday night Kiyoomi was reading through some of the articles already in bed when his phone buzzed with incoming messages.

**Miya Atsumu**

Do you want to go this weekend 

I’m free this weekend 

Kiyoomi frowned. He knew what Miya no context message was about.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

You mean tomorrow 

**Miya Atsumu**

Yes, Omi-kun, that’s where the weekend falls 

On Saturday and Sunday 

Kiyoomi gave a deadpan stare at his phone hoping Miya would receive it. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Don’t sass me 

Just yesterday you were neck deep in charity work 

**Miya Atsumu**

Be honest omi-kun 

Does being nice physically hurts you 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Miya 

**Miya Atsumu**

Wow

How can I hear that in my head 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Because you are insane like that 

**Miya Atsumu**

And you still want me to meet your grandma 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Unfortunately 

**Miya Atsumu**

Oh my god 

Stop flirting with me already

And give me an answer 

  
  


Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that was threatening to pull on his face. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

What about work 

**Miya Atsumu**

I’m Miya Atsumu 

I don’t need work 

Work needs me 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

.

**Miya Atsumu**

Yeah, yeah, it will be fine

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

You sure 

I better not hear you whining on Monday 

**Miya Atsumu**

Excuse me 

Everyone knows my whinings are cute 

Kiyoomi cringed in second-hand embarrassment. Was it really okay to let this unhinged idiot meet his grandmother.

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Fucking annoying 

That’s what they are 

And so are you

**Miya Atsumu**

As I said 

I’m a fucking delight 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**

Tomorrow is fine 

I’ll send you the details in the morning 

  
  


Kiyoomi put his phone aside to go back to his reading. 

Fifteen minutes later his phone screen lights up with new notifications. 

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at the new messages but didn’t dignify with any response.

**Miya Atsumu**

Good night Omi-Omi~ 

Dream of me~

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got to take these scenes off my chest. The voices in my head just wouldn't stop. 
> 
> We are finally starting out the sakuatsu arrange marriage experience  
> Idk what I did for the last 13 chapters and almost 60k words. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Next chapter: we finally get an insight on what's going on with our resident fool Tsumu (hopefully)
> 
> Also, he meets 'the family'. 
> 
> Hehehehe 
> 
> All the best of luck Kiyoomi.


	15. Welcome to the turf of the weasels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atsumu meets his to be husband's family of weasels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who is back from the dead 
> 
> ahhh man I just can't stop thinking about these two fools  
> even when I was sitting at a national level exam (which I royally fucked btw) 
> 
> but who cares  
> anyway  
> SAKUATSU

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu waved, trying to get the raven head’s attention. 

Sakusa was standing outside the station with his signature black mask and an overnight bag, staring down at his phone. He stood a little far away from the crowd, hunched up as if trying to disappear away in himself. Yet, people passing by would give curious glances in his direction. 

Well, it was hard not to, given his outfit. He was wearing a black shirt, black skinny jeans and even though the weather wasn't that cold he was wearing a black coat. 

Atsumu chuckled to himself, Sakusa looked like a modern-day grim reaper with his whole black aesthetic, all he was missing is a black hat to complete the look. 

Sakusa looked up from his phone to scan his eyes through the crowd with a frown visible even with the mask. His frown melted away a little on locating Atsumu in the crowd, before coming back with a vengeance.

“You are late,” he deadpanned.

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “It's just ten minutes.” 

"Do you have no sense of punctuality at all."

"What did you want me to do,” Atsumu came to stand in front of Sakusa, “run over people.” 

Sakusa narrowed his eyes skeptically. “Since you were late, I already got our tickets, our train is in five minutes. I was going to leave either way.” 

“Look, after knowing me for the last few weeks, it is totally your fault that you believed I’d come on time,” Atsumu shrugged half-jokingly.

Atsumu was very self-aware about his tardiness. A lot of people grills his ass on a daily basis on the subject. Amongst whom, the top three contenders are, Miya Osamu - who was just as bad as him, Miya Haruki - who has given up on him after the first fifteen years of his life, and Meian Shugo - who will give up soon enough, Atsumu is sure about that. And now honorary mention includes Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

It's not like Atsumu deliberately tries to be late. Even when he prepares two or three hours early, he still becomes late. There's always something coming up. Atsumu is sure the universe is out to get him. 

As always Sakusa wasn’t amused, instead, he started walking without another response. Atsumu rolled his eyes and wordlessly followed the other to the platform on which their train was going to come.

Atsumu got some snacks and drinks from the nearby vending machine while Sakusa politely declined his offer and decided to wait for the last remaining minute. 

He checked his phone one last time for any messages or emails before joining Sakusa’s side as the train pulled into the platform. 

Sakusa expertly evaded all the oncoming passengers by lethal glares and side steps. It was always a little amusing to Atsumu, seeing Sakusa in a public setting that wasn't his office cabin. 

Sakusa always looked like he was trying hard to not crawl out of his skin whenever someone breathed a little heavily in his direction. That part was definitely hilarious. 

If they had been friends, if their situations were different, Atsumu would have definitely teased the hell out of the other, maybe pushed a few buttons. But they weren’t friends. Their situation was complicated and will get even more so in the near future, so he stayed within his boundaries and respected Sakusa's.

They wordlessly pilled in the compartment and took their designated seats beside each other, quickly settling down. 

Atsumu took out his earphones to watch some videos while Sakusa took out a pack of sanitizing wipes from his coat pocket and meticulously wiped the seat handles and the small tray table in front of him. He disposed of the wipes in a small bag in his carry on before taking out sanitiser to sanitize his still gloves covered hands. 

All of this reminded Atsumu of Kita and his own ritual of meticulous cleanliness. Although Kita's cleanliness wasn't as borderline OCD as Sakusa's. 

When Atsumu first met Sakusa he thought that the other would be more like Akaashi Keiji with their extreme beauty, impassive eyes and the air of polite indifference around them. Or maybe even Suna Rintarou again with those impassive eyes, general aloofness and those bad postures. 

Both his assumptions were incorrect. Turns out, Sakusa Kiyoomi was more like Kita Shinsuke with their knack of cleanliness and brutal bluntness. Which was a little terrifying if he was being honest. 

Thankfully, Sakusa didn't seem to possess the _'all seeing and knowing eyes of the Gods'_ like Kita. Sakusa was more like a very blunt version of Kita, not that Kita was any less blunt, but Sakusa was somehow a little jerk about it. 

Suna seems to share this sentiment with Atsumu. 'Match made in hell' he had joked a week ago but quickly shut up after a scathing glare from Osamu, it was extremely funny. _What a whipped motherfucker._

Suna and him were more or less okay by now, after the first three weeks of blatant hostility. Atsumu thinks that they both have reached a point of mutual understanding that there was nothing they can do about Atsumu's situation or sway his decision unless Haruki interfered. Which again they both knew wasn't happening anytime soon. 

It was also a little relieving to Atsumu that Suna didn't try to sway or change his decision or talk to him about it. They were best friends for such a long time to actually have a say in each other's lives. Not that Atsumu listens to any, anyway. 

But it was relieving that he didn't this time. It meant that he wanted to be with Osamu despite whatever the stakes are. Because if he didn't, then Atsumu would have kicked his ass to hell and then killed him too for not taking Osamu and their relationship that seriously. 

Atsumu have solved numerous cases until now to easily plan a clean murder. He also thinks that Sakusa would be a great murder accomplice for two simple facts, 1. He always looks like he is up for a little murder and 2. His meticulous cleanliness will leave no trace of any kind of evidence. 

Atsumu looked back at his hypothetical partner in crime, who was now deeply engrossed in a book. 

Atsumu grimaced a little. Reading in a moving transport was never a wise choice and those who do have no fear of God whatsoever. He can already feel the motion sickness kicking in himself from the way Sakusa was frowning into the book. 

Atsumu won't be surprised if Sakusa is puking his gut out by the end of their two-hour journey. 

___________ 

  
  


Someone lightly tapped his arms or maybe thwacked him, he doesn't know clearly, all he knows is that he was jerked back into the world of living. 

"We are going to reach Tokyo in about 20 minutes," Sakusa supplied monotonously. 

Atsumu blinked a few more times before stretching in his seat, his ass felt a little numb. _When did he pass out like that._

His eyes fell on the snack and drinks peeking out of his carry on. He sighed wistfully. 

_Now, who will avenge these snacks and drinks._

_Well, better late than never._

He took out a packet of jellies and shoved a handful in his mouth and then shoved the rest of the packet in his pocket. He will take care of the rest of the snacks in his hotel room. 

He looked up to see Sakusa was looking at him with furrowed brows, the lower part of his face was still covered with a mask so he didn't know what the whole expression was. 

"What," Atsumu asked eloquently, through a mouthful of jellies. 

Sakusa looked as if he was scrunching his nose, "You are so weird." 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, "Hello pot, meet kettle."

Sakusa briefly rolled his eyes before looking away. He wasn't reading a book anymore but was on his phone typing away every few seconds. 

“So,” Atsumu started for lack of better words, “Since I’m meeting the family, do I have to look out for someone, an evil aunt or stepmother."

Sakusa snorted without looking up from his phone, "The only person you have to look out for is Komori Motoya." 

"Ah, yes, the devil himself," Atsumu supplied, remembering the weasel eyebrowed threateningly cheerful man. 

Sakusa let out a small chuckle, the reaction was so rare that it made Atsumu smile involuntarily. 

"So no evil aunt or stepmother, huh," Atsumu pressed on again. Because regardless of whether they take this whole thing seriously or not, Atsumu would rather not step on a landmine.

Sakusa shook his head, "No, my father never remarried."

Atsumu nodded. There was a slight awkward air hung between them. Atsumu wasn't the one for sentiments, Sakusa didn't seem like one either. So, he wasn't sure whether he should give any kind of condolences or not. _Was there even a need for one._ He wasn't sure. 

He also didn't know where to go from here. Atsumu doesn't have any prior knowledge of arranged marriages, marriages or relationships in general. Like what exactly does one ask someone they are getting in an arranged marriage with. Their pets, family lineages, social security number, how much land they own, do they have any cows, what are their thoughts on dragons. 

Atsumu has no fucking clue. Like yes, he had watched some soap operas and shows but he doesn't think that that's how real life works. If the huge disparity between law and crime dramas and his real-life was anything to go by.

His overthinking was interrupted by a series of messages. Distractedly he looked at his phone to see that they were all from one Sakusa Kiyoomi, who was currently sitting beside him.

"Uh, Omi-kun, I'm aware, you don't like to talk much, but this is next level," Atsumu waved the phone in front of the other.

Sakusa rolled his eyes before pocketing his own phone. "Just open the messages before spewing stupid shit, Miya."

Atsumu gave a flat look before opening his phone and going through the message. 

"That's the contact of your driver," Sakusa explained before Atsumu could ask anything further. "He will be taking you from the station to your hotel suite." 

"Err, what," 

_Driver. Driver for what. Did Sakusa book him a cab._ Atsumu frowned.

"And the messages above are the details of your room check-in," Sakusa continued, unaware of Atsumu's confusion or just plainly ignoring it. 

Atsumu blinked a few times. _Huh. Hotel room. Did Sakusa book him a hotel too._

Atsumu didn't book a hotel for himself. He wasn't sure what area of Tokyo they would be visiting. So he thought of just checking into one of the hotels after he reached Tokyo. 

"Uh, Omi-kun," Atsumu started, showing his apparent confusion. Not used to people treating him like that, _ever._

"You didn't ha-," 

"I didn't," Sakusa cuts him off, "my father's secretary did." 

And like a slideshow of memories, it all starts coming back to him. Snippets of information he had acquired in the past months, information that are clicking into places.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, previously a government attorney known for his crime and civil litigation cases, is amongst the country's top three criminal lawyers both in the government and private sector.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, third child and second son of Sakusa Yukihiko, heir to the Itachi Enterprise with a net worth of around a Trillion yen. A favourite choice both by bloodline inheritance and impeccable skills. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, who despite being born into a wealthy family, was a government employee until a year ago. Trained to be the next CEO for the Itachi Enterprise for eight months before leaving everything to join MSBY Black Jackals all the way to Osaka 500 km away from his home turf.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, whom Atsumu was engaged to and was currently on his way to meet the other’s family. 

Atsumu stayed silent, staring down at his phone. _Right, he forgot how rich Sakusa's family was._ He already feels like an idiot.

"We will be having dinner with Motoya's family today," Sakusa continued with the same enthusiasm as he does with office briefings. 

On seeing Atsumu's slightly questioning look, Sakusa stopped his monotonous instructions. "My grandmother lives with them." 

Atsumu nods at the information. 

"And tomorrow we will have lunch with my father." 

Atsumu nods again, filing away all the information in a metaphorical file in his mind. 

"Your appointed driver, Sato-san, was already instructed about the lunch and the dinner programmes, if you need anything else just tell him." 

All these sudden instructions were making Atsumu a little nervous. 

"Is there anything else I should know," he asked. Atsumu didn't realize it earlier but perhaps Sakusa had lived an entirely different lifestyle than what was normal to Atsumu. "Things I should do or not do."

Perhaps both their normals were a lot different than he initially thought. Which might complicate things a lot more. Sure Atsumu knows a lot of influential people through his line of work. Some are even his permanent clients but _this_ , this is a hell lot different than his usual cases. 

Sure, he was close with some of his clients, being a lawyer he was privy to a lot of their secrets but that does not necessarily make them friends. 

Atsumu was never friends with his rich clients and he sure as hell never married one. Not that Sakusa was his client or anything. 

Sakusa regarded him for a moment, "Just be less of a brat." 

There was definitely a slight mirth dancing in Sakusa's eyes.

"Excuse me," Atsumu gave an offended look, "I'm always on my best behaviour." 

"Sure, Miya," Sakusa rolled his eyes. 

The train came to a stop. The overhead speakers announcing their destination. They both simultaneously got up taking their carry-ons and getting off the train. 

Atsumu again wordlessly followed Sakusa through the crowd of people. Growing up in Hyogo and then living the better part of his life in Osaka he always forgets how jam-packed Tokyo is at any given time of the day. 

As they got out of the sardine-packed place, Sakusa manoeuvred them towards the car parking section. 

"Wait, so what about you," Atsumu asked, falling into steps with Sakusa. 

Sakusa quirked a glance in his direction, "what about me." 

"I meant how are you gonna go." 

"I have my own driver." 

_Of course, he does._

Atsumu doesn't know why he kept getting a little shocked, that his assumed 'same level of broke by the end of the month and eating cup noodle' co-worker wasn't as broke and was actually an heir to a whole ass empire, it is not that big of a deal. 

"Right, I forgot how rich you guys are." 

"It's not that," Sakusa rebuked, "Tokyo's traffic is hard to maneuver if you are not used to it daily." 

"But you lived here all your life here, if I'm not wrong," Atsumu rebutted, they walk through a few rows of cars. 

"My car is all the way in Osaka, Miya," Sakusa said slowly as if explaining to a kid. Atsumu scowled. 

They came to a stop in front of two black cars. And two people standing beside them.

"Sakusa-sama," they bowed as soon as they were near them. Sakusa bowed back with just as much respect.

Sakusa turned to Atsumu, gesturing towards a middle-aged man with a smiling face. "This is Sato Midori, he will be taking you around Tokyo for the duration of our trip," he introduced. 

"Sato-san, this is Miya Atsumu, please take care of him," Sakusa bowed again, Atsumu followed suit. 

"Miya-sama, if you would please follow me this way," Sato said, in a perfectly polite manner and practised ease. 

Atsumu nodded towards Sato who opened the car door for him, before glancing back at Sakusa who was standing with his gloved hands folded in front of him, still holding the carry on, staring at Atsumu with slight expectation, probably. Atsumu wasn't sure. 

"So, I guess, I'll see you in a few hours," Atsumu said, again for a lack of better words. Also, because he felt like he should say something. 

There is a part of his brain that's already trying to convince him that all of this is a fever dream. And another part of him is asking if it really is a fever dream then why Sakusa Kiyoomi of all people was here. 

Sakusa nods, "Yes, I'll send you the details and the time." He slightly tilted his head towards the car Sato was standing behind, “Go on.”

Atsumu gave one last nod before taking another few steps and sliding into the seat. Sato shut the door behind him and got in his own designated seat. 

Atsumu could still see Sakusa standing in the same position as his car swiftly backed out of the place and started to leave. It was only when they were about to turn away that Sakusa moved towards his own awaiting car. 

Atsumu blinked a few times letting the information acquired from the past half an hour settle in. 

It's very unlike him but he hasn't really given any serious thoughts about the motives behind this arranged marriage until now. Until this very moment. 

What was it that his father was gaining from this type of coalition. Was it for money, fame, status. 

But they themselves had them too, minuscule as it was compared to Sakusa's but they themselves had their own money, status and fame. 

Atsumu doesn't think that that's what his father wanted though, sure his father sometimes gets serious tunnel visions but Miya Haruki wasn't vain like that. 

_So, what exactly was it._

  
  


__________

  
  


When Sato dropped Atsumu at the hotel, there was already one of the managers waiting for him at the reception. 

He greeted Atsumu and took him to his already checked-in suite. It was one of the executive suites. Atsumu didn’t know how to react to being showered with this sudden luxury. The most he had experienced under Black Jackals were Deluxe suites that too only a few times. 

The manager informed him that the CEO’s secretary made a special request that all of his demand should be met. So he shouldn’t hesitate to ask anything. Atsumu gave a polite smile and thanked him.

The manager asked if he would like to have lunch. Atsumu nodded, giving another thankful smile. He was informed that his lunch would be delivered to his room shortly and was left alone. 

Atsumu let out a sigh at the empty hotel room. He felt like he was in a daze, getting ushered from one place to another, always provided with things even before asked. All of this felt a little suffocating and a lot more daunting to Atsumu. 

_Did Sakusa really grow up like this. If so, then how is he coping in Osaka._

Although Sakusa didn’t look or act like a snob. Unlike many other people, Atsumu had the (dis)pleasure of meeting from a similar economically influential background. 

Well, he was about to find out anyway, no point in overthinking now. 

He took out a change of clothes and headed for a shower. He should definitely enjoy the luxury shower instead of overthinking. 

And true to his expectations the shower felt heavenly, he felt like he was born again, fresh out of the womb. Okay, that was definitely a bad analogy, he should think something better. 

In conclusion, it was great and all the exhaustion from the travel has washed away. 

  
  


___________

  
  


**Group chat: The Miya** **2** **\+ Suna**

**ThebetterMiya:**

Lol 

Look at this place 

Image.jpg 

Image.jpg

Image.jpg

**RinRin:**

since when did you get a sugar daddy 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

aren't you visiting Tokyo 

Or did you go on a trip 

And lied to me 

again

**ThebetterMiya:**

I'm in Tokyo 

Don't you guys have a little faith in me 

**RinRin:**

No 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

No

**ThebetterMiya:**

Wow thanks

Really feeling the love right there 

Anyway 

As I was saying

This was from my ‘to be father in law’s’ generosity 

Also, this is one of his many hotels

I kinda knew Sakusa was rich 

But damn man 

He really is RICH rich

**ThegreaterMiya:**

It still makes no sense how you are so materialistic towards some things but not towards money 

**RinRin:**

Lol 

so you really are getting a sugar daddy 

**ThebetterMiya:**

I hate you both so much 

**RinRin:**

Same 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Back at you 

**ThebetterMiya:**

Anyway 

This place is EXPENSIVE expensive

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Yeah no shit 

**ThebetterMiya:**

I have an urge

I feel like stealing something 

Like this lamp 

Image.jpg

Or this ashtray

image.jpg

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Oh my god 

**RinRin:**

LMAOOOOOO

DO IT

**ThegreaterMiya:**

SHUT UP RIN 

DON’T FUCKING DO ANYTHING YOU IMBECILE

**RinRin:**

Atsumu Miya 

**RinRin was removed from the group chat by ThegreaterMiya**

  
  


**ThegreaterMiya:**

DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING

Beside the complementary 

Soaps and stuff

I can't deal with bail money

**ThebetterMiya:**

But Samu

  
  


**RinRin added you to the group chat "Miya Atsumu I dare you to steal an ashtray"**

**RinRin added thegreaterMiya**

  
  


**RinRin:**

Personally I think the lamp would be much better

**ThegreaterMiya:**

DAMMIT RIN 

**ThebetterMiya:**

HAHHAHAHAHAAHHA 

You are so on Rin

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Why am I even here anymore 

Was I born only to suffer 

  
  


__________

  
  
  


“Good evening, Miya-sama,” Sato bowed beside the opened car door as Atsumu exited the hotel lobby. 

Atsumu bowed back to the middle-aged man. “Good evening, Sato-san,” he gave a cheerful smile, “and please, just Atsumu is fine. Miya-sama is my father.” 

Sato nodded giving a polite smile, crow feet appearing at the side of his eyes, “Okay, Miya-san.” 

Atsumu who was about to enter the car took his step back and gave a fake offended look with narrowed eyes to Sato. The polite smile on Sato turned amused at the reaction. 

“It’s Atsumu,” he pressed on. 

Sato looked like he was trying to stop himself from grinning, “My apologies, Atsumu-sama,” 

Atsumu scrunched his nose, not used to being respected outside work or pretty much anywhere in general. So whenever anyone does it, even out of courtesy it still feels like mockery. The honorific address just makes him feel like an eighty-year-old. 

Atsumu gave a sceptical look before changing tactics. “ _Sato-sama_ ,” Sato instantly raised his eyebrows, still very much amused, “I have a feeling that we are going to get acquainted on the regular, so I’d prefer if you’d drop the formalities as soon as possible.” 

Sato let out a small chuckle, nodding, “As you wish, Atsumu-san.” 

Atsumu grinned. Finally getting inside the car, Sato closed the door behind him before taking his designated seat as the driver. 

“So, Sato-san, we didn’t get the properly know each other last time,” Atsumu started, as Sato got the car out of the hotel driveway and into the open road, “Are you originally from Tokyo,” he asked, trying to get familiar with the middle-aged man. 

The car ride to the hotel from the station was a silent one since Atsumu was preoccupied with his thoughts and a little tired from the journey.

Furthermore, even if this whole ordeal of meeting each other’s families was nothing more than doing formalities, it still fills up Atsumu with little nerves and jitters. 

It was a little surprising earlier when Sakusa didn’t give him any set instructions. Atsumu thought Sakusa was the type of person who liked to go through every detail before doing something. At least, that’s what he had picked up from working with the other. So it was definitely surprising that he didn’t demand anything specific from Atsumu before meeting his family. 

This means either Sakusa thinks Atsumu is a hopeless case like everyone else who had the pleasure of meeting one Miya Atsumu. Or that, he was responsible enough to know how to act properly. 

_Yeah, no pressure at all._

Sato glanced at Atsumu from the rearview mirror, “Why Atsumu-san, do I not look like a local to you,” there was a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Honestly,” Atsumu chuckled slightly, “You do, but it seems slightly to the left, ya’know,” Sato definitely doesn’t have any distinct dialect but Atsumu has a hunch, Sato wasn't a local. How does he put it, Tokyo people are relatively very open and have a certain quirk to them. Sato gave a slightly different vibe, just a tad bit different. 

Sato gave a surprised chuckle, “You’ve got eyes, I’ll give you that.” The car made a small turn through the intersection and joined the jam-packed traffic that Tokyo was so famous for. “I’m originally from Nagano.” 

_Ah ha_

“I got settled in Tokyo twenty years ago for work. It is extremely rare that people don’t think I’m a local the first time they meet me,” Sato gave another chuckle, “At least it hadn’t happened in the last ten or so years.” 

Atsumu chuckles along, “No, no, yer local enough, I think it’s because I have an aunt and some cousins in Nagano, with whom my brother and I are close to. I think that’s why I can pinpoint the subtle mannerism.” 

“I see,” Sato nodded, while expertly maneuvering through the road, “and where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking,” tone consistently polite. 

“Of course not, Sato-san,” Atsumu teased slightly, “we are practically friends at this point.” 

Sato lets out a little laugh. They had crossed a few more intersections before getting stopped at a signal. 

“I’m from Hyogo, but I’ve been living in Osaka for the last few years,” Atsumu tells, bouncing his feet, the jitters are really getting to him. “So how long have you been working for Om- Sakusa- kun’s family,” he asks in a futile attempt to distract himself. But definitely with the wrong topic.

“Around thirteen years.” 

“That’s quite a while.” 

“It is,” Sato nodded, with a small smile, “I’ve practically seen Sakusa-sama, I meant Kiyoomi-sama grow up.” 

“That’s good to hear, what about your own family. Do they live here,” 

Sato nods and briefly tells him about his family and his kids. Atsumu smiles and laughs listening to Sato telling him about his youngest son’s anecdotes. So he doesn’t notice them entering a residential neighbourhood until the car slows to a stop in front of a big two-story house. 

“We are here,” Sato announces. The drive took a lot less time compared to when he was dropped by the hotel from the station. Atsumu can see Sakusa standing in front of the entrance.

Atsumu got out of the car before Sato could get out of his seat and gave him a teasing smile. 

Sakusa nodded at Sato, “I’ll let you know of the return time later.” 

Sato nodded and took his leave. 

Atsumu turned towards Sakusa, who for once wasn’t wearing any mask. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. Not far from Atsumu’s own casual brown button-down, jacket and jeans. He felt a little relieved, he didn’t overdo it, not too formal but not too casual as well. 

Sakusa looked extremely stunning out of work clothes, not that he didn’t look good in work clothes, he looked great in them too, extremely so. It was something Atsumu had to accept and get used to, like, _aah, someone like that actually exists in real life_. 

When Atsumu first saw Sakusa Kiyoomi more than a month ago, he absolutely wasn’t prepared for how stunningly beautiful the other was gonna be, since there were not many pictures of the other on the internet and whatever was present were always covered in a signature black mask.

So to put it simply, Atsumu was awestruck and momentarily paralysed the first time he saw Sakusa Kiyoomi. The only confirmation that he got the right guy was the distinct twin moles above Sakusa’s right eyebrow that he had seen in few of the pictures.

“Just so you know,” Atsumu started, to stop himself from overthinking and rambling inside his head, “I didn’t bring any flowers.” 

Sakusa’s lips quirked a little on the corner, he looked amused at Atsumu’s declaration, “What’s that, then,” he nodded towards the bag Atsumu was holding. 

“Ah, this has some sweets from back home,” Atsumu rubbed the back of his head feeling somewhat a little embarrassed, “My ‘ka-san suggested I should take some,” he mumbled awkwardly. 

Sakusa still looked a little amused but nodded, “Let’s get inside.” 

Atsumu nodded and took a deep breath, “So this is it, huh.” 

Sakusa stared at him for a few seconds before asking, “Are you nervous, Miya.” He again looked a little amused.

“Pfftt, me nervous, never,” Atsumu bluffed, but one raised eyebrow from Sakusa shut him up. 

“Okay, maybe a little,” He admitted. “It’s just jitters,” he said honestly, straightening up a little, “I’m extremely out of place here and I have no idea what to do or what is expected of me.” 

Perhaps Osamu should have been here with him or maybe even RIn. At least their mindless bickering would have kept his nerves and overthinking at bay or perhaps he shouldn’t have agreed to any of this in the first place. What was he _thinking_. Maybe Osamu was right. Maybe Atsumu really was a dumbass, after all. 

“Nothing,” Sakusa said monotonously, swiftly cutting through Atsumu’s bullet train of performance anxiety. “There is nothing expected of you, stop overthinking,” he rolled his eyes. “They have Motoya for a son, I don’t think anything you do will surprise them anymore.”

That somehow pulled a laugh out of Atsumu, “I don’t know if I should be consoled or offended by that.” 

“I wasn’t consoling, just stating facts,” Sakusa shrugged nonchalantly, shoving his hands in his pant pockets and he started to walk towards the door.

Atsumu somehow felt slightly less jittery than before. 

_Komori_

The nameplate outside the entrance said. 

He took another breath and quickly walked inside as Sakusa opened the door. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Miya Atsumu,” the somewhat familiar voice of one Komori Motoya came the moment they stood in the genkan. He was standing like a megaboss of some video game with his arms crossed over his chest right in front of them. 

Sakusa audibly sighed from beside him, “Motoya,” he warned.

"Hey, Motoya-kun," Atsumu grinned sharply, "fancy seeing you here." 

Motoya instantly narrowed his eyes at Atsumu, "what are you doing in my turf, Miya." 

Behind him stood another girl, a lot younger than them, probably a teenager. But there was a certain familiarity in their faces and the distinct signature eyebrows. _A sibling probably._

There was no way Komori Motoya didn’t know why Atsumu was here at his family home, from what he heard from Suna the cousins were pretty close.

“Is that any way to talk to your future brother in law,” Atsumu grinned again, “Also if you’re trying to intimidate me you gonna have to try that in your next life, I already saw you eat soap in this one,” Atsumu gave a saccharine sweet smile. 

“WHAT the fuck, Motoya,” Sakusa exclaimed with evident disgust on his face, frowning at his brother. 

“I didn’t eat a soap,” Motoya defended, “I just licked it,” 

Sakusa frown deepened as if traumatized by the mental image, “And is that any better,” 

“Bitter, it was bitter,” Motoya corrected, “and it was on a dare, chill,” he rolled his eyes at Sakusa. Atsumu laughed, so did the girl standing behind Motoya.

“Why are you guys squabbling again," a woman's voice came, "there's a guest on their way and..." she trailed off as she entered the hallway. 

"Oh, Hello, you are here already," she gave a terse glance to the two men before coming forward. 

Atsumu gave his most charming yet polite smile and bowed, "Hello, I'm Miya Atsumu, Thank you for having me here, I'm very pleased to meet you." 

The woman who Atsumu presumed was Motoya's mother, judging by her facial features, smiled pleasantly at him and bowed back in greeting. 

"We are pleased to meet you too, Miya-kun," she looked like a female version of the Motoya. "I'm Komori Aimi. Welcome to our home." 

Atsumu let out a polite laugh, not feeling as nervous or as jittery as before. He can do this, he let years of muscle memory do the work. Interacting with people was never a daunting prospect to him, in fact, he thrived in it.

"Please, call me Atsumu," he told her good-naturedly while presenting the souvenir bag to her, "these are some sweets from our hometown my oka-san sent, I hope you all will enjoy them." 

Aimi took the bag from him gratefully, "Thank you so much for these, Atsumu-kun, do send your mother our regards," she pushed Motoya, who was still standing behind her, aside and gestured for Atsumu to come inside. 

While Atsumu took off his shoes and slipped on a pair of house slippers, Aimi gave stern glances to the other two men, "what were you two doing, keeping him standing in the doorway like that." 

"We just came inside, when you came in," Sakusa told her. 

"Moto-nii was trying to intimidate the guest," the girl from earlier said mischievously. 

"Oi," Motoya protested, Aimi sighed and ignored her children and turned towards Sakusa and Atsumu.

"Kiyoomi, take Atsumu-kun inside, I'll go check on oka-san," 

Sakusa wordlessly nodded.

"And you two," she continued, turning towards her own children, "behave properly." 

Aimi left before Motoya could complete his shout of protest, Atsumu snorted as they entered the living room.

Motoya narrowed his eyes at Atsumu, "Well played, Miya." 

“Of course, only the best for _my Sunarin’s_ new best friend,” Atsumu gave another sharp smile, which was mirrored just as sharply by Motoya. Atsumu took a seat on one of the sofas in the living room, Motoya dropped at the seat across from him.

Sakusa cleared his throat loudly at the two of them and gave them a deadpan look. “Did you come here to pick a fight, Miya.” 

“ME,” Atsumu gaped at the sole accusation, “he is the one to start, Omi-kun,” Atsumu pointed towards the smugly grinning fool.

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “Does it matter, he eats soap, you said so yourself,” there was a hint of a smirk on his face. Atsumu couldn’t help but grin.

“Hey,” Motoya protested, “Why are you slandering me, we are supposed to be on the same side, Kiyoomi.” 

Sakusa picked a bottle from one of the small drawer tops, “I don’t associate with people who eat soap,” 

“Please, with the amount of disinfectant you have fed me since childhood, a soap is the least bit of my worry,” 

Atsumu couldn’t believe he was hearing all of those words in a single sentence. 

Sakusa turned around with a bottle in his hand and rolled his eyes at Motoya “I’m not worried, it’s just extremely disgusting.” He slid the bottle of sanitiser in front of Atsumu, “Clean up,” he said or more like demanded.

Atsumu shot Sakusa an amused look, “really.” 

Sakusa nodded solemnly, so did the other two people in the room.

“Oh, yeah, if you’re gonna meet obaa-chan you gonna have to clean up,” Motoya explained, with mock seriousness, “Or Kiyoomi’s gonna have your head. He is very particular about germs especially around ‘baa-chan.” 

Atsumu nodded, shrugging off his jacket and putting it aside before taking a dollop of hand sanitiser and cleaning his hand. 

“I don’t have to clean my face too, do I,” Atsumu couldn’t help but poke fun, posing as if he was going to take another dollop to clean his face. Sakusa’s face scrunched up in annoyance and mild disgust while the two Komori siblings snickered. 

“Did you not take a bath before coming here,” Sakusa snarked, although he looked a little sceptical. 

“Oi, don’t look at me like that,” Atsumu’s amusement turned into offense, “Do you really have so little faith in me.” 

Sakusa gave a deadpan look, “I’ve more often than not seen you in the day before clothes at work, Miya.” 

At that Motoya burst out in laughter. “Oh my god,” he wailed as if he was told the biggest joke of the entire universe. 

Atsumu scowled at Sakusa, “Is this why you called me here, to pull out my dirty laundry. And for the record, I did take a shower, a long one at that.” 

Sakusa briefly rolled his eyes before taking away the hand sanitiser bottle and putting it away. 

“Suna wasn’t kidding when he said that this was a disaster recipe,” Motoya wiped stray tears away from his face. “How are you gonna survive, Kiyo-omi,” he shot his cousin, an extremely amused look. 

“Shut up,” Sakusa snapped, “As if you are any better.” 

Motoya sat up straight, “Will you let it go, damn, I just licked the soap, it was on a _dare_.” 

Atsumu chuckled, “Nope, I clearly remembered you took a clean cut bite outta it.” 

Motoya shot him a dark glare, “Fuck you, Miya.” 

Atsumu grinned in the way he knows will push buttons, “If you insist.” 

Sakusa held his head in his hand and groaned, “At least tell me it was new soap.” 

“Of course it was a new soap,” Motoya shot his cousin an incredulous look. Atsumu laughed at the duo. 

Sakusa shot him a glare, “And you, do I have to remind you why you are here. Don’t say stupid shit. At least not in front of her,” he gestured towards the female and teenage version of Komori Aimi, who was calmly watching their fiasco go down with an amused smile on her face, “She is a snitch.” 

She instantly scowled and flung one of the cushions at Sakusa which he instinctively dodged.

Atsumu couldn’t help but snort, “Damn, Omi-kun, you don’t hold back, huh. Not even for your family members.” 

“He’s not kidding,” Motoya told him conspiratorially as if she wasn’t sitting just a few feet away from him. “She can and will ruin your life with just a few words.” 

Atsumu shot him an amused smile, remembering the type of lawyer Komori Motoya himself was, “Guess, it runs in the family then.” 

Motoya grinned, “I guess, it does.” 

Atsumu looked at Sakusa who was now sitting at one of the armrests, “Won’t you introduce her to me, Omi-kun,” he teased.

“That’s Motoya’s younger sister, Komori Hitomi. She is in high school so choose your words carefully when you talk to her,” Sakusa shot him a pointed look as if saying, _flirt with her, I dare you_. 

Atsumu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _As if._

He knows better than to be inappropriate with children, seriously people have so little faith in him. 

Atsumu turned to her and gave her a charming smile, “Hello Hitomi-chan, I think you already know who I am. it’s a pleasure to meet you by the way.” 

Hitomi gave a slight nod at Atsumu’s greeting, “It is your pleasure.” 

Atsumu gaped a little at the smug teenager and then narrowed his eyes at her. Motoya snickered at them and even Sakusa looked a little amused. 

Before he could say anything else, Sakusa suddenly got up and rushed towards the entrance of the living room. Atsumu looked over his shoulder to see him assisting an old lady - whom Atsumu presumed was their grandmother - along with Aimi.

Sakusa held one of her hands while she took small steps towards the living room sitting area. 

Sakusa held her with so much delicateness as if she would shatter or disappear if he was not careful, it was entirely different from how Aimi was assisting her. It was also probably the first time Atsumu saw unfiltered emotions on Sakusa's face, saying something to his grandmother in a hushed tone. Emotions that were so unfamiliar that Atsumu can't even name them. 

Atsumu unconsciously got up from his seat when they came into the sitting area. "Uh, I could have come to her room to meet her. She didn't have to go through so much hassle to come here to meet me," he hears himself blurting out. 

Sakusa's grandmother shoots him an amused look that was so very familiar in the way Sakusa himself smiled, as they helped her sit down in the same place Motoya was occupying only a minute ago. 

She chuckles and gestures for him to sit down. Sakusa took a seat adjacent to them beside Motoya and Hitomi. 

"Did you say that out of pity or out of courtesy," was the first thing she asks before Atsumu could properly introduce himself to her. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi's grandmother was a very frail woman probably in her late eighties. She had a head full of thin grey hair pulled into a bun and the yukata she was wearing somehow created a stark contrast against her thin and bony body. But her voice was commanding, not something one would expect from a frail old woman.

"Neither," he answered truthfully, "I try not to be an inconvenience to anyone, as long as it is in my power and sometimes, most of the time beyond that too." 

She gave a slight nod at his answer and smiled, perhaps satisfied with his answer. “If you can come to visit me all the way from Osaka, then I can at least travel from my room to the living room…” she trailed off giving a mirthful look towards his direction.

Atsumu’s eyes widened a little, _right, how did his dumbass forgot to introduce himself_. 

He stood up and gave her a deep bow, “I apologise, please allow me to introduce myself. I’m Miya Atsumu, I’m the person Omi-kun is betrothed to.” He raised from his position to give her a sincere smile, “I have heard great and interesting things about you and it is an honour to finally see you in person. Thank you so much for having me here.” 

Sakusa’s grandmother shared a look with Sakusa with a small smile playing on her face. She looked back at Atsumu, “As I was saying, Miya-kun,”

Atsumu couldn’t help but interrupt her by raising one of his hands slightly, “Please, call me Atsumu, I have a twin brother, so I’m rather used to people calling me by my given name.” 

Her smile widened a little, “As I was saying, Atsumu-kun, I’m not as weak as I look. Besides, I move around the house a lot, it just takes some time, so you will have to be a little patient with my old bones.” Atsumu chuckled. 

“So do not worry you are not being an inconvenience,” She gave him another reassuring smile. “I’m Komori Nagisa, it is a pleasure to meet you too. I too have heard a few things about you.” 

“Only interesting things I suppose,” Atsumu can’t help but quip with a cheeky grin.

Nagisa gave a small chuckle, “Interesting,” she arched her eyebrow, “And not good,” she inquired with a slight tilt of her head and amused eyes. 

Atsumu chuckled again, “I’m a lawyer by profession, we don’t have things like good or bad.” 

“Very cheeky,” she commented with evident amusement. 

Motoya snorted, “That’s his whole brand.” 

Komori Nagisa gave out another chuckle, “I can see why you two get along as such good friends.” 

Motoya let out an offended gasp, “We are not friends ‘ba-chan, he is my arch-nemesis.” 

Atsumu nodded in agreement. 

“Arch-nemesis,” Nagisa echoed, looking at them curiously.

“Yeah, he has been stealing all my best friends, first Suna and now Kiyo,” Motoya huffed.

“Oi, Sunarin was my best friend first,” Atsumu defended scowling, “You’re being too greedy.”

“Rich coming from someone who is marrying my best friend,” Motoya wrapped his hands around one of Sakusa’s arm childishly, Sakusa rolled his eyes.

“So,” Atsumu echoed never to back down from any kind of petty fights, “did’ja wanted to marry him yourself,” he asked as someone with no concept of brain to mouth filter. 

The three siblings shot him similar looks of disgust. “Ew, what the fuck is wrong with you,” Motoya quickly let go of Sakusa’s hand. 

“You started it,” Atsumu shot back undeterred.

“Miya,” Sakusa snapped with clenched teeth, “where is your filter,” he glared, Atsumu put his hands up in surrender. 

Sakusa then turned to Motoya and whacked him on the back of his head, “And how many times do I have to tell you to stop cursing in front of Hitomi.” 

“Ow,” Motoya groaned, “it doesn’t matter Kiyo, she’s already a nightmare. Just last week she called me a sunovampthht,” the rest of his words got muffled by the cushion that Hitomi pushed on his face and practically sat on top of her brother.

“Shut up,” she snapped, “He is lying, I didn’t call him shit,” she continued to hold the cushion forcefully over Motoya’s face. Motoya thrashed around from the obvious lack of air. 

Atsumu tried hard to stifle his laughter, keywords _tried._

Sakusa shot Hitomi, a deadpan look. Motoya pushed off the sofa and toppled over the floor along with Hitomi. 

Hitomi groaned while Motoya gasped loudly taking deep breaths, “Holy shit, she almost killed me just now and no one in this room batted an eye in my direction.” 

“You two,” Aimi’s sharp and exasperated voice made Atsumu jump slightly, he turned to his side to see her bring in tea and snacks. “Get out of here. Leave them alone to talk, if you wanna fight, go fight in the backyard.” 

Atsumu chuckled at them, this is too familiar. How many times Atsumu’s own mother kicked him and Osamu out when they used to have guests over and the twins were being too rowdy. 

“She tried to kill me,” Motoya whined at the injustice, still half lying on the floor. 

“Yeah, I heard that now go out,” Aimi ordered, done with her children’s shenanigans. 

Motoya huffed getting up, “This isn’t over, Miya,” he warned Atsumu, who gave back a ‘what the fuck’ look. 

But Motoya wasn’t looking, he was already walking out of the room grumbling something that sounded a lot like _no one listens to me in this house and no one loves me anymore._

“You too, Hitomi,” Aimi gave her daughter a stern look. Hitomi dejectedly got up from her place and left although not before giving Atsumu a dirty look. 

_What the fuck did he even do to these weasel siblings_. 

“I apologise for their behaviour,” Aimi said, giving an apologetic smile and pushing a cup of tea in his direction. 

Atsumu shook his head and waved away the apology with a smile, “It’s alright, you don’t have to apologise. My brother and I are even worse, we are twins and we still fight. Our Oka-san gave up on us when we were fifteen.” 

Aimi laughed at Atsumu’s admission. “So glad that nothing much has changed with Aiko-san, even after all these years.” 

Atsumu blinked in surprise, “You know my Oka-san,” he asked with genuine curiosity. He fleetingly remembers his parents admitting that they were family friends, Atsumu didn’t know it was to this extent.

Aimi nodded, taking a seat beside Sakusa. “I did, a long time ago”. Atsumu chanced a glance at Sakusa, who looked just as surprised but he concealed it better. 

“We were school friends actually, she used to be my senpai and classmate with my husband Hijiri,” Aimi explained and on cue, the doorbell rang. Aimi chuckled, “Ah, that must be him. I’ll go get it.” 

She quickly got up and left to get the door. 

Atsumu turned towards Sakusa, “Did you know about that.” 

Sakusa shook his head, “I thought we were family friends just through our fathers.” 

Atsumu nodded, “Me too.” 

Nagisa chuckled. She had been quietly and slowly sipping her tea, “Aiko and Aimi used to follow around Mireiyu like ducklings when they were young,” she tells the two boys, eyes a little far away as if reminiscing an old memory.

“Mireiyu,” Atsumu asks, unfamiliar with the name. 

Sakusa nods, “Mireiyu was my mother,” he explained, voice and face devoid of any kind of emotion. 

Atsumu curled his hands unconsciously, frowning a little. But he didn’t get to dwell much upon the matter.

“...so I picked up Haruno on the way,” a man's voice came, followed by two new people entering the room along with Aimi. 

One of them was a woman who looked like the older version of Hitomi, she had a very carefree and cheerful smile on her face. 

“That’s Haruno nee-san, Motoya’s older sister,” Sakusa introduced. Atsumu gave her a cheerful smile of his own, it was hard not too when the person was this adorable.

“And that,” Sakusa gestured towards the man dressed in work clothes who came and took a seat in front of Atsumu beside Nagisa. “Is my uncle Komori Hijiri.” 

Atsumu again introduced himself to the new family members. 

“You grew up well, Atsumu-kun,” Hijiri remarked, smiling pleasantly, “The last we saw you and your brother, you were these little toddlers that tried to push each other into a nearby dustbin, repeatedly.” 

Atsumu laughed, “Yeah, nothing much has changed since then. We still have the most pettiest of fights.” 

That made all of them laugh except for Sakusa who gave a faint smile. 

“Who would have thought that one day, one of Aiko’s sons would be marrying our Kiyoomi, right Aimi,” Hijiri laughed good-naturedly.

Atsumu suddenly didn’t know where to look, his chest felt a little warm from embarrassment. He looked at Sakusa to see him sporting a faint blush on his cheeks rolling his eyes as Haruno elbowed him teasingly. 

“Fate sure has a mysterious way of weaving lives together,” Aimi smiled at them and then laughed a little at their evident embarrassment. 

“It’s been like what, more than twenty years,” Hijiri looked at his wife for affirmation, “since we last saw Aiko, right,” Aimi nodded in agreement, “And now look at us.” 

Atsumu didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t one of those people who would meticulously go through things beforehand, he was usually a dive headfirst kind of guy in almost every situation other than work. And even though initially there were some jitters, bickering with Motoya almost made him forget about the gravity of this whole situation. 

So far, it was chill going. As if visiting a friend’s family or something, but then the sudden change of topic with his mother and this whole marriage situation, everything felt slightly overwhelming. It didn’t help with the teasing Sakusa’s aunt and uncle are doing. 

Both sakusa and Atsumu were avoiding looking at each other and trying hard to maintain a neutral face. 

“Oh, Oka-san,” Aimi exclaimed as if just remembering something. She pushed the plate of sweets she previously bought along with the tea and snacks towards Nagisa, “Atsumu-kun brought these sweets from his hometown, I think you will like these very much.” 

“They look like they are from Osaka,” Haruno noted looking through the various assortments of traditional and modern sweets. “Wait, you are from Osaka,” she exclaimed, her smile turning a little excited. 

“No,” Atsumu shakes his head, “I’m from Hyogo,” he tells her, giving a small smile of his own, “but my brother and I have been living in Osaka for the last few years and these are some of our favourites.”

“Gotta give it to you guys, you sure have amazing taste,” Haruno punched him playfully, Atsumu let out a chuckled at the sudden compliment. “Wait have you guys tried that.”

And somehow they fell into a conversation about food. Haruno seemed very excited and passionate about the topic, a part of Atsumu feels bad for Osamu to miss out on this discussion. Another part of his internally sigh, thankful for the change of topics.

Atsumu along with Haruno and Hijiri discuss different kinds of food, both traditional and fusion foods. Aimi is also roped into their conversation, while Sakusa and his grandmother listened to them with small smiles playing on their faces. 

Haruno tells Atsumu about all the different dishes she got to try on various business trips throughout the country and Atsumu tells them about his own experiences and suggests her places she should visit the next time she is in Osaka. 

“You will love having this conversation with my brother,” Atsumu tells Haruno, “He is a chef and a restaurant owner, you should definitely visit him when you are in Osaka.” 

“That’s amazing Atsumu-kun,” Haruno replies giddily, “I would love to visit and not to brag but I’m a chef myself,” she announced looking very proud of herself. 

Sakusa snorted, sarcastically rolling his eyes, “You are a corporate worker.”

Haruno shot him a glare, “Shut up, _I am an aspiring chef,_ ” she stressed in her words, “who has a corporate side job.” 

Atsumu laughed, Haruno was a very fun person. Atsumu was somewhat jealous of Motoya for having such a cool elder sibling. 

Halfway through their conversation Motoya and Hitomi also join them after they got tired of listening from outside the door and it starts all over again. Motoya whines, especially to his father and sister, that no one ever brings him any souvenirs. 

Atsumu suggested that Motoya should definitely bully Suna into doing it, since he frequents Osaka so often. They both share evil scheming smiles while Hitomi who somehow has Suna’s contact number threatens to snitch about them and ruin their lives unless Motoya makes a deal of sharing half of whatever he was getting. 

Hiriji leaves the children to go change and freshen up after laughing at their antics for half an hour. Aimi goes back to the kitchen to set up the table and Sakusa follows her to help. 

Dinner with the Komori family was a very lively affair, it reminded Atsumu of his own aunt and cousins who get just as rowdy sometimes. The topic of their discussion eventually comes back to Atsumu. They ask him about how his parents have been doing. He learns how they fell out of touch since everyone has responsibilities and sometimes life gets a little too much to keep up with others. Atsumu agrees with them. He tells them about Osamu and his family and also invites them all to visit sometime. 

They also talk about their respective works. Sakusa’s aunt and uncle ask Sakusa about how he has been dealing with all the change from Tokyo to Osaka. Motoya and Atsumu jump on the bandwagon of teasing Sakusa a little until they are shut up with scathing glares from the said person. 

The food was delicious too and Atsumu tells them as such. Aimi laughs and blushes at his compliments. 

After dinner, they are all lounging in the living room again except for Hitomi who has retreated back to her room. Throughout everything Atsumu momentarily forgets that thing wasn’t Sakusa’s immediate biological family. Atsumu knew that Sakusa was a generally quiet person and even though it wasn’t a lot, this was the most Atsumu has heard Sakusa talk or interact. 

Haruno was showing Atsumu a few of their grandmother’s old pictures. Atsumu can pinpoint the similarities of Sakusa and his grandmother. The pale white skin and the midnight hairs were evident even through the black and white pictures. Beside Nagisa stood two kids whom Atsumu presumed were Sakusa’s uncle and mother.

“No wonder Omi-kun is so pretty,” Atsumu says looking at Nagisa, “I mean just look at you,” Atsumu could help but tease a little. Nagisa let out a laugh.

“Flirting with my grandmother is not going to win you brownie points, Miya,” Sakusa deadpanned, who was sitting beside him but with proper distance between them. 

Atsumu continued to grin, “It can’t win me brownie points,” he nodded in agreement, “but it can win me mochi points,” he grinned, Sakusa rolled his eyes a little but he looked like he was trying hard not to smile. 

Atsumu turned back to Nagisa, “Right,” she only laughed at his cheekiness. 

“Atsumu-kun,” Hijiri called after all their laughter died down, “we have always loved Kiyoomi as our own. For us there is no difference between Motoya and him,” he tells with an easy-going smile but a somewhat serious tone. Atsumu quickly sobers up, _right, he needs to keep reminding himself about the purpose of this visit_. 

This was a marriage he was entering, even if it was only on the papers. 

“Oji-san,” Sakusa protested 

“No, Kiyoomi,” Hijiri shook his head at his nephew’s protest, “As your parental figure it is our right to say this.” 

Sakusa looked like he wanted to argue but didn’t and nodded instead. 

Hijiri and Aimi looked back at Atsumu expectantly, “Given the situation that you both are in,” Hijiri started again, “we expect you to treat him with utmost care. You have a lot of expectations to fulfil, Atsumu-kun, especially from our family.” 

Atsumu nodded seriously, taking in all their words, “Yes, I do realise that and I’ll try my best to not let any of you down,” he told them earnestly. 

Because again even if this marriage wasn’t out of love as they generally do, these people are still giving Sakusa Kiyoomi in Atsumu’s care and Atsumu will do his best to not let down anyone who puts their utmost trust in them. 

He looks towards Nagisa to see her giving a small smile, he looks at her expectantly not knowing what exactly he should be saying to her. 

“Kiyoomi means the whole world to me,” she tells him slowly, “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for that boy to see him happy even though he sometimes doesn’t like those things at first,” she glances in her grandson’s direction to give him a meaningful smile. 

“I like you,” She tells Atsumu without any pretence, “I know you are not inherently a bad person, otherwise Motoya would have chewed you alive by now,” she smiles at her other grandson who had been chewing on pocky sticks like a chipmunk, Motoya nods in agreement. 

“So I am trusting Kiyoomi in your care,” she says in a very earnest tone that gives Atsumu goosebumps, “I hope that you will be very careful of him and his heart.” 

Atsumu blinks a few times nodding slowly, “I promise to always protect Omi-kun,” he hears himself say. 

When Sakusa for the first time and the only time told Atsumu about his family situation, Atsumu had presumed that Sakusa must have had a very rough and lonely childhood. But looking at these people and the way they treat each other, he realises that that presumption couldn’t have been far from the truth. Sakusa Kiyoomi was very much loved. 

Atsumu bowed again earnestly, “I promise to always keep him safe,” he tells _her, them,_ “You have my words.” 

Nagisa nods looking pleased with his declaration, along with Aimi and Hijiri. Motoya shares a look with Haruno, pocky box forgotten. 

When Atsumu glanced back at Sakusa, he was already staring at him with an unreadable expression. He blinks once, twice. “It’s getting late,” he says getting up, “I’m going to call our rides,” with that, he excuses himself out of the room. 

Their conversation easily slips back to their topic from before. Joking and sharing stories as if they all have known each other since forever. It was both heartwarming and a little sad for Atsumu. A part of him wondered if things would have been different had he known these people under different circumstances. 

Atsumu was wearing his shoes at the genkan along with Sakusa after telling his farewell to everyone.

(“Alright, obaa-chan,” Atsumu hesitated, kneeling down in front of Nagisa, “I can call you that right.”

Nagisa nodded smiling. 

“Alright, ‘baa-chan, I’m leaving. I hope I stood up to your expectations,” 

Nagisa laughed, “Yes, you did, very charmingly so,” she patted Atsumu’s cheek lightly.

Atsumu grinned, “Well then, don’t miss me and my handsome face too much until we meet again, yeah.”

“Oh shut up,” Motoya grumbled, “she is not missing anyone as long as she have me, her favourite grandchild,” he plopped down beside Atsumu and pushed him, “Now move, no one is taking my place.”)

Motoya was still lingering around as they put on their shoes back to munching on Pocky sticks. Atsumu was craving some too.

“Hey Motoya-kun,” Atsumu called, trying to hide his grin, “Everyone in your family is so stunning.” 

Motoya instantly narrows his eyes at him, “Thanks,” he says voice skeptical. 

“I was wondering, what went wrong with you,” Atsumu grinned and could hear Sakusa snickering quietly. 

Motoya instantly scowled, “Why, you bastard,” he charged but Atsumu quickly slipped out of the door, laughing at seeing Motoya threaten him from the genkan. 

There was a car waiting for them but it wasn’t Sato, it was the other driver from the afternoon. The driver opened the door on seeing Atsumu.

Atsumu glanced back at Sakusa before he could ask something Sakusa was already talking.

“Get inside,” he said coming closer, “We will drop you at the hotel along the way,” he climbed inside the car. After a few seconds, Atsumu nods and follows suit. 

“Where is Sato-san,” Atsumu can’t help but ask after a few minutes of riding in stagnant silence.

Sakusa seems to be in deep thoughts looking out of the car window. The various lights reflected from outside traffic left him in an odd kind of ethereal glow and Atsumu unconsciously sucked in a breath when Sakusa slowly turned to look at him, still with a slightly faraway look in his eyes. 

“It’s already late. There was no need to call two separate drivers when we were going through the same route,” he explained, Atsumu nodded. “This is Uchida-san by the way,” he briefly introduced. 

Atsumu greeted the older man politely, who returned the favour in kind. 

They fell into silence again. Atsumu was finally feeling the exhaustion creeping onto him slowly from all the mingling throughout the evening. He felt absolutely drained and empty all of a sudden, his own mind was buzzing with a lot of thoughts but also static at the same time.

“It went better than I expected,” Sakusa says, as the car stops the second time at one of the many signals.

Atsumu gave a lazy chuckle, “Of course it did,” head tilted back and eyes closed, “it always does when I’m involved.” 

Atsumu can practically hear the eyes roll from Sakusa when he says “Sure, Miya.” It makes Atsumu’s lips quirk up in a faint smile.

“Still, Thank you,” Sakusa says after a moment. 

Atsumu opens his eyes and turns to stare at Sakusa, who was already looking back at him. The look in front of almost knocked the breath out of him. Sakusa with his dark eyes and even darker hair had an unguarded expression, he feels like a figment of Atsumu’s imagination more than a real living breathing person. Atsumu fleetingly thinks that he is still not used to the existence of one Sakusa Kiyoomi.

So, like every other time Atsumu _had_ to put his foot in his mouth, “For what, not being a dick to yer obaa-chan.” 

Whatever unexplainable look that Sakusa was sporting wipes off at the speed of light and was replaced with a deadpan stare. Atsumu chuckles, Sakusa rolls his eyes again and turns to look ahead. 

“The things you said,'' Sakusa starts again, as the car starts moving again. Atsumu frowns, narrowing his eyes trying to pinpoint what the other was talking about since Atsumu talked a lot throughout the evening. He moves his head slightly to stare at Sakusa’s side profile, “around the last, when my Oji-san…” he trails off. 

_Oh, oh, right, of course, what else would he be talking about anyway._

“You didn’t have to say all of those things, you know,” Sakusa has a slight frown on his face, “Even if it was just for the sake of saying.” 

Atsumu blinks a few times, “I don’t say the things I don’t mean, Omi-kun.” 

And it was true, everything he had told them was true. Even if it was somewhat in the heat of the moment Atsumu really meant those promises. Their marriage wasn’t in the traditional sense, but it doesn’t mean that Atsumu wouldn’t fulfil the duties that will be bestowed upon him. 

He wasn’t looking for anything out of this whole set up and neither was Sakusa, he had made that extremely clear at the very start and Atsumu was extremely thankful for that.

But for whatever and however long this was going to be, Atsumu was going to play his part, not because he wanted to suck up to people and show them how great he was. But because he never learned how to do things half-assed, _this_ , he thinks, wasn't going to be any different. 

And for the promises, well how could he not, it was like they were giving a porcelain doll to a child and trusting and telling him not to shatter. 

Throughout his life, Atsumu was a lot of things, destructive wasn’t one of them. 

Sakusa turns to look at him with the same frown. 

“I didn’t lie,” Atsumu continues, “no matter where we stand with respect to each other in this whole thing, I would never intentionally hurt you.” 

The driver tells them that they have reached the hotel, Atsumu gets out of the car without another word. He looks back at Sakusa from the window. Sakusa looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it after a few seconds. 

Atsumu smiles, “Guess, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Sakusa nods. 

“Good night, Omi-kun,” 

Another nod, “Good night, Miya.” 

With that, the car leaves. 

_________

  
  


**Group chat: The Miya** **2** **\+ Suna**

**ThebetterMiya:**

Hey Rin 

How come you never told me 

You were friends with Motoya-kun siblings 

Or that Motoya-kun’s nee-chan was such an awesome person

  
  


The reply came instantly as it does anytime with Suna 

  
  


**RinRin:**

If you have time for anything other than work 

You would’ve known 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Where did you even meet Motoya-kun’s sibling 

Didn’t you go to meet Sakusa’s family

**ThebetterMiya:**

Omi-kun said that we will be meeting Motoya-kun’s family first 

We are meeting his own family tomorrow 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Why 

**RinRin:**

Because they are the people who raise Sakusa 

Along with his grandmother 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Why is that

What about his own family 

**RinRin:**

From what Motoya told me 

They are not close 

_Oh_

Atsumu didn’t know that. He knows that Sakusa does have a family, a father and his own set of siblings. A brother and a sister, both older than him. It was mentioned in the various articles that were published in regards to the Itachi enterprise’s next suitable heir. 

**ThebetterMiya:**

From what Omi-kun told me 

His mother died 

When he was a kid 

And that his grandma raised him 

So probably that’s why 

**RinRin:**

Guess so 

Also

Motoya was bitching to me about you 

The whole evening 

About how you bewitched his whole family 

It was hilarious 

Lol 

What did you do 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, he didn’t expect anything less from that weasel eyebrowed best friend cradle snatcher. 

  
  


**ThebetterMiya:**

Nothing 

I was just being my usual self 

**ThegreaterMiya:**

Oh no 

**RinRin:**

Oh no 

**ThebetterMiya:**

Shut up 

I ain’t that bad 

It went great if I say so myself 

  
  


And so did Sakusa, but he wasn’t a fool enough to say that. There was no way he was giving Suna any kind of ammo. 

  
  


**ThegreaterMiya:**

You are right 

You are worse 

**RinRin:**

Poor Sakusa

**ThebetterMiya:**

Shut up RinRin

**RinRin:**

Image.jpg

Image.jpg 

**ThebetterMiya has blocked RinRin**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the weird unintentional courting continues my guys 
> 
> time to go back to my grave  
> until next time
> 
> adidas


	16. Daddy issues part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issue is not just a song by the neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP me  
> that's all  
> it's the way I kept getting writer's block for this fic at the same time I can't think about anything else but this fic  
> I hate myself so much

Sakusa’s family house was simply grand. It was not exactly a lavish mansion but it was a huge three-story house. Sakusa was already standing on the patio when Atsumu was dropped at the front door by Sato. 

Atsumu today was wearing much more formal wear compared to yesterday. Thankfully, Sakusa also seemed to be on the same spectrum, with a grey shirt and black slacks. Atsumu wonders if Sakusa was aware that other colours exist too. 

“Morning Omi-kun,” Atsumu shot a bright smile, “Did you miss me.” 

“It’s noon,” Sakusa deadpanned rolling his eyes, “and to miss a person you should at least give them some time in between.” 

Atsumu laughed. Sakusa looked cranky as usual, he turned and tilted his head as if saying let’s get inside. 

Atsumu nodded and followed. The house as expected was huge and spacious from the inside. While Komori’s house looked homey and well lived in from the very first glance, this house was huge, empty and well, a little sterile, if Atsumu was being honest. 

There was this stagnant silence hung in the air broken only by the sounds of their feet padding on the floorboard as Sakusa took him to the second floor. 

“Am I too early,” Atsumu finds himself asking once he was led towards the living room sitting area, “nobody seems to be here.” 

Sakusa gestures for him to take a seat before sitting down himself and picking up a book. Atsumu was pretty sure it was the same one Sakusa had been reading on the train. He shook his head, “You are on time,” he replied, “it’s just that no one lives here,” he says, a tad too nonchalantly for Atsumu’s liking. 

Atsumu blinks and stares at Sakusa, hit by a sudden thought, “You didn’t call me here to kill me and bury my body in your front yard, did’ja.” 

Atsumu’s heart palpitated for a wild moment. All of these seem a little too coincidental to him. The empty house, the big front yard, the silent neighbourhood and Sakusa’s skill to clear any kind of evidence. If Sakusa kills Atsumu today for saying yes to the marriage proposal and buries his bleach washed body in his front yard or probably back yard if there was one, no one will ever know. 

And maybe this way Sakusa can easily get the senior position they all were aiming for. No one will ever find out what happened to Atsumu. Sakusa could just say that he hadn’t seen Atsumu after Saturday night and people will believe him. He had the money and the connections and also knew the law to easily get out of it. Maybe Sato was in this too, Atsumu should have known Sato’s smiling face was hiding some sinister secrets. 

Atsumu will die today, and Osamu will be devastated since Atsumu still has his sushi rolling mat and one of their family donabes.

Atsumu was only trying to be a good person and meet his fiance’s family but somehow his life turned into a crime tragedy. 

_I’m sorry Samu I was only trying to protect you, seems like I was right after all in sacrificing myself. Don’t worry though, I will haunt Onigiri Miya and your pathetic ass forever._

Sakusa looked up from his book to shoot Atsumu the most deadpan look ever. He took a deep breath to say whatever he was going to say but decided otherwise at the last second, probably after seeing Atsumu’s genuinely perplexed expression and just let out a sigh. 

“I don’t know what kind of movies you watch, Miya,” he says after a moment, “But you need to stop.” 

Atsumu’s fear consumed face turned into an offended one at not being taken seriously, “These worries are not from movies, Omi-kun,” he proclaimed, “they are from real life.”

Sakusa continued to give him the deadpan look, “Right, because it is a general tradition in Tokyo to kill the person you invited over for lunch to meet your father.” 

“Excuse me for genuinely being worried for my life here,” Atsumu turned fully towards Sakusa, talking in gesticulation, “You called me here to this big ass empty house. It’s eerily quiet. We are all alone. I don’t know what’s your next move is-,”

Sakusa sighed for the nth time, “We are not alone, Miya,” he was back to his book turning to the next page. 

Atsumu was ready with another rebuttal when another person came into his line of vision which made him froze up from his initial panic. 

_Atsumu’s life was a cosmic joke. He was going to die today and this was probably Sakusa’s apprentice._

The presumed apprentice was dressed in some kind of uniform, he placed a tray with juice and various small snacks in front of him, bowed and left. 

Atsumu didn’t move from his frozen-up state for a few seconds, “You have a house help,” he squeaked. _Somehow his brain was still giving logical reasons. Surprising, right_.

“Yes, Miya,” Sakusa still didn’t look up from his book, “do you think this house can stay clean without any help.”

That line somehow got cross-wired in Atsumu’s brain and created very funny imagery of Sakusa cleaning this big ass house alone like some kind of freedom fighter but for cleaning. Atsumu physically shook his head to stop himself from getting sidetracked. 

Right, Sakusa was filthy rich. He has two different drivers, having house helps, that too in this big house wasn’t that much of a big deal. Atsumu doesn’t know why but his mind just can’t keep the information that Sakusa was rich, intact. He thinks it was probably because he saw Sakusa eat those convenient store packed lunches one too many times. 

“As I said,” Sakusa said after Atsumu still didn’t move from his frozen-up state, turning another page, _how fast was he reading._ “We are not alone. My father is also here, he is in his study,” he gestured towards the hall on their right from where they were sitting. 

Atsumu turned to see the hallway and the closed door at the end of it, “Your father is here already.” 

Sakusa nodded, back to his book, “Yeah, it is his house after all,” he looked up to see if Atsumu was still on his moronic bullshit. 

_New flash. He was._

Even though the presence of the other two individuals decreases the probability of Sakusa Kiyoomi being a serial killer by a lot. But Atsumu knows that it’s never zero. 

The downside of growing up with a sibling of the same age is that you have too much ego to accept your petty mistakes and dumbassery. 

“Well anyway, _the things_ I have _seen_ and _dealt_ with. I have every right to be sceptical,” he attested confidently, trying to relax in his seat and finally taking in his surroundings now that he was in any kind of life-threatening danger. 

First thing first, the couch was very comfortable, Atsumu will have to ask later where they got it from. It was so comfortable, _absolutely nap worthy_. 

“You are a lawyer, not a detective, Miya, don’t be so pretentious” Sakusa deadpanned again rolling his eyes. “Besides, you are not important enough to get killed in mysterious circumstances,” there was a hint of a smirk on his face. 

Atsumu let out an affronted gasp, “Excuse me,” he exclaimed with all the necessary theatrics, “I’ll have ya know that I’m a top lawyer of the country when it came to criminal cases. So many people are dying to kill me,” he huffed. _The audacity of this guy._

“Even if that was the case,” Sakusa said, turning over another page. _Seriously how fast did this guy read, Atsumu will have to have a reading competition with him soon._ “Which it isn’t. You are still not worth all that hassle for me to go through.” 

“Really,” Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the other, “Even if I annoy the hell out of you.” 

“You are already doing it.”

“More than this.”

“Then, I’ll just have to poison you,” Sakusa said with another sigh. 

Atsumu didn’t take Sakusa for a talkative person. In the office, the other would give short and clipped answers or nods unless they are discussing something substantial. But he had been strangely talkative today. Usually, he doesn’t humour Atsumu more than two words at best, so it was a little weird to see him so responsive all of a sudden. But then again, Atsumu was a guest in Sakusa’s house so he was probably humouring him out of courtesy as a host. 

“I knew it, you always had a little murdery vibe going on for you.”

Sakusa shot him an amused frown, “That’s not a word, Miya.”

Atsumu pointed a finger at the other accusingly, “Don’t try to change the topic. We are not playing scrabbles.”

Sakusa let out another audible sigh, probably already hitting his limits. “There’s a washroom down to the left,” he said gesturing towards the adjacent hallway. “Go wash up before you touch or eat anything,” he ordered in a dismissive tone, done with their nonsensical discussion. 

“Really,” it was Atsumu’s turn to give a deadpan look, “I just came directly from the hotel I barely came in contact with anyone other than you.” 

“Doesn’t matter, you came from the outside, you have to wash up,” Sakusa said leaving no room for discussion, they had a mini stare off before Atsumu sighed. He was in Sakusa’s house so he will have to follow through. 

After washing his hand. Atsumu leisurely walked around the large living space taking in the place. This floor looked a lot different than the first one, it seemed a little lived in. The place was minimally decorated. There were sofas in the middle and a large coffee table. One side of the room opened into a big balcony. 

Atsumu wondered if the sunlight filtered in through the balcony during early mornings. Sushi loved basking in the sun but Atsumu’s current apartment in Osaka barely gets any sunlight of the day. Their earlier apartment did get some but later on, Atsumu was practically kicked out because his neighbour had some sort of vendetta against him. Atsumu will never get cranky old people. 

He walked back towards the sitting area, Sakusa was still very much engrossed in his book, seamlessly blending in with the rest of the room’s minimalist decoration. The wall behind him was decorated with pictures and photo frames. Atsumu stepped around the sofa to get a closer look. 

They were pictures of Sakusa’s family. 

Right in the middle was a picture of a man and a woman smiling towards the camera, they both have dark hairs. The woman was sitting on a chair. On either side of her stood two teenagers, a girl and a boy, probably around fifteen or sixteen. They had faint smiles on their faces. The woman was holding a swaddle in her arm much in a way how a mother holds a newborn child. The man stood behind the woman with both of his hands on his wife's shoulder, smiling brightly at the camera. They looked like such a perfect family. 

_Funny how the world works._

Above that was a solo shot of Sakusa's mother. Mieriyu, Atsumu remembers from the evening before, looked like a spitting image of Nagisa from her own younger days. She had dark wavy hairs that reached below her shoulders and brown eyes. She was devastatingly beautiful.

The picture was probably a candid shot. Mireiyu was looking at the person behind the camera slightly over her shoulder. She had a delighted smile on her face clearly from seeing the person behind the camera, her eyes shone even in this still shot. 

Alongside that picture there were others. Of a girl and a boy playing in a park somewhere. Of family outings and trips. Of dinners and shrine visits. Of college graduation ceremonies. Of weddings. Sakusa Kiyoomi was barely in any of these pictures.

Sakusa’s brother looked a lot like his mother. Even though he did look a lot like his father too, his smile was a lot carefree. It resembled the way Komori Hijiri smiled, it resembled the way Mireiyu herself was smiling in many of the pictures. 

Sakusa’s sister resembled a lot like their father. She looked like a very stoic person although she too when smiled mirrored her mother's. She had a mole underneath her right eye. 

Out of all the siblings, Sakusa Kiyoomi was the only one who had inherited his father’s obsidian eyes. 

The older pictures usually had four people in them, Mr and Mrs Sakusa and the two older kids, they all were probably from before Sakusa was born. 

There was only one picture in which all five of them were present, the family portrait. The slice of life pictures ends there. After that, there are only graduation pictures of the two siblings with their father. They obviously were present at each other’s graduation with their father but there wasn't any presence of one Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu briefly wondered what was the age gap between Sakusa and his siblings. It was definitely big judging from the family pictures and the wedding photos which were the only one of the few Sakusa was present in, with a very stoic expression. Sakusa was probably a middle schooler when his siblings were getting married. 

Once again Atsumu was plagued with the thought of how lonely it must have been for the other. As someone who grew up with an unwavering presence beside him long before he was even born, Atsumu for the life of him can’t imagine a life without Osamu. So he again wondered fleetingly, how lonely it must be not being able to share every aspect of your life with someone. 

Atsumu didn’t move when Sakusa came to quietly stand beside him. “Where was this from,” he asked, pointing towards Sakusa's own graduation ceremony. It was just two people, Sakusa and Nagisa. 

There was a breath stuck somewhere in Atsumu’s chest after looking at that picture. Sakusa Kiyoomi was wearing a graduation robe with a degree and a bouquet in his hands. He was beaming towards the camera along with Nagisa. No brother, sister or father in sight. It was just the two of them, but they looked so genuinely happy, Atsumu’s heart fluttered at the sight. 

“Four years ago,” Sakusa replied, “It was after the graduation ceremony for my bachelor’s degree.” Atsumu glanced at the other to see him sporting a faint smile.

Atsumu looks back at the various pictures. A lot of questions he had no right to ask on the tip of his tongue. “Will they be joining us today,” he asked, nodding towards the wedding pictures. 

“No,” Sakusa replied, voice neutral and vacant, “They have their own lives.” So nonchalant, no bite or underlying venom, no expectations either, he said that as if just stating facts about a stranger.

_They are not close_

Atsumu thinks back to Suna’s message from last night. 

Atsumu glanced back at Sakusa, he was staring at all these pictures with the same level of unfamiliar curiosity as Atsumu saw in himself at one of the many reflections in these photo frames.

_How strange_

“Oh, Kiyoomi-kun,” someone called, they both simultaneously turned around. A man probably in his late thirties or early forties was standing a few feet away from them, dressed in office attire and with a folder and some files in his hands. “I didn’t realize Miya-kun had already arrived,” he gave a polite smile towards Atsumu. 

“Hello, Miya-kun, I’m Masada Genki, Sakusa-san’s personal assistant. I apologise for keeping you waiting. Sakusa-san is attending to some important phone calls. He will be with you guys shortly.” 

Atsumu gave his own smile, “It’s alright, Masada-san. I arrived just fifteen minutes ago and Omi-kun has been keeping me company ever since,” Atsumu gave a teasing smile towards Sakusa, “Right.” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes. 

“Also,” Atsumu continued looking towards Masada and giving a grateful smile, “Thank you for all the arrangements and hospitality for my stay here.” 

Masada gave a light laugh, “It’s nothing, Miya-kun. You are going to be family with Kiyoomi-kun, that is the least I can do for you.” 

Atsumu cheeks involuntarily burned at the word family. He gave another nod and a grateful smile. 

“Kiyoomi-kun, you guys should get settled for lunch. Your father is almost done. I just need to hand these files to Uchida,” he started to walk towards the stairs when Sakusa called for him. 

Masada looked over his shoulder questioningly. 

“You will be joining us, right,” Sakusa asked.

Masada smiled and nodded before leaving. 

“Well, he seems like a great guy,” Atsumu commented after a few seconds. 

Sakusa nodded, putting down his book on the table, “He is.” He looked back at Atsumu and nodded down the hallway, “Let’s go.” 

Atsumu followed Sakusa to another living area, adjoining small dining space. There was another room adjacent to it and some sounds were coming out of it. 

“That’s the kitchen,” Sakusa supplied, at Atsumu's curious glance. 

“This place really is huge,” Atsumu commented, taking a seat at one of the chairs. It was a six-person table. Sakusa followed suit and took the seat opposite of Atsumu, “It must be fun living here,” Atsumu commented offhandedly. 

“Maybe,” Sakusa shrugged, taking a seat opposite Atsumu, “I never lived here, so I wouldn’t know.” 

Atsumu frowned. He was about to ask a follow-up question but he heard voices and fast approaching footsteps coming from the hallway, so he shut his mouth. 

A few seconds later, Masada and another man from the various photo frames, Sakusa Yukihiko, came into view. 

Atsumu got up from his seat and bowed in greeting. 

Yukihiko nodded as he greeted him back. “Atsumu-kun,” he smiled, “It’s good to finally meet you in person.” He was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers and was taller than average but not quite tall as Atsumu and Sakusa. He had a head full of grey hairs and a mole underneath his left eye, exactly opposite of Sakusa’s sister. 

Yukihiko shook hands with Atsumu and patted his shoulder, “I have heard a lot about you from your father.” 

Atsumu tried to give his best confident smile possible but it somehow ended up looking like a slight grimace. Instead of feeling pleased with the comment Atsumu felt absolutely intimidated by the older man. 

_It doesn’t matter,_ he says to himself, _there’s no need to make an impression._

But the overachiever in him always wants to meet other people’s expectations of him. Even if they were complete strangers. 

“Haruki should have been here with us today,” Yukihiko continued, taking his seat at the head of the table, “But he got held up by something, right,” he asked looking at Masada. 

Masada nodded, taking his own seat beside Atsumu. “Yeah, he said there were some meetings that he needed to look over in Osaka.” 

Yukihiko nodded. They all fell into general conversation. Yukihiko asked Atsumu about work and congratulated him on winning the various cases he was aware of. 

Two servants came and served them food. Thankfully, it wasn’t some rich people's pretentious food, which just fed the eyes and not the stomach. They could never satisfy Atsumu’s enormous appetite. 

The food was delicious and Atsumu relaxed a lot, talking about business and cases in general. Sakusa remained mostly quiet unless questioned or talked to. It was just Yukihiko, Masada and Atsumu who were conversing with each other. It was more like a business casual meeting than a formal introduction to his father-in-law.

Yukihiko was truly in every sense a businessman, in the way he carries himself, in the way he talks. Atsumu thinks he shouldn’t expect anything less from a veteran CEO who has been running an entire business empire. 

Atsumu was always aware of his father’s close friend Sakusa. But somehow they never met until today. Atsumu knew and met a few of his father’s clients and there were some he was aware of but never met, Sakusa Yukihiko was one of them, until today. 

Atsumu once again wonders how differently the other person would have reacted had they been in a different setting than the one they were currently in.

Half-way through the meal, the conversation started to turn towards Sakusa and Atsumu and the wedding. 

“What do you mean you haven’t met his parents,” Yukihiko frowned slightly at Sakusa, “You have been in Osaka for a while now, I thought you already met them by now. You are not one of the people who put off things for long.” 

Sakusa had a blank look on his face, “It’s only been three weeks and I’m still settling in with work.” 

Atsumu nodded, feeling the need to say something, “Yeah, we recently reopened an old case since Omi-kun joined and he had been working with us ever since,” he explained trying to redirect the conversation, “It gets pretty hectic.” 

Sakusa shot him a slightly displeased look. 

“Beside Omi-kun has met almost all of my family members,” Atsumu finds himself saying, he doesn’t know why he felt the need to defend Sakusa but he can’t seem to stop. “It’s just my ‘ka-san that’s left and we are going to visit her next weekend.” 

Yukihiko nodded at Atsumu’s answer, seemingly satisfied. The conversation steered towards Atsumu’s mother. Yukihiko asked how she has been, probably mostly out of formal politeness. The conversation steers towards Masada and his own family. Masada joked about the rising rent and the various woes of living in Tokyo which brings a good laugh out of everyone. 

“That reminds me,” Yukihiko says after they all have finished their food. “We should fix a date for the wedding soon.” 

Atsumu heart stops for a whole second, even though he came prepared for this, he didn’t think that the talk of the imminent wedding will be this soon. 

Atsumu thinks that Sakusa himself was feeling the same kind of trepidation because his face was curled up in a displeased frown. 

“Next month would be suitable,” Yukihiko continued. Sakusa and Atsumu shared a look across the table that was tinged with slight panic. 

_Too soon, it was too soon._

“Oto-sama,” Sakusa started with a neutral voice, "Next month is too soon,” he glanced at Atsumu, “We are still getting used to each other.”

Atsumu felt himself nodding along. 

Yukihiko frowned at his son, “That’s not an excuse to put off the wedding, Kiyoomi,” he gave a slightly disapproving look and whatever split seconds emotions that were filtering through Sakusa’s face washed off, leaving a blank one.

“You guys can continue to get to know each other after getting married, you will have the rest of your lives to do so,” Yukihiko continued, waving off the words of protest. Atsumu felt even more trepidation settle in the pit of his stomach. 

“There’s no need to drag it and waste time. Your grandmother’s condition is deteriorating very quickly. You are aware of that, aren’t you,” Yukihiko asked Sakusa in rhetorics.

 _Aah_. Atsumu thinks as he watches Sakusa stare back at his father with empty eyes. 

He gets why Miya Haruki and Sakusa Yukihiko are such close friends. 

_It’s because they both are dickheads,_ a voice that sounds too similar to Osamu’s says in his head and Atsumu nods in agreement. 

“The sooner you guys get married, the better it is for everyone involved,” Yukihiko states with a tone of finality in his voice. Sakusa answers with a single nod looking down at his plate of dessert. 

Yukihiko then turns towards Atsumu, “Do you have any problem with the arrangements, Atsumu-kun.”

Atsumu resisted the urge to scoff or roll his eyes. CEOs and their tactics. They will make you feel like you have options to choose from when all they do is make you dance to their own tune. 

Atsumu shook his head, keeping his expression neutral, “I’m fine with whatever, Omi-kun wants,” he shrugged slightly, briefly glancing towards Sakusa. 

Yukihiko raised an eyebrow at his answer. He seemed intrigued, his lips curled up very slightly in what seemed to be the ghost of a mocking smile. Atsumu knows this because he had seen Sakusa do the same thing a few times in the past weeks. 

Atsumu continued to look back at Yukihiko neutrally, he was aware that he can’t just challenge the guy like he usually does both because it will complicate things even before anything has barely started and also out of his respect for his own father. So he tried to turn his expression into a curious one by tilting his head slightly as if expecting Yukihiko’s next few words. 

Yukihiko finally nodded after a few seconds, leaving whatever condescending thing he was about to say. Atsumu has worked days in and days out with the likes of people like Sakusa Yukihiko to know how they all are at the end of the day, no matter what kind of front they put up. 

“Alright then,” Yukihiko said after another moment of silence. Atsumu could practically feel Masada’s awkwardness wafting from beside him at the turn of events. Atsumu tried to purse his lips to stop himself from outright laughing at the other. 

Across from him, Sakusa was looking at him with a slight frown on his face. 

“Just discuss amongst yourselves and let Masada know what date you guys are deciding for the wedding,” Yukihiko announced getting up from his seat, the rest of them followed suit.

“Masada will be looking over the wedding preparation and everything, so whatever you need just let him know.” 

Masada nodded from beside them, “Yes, please do not hesitate to voice out your thoughts.” 

Sakusa and Atsumu nodded towards him. 

Yukihiko checked his phone before looking back at them, “Well, I should get going,” he turned towards Atsumu, “It was great meeting you, Atsumu-kun. I’m very glad that you are going to be a part of our family.” 

Atsumu gave a tight-lipped smile and a grateful nod towards him. Yukihiko gave another light pat on his back and gave a parting nod towards Sakusa before leaving the room. 

Masada scrambled to follow after his boss, before stopping halfway and turning towards them, “Aah, I’ll drop a call sometime by the end of next week for the wedding date,” and with that, he left. 

Sakusa and Atsumu were left in silence.

“Well,” Atsumu let out a sigh, dropping back in his seat, “That was anticlimactic,” he picked back his spoon to continue to finish the absolutely delicious pastry dessert. 

Sakusa let out a scoff rolling his eyes before sitting back in his own seat, “That’s the most you will ever get from my father.” 

Atsumu shrugged and gave out a half-smile delicately cutting through the layers, “I wasn’t expecting anything.” 

Sakusa nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Also, why were you smiling at the end,” he asks with a slight frown. 

Atsumu gave a mock sceptical look towards Sakusa, an almost coy smile on his lips, “What are you talking about, I wasn’t smiling,” he shoves the last piece of dessert in his mouth. 

It was so so good. Atsumu has no idea what dessert it was, but damn it was heaven on his mouth if he ever tasted one. 

He wonders if Osamu or Keiji will be able to pin-point what this pastry was from Atsumu’s description alone. 

“You were,” Sakusa says with a deadpan voice, “I could practically see you trying to stifle your laughter.”

Atsumu's lips stretched into a grin before he let out a chuckle, “Oh, it was Masada-san.” 

Sakusa raised an inquisitive brow, asking to explain further. 

Atsumu let out another chuckle remember the secretary, “He was getting so awkward throughout the whole conversation when your dad kept imposing his opinions on us,” he let out another laugh, “It was so funny, I could feel his awkwardness wafting through him in waves.” 

Sakusa briefly rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched up in the ghost of a smile. He got up from his seat, dessert still untouched. Atsumu mourned internally, what a waste. 

“We should get going,” he announced, “It’s weekend so the traffic will be heavier. We need to leave early for the station.” 

Atsumu nodded getting up. 

“Are you leaving with me again,” he asked as they passed by the living room. 

Sakusa shook his head, “I’ll meet you at the station in two hours. That would be enough for you to wind up and check out of the hotel, right,” he didn’t wait for confirmation though. It was Atsumu’s turn to roll his eyes. “I already called Sato-san for you. Don’t be late, Miya.” 

_______________

Atsumu was late. By a whole twenty minutes. 

By the time their car reached the station, Sakusa was already waiting for them beside his own car, foot tapping impatiently. Uchida also stood beside him with his hands in front, he shot them an awkward smile. 

“I explicitly told you to not be late,” Sakusa said with a slow and measured voice, his irritation was evident through the mask, with his forehead creased in a frown. 

“I wasn’t late,” Atsumu started hands flying wildly, “I swear I was on time, I was even ten minutes early, just ask Sato-san,” he gestured towards the driver, “It was the goddamn traffic,” he exclaimed with all the conviction of accusing the Gods wronging him like this. 

Sato gave an apologetic smile from beside Atsumu, “It’s true Sakusa-sama, we did start early but ended up getting caught in six consecutive signals.” he bowed, “I apologise for the delay.” 

Sakusa let out an audible sigh, the agitated tension in his shoulder visibly relaxing, “It’s fine. It’s not your fault.” 

Atsumu gasped, putting a dramatic hand on his chest, “You let it go just like that. And when I gave the same reason Yesterday, I swear you looked like you wanted to push me back into the traffic.” 

Sakusa’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, “Need I remind you that you are a serial offender.” 

“I’m absolutely not,” Atsumu exclaimed, “It’s the world that’s against me. Do ya have so little faith in me.” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, ignoring Atsumu. He nodded towards the two drivers before starting to walk away. 

“Hey, don’t walk away without answering my question,” Atsumu called after him. 

He turned towards the two drivers, who both have slightly mirthful looks on their faces at the bickering. “He’s so stingy all the time,” Atsumu shook his head in mock exasperation.

Sato gave a small chuckle. 

Atsumu’s face broke out into a genuine smile, he quickly thanked both of them before saying his goodbye and then running after his speed walking fiancé to catch up before he lost the other in the Tokyo crowd. 

“Do ya always have to have a stick up your ass,” Atsumu said, falling in step with the other. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, continuing to look forward and expertly dodging everyone, “Do you always have to be such a brat.” 

Atsumu indignant words of protest get lost in the crowd. 

They somehow managed to make it to the station without getting trampled or separated. 

"Our train left five minutes ago, thanks to you-," 

"What the fuc-," 

"-the next one is in half an hour." 

"Don't give me that look," Atsumu narrowed his eyes, "you already said it wasn't my fault." 

Sakusa let out an audible huff as if tired already, he didn't say anything else. He pulled out his earphones and plugged in seemingly reverting back to his silent self.

Which was fine by Atsumu, he himself scrolled through his phone, catching up on emails and messages. But there was somehow this awkward silence that hung between them like a looming cloud. 

Atsumu pursed his lips, he absolutely despised awkward silences. He would rather make an absolute fool out of himself and probably eat a raw human kidney than sign himself up for that torture. 

Atsumu chanced a glance at the other to see Sakusa was starting to look visibly uncomfortable as the time passed on. He was again hunching on himself, his generally towering frame looked visibly small. And his eyes darted rapidly from one place to another, one person to another, never staying in one place. 

_Yeah, this isn't working._

After another train passed by and the crowd started to thicken for the next one coming, Atsumu sighed loudly.

"Let's go to a café," 

Sakusa slowly turned towards Atsumu, giving a quizzical look with a slight frown over the mask. Sakusa Kiyoomi had very pretty and expressive eyebrows, Atsumu thinks. 

He shifts his carry on from one hand to another, briefly looking around, "There's no way I'm standing here in thi-," 

Atsumu was cut off by Sakusa's phone ringing loudly between them. Sakusa winced a little at the sound and quickly pulled out the device, he frowned again at seeing the caller ID before picking it up.

"Yes, Bokuto-san," Sakusa's brown again scrunched up in a small frown, "Yeah, I am at the station right now.”

Atsumu has this weird urge to put his finger in between Sakusa’s brows but knowing the other person there is a greater chance that Atsumu would be pushed in front of a train faster than he could say sorry. 

Atsumu looked away from the other man to stop himself from getting weird impulsive urges. He couldn't hear Bokuto, due to their noisy surroundings. But whatever Bokuto said made Sakusa roll his eyes in annoyance. 

"Fine,” he let out another annoyed huff, “just send me his number and tell him to get to the station as quickly as possible my train is in fifteen minutes and I'm not waiting around." 

Another moment passed by, "That's his problem to deal with." 

Sakusa ended the call. 

"That was Bokkun, right," Atsumu asked, Sakusa nodded, rapidly tapping through his phone with gloved fingers. 

"What did he need," Atsumu was quite well aware of the previous camaraderie between the Tokyo people. Bokuto doesn't leave a chance to brag about it since Sakusa joined their team.

It was surprising at first to think that someone like Sakusa no matter how much he denies it, was actually friends with people like Kuroo and Bokuto to the point of knowing and meeting his grandmother. 

It's strangely endearing too, he thinks. Bokuto trying to dot on this begrudging kouhai of his who seems like the only reason he was not killing people and enduring all these was due to societal norms. 

It brings a chuckle or two out of Atsumu, whenever Bokuto with his larger than life personality tries to convince Sakusa to do anything. They somehow remind him of his own senpais from school and college. He should definitely leave Aran a message or two. 

Sakusa shut his phone and pocketed it, “Tets- Kuroo-san said that he won’t be able to come to our office this week, something about another urgent case in their department, so he wanted someone to pick up the files for our case.” 

“Right, right, Tetsu-kun couldn’t make it last week too,” Atsumu nodded, remembering Bokuto giving some similar excuse on Thursday, 

“ So Bokuto-san asked me to pick it up since I’m already in Tokyo or else he will have to come here on a workday.” 

“I see,” Atsumu nodded again before looking up to narrow his eyes at the other, “Wait, so Tetsu-kun is coming here right now. Won’t that take him long though, with the busy traffic and all.” 

Sakusa shrugged, “That’s not my problem. I messaged him that he better be here in the next fifteen minutes or I’m leaving.” 

Atsumu shot him an amused smile, “You really don’t want him to come, do you.” 

Sakusa gave another shrug, “The more time I give him the more he will take to reach here and I’m so not interested in missing the next train and wait another half an hour.” 

“Fair, I guess.” 

The thought of waiting for another hour sours even Atsumu’s own mood, he too hopes that Kuroo would somehow make it in time for them to catch their train. 

They were standing adjacent to each other with a proper distance between them. But as the crowd started to get denser, Atsumu was pushed into Sakusa’s personal space. 

They were already standing near a wall so there wasn’t any more space for Sakusa to back up into. _Yeah_ , Atsumu thinks pursing his lips as he was pushed even more towards Sakusa, _this is just about the worst._

Atsumu tried to breathe as less as possible, just in case, Sakusa decided to deck him for breathing too hard in his direction. They were standing as much close as possible without touching. Atsumu stared at anywhere but Sakusa, _why did he decide to stand in front of the other, god damn, if he kept standing beside Sakusa, they wouldn’t have been in such an awkward position._

Atsumu was way too flustered to say anything out loud. He didn’t even dare to chance a glance at the other, looking to the side and praying that his face wasn’t turning red from the lack of air and personal space between them.

When the godforsaken train finally came, Atsumu counted the millisecond until the crowd dissipated again. And right at the last moment he had a lapse of judgement and chanced a glance at the other, which was absolutely the worst decision he had ever taken. 

Sakusa’s dark pools of ebony eyes were boring to him, he doesn’t know what the whole expression was with the mask still obscuring the other’s face but whatever it was he doesn’t really want to read into it. 

Atsumu took two large steps backwards and abruptly turned around and heaved a big sigh, finally able to breathe normally. The air of the platform felt cool on his warm cheeks.

_Absolute fucking disaster._

He didn’t chance another glance at the back for the rest of the time they waited. He idly scrolled through his phone and social media and thankfully Sakusa didn’t say a word. 

Atsumu tries not to think too much about what kind of relationship he has with Sakusa. From the day they met till now the ambiguity of their relationship doesn’t fall away. 

It’s not like he didn’t know about Sakusa, he was aware of his existence through colleagues and news as people generally do when they work in the same field. Atsumu knew that a Sakusa existed somewhere in Tokyo who was very good at crime and civil litigation cases and it ended there. 

Atsumu never felt the need to or was ever provided with an opportunity to know about the other. Well until that day he was offered a marriage ultimatum. 

Initially and even after they met for the first time at that cafe, Sakusa wasn’t someone he was very much bothered about, they were acquaintance at most from the extension of their fathers’ friendship and then coming to a mutual agreement to marry each other for the sake of the people they care about the most, for Atsumu it’s Osamu and for Sakusa it was his grandmother. 

The good thing was that they were upfront about their opinions with each other which was a relief, Atsumu can easily work around that. 

But then Sakusa ended up joining the same company. It wasn’t that much of a change for Atsumu. Now after working together for a few weeks he can say that they are acquaintances, good or bad Atsumu can’t say. Because they do end up annoying and pissing each other off easily. 

But they are acquaintances, coworkers at most who are somehow in the same predicament, which was fine if not for this weird awkward energy going on between them. With other people it’s fine but when they are in each other’s company they really don’t have anything to talk about. 

Things probably would have been a lot easier if they were friends, at least they could have laughed or joked off about things instead of stew in their mutual awkwardness. Atsumu sighs, he was rambling in his head again. 

Funnily enough, time passes off quickly when you are stuck in your head. Atsumu hadn’t realized that he had been staring off in space for the past few minutes. He unlocks his phone to see that only seven minutes left until their train comes. 

Atsumu purses his lips again, finally over whatever awkwardness he was feeling. He turned back to look at Sakusa who was engaged in his own phone. 

“So, what are we gonna do,” he asked, stepping closer but pointedly standing beside the other instead of in front of him. “Are we skipping this train, since Tetsu-kun is yet to come.” 

Sakusa shook his head and spared a brief glance in his direction, “I think he will make it in time, I messaged him, he said he was nearby.”

Atsumu raised his brows impressed at the time management, “cool.”

It took Kuroo another five minutes and a series of phone calls to finally find them in the sea of people since the platform was getting crowded again.

Kuroo was still in his work clothes, but his coat was missing and his hair was more of an unruly mess that it usually was.

“The one thing I don’t miss about you is your nagging,” was the first thing he said once he reached them, handing Sakusa a thick folder package, “I almost forgot how incessant you get once you want something, _Almost,_ ” he huffed, putting his hand on his knees and hunching over to catch his breath.

Sakusa rolled his eyes but gingerly took the package from the other, “It gets the job done,” he shrugged. 

Atsumu chuckled from beside them, _oh he’s gonna love this._

“Are you kidding me,” Kuroo exclaimed, righting himself, “I had to leave my car four blocks away and practically sprint all the way down here because you won’t stop messaging me. Jeez, Kiyo-kun, let a man breath at least.” 

Sakusa gave a deadpan look, “Then what the point of getting all that training from the academy if you are rusting already.” 

Atsumu’s delighted chuckles turned into laughter, at Kuroo’s offended look. They both turned to look at him. 

Kuroo probably didn’t notice him until then since Atsumu was standing on the other side of Sakusa from where Kuroo was standing and he was somewhat hidden by Sakusa’s looming frame.

The grin that spread on Kuroo’s face afterwards made Atsumu slightly nervous about whatever that’s gonna fall out of the cat cryptid’s mouth. If Kuroo was really a cat this would be the exact time his eyes would turn into slits, Atsumu thinks. 

Funnily enough, Kuroo redirected his Cheshire cat grin towards Sakusa, which was instantly reciprocated by a warning glare, which again did nothing to deter Kuroo. 

Their train arrived and people parted to let the passenger move out. 

“You know when I heard about the news, I thought it was one of those hoaxes again,” Kuroo’s eyes darted from Sakusa to Atsumu and then back to Sakusa, “but guess it wasn’t after all, huh,” the smile that was spread on Kuroo face was absolutely the one that all c-grade movie villains use whenever they have conned you into their ploy. 

And from the glare that Sakusa was sending back, Atsumu thinks Kuroo might have just won whatever cryptic things they were talking about. 

Atsumu nudged lightly on Sakusa’s back as people started to board the train, “Let’s go, Omi-kun, or we’re gonna miss this one too.” 

Kuroo was looking at both of them with a very amused and _definitely evil smile, this guy will never stop giving him the creeps._

“Thanks for the file, Tetsu-kun,” Atsumu waved as they started to walk away.

Kuroo’s smile only widened, _yep, not creepy at all,_ “No problem, Miya-kun. It was a pleasure,” he waved back. 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at the other as the gates closed after him. 

Finally, when they were seated in their seats, Atsumu asked for Sakusa to hand him the package. 

“That guy will never stop creeping me out,” Atsumu commented, taking the folder out and skimming through the post-it notes, “What pisses me, even more, is that he actually has good handwriting, which just adds more into his conman vibe agenda.” 

Sakusa shrugged frowning a little, “Well, he does seem to know that we are getting married.” 

Atsumu pauses his reading and tilted his head, unsure of how he should react, “does it matters,” he asks finally. 

Sakusa shrugs again, skimming through the contents of one of the files they had opened between them over the small tables. 

“I mean people are bound to know eventually, right,” Atsumu shrugged, he thinks he should be feeling something but he really doesn’t, maybe because he was currently preoccupied with this case or maybe because he didn’t care all that much, “I don't think it matters if it's now or later,” he shrugs again.

“I guess.” 

And that conversation ends there because they ended up getting engrossed in the case and uses the rest of the journey to discuss all the new findings and how these should go about each of them. 

_Yep,_ Atsumu thinks, when they get off the train and walk away without another word between each other, _they were just coworkers more than anything._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than 15 chapters already and we are no where near the wedding  
> what the fuck am I doing with my life

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this far then thank you so much, kudos and comments are very very very much appreciated.  
> I can't give an exact update time but it will be more or less on weekends


End file.
